Droplets of Love
by JaneAntoCullen
Summary: Hace ya 13 años que mi madre estaba enferma, no había solución para ella, lleva un tratamiento pero no funciona, la última opción que me daba el Dr. Vladimir era un embarazo, para poder tomar las células madre y colocarlas a Renee ¿El único problema? ¡No tenia novio! Ni posibles donantes... ¡Summary completo dentro!
1. Chapter 1

_GOTAS DE AMOR…_

…(*.*)…

Si me dieran a escoger otra ves el embarazo o algunos meses de vida para mi madre escogería de nuevo el embarazo, aunque suene sin escrúpulos sé qué mi madre también pensaría igual qué yo… Hola soy Isabella Swan pero me gusta más Bella, hace ya 13 años que mi madre estaba enferma, no había solución para ella, lleva un tratamiento pero no funciona, la última opción que me daba el Dr. Vladimir era un embarazo, para poder tomar las células madre y colocarlas a Renee ¿El único problema? ¡No tenia novio! Ni posibles donantes cómo quien dice, a si que fui a una clínica de fertilidad, Vladimir se encargo de todo simplemente había que esperar para ver el resultado muchas veces no funcionaban las cosas, yo simplemente rogaba a Dios porque a si pasara…

Son cómo dos gotas de agua pero de distinta tubería Renesme Swan y Carlie Cullen, dos niñas hermosas ¿Qué pasara cuando estas niñas se encuentren y se vean como gotas de agua? ¿Qué pasa cuando tienes a un ángel cuidando de ti y solo te hace falta el cielo para estar completo?...

-Isabella Swan madre soltera a sus 27 años, ella que da todo por su ángel…su hija…

-Edward Cullen padre soltero a sus 29 años, médico reconocido que da todo por su ángel…su hija….

Acompáñenme en esta locura de mi imaginación, dónde los sueños son realidad (ok, no jajaja) y dónde lo más insólito es realidad, nos leemos en el capítulo #1… Ahí los espero, solo pido un lindo comentario…

By:antoCullen::

J. &amp; R.

Gotitas…

Cambio y fuera….

Locura realizada….


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes son de la increíble __**S. Meyer**__ yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…. (Ojala fueran mios pero no una mente maestra los creo, solo los tomo prestado para diversión de ustedes…_

_Música:_

_Go All The Way_Twilight Soundtrack._

_God Put A Smile Upon Your Face._

CAP. 1 CAMPAMENTO… POV BELLA…

_Si me dieran a escoger otra ves el embarazo o algunos meses de vida para mi madre escogería de nuevo el embarazo, aunque suene sin escrúpulos sé qué mi madre también pensaría igual qué yo… Hola soy Isabella Swan pero me gusta más Bella, hace ya 13 años que mi madre estaba enferma, no había solución para ella, lleva un tratamiento pero no funciona, la última opción que me daba el Dr. Vladimir era un embarazo, para poder tomar las células madre y colocarlas a Renee ¿El único problema? ¡No tenia novio! Ni posibles donantes cómo quien dice, a si que fui a una clínica de fertilidad, Vladimir se encargo de todo simplemente había que esperar para ver el resultado muchas veces no funcionaban las cosas, yo simplemente rogaba a Dios porque a si pasara…_

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_POV CARLIE…_

Ahora estaba aquí afuera, me encantaban ver las estrellas en el cielo, en Seattle no podía la cuidad era horrible, pero por el trabajo de papá era por lo que estábamos ahí a demás de que mi abuelita Esme estaba cerca, algunas horas y cuando quisiera podía decirle a Harry que me llevara, papá trabajaba mucho así que yo me quedaba en casa, así que ahora que estaba en el campamento de nuevo ¡Libertad! Jajaja ok, ok tal ves no así, papá no era un ogro me consentía y bueno ser un padre soltero no era fácil ¿Verdad? Está ves no habíamos ido a la misma reserva de bosque ya que había ataques de lobos, no era lo último en que me gustara pero estaba libre eso importaba, escuche ruidos cerca ¡Mierda! (ok, era algo inusual que yo dijera groserías pero, eran liberadoras, aunque papá no me escuchara si no me lavaba la boca con jabón) ¿Me habían encontrado? Oh si porque no me dejaban sola para nada, a si que ahora andaba sola sin permiso, era algo de adrenalina jajaja, estaba debajo de un árbol cerca había unos arbustos, me fui acercando y las hojas tiradas hicieron ruido, pero lo más importante no eran las tutoras eran ¿Unas chicas? ¿Eran cuatro o tres? Me acerque al momento que las escuche más cerca quería darles un susto jajaja eso siempre funcionaba….1…2…3… y ¡Ah! ¡La que había terminado asustada había sido yo! ¡¿E…ella…era igual a mí?! Me levante rápidamente ya que había caído sobre mi trasero…

-¡Tu!..

-¡Tu!...

-¿Quién eres? ¡¿Eres igual a mí?!...-obvio lo era ¡Por dios Carlie! Piensa…

\- ¿Tu quien eres? ¡Dios eres i…igual a mí!...-alargue mi mano para tocar su rostro ¡Era real! Ella hizo lo mismo con migo, antes de nada nos paramos y las chicas que estaban con ellas jadearon ante nosotros….-h...hola s…soy Renesme S…Swan…. ¿T…tú eres?...

\- Y…yo soy Carlie Cullen, tu yo ¡Diablos eres idéntica a mí! ¡Esto e…es imperdonable!...

O0o000o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0000o00o0o0o0

CAP.1 PRIMER ENCUENTRO… POV BELLA…

¡Agh! En serio mataría a ese jodido médico 3 horas ¡3 jodidas horas aquí! Daba gracias a Dios que mi pequeña estaba en su campamento, hoy le había hablado temprano estaba pasando de lo lindo, claro que a mí me habían dejado sola cómo una cucaracha, si porque Sue también se había ido a Forks, puf y ahora este ¿Que no sabía que yo también trabajaba?...

Oh perdón hola soy Isabella Swan pero díganme Bella. Trabajo en una empresa de fotografía, comerciales, anuncios que vendría siendo lo mismo y cosas cómo de ese tipo ya saben algún proyecto háblenme, jajaja pero nunca algo como esto, si una entrevista a un médico, bueno en realidad a 4 médicos, teníamos que ver el recorrido (por a si decirlo) de un _trasplante renal*_ esto era un proyecto nuevo y la verdad tratar con niños era algo que me entusiasmaba y mucho, pero este médico se pasaba ¡Hacerme esperar!….

\- ¡Agh jodido Cullen!...-me voltee con un café (que sabia a cartón) pero choque con un duro pecho y antes de caer me sostuvo de mi mano….-oh, hay lo siento, perdón disculpas, disculpas, hay soy una tonta, perdón…- gracias a dios el café era de tan mala calidad que hasta frio estaba si no me hubiera dado una quemada en mis lindas niñas…

-No se preocupe fue mi culpa, andaba atrasado….

-Lo siento Dr.…- ¡Mierda doble! Él mentadito gafete decía Dr. Edward Cullen, jefe en el área de Nefrología ¡La puta que me pario! Hay no mi madre era santa...-eh yo lo siento no quería yo agh ¿Entiendes no?...

-Jajaja señorita Swan entiendo y le pido mis disculpas debí de haber llegado hace dos horas, y…

-No hace tres horas….

\- Si lo siento pero ¿Me valdría de algo si le dijera que estaba en quirófano colocando un marcapasos a un pequeño? Y ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle mejor café?...

-Oh valla, eso es tan…no lo sé, solo por eso ¿Pero ahora si podremos hacer la entrevista?..

-Sí, eh quieres podemos ir a mi despacho para platicar mejor ¿Le parece?...

-Oh eso sería genial, pero tengo que ir a una sala por mis cosas, ya sabe…-el asintió, caminamos por los pasillos, gracias a dios él era de un carácter manejable ¿Si no? Puf, le empecé a explicar sobre el proyecto, pero al parecer no le pareció…

-¿Pero porque a mí no me avisaron de eso? Me habían dicho que era solo yo, no que tenia que compartir con 4 más...

-Oye calmado el proyecto viene con un equipo ¿ok? A demás no tendrás que convivir con ellos si ese es el caso, las entrevistas las eh hecho por separado y con quien más pasare tiempo será con tigo, digo usted…

-No te preocupes ¡Agh! Es solo que con mis _'colegas'_ no me llevo bien ¿ok? Mira empecemos la entrevista y ya…

\- Ok, mira en esencial la entrevista es sobre relacionar una, mmm como le diría, es todo el proceso de un trasplante renal a un paciente ¿Me entiendes?... principalmente es desde que se diagnostica, el seguimiento con medicamentos, tratamiento, no sé hasta que llega a un trasplante digo ¿Si es a si? ¿No?...

-Mmm si, te informaste antes de hacerla ¿No es así?..

-No mucho la verdad, pero es un proyecto interesante que puede ayudar a muchas personas y niños más así que es de vital importancia para mí…

-Valla eso es muy lindo, bueno pues tu me dirás que quieres saber o ¿Por dónde empezamos?...-empecé a sacar mis apuntes con toda la información que requería de él, la verdad a penas había dado en donde quería…

-Primero que nada ¿A qué se refiere con insuficiencia renal?...

\- Pues como su mismo nombre lo dice, es la insuficiencia la falta de productividad en los riñones de una persona ya sea niño, persona adulta o bebe, los riñones pueden dejar de funcionar por cualquier consecuencia, presión arterial alta, diabetes, son las causas más altas por la que tenemos, otras son él sobre peso, infecciones…

-Ok ¿Que es un trasplante renal?...

-Oh, es la acción de trasplantar un órgano en este caso un riñón, puede ser de donador vivo, mamá, papá, hermano, tías, abuelos, cuando buscamos un donador vivo preferiblemente tomamos las muestras de los parientes más cercanos qué son los padres los hermanos, él donador cadavérico puede ser por un paciente en muerte cerebral…-me quede viéndole más tiempo del necesario, ese porte cuando hablaba, su mandíbula recta y esos ojos verdes como esmeraldas era flaco pero bien dotado al menos lo que se podía notar por sobre la ropa y… ¡Te callas Isabella! ¿En serio Bella estas pensando eso?...- es importante fundamentar las donaciones, en casos críticos a los familiares….

-Si ¿En nuestro país no hay suficientes donaciones? ¿Cómo es que los pacientes sobreviven con esta enfermedad?...

\- Mayormente con tratamientos sustitutivos, los cuales son dos a parte del trasplante renal…

-¿Puede decirnos cuáles son?...

-Sí, _es la hemodiálisis y la diálisis peritoneal*_… los dos funcionan de la misma forma pero tienen diferentes comodidades….-seguí así con las preguntas, cada cosa que decía era irrelevante, me encantaba y más con todos los niños que había enfermos, cuando tocaron la puerta del consultorio, bueno sentí que no podía moverme, no sabía cuánto tiempo habíamos estado platicando ¡Dios había sido mucho! Se supone que yo tenia la cita a las 8 y empezamos a las 11:30, eran cerca de las 9:30 ¿En serio?...- espérame ¡Adelante!...

-Edward hijo, quería que…-él personaje que entro ¿Era su padre? Vallas genes…-oh lo siento, no sabía que estabas ocupado, regreso mañana…

-Oh disculpe yo tengo que irme siento haber retrasado al Dr. Cullen, no se preocupe…

-Oh no claro que no, hoy tenia el día libre para la entrevista Bella…

-Oh ¿Para la entrevista de _Swan Corporations_?...-valla estaba informado…

-Si señor esa misma, pero creo que me eh pasado, sin embargo mañana tengo que estar aquí, para checar más datos recuerda Edward que es un proyecto, algo largo…

-No te preocupes, igual conseguiré los pases para que puedas checar y grabar todo lo que quieras y se necesite…

-Muchas gracias, Dr.…

\- Carlisle, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, un gusto señorita...

-El gusto es mío…-salí de ahí sin más, valla era muy tarde ¡Dios! Hasta ahora mis tripas hacían acto de presencia ¿Por qué ahora y no más temprano?... puf y peor tenia que tomar un taxi, ya que mi coche no había andado para nada, pero antes de poder dar un paso más del estacionamiento, una mano me tomo del codo estaba preparada para darle un buen golpe cuando vi quien era….-¿Edward?...

-Hola Isabella, disculpa si te asuste es solo que no sabía cómo te irías y es tarde…

-Oh no te preocupes, en un taxi mi coche decidió no encender hoy…

\- Oh no, no, vamos te llevare, yo salgo también ya…-¿Qué? ¡Que! No ¿El quería llevarme a mi casa? No eso no, una escusa…

-Lo siento pero iba a dirigirme a un restaurante para cenar ya sabe…

-Ok, vamos es lo menos por retrasarla…-¡Que hombre!…-no acepto un no…

-Si me doy cuenta….-entramos entremedio de los coches hasta llegar a un volvo negro ¡Era hermoso! Mi auto era un volvo plateado hermoso, el emprendió el camino no dije nada quería ver que hacía para sorprenderme, el camino fue en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo hasta que mi teléfono lo rompió ¡Renesme! …-Oh hola amor ¿Cómo te va?...¿Enserio?...Valla que bien tus amigas deben de ser geniales…ya te extraño cariño… pero 3 semanas se pasan rápido…cuando regreses no querrás hacerlo…ok, ok, si, te amo, cuídate….!No estén de traviesas, bay!... Lo siento por eso, era mi hija….

\- Oh ¿Tienes una hija? Yo igual una pequeña de 10 años, es mi perdición aunque a veces paso muy poco tiempo con ella…-¿El tenia una hija? ¡Una hija! ¿Eso quería decir qué? ¡Era casado! ¿¡Por dios Isabella que estás haciendo!?...-hemos llegado, andando…- ¿Aquioras se había bajado del coche? Estaba con la puerta abierta de mi lado, esperando a que bajara…

-Gracias….-¿Por qué no te ibas? Caminamos en silencio también, al parecer el mesero lo conocía ya que lo atendió muy bien ¿O pudiera ser por la propina que le dio? En escasos minutos fui consciente de que le decía que esa mesa no ¿Que tenia de malo esa? Hasta que nos llevo a una mas privada ¿Ok ya sabía por qué? ¡Él quería algo más!...

-Mmm ¿Que quieres ordenar?...-el camarero se había ido por supuesto vendría otro en unos momentos…

-¿Porque me has traído aquí? ¿No tienes a nadie que te espere en casa?...

-¿Eh? Pues a cenar y no, no tengo a nadie, mi….

-¡Por dios no lo puedo creer que seas tan sínico! ¿Tú esposa? ¿Tu hija? ¡Dios eres un... agh!...

-¿¡Qué!? Jajaja...-en ese momento quería aventarle el tenedor que estaba a mi lado…- ¿En serio? Valla ve…-me enseño su mano ¡Que quería que viera!...

-Mmm ¿Que veo?…

-No traigo anillo de compromiso Bella ¿Qué quiere decir eso?...

-Nada, absolutamente nada, puedes quitarlo en el hospital, no lo sé….

-No, pero puede ser, pero no, no me case Bella ¿Ok? La madre de Carlie mi hija quería abortar cuando supo que estaba embarazada, la detuve a tiempo si y...yo no lo hubiera hecho mi bebe no estaría ahora aquí, le di una gran cantidad de dinero y legalmente ella no tiene ningún derecho contra mi pequeña….

-¡Oh por dios! Lo siento qué perra ¿Quién haría algo a si? ¿Pero… y ella no te espera en casa, después de un largo día de trabajo?...

-Mmm, si y no, si me espera pero tengo a veces mucho trabajo más que nada a veces son las cirugías de emergencia, así que ahora me ah pedido ir a un nuevo campamento, está en Forks es uno nuevo, ya que ella iba a otro pero le encanta el aire libre así que bueno estoy solo, regresa en tres semanas….

-Valla mi hija también está ahí, Renesme Swan…

-Valla no te preguntare sobre eso, mejor cenemos, tendremos tiempo para platicar ¿No?...-asentí, de acuerdo con él, ordenamos nuestras pastas y cenamos hablando de cosas triviales, de su pequeña de la mía, del proyecto y de cómo nos acomodaríamos, la verdad es que estaba pasando una velada agradable, hasta que nos dimos cuenta de la hora, mañana había que trabajar muy temprano…-lo siento no era mi intención quitarte tanto tiempo…

-No hay problema ¿Nos vamos?...-el asintió sacando su cartera, que por más que pelee con él no me dejo pagar mi cena ¿Que tenían los hombres con ser a si todos machos? El viaje a mi casa era en silencio pero cómodo, con música de fondo que me encantaba, cuando llegamos a mi casa no sabía qué hacer ¿Invitarlo? Eh decir gracias era lo primero ¿No?...-eh muchas gracias por traerme Edward, fue lindo lo pase genial…

-De nada Bella, también la pase bien, nos vemos mañana….

-Eh si…-salí del coche, pero sentía que algo se me olvidaba, camine hacia la puerta con esa sensación como diría Sue _'los espíritus me acompañan'_ jajaja, eso era loco, la voz de Edward me saco de mis pensamientos fantasmales…

-¿Bella?...-cuando gire lo encontré a escasos metros de mi pero ¿Por qué?...-es pronto, pero es algo que tengo que hacer…-sin medir más acorto la distancia y me beso juntando nuestros labios, saliva con saliva, lengua con lengua, sus labios se movían con maestría devorando los mios, pidiendo permiso para entrar y explorar mi lengua, una corriente eléctrica me recorrió por todo el cuerpo haciéndome vibrar, no sabía qué hacer automáticamente mis manos viajaron a su cabello ese cobrizo pelo que me llamaba, enterré mis dedos en el jalándolo un poco, pero sin llegar a dañar, un gemido de parte de él me excito hasta niveles insospechados, cuando nuestros pulmones añoraban el oxigeno nos separamos, juntando nuestras frentes…-t…tenia q…qué h…hacerlo…

-Sí, creo que si….-volvió a besarme despidiéndose ahora si…

-Nos vemos mañana Bella descansa….- después de un beso mas se marcho y yo como una tonta viéndolo…-cuando entre a mi casa se sentía sola, pero mi bebe estaba feliz, según su llamada, me fui quitando mi ropa hasta llegar a mi habitación, simplemente me metí así a la cama, me dormí pensando en ese beso ¿Que significaría? ¿Algo? ¿Nada? ¿O todo? Sin más caí en los brazos de Morfeo….

_Te quiero…_

_Te quiero…_

_Mmm, Bella me encantas…_

_Tus besos…_

_Tus caricias…_

_Te necesito…_

_¡Edward! ¡Ahh!…_

_¡Bella!..._

Me desperté alterada, esa noche en la primera que había sido mi beso, soñé con él, con Edward Cullen...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ok, a lo mejor está un poco complicado pero se irá desplegando y desarrollando la historia ¿Ok? ¿Bueno y hasta ahora me merezco un lindo comentario? ¿A los vulturis? ¡Lo que sea es bueno eh! Jajaja nos leemos en una semanita...

By:antoCullen::

Las amito mucho Gotitas… ***Besos incrustados aquí***

Cambio y fuera….

Locura realizada….

J. &amp; R.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa __**S. Meyer **__yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

_Música: Adele – Rolling In The Deep._

CAP. 2 TIEMPO… POV EDWARD…

Seguía como un idiota tocándome los labios, a nadie le había dicho lo de la mamá de Carlie, sin embargo con ella sentía esa confianza y a penas la conocía, después de eso fue tranquilo el estar cenando y platicando, cuando la fui a dejar a su casa no pude soportar más y la bese y ¡Dios! Fue lo mejor, no sé esa electricidad que sentí fue…fue no fue normal ¡Dios! Creo que toda la coche no dormí por eso… y ahora estaba llegando aquí afuera del hospital como un idiota ¡Agh!...

Cuando llegue a mi consultorio Charlotee mi secretaria me decía mis pendientes, 5 consultas, no era nada del otro mundo solo esperaba que no tuviera inconvenientes, antes de poder decir algo mas y despedirme escuche ruidos desde adentro, la mire enarcando una ceja ¿Quién estaba ahí?….

-Lo siento Dr. Cullen se me olvido decirle que la señorita Swan está esperando ahí adentro llego desde temprano, lo siento Dr. ….

-No hay problema Charlotee, eh te aviso cuándo pueda pasar el primero…-camine los pasos y entre sin tocar pero no me esperaba a encontrar eso ¡No señor! Isabella estaba de costado sin camisa se quejaba constantemente, en ese mismo instante mis pantalones me molestaban jodidamente mucho y más cuándo ella se volteo y me vio ahí parado como un idiota, traía un sexy sostén de color azul que resaltaba su blanca piel ¡Dios! Pasar la lengua por….

-¡Dios!...-en ese momento me voltee, qué puede quedar claro qué eso fue en contra de mi voluntad…-yo…Edward lo siento ¡Agh! Es que… perdona….

\- No te preocupes, yo…-y en ese momento mi vida pudo haberse ido al carajo por la puerta, cómo casi nunca entro Jacob Black…

-Cullen necesit….Oh valla disculpen…por ¿Interrumpir?...-maldito idiota, lo mataría, si seguía mirando los pechos de Bella….

\- Valla Black ¿No te enseñaron modales? Deja de verle los pechos a la señorita Swan y mejor dime ¿Que quieres?...

-valla ¿Señorita Swan? Jacob Black, al que tiene que hacerle la entrevista, valla forma original de conocernos, aunque seria mejor que continuáramos esto en privado…-lo mataba yo lo hacía…

-Bueno si, pero si me permiten, quiero ponerme mi blusa…

\- Si…

-Pero esta manchada de café espéreme, haber, haber, haber Eureka aquí esta ten, eh te quedara un poco grande pero mmm no se te vera mal y a demás esta limpia y seca…-a si, a si de poco estuve a tomar esa filipina y romperla en pedacitos, ella la tomo rápidamente y se la puso ¡Dios! ¿Por qué es que me había levantado con el pie derecho?...-te ves increíble…

-Eh si, eh gracias señor Black, yo…

\- Haber Black ¿A qué venias en primer lugar? Segundo la señorita Swan estaba a punto de empezar una entrevista con migo antes que tu llegaras, a si que si empiezas hablar…

-Edward…

-Eh, no te preocupes Bella, eh bueno venía a decirte qué quería los 5 expedientes de los pacientes qué TU no podrás atender por las siguientes semanas, la verdad qué ¿Es mucho trabajo para ti?...-maldito hijo de… haber ¿Ah dicho pacientes? No los atenderé, eso quiere decir qué podre hacer todo el seguimiento, puta madre que si…

-Valla ¿Eso es lo que creo?...-jajaja si Black mira como lo hago…

\- Si Bella, eso quiere decir qué el reportaje lo podremos hacer, eh le avisare a los padres de la paciente, a si que Black pídele a Charlotte qué te de los expedientes ella los tiene y suerte…

\- Ok, su pongo que nos estaremos viendo por aquí…

-Sí señor Black, ya qué tengo que hacerle unas preguntas también…-puta madre, eso no me lo esperaba…

-Claro que sí, bueno los dejo me voy a trabajar, con permiso…-y a si salió, la verdad es que era mejor que se fuera si no, puf, terminaría cometiendo parricidio….

…..

\- Ok, eh termine estas revisiones, eh yo lo siento pudiste haber ido no se adelantar la entrevista de Black, eh no se…

-Jajaja, Edward no puedo hacerla el está con pacientes, a demás bueno estoy terminando las preguntas ya sabes…-oh si, habían pasado cerca de 4 horas terminando estas cosas, Bella se había quedado aquí acompañándome sin ningún problema y eso me encantaba, había tenido el permiso y ahora nos pondríamos a trabajar en ello, el paciente o la paciente qué había escogido era la pequeña Xiomara, ella tenia 15 años, ella había nacido con la enfermedad, la verdad era muy a pegado con ella me recordaba ah Carlie, ella estaba en un tratamiento sustitutivo ya y estaba a la espera de un trasplante de donador cadavérico, ya que su madre no podía ser la donante y su padre no estaba con ella, era muy risueña, a veces era un poco rebelde cómo toda niña, le encantaba que le regalara chocolates, ya que no podía comerlos por fuera, por eso se los comía cada ves qué venía al tratamiento…-y bueno ella es Xiomara, y…

-No quiero ¡Eso no me gusta!...

\- Pero mi amor tienes que comer, es por tu bien…

-No, no y ¡No quiero!….

\- Hola buenos días ¿De nuevo con la comida?...

-Dr. Cullen, si no quiere comer de nuevo….

\- Valla su pongo que entonces no le presentare a mi nueva a miga, a ella le encantan los chocolates…-eso enseguida a trajo su atención, me miro con esos ojitos que siempre hacia….

\- No, yo quiero chocolate ¡Eddie!...- ¡Agh! si a las únicas personas qué les permitía que me llamaran a si, era a Xiomara y Carlie los demás morían en él intento de llamarme a si…-prometo que me portare bien…

\- Ok, haber ¿Bella?...-en ese momento ella entro con algo de reticencia, esto era nuevo para ella, pero para mí era de real interés que tuvieran como una historia importante la de Xiomara, por todo lo que había pasado, era una guerrera…-Bella ella es Xiomara…

-Mucho gusto, eh yo soy Isabella pero puedes decirme Bella….

-¡Isabella Swan!...-me quede mirando a Xiomara ¿Qué decía?...

-Eh, si, supongo que si…

-¿Supones? ¡Dios! Eres de mis reporteras favoritas, amo tu trabajo, cuándo no tenga que estar viniendo aquí tan seguido quiero ser como tú una gran reportera, pero no como las usuales, no, no, a si como tu reportajes que muestren al mundo lo que en verdad es, lo que en verdad pasa y que es de vital importancia, gracias Eddie…- en ese momento Bella me miro y sabia que ocultaba una sonrisa, si estúpido diminutivo, aunque ahora quisiera saber eso de los reportajes….

\- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho eso, de que eras una 'gran' reportera? Creo….

-¡Dios! ¿Enserio no lo sabías? Eres un insensible, Bella perdónalo, él no sabe lo que dice, está tan metido en otras cosas que no pone atención, tendré que hablar con Carlie…

-Jajaja, creo también que es un insensible, pero no te preocupes y yo también creo que serás una gran reportera y de las buenas, bueno puedes contar con migo para lo que sea que necesites…

\- ¿Enserio?...-Bella asintió y poco falto para que Xiomara saltara de la felicidad,…- ¿Oíste eso Eddie? ¡Dios! Isabella Swan me ah ofrecido ¡Su ayuda, su a-yu-da!...

\- Lo eh oído chica, pero calma ¿No querrás tener una subida, o si?...-ella negó...-bueno ahora Bella me acompañara por unas cosas, para que…eh...eh…

-¿Podamos estar más a gusto mientras sales?..

-Sí y caperucita roja vendrá a verme ¿Que escondes Eddie?...- ¿Les dije que había dos personas a las que no podía esconderles cosas? Y esas eran mi hija y ella, a si qué…

-Vamos linda sabes que no oculto nada, ahora regreso…-salimos Bella detrás de mí ¡Joder! Había pensado mal….

-Bueno ahora si dime ¿Qué pasa?...

\- ¿Has visto su mirada al verte? ¿Esa alegría, ese brillo en sus ojos?...

-Eh sí, yo…

\- ¡Dios! Es qué, mira tenia planeado decirle y ella es muy reservada en ese aspecto, pero ahora te ah conocido, y…y…

-Esta impresionada…

\- Si, por eso quiero que esto sea una sorpresa para ella, has visto su sueño es ser como tu, puf, ni si quiera tenia idea de qué le gustabas y eso qué soy al qué le cuenta sus secretos, créeme qué con una pequeña en casa tengo….

-Sabes qué aré lo que me pidas y si es por esa pequeña lo aré a si qué ahora vamos, es muy inteligente, tendré que escoger mejor mis preguntas….

\- Gracias Bella, te debo una…

-Ya me las cobrare después jajaja, ahora vamos…-caminamos en silencio hasta volver donde estaba Xiomara, le platicaba a su madre sobre Bella, hasta estaba comiendo la comida 'desastrosa', Bella miraba la escena maravillada, entramos para qué ella empezara a realizar las preguntas…

…..

POV BELLA

…..

Cuando era pequeña pensaba en qué mi mamá era lo más maravilloso que tenia, mi padre era lo más fascinante eran mi súper héroes, cuándo mi padre se fue, bueno sentí que mi corazón latía menos, qué le costaba dar cada latido y llorar no era suficiente, mi madre trataba de ser fuerte pero era muy difícil, los días habían pasado y mi madre siempre velo por mí, cuándo se enfermo lo primero en quien pensé fue ella, siempre le decía qué era mi mayor ejemplo a seguir y qué sería cómo ella cuando creciera, ahora era una reportera mi madre tenia una empresa que se encargaba de eso, reportajes sobre las restauraciones, sobre hospitales, que beneficios tenían, cómo lo que yo misma ahora estaba haciendo y que ahora esa pequeña me lo dijera bueno era para mí un gran logro en mi carrera, mi pequeña era lo más importante y siempre me lo decía qué era su ejemplo a seguir, pero nunca me habían emocionado eh interesado los comentarios de a fuera, solo los de mi pequeña, pero los de ella, bueno eran impresionantes, por eso ahora me encontraba aquí escogiendo mis preguntas para que esto fuera una sorpresa para ella….

-Ok, bueno dime ¿Tu enfermedad cómo es?...

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Quieres saber sobre mi enfermedad? O sea Isabella Swan está aquí, tu estas aquí ¿Y quieres saber qué me pasa?...-eso tenía sentido…

-Ya se, te aré 5 preguntas, me responderás con la verdad, sea lo que sea y tú me aras 5 preguntas también, sea lo que sea te lo responderé ¿Te parece bien ese acuerdo?...

\- ¡Perfecto! ¡Yo empiezo! haber ya ¿Cómo te convertiste en lo que eres ahora?...

-Valla, eh como debes saber mi madre era reportera igual, ella fundo _Swan´s, _al principio mi padre no quería mucho pues pensaba que eso la alejaría de él, pero en muy poco tiempo el empezó a interesarse y bueno entro a trabajar con ella, él había estudiado y graduado en administración y contaduría, a si que hombro a hombro trabajaron para sacarla a delante, poco después me tuvieron a mí y bueno ya sabes, aquí estamos…-esperaba que no me preguntara por mamá, digo la muerte era un efecto colateral qué todas las personas teníamos que vivir, pero no se me hacia algo adecuado decirlo cuando ella estaba en esta situación,…

\- Bueno mi enfermedad…es algo a si, cómo eh, una maldición si lo quieres ver así, tengo desde los 5 años enferma, cuando era pequeña no llegaba a comprender que pasaba porque hacían lo que hacían, ahora lo sé, ahora lo entiendo, eh sido trasplantada ya, sabes me lo pintaban de mil formas y colores pero en realidad es otra cosa, hay veces en las que no te preparan y te dicen que en donde verdad estas es en una balanza de un 50% en cada lado, mi vida ah sido difícil pero eh sabido llevarla como mejor se me da…-mi grabadora captaba todo pero mi corazón se comprimía a cada minuto que sus palabras salían de ella eran llenas de sentimientos…-ahora yo otra, ah ¿Por qué ser esto?...

\- ¿Reportera?...-ella asintió…-por mi madre, ella lo era como te eh dicho, así qué ella era mi súper héroe, mi ejemplo a seguir y bueno aquí estoy…-después de eso le dije mí pregunta solo habíamos podido hacerno preguntas cada una, pero había sido más que suficiente para poder conocerla un poco más, Edward me esperaba en su consultorio la verdad es que yo parecía un zombi…

Jac.- ¡Bella!...-me voltee para ver quién me hablaba y era Jacob qué venia hacia mí, con su sonrisa de dentadura perfecta, le sonreí a medias, ya que de pronto el saber lo que había pasado esa chica me hacia querer estrechar entre mis brazos a mi hija, a replantearme si era buena para ella…-hola hermosa, te eh visto salir de la sala, seguro que has terminado ¿No? Te parece que te invite un café con un pastelillo, me muero de hambre ¿Qué dices?...

\- Eh yo…

-Anda Bella, puede qué adelantes a si algo del trabajo qué tienes pendiente, vale hablando comiendo ¿Qué dices? Anda…

-Ok, pero antes iré a avisarle a Edward, tengo que checar algunas cosas con él ¿Te parece que te alcance? en…

-¿En la cafetería? Si tienes que regresar pues sería bueno que por ahora fuera cerca ¿Te parece?...-no me gusto que implicara el termino de que habría más salidas, pero ok, nada malo pasaría….

-Si, ahora nos vemos…-camine en dirección al consultorio de Edward, su secretaria me dio paso y entre claro que se sorprendió…-eh hola, no quiero interrumpir, solo quería decirte que voy a la cafetería y después podríamos avanzar en algo de la entrevista que tenemos ¿Te parece?...

-Ah sí ¿Pero porque no lo hacemos mientras te invito a comer?...-valla ¿Cómo hacia esto más fácil? Entre la espada y la pared, pero haber Jacob no me había hecho nada a sí qué no debía de preocuparme, no señor…

-Eh lo siento pero ya eh quedado con Jacob para tomar un café, también mientras empezamos la entrevista, pero otro día si lo acepto, bueno nos vemos en un rato…-salí antes de que el dijera algo, para encontrar a Jacob en una mesa esperando…-hola, disculpa…

-No hay problema…-empecé a sacar mi grabadora y mi libreta…

-Espero no te moleste que grave, es para mejor calidad…

-No, está bien ¿Pero te parece que ordenemos primero para que no, nos molesten?...

-Estaría perfecto, si…-había ordenado un cappuccino y un panque de chocolate, Jacob un americano y donas, después de dar el primer mordisco hube estado lista para hacer mi trabajo…-ok, eh ¿Podemos empezar ahora?...

-claro que si ¿Dime que puedo ayudarte?...

-Primero que nada tu nombre completo y profesión...

-Jacob Black, mi área es quirófano, soy médico anestesiólogo pero también soy químico lo sé ¿No me veo como alguien de esos no?...

-¿La verdad? No, pero cuéntame ¿Que es lo que define tu trabajo?...

-Eh, bueno la define creo que él qué es una parte importante, la verdad tener la precisión en cuanto a la medicación para un paciente…-seguimos con las preguntas, qué eran sobre su trabajo, la verdad se había portado muy profesional y eso me gustaba, cuando fui a ver mi reloj habían pasado cerca de 4 horas ¿¡Tan rápido!?...

-Bueno Jacob creo que por ahora será todo, no tengo más preguntas a demás tengo que regresar con Edward para ver algunos informes…

-Valla pensé que podríamos ir a cenar algo…-valla ¿Que se hacía en estos casos?...

-Eh, yo…-en eso san inoportuno gracias, lo ame por interrumpir…-permíteme, Jacob, enseguida regreso…-era ¿Renesme?...- ¿Que pasa amor?...

-¡Mami! Hola ¿Cómo estas?...

-¿Que pasa Renesme Swan?…-oí un suspiro detrás de la línea, eso significaban problemas y grandes….

-Te juro qué no hice nada, es solo qué… te paso a la señorita Spellman…-¡Diablos!…

\- ¿Señora Swan?...

-Sí, ella habla ¿Qué pasa?...

\- Siento decirle esto pero la señorita Renesme tendrá qué ser regresada a su domicilio por algunas faltas a la institución, solo para que tenga alguien en casa esperando por ella, llegara mañana a las 3 de la tarde a más tardar, eso sería todo…-valla esto era, puf, no habían pasado ni dos semanas y ya tenia problemas, pero ella nunca hacia esto…

\- Gracias, eh ¿Cree que podría hablar con ella, un momento?...-oí como le pasaba y decía que hablaría con migo, mientras se dirigía a otra niña o persona…

-¿Mami?...

-Renesme Swan, cuando llegues hablaremos ¿ok? Ahora nos vemos mañana y espero una explicación…

-Si mamá, nos vemos mañana, te quiero..

-Yo también te quiero hija, hasta mañana…-colgué y después me dirigí hacia donde estaba con Jacob ¡Dios! ¿Ahora qué hacia?...-eh lo siento Jacob pero me tengo que ir, me ah surgido un problema y tengo que ver con Edward como vamos a quedar así qué gracias por la entrevista…

-No te preocupes Bella, de todos modos me acaban de llamar a si que tampoco podría, pero espero que lo podamos dejar para después...

-¿Eh? Si supongo que sí, bueno hasta luego…

…..

Toque la puerta del consultorio de Edward, a lo mejor no estaba, tendría trabajo, estaba a punto de llamarle, cuándo la puerta se abrió y de ella salió una rubia valla Tanya ¿Que hacia aquí? Me miro despectivamente y siguió caminando, cuándo mire adentro Edward estaba sobre el escritorio con la cara en él y sus brazos cómo protección de cualquier ruido, lo único que tenia la camisa desfajada, valla así que esto era jajaja, solté una risa sin humor dentro de mí ¿En serio pensé que él se interesaría en mi?...

-¿Bella? Eh pasa ¿Has terminado?...-mostré una sonrisa falsa qué no salió cómo quería, pero me importaba nada…

-Sí, eh solo venía a decirte que me voy, eh tenido un problema y voy a resolverlo, a si que hasta luego….

\- ¡Hey! Oye ¿Pero mañana podremos vernos, no? Digo para ir terminando, tal ves podamos ir a cenar…-valla si era un sínico…

-Eh no lo creo, de hecho creo que daré la entrevista a otra persona y sobre la cena ¿No se enojara tu novia por ello?...-ok si trate de esconder mis celos falle inmensurablemente en ello, a ver ¿Celos? Mierda que si, eran celos y de los peligrosos…

-Valla, haber señorita Swan…-y sin poder evitarlo me tomo del brazo para que entrara por completo a su consultorio y cerrara la puerta…-¿Está usted celosa, de algo?...

-Puf, ¿Yo? No me conoce señor Cullen…

\- Yo creo que sí y para su información, no, no se enojara mi novia ya que dichosa persona no existe, no sé dé dónde la ah sacado…

-Puf, no soy tonta ¿Sí? Entro aquí y veo salir a una rubia despampanante y tu estas con la camisa desfajada ¿Eso cómo se interpreta? Oh ¿A caso ah sido solo un faje?...- ¡Mierda! eso no lo debí de haber dicho…

\- Jajaja, mmm bueno no me gustan las rubias, las prefiero morenas y lo de la camisa, es porque me han hablado antes del campamento de mi hija ah tenido un problema y bueno no sé qué voy hacer mañana llega, ella seguro ah hecho de las suyas, la conozco y bueno sé qué tendré que traerla acá porque en casa pondrá a sufrir a Susy…

-Oh ya…- si mi fantástica respuesta…

-Pero ahora tu y yo tenemos que platicar de algo ¿No es así?...-en ese momento se me acerco hasta acorralarme entre él y la puerta ¡Mierda doble!…-¿Y bien?…

-Eh, yo…yo…-y no pude seguir mi gran charla ya que Edward me había detenido con sus labios, bueno y no es como si yo me quejara, Edward movía sus labios junto a los mios, la punta de su lengua delineaba mis labios pidiendo permiso, para entrar, él cual le fue concedido, nuestras lenguas danzaban juntas tratando de conseguir el control, una de la otra, antes de separarnos culpa del oxigeno, Edward mordió mi labio, sacándome un gemido, ¡Dios! Sentía mis bragas empapadas y solo había un culpable _Edward Cullen_….

O0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Si…lo deje en un punto insólito jajaja… ¿Será que se confabulan los problemas, entre ellos?...

¿Bueno, comentarios los vulturis?... Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo _Gotitas_…

***Besos incrustados aquí***

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera….

By:antoCullen::

J. &amp; R.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa __**S. Meyer **__yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

Música:

You´re Not Alone – Big Time Rush.

CAP. 3… De Regreso A Las Travesuras… POV CARLIE. &amp; POV RENESME…

Cuando aparezca así **POV RENESME **será ella la que piense…

Y cuando aparezca así _POV CARLIE_ será ella la que piense. Lo sé confuso pero es que aquí ellas dos hablan….

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Bueno señoritas, ahora a sus dormitorios, ya saben mañana estarán de regreso, pueden ir a empacar sus pertenencias…

-Ja' como si me imp…

-No se preocupe ahora mismo vamos, gracias señorita…-**jale a Carlie antes de que dijera algo y nos metiera en más problemas….**

-¿Porque me has sacado? ¿Campamento? Esto es una locura Ness, pero bueno podemos vernos por fuera y será mejor jajaja andando…- **mire a Carlie, ¿Enserio decía eso? ¡Dios! Desde hace dos semanas que nos habíamos conocido y ella creía que su padre bueno algo a si cómo que había tenido una relación por fuera, valla yo no sabía qué mi madre tuviera alguna relación, no es cómo qué me molestara, pero era raro, pero después de decirle cómo había sido concebida, no era un secreto para mí y bueno al estar toda mi vida sin mi padre era obvio, fui concebida por inseminación artificial, eso fue para poder salvar a mi abuela René, lamentablemente mi mamá me había dicho qué mi abuela no había aguantado todo el proceso de medicación y bueno había fallecido, ahora éramos solo mi mamá y yo**...-vamos Ness ¡Apúrate!...-**si ella era mi mejor nueva amiga, era algo extravagante y se metía en problemas como bien lo han notado, pero teníamos una conexión especial, a si que si, tenia una hermana…**

…

..

.

-Pero Carlie ¡Por Dios! Esto será un embrollo cómo crees...- _¡Hola! De nuevo si cómo podrán ver tengo a una hermana cobarde y por eso nos habían descubierto a las 4 de la mañana fuera de la tienda_, _si lo sé al principio la había juzgado mal, hasta a mi padre, pero después de oír su historia le había contado la mía, si era un poquitín más corta, se reducía a esto: mi madre me abandono, no estaba preparada para ser la esposa perfecta, ni madre ¿O sea cómo? Lo único que yo necesitaba era a esa persona qué se desvelara en las noches, porque yo había desobedecido y me había mojado a causa de eso estuviera enferma, oh qué en mi primer día si yo lloraba ella me consolara, si un niño de la escuela me gustaba ella me dijera que hacer, a un a mi corta edad, pero no al parecer mi madre o la señora que me pario no quiso eso, pero a causa de eso tengo al ¡Mejor! Papá del mundo, él qué sin contratiempos había echo todo eso y más, a si qué si tenia una extraña conexión con ella y bueno era algo tímida y miedosa pero era mi hermana ¡Ahora!...-_en serio Carlie...

-¡Agh! Ness, mira mi padre trabaja en las mañanas, a veces se queda de guardia entre semana, los fines de semana muy raro, quien me cuida es Susy, si quiero ir a verte a tu casa bueno de eso se encargara Harry, listo…

-Mi madre está en un nuevo reportaje, así que también trabaja toda la mañana, no tiene guardias obviamente, solo visita la oficina, pero antes de las 6 está en casa…

-Ok, ok, pues a si están las cosas, le pido a Harry qué me lleve a tu casa desde temprano tenemos una y media semana de campamento para estar juntas y conocernos, más unas semana, dos y media semanas más, eso es exactamente lo qué mejora todo, listo…

-Ok, eso está bien el plan perfecto, pero genio ¿No se te ocurre que podríamos estar castigadas cuando regresemos?...-_bueno en eso tenia razón la pequeña, pero siempre existía la persuasión…. _

\- Si pero bueno, ya arreglare eso, cuando este frente a frente con mi padre, no te preocupes, ahora lo importante si no cambian los planes ¿Si los llevaremos a cavo?...-**sabía que no podía rebatir nada a Carlie, eso lo había aprendido en estas dos semanas, a si que solo asentí ¿Para qué negar algo que de todos modos pasaría?**...-¡Perfecto! Ahora vamos con las chicas, creo qué se enojaron con migo por haberte llevado por el camino del _'mal'_ jajaja si como no….

\- Es la verdad, pero no importa andando…

…(*.*)…

\- Bueno señoritas buen viaje y espero que aprendan qué no seguir las reglas tiene consecuencias,….

-Claro que….

-Muchas gracias señorita, lo tendremos muy en cuenta…-**por segunda ves tuve qué contener a Carlie, antes de qué dijera algo qué no debía de ser, el viaje seria en autobús la verdad es qué hubiera preferido algo más rápido, pero creo que eso sería imposible y más cuando el chofer que nos había tocado era más viejo que ¡Matusalén!**...- ¿Bueno ahora si podemos decir que somos libres?...

-No hasta qué matusalén nos deje sanas y salvas en casa podremos decir, ¡Victoria! Ahora dormiré Ness, deberías hacer lo mismo…-_solo vi que sintió, dejándome dormir en mi asiento, la verdad este viaje era un nuevo momento, antes de venir había tenido sueños con migo misma sabía que era una señal y valla señal, era mi hermana y había conocido a unas amigas Larisa y Raysa, eran súper ellas habían compartido de todo con ella, yo no tenia muchos amigos en realidad, más que nada porque pensaban que era un peligro, más qué nada porque pensaban que los metería en ''problemas'' que raros, pero Ness ella era diferente, ella siempre me acompañaba no importaba si era peligroso, podía contar con ella, en verdad sentía la conexión con ella… antes de poder si quiera ver qué pasaba sentí las manos en mi hombro, pero...-_ ¿Qué pasa Ness?...

\- ¿Carlie quien vendrá por ti?...-_pensándolo bien no sabía quién vendría por mí ¿Mi padre?..._

-Mi padre supongo, mmm no sé ¿Por qué?...

-¿Cómo que porque? ¿Enserio? ¿Tú qué eres la inteligente no sabes? Me has dicho que no quieres que me conozca tu papá, entonces si el va a recogerte, pues ¡Me vera!...-_en eso tenia razón ¿Como no lo había pensado? Rápido, rápido, tenía que pensar antes de que llegáramos ya que matusalén había metido el ¡Acelerador!..Ya sabía…_

\- Ya sé cómo podemos hacerlo, mira ¿Traes tus lentes?...-_ella asintió_…- bueno te los pones, eh yo me recojo el pelo en una coleta y tú te lo sueltas y alisas lo más posible, papá no se fija por lo regular, eh yo saldré lo más rápido posible hacia él y no nos vera, después le puedo decir ah Harry que me lleve a tu casa o podemos vernos en otra parte, será fácil tendremos como máximo 2 semanas y media, para vernos y conocernos mejor nena y la escuela bueno ya me encargare de eso, yo….

\- Eso suena… muy bien, pero no has pensado ¿Qué y si nos castigan? ¿Cómo saldremos de eso?...

-Oh, cierto, bueno no creo que mi padre me regañe o me diga algo se oía muy tranquilo ¿Tu madre?...

-Bueno ella tampoco se oía enojada o muy enojada…-**antes de poder decir algo más, apartamos y matusalén… digo el señor que nos había traído nos explicaba que podíamos bajar habíamos llegado, suspiramos y emprendimos el camino antes de llegar nos dimos un abrazo grande, prometiéndonos que hablaríamos cualquier cosa**...-te quiero nos hablamos como te fue en un rato vale…

-Claro que si, ahora andando y por favor no…llores, ok, oye hermanita tranquila, ¡Por Dios! Nos veremos seguido y hare lo qué sea para verte ¡Oh dios Ness! No llores, mira si quieres para qué estés más tranquila vamos con tu mamá y me presento que vea y qué…

-No, tu dijiste qué quieres seguir a si, la verdad es qué no entiendo porque, pero no importa seguiremos, a si….

-Necesito preguntarle a mi padre si es qué él hizo esa donación, si es a si… bueno él tiene algo qué ver con tigo, por favor….

-Ok, no te preocupes tranquila, bueno andando te llamo…-_seguí caminando y me lleve una sorpresa al ver a Susy y Harry en ves de a mi padre, valla lio, solo salude con un asentimiento y camine directo a la camioneta, pensé que llegaría por mí, pero seguro tenia una cirugía importante, en estos momento era cuando en verdad quería que mi madre viniera, me preguntara porque razón me habían sacado del campamento, me consolara en caso de qué me sintiera mal, pero bueno cómo dicen no puedo tener todo, mi padre necesitaba salvar vidas aunque la mía, la mía se perdiera…._

…

**Camine dejando a tras a Carlie sentía un vacio era como si la mitad de mi cuerpo se fuera, cuando llegue a la sala vi a mi madre esperándome, sonreía ella era la persona más importante o la que única qué tenia, mis amigas lo eran pero mi mamá ella había dado la vida se había enfrentado al mundo con una pequeña sin ayuda de nadie….**

-¡Mama!...-**llegue hasta ella dándole un abrazo fuerte**...-hola mami, te extrañe…

-¿Si? ¿Tanto que has regresado antes?...

-Eh eso, yo…

\- No te preocupes ¿ok? Resolveremos eso después ahora vamos, tienes que explicar muchas cosas, en casa hablaremos…-**caminamos en silencio, hasta la camioneta y emprendimos el viaje a casa, tome mi teléfono y vi que Carlie me había mandado un mensaje…**

_***Carlie…_ ¿Hola? Jajaja, eh voy rumbo al hospital no sé cómo me ira, mi padre no vino por mí, debe de tener una cirugía importante, a si qué no sé cómo me ah ido…***

**Pulse responder y le envié la respuesta…**

_***Ness…_Ok, no pues mi madre no sé si este enojada o no, hasta que lleguemos ah casa, es a donde vamos***

**Cuando levante la mirada vi que no era el camino hacia casa ¿Entonces a dónde íbamos? Mire ah mi madre para preguntarle, digo al menos qué nos hubiéramos cambiado de casa, qué eso era imposible…**

-¿A dónde vamos?...

\- Al hospital, necesito ir por mi equipo, te platique qué estaba haciendo una entrevista para _Swan's_ sobre una área en especifico y bueno Edward, él médico al que le estoy haciendo la entrevista pues me dijo que dejara mi equipo ahí pero no voy a poder estar al menos en una semana ahí así que iré por él, y…

-¡¿Una semana?! ¿Por qué?...-**no quería gritar pero no había sido tan factible ya que había gritado….**

\- Si, Renesme, Sue esta fuera ¿Con quién te quedarías? No te dejare sola, así qué ahora vamos para el hospital por él y después iremos a la casa, una parada pequeña…

-Pero mamá estoy cansada y…

-Nada, shh…-**tome mi teléfono y le mande un mensaje a Carlie…**

*******Ness…** ¿Dónde estás? No voy para mi casa voy para el hospital ¡Dime qué tu papá no se llama Edward!*****

**A los segundos su respuesta…**

***Carlie…Eh, depende ¿Edward Cullen? ¿Medico del área de nefrología?***

**¡Dios santo!...**

-Mamá ¿Cómo se llama el médico al qué estás entrevistando? Completo...

-Eh Edward Cullen ¿Por qué?...-¡**Santa vaca lechera! Le mande un mensaje de respuesta a Carlie…**

*****Ness… ¡Es él! ¡Mi mamá le está haciendo la entrevista a él! ¡Dios! Carlie ¿Que vamos hacer? Mi madre no quiere desistir...´*****

***Carlie…Ness, tranquila ¿Sí? Mira mi padre está en una cirugía, a si qué no creo que espere tu madre y para asegurarnos me voy al consultorio de mi tío Emett, ¿Te parece? Le diré a Charlotte qué me siento cansada por el viaje y listo, entra tu madre por su equipo y no me ve…****

*****Ness…Ok, eso estará muy bien, cualquier cosa, te aviso ¿vale?*****

***Carlie…vale***…

-¿Con quién hablas tanto? Creía qué en el campamento no dejaban entrar teléfonos…

-No, no dejan pero no estoy hablando con las chicas, es con una nueva amiga, le decía que regrese antes del campamento y me decía qué si puedo ir a su casa, ¿Que dices?...

-No lo sé, veras qué…

-Anda, mira mamá, me has dicho qué estás semanas dejaras el proyecto, porque estaré en casa, Sue no está, puedes ir a dejarme a casa de mi amiga, eh ir hacer tu entrevista con el Dr. Cullen, a demás es importante para _Swan's_ ¿No?...-**vi que mamá lo pensaba, eso era bueno, o no...**

\- Mira lo hablare ahora con Edward, veré que me dice, él también tiene qué ver sobre los horarios, ¿ok?...

-Ok mamá, espero que sí, esto es importante para ti….-**sin más seguimos, unas cuadras a delante cuando vi él hospital me sentí nerviosa, pero no era a causa de qué Carlie estuviera ahí, era otra cosa y mi mama se dio cuenta…**

-¿Cariño estas bien?...

-No, no lo sé ¿Mamá te puedo esperar aquí? En serio, no quiero no….

-Hey, tranquila iré a ver a Edward y regreso ¿Ok? Descansa…-**asentí, sin ánimos me quede ahí, esto pasaba cuando estaba en un hospital, no me gustaban, pero no era diferente, a algún sentimiento de qué me fueran a picar, era algo más fuerte no entendía, cómo si algo de mi mente me quisiera hacer recordar, un mensaje de Carlie me saco de mis pensamientos….**

***Carlie… ¿Ya llegaste? Estoy en la consulta de mi tío***

*****Ness…Si, ya está mi mamá adentro, estoy en estacionamiento*****

**Carlie ya no me respondió, y yo me quede dormida, la verdad ¿Que podía hacer? Nada….**

…(*.*)…

-¿Cariño? ¿Renesme?...

-Mmm, Carlie deja de molestar…

-Cariño soy yo mamá, ya llegamos a casa, andando….-**me desperté estábamos a fuera de casa ¿Cuanto había dormido? Mire a mamá qué me sonreía, le regrese la sonrisa y baje del auto, valla hace unas semanas mi vida estaba planificada, cómo una chica de 10 años ¿Ahora? Tenia una hermana y un… ¿Padre? Sonreí sin poder evitarlo era bueno, si eso...-** Hey cariño ¿Qué pasa?...

-Nada mamá, es qué pienso que le falte a las chicas dejándolas ahí…

-Cariño no te preocupes, mira cuando ellas regresen ¿Te parece que hagamos una pijamada?...

-Gracias mamá, puedo ir a mi habitación, mamá te amo…

…(*.*)….

_En el hospital, con Carlie….._

_La verdad era raro esto, aunque era algo excitante ver qué pasaba, mi padre había salido de cirugía y Ness y yo teníamos por lo menos 2 semanas y media para preparar un encuentro entre su madre y mi padre ¿Como seria eso?..._

\- ¿Carlie? Cariño, despierta hey Car….

-Mmm papi, estoy cansada, cárgame...-_oí un suspiro por su parte pero segundos después sentí sus brazos rodearme y cargarme, oía voces, pero no le ponía mucha atención, solo quería sentir a mi papá, aquí con migo, para siempre…._

\- Carlie despierta amor, hey ¿Te desvelaste de nuevo en el campamento?...

-Mmm, si papá fue divertido mientras duro_…-él se rio…-_es en serio papá, ese campamento era aburridísimo, conocí a una amiga, hermana, por cierto ¿La puedo invitar a la casa?...

\- Sí claro, me da gusto qué tengas a alguien con quien estar y no pongas de los pelos a Susy, yo estaré llegando tarde, me están haciendo una entrevista para una revista reconocida, es dentro del hospital, así que no tienes de que preocuparte_…- mi cara tenia una gran sonrisa, ¡Así que Ness, había conseguido seguir a delante con el plan!..._

-Oh bueno eso es genial, bueno papá y ¿Alguna conquista que deba saber? ¿Por tu cara veo que si?...

\- ¡Carlie!...

-Papá ¡Por Dios! Solo quiero saber si esta nueva chica sin cerebro, tratara de caerme bien y que desplantes tendré que usar…-_papá no era un santo, a si qué dijeran, pero en serio algunas de sus conquistas eran ¡Dios! Me amparara si tenia que soportar a alguien así de hueca, prefería estar solita con mi padre…_

\- Pues aunque pienses eso te equivocas, no es hueca como dices, tal ves ahora te lleves mejor con ella tiene una hija de tu misma edad, una de estas noches la invitare a cenar a ella y su hija…

-¿Por qué crees qué me llevare bien con esa niña?...

\- Porque ah de ser igual que tu cariño…-_me quede viéndolo fijamente, preguntando ¿Por qué?_...- bueno a ella también la expulsaron del campamento, así que pues ya sabes han de tener los mismos gustos, jajaja…

-¡Papá! Yo no me porto mal, a demás ese campamento era ¡Horrible! O sea unas actividades puf horribles, no me dejaban leer mis libros, así qué en las noches me escapaba de la _'guarida'_ pero me cacharon con otra niña haciéndolo y bueno por eso me regresaron pero ¿Ahora te quedaras con migo verdad?...

\- Si cariño, no tengo urgencias ¿Te parece que veamos una película y pidamos comida china?...

-Sí pero mejor italiana ¿Te parece?...-_mi padre asintió, fui hacia mi teléfono y le testee un mensaje a Ness para decirle de los planes y qué pensaba su madre, mi padre decía qué si tenia la entrevista pero ¿Su madre se la haría? o ¿no?..._

_***Carlie… ¿Qué paso Ness? ¿Con tu madre? P.D. tenemos problemas con una mosca en la carne…***_

*****Ness… Hola Carlie, eh bien mi madre le preguntara a tu padre, se me hace raro ¿No le ha hablado? Dijo que lo haría y ¿Que significa una mosca en la carne?..*****

_***Carlie…Significa que mi padre tiene ¡Novia! Y no le ha hablado, le preguntare…***_

*****Ness…Ok ¿Eso es malo por? Y mi madre en este momento está al teléfono con él, así qué ve qué dice tu padre…*****

_***Carlie…Ok, veré que dice y ¡Claro que tiene algo de malo! ¿Cómo se verán tu madre y mi padre si no están libres?...***_

_No vi que más me dijo, así que fui al despacho, mi padre hablaba por teléfono, sabía que era de mala educación ¿Pero qué hacia? Nada jajaja…_

***Platica***

\- Sabes que no hermosa, pero en serio podemos ver la entrevista en las mañanas, ok, ¿Podemos suspenderla por esta semana y coordinarnos para la siguiente?...

….

-Ok, entonces si quedaría así, jajaja, no ahora estoy a punto de sentarme a ver una película con mi hija y pedimos comida Italiana…-_se cayó supongo qué lo había interrumpido_….-si, ok hermosa ¿Nos vemos en una semana entonces?... bay cuídate saludos…-_me fui antes de que me descubriera y mande un mensaje a Ness…_

_****Carlie…Tu madre acepto en una semana seguirán la entrevista que está haciéndole…***_

…(*.*)…

\- Listo cariño ¿Entonces empezamos?...

-Si papá, andando…-_eran pocas las veces que mi padre y yo compartíamos momentos así, pero cuando lo hacíamos eran únicos, anquen ahora estaba algo cansado a mitad de película se había quedado dormido, anquen eso me sirvió para poder hablar con Ness…_

*****Ness… Lo siento, si mi madre me ha dicho que en una semana regresara, cuando mi nana Sue regrese de Forks*****

_*** Carlie…Si lo sé, así qué tendremos una semana menos, así qué cuando regresen tendremos que aprovechar el tiempo ¿No crees?***_

*****Ness…Si, pero ahora me podrías explicar ¿Qué es eso de qué juntaremos a nuestros padres?*****

_***Carlie… Entendiste mal, lo qué quería decir es qué si mi padre tiene alguna novia no podrá quedar para una cita con tu madre, así qué tú me ayudaras a deshacerme de esa chica ¿Entendido?***_

_Ness me había entendido a la perfección, pero no podía dejar qué ella supiera esto era cosa mía…_

*****Ness…Ah ok, ok entiendo bueno eso lo programaremos, oye me tengo que ir a dormir estoy cansada, ¿Sí? ¿Nos leemos mañana? Descansa te quiero Carlie…*****

_***No hay problema Ness, nos leemos mañana, cuídate también te quiero y descansa***_

_Deje el teléfono y desperté a mi padre qué casi se cae del sillón, nos fuimos a descansar dejando el desastre para qué Susy lo limpiara después, en mi habitación me puse a pensar ¿Cómo sería tener una mamá? Qué me arropara, o que me dijera buenas noches... Con esos pensamientos me fui a dormir mañana seria otro día..._

….

POV NARRADOR.

Las dos chicas miraban el techo de su habitación, una se preguntaba qué pasaba con la otra. Pero más qué nada ¿Que pasaría? Había pasado una semana, en donde los días habían sido más qué largos, Carlie se había pasado con su tía Alice, ya qué Edward había estado en cirugías. A demás Alice la había arrastrado a muchas tiendas ya qué por haber regresado antes del campamento era justo…

…

..

.

-No lo sé Edward, mira tengo qué platicarlo con mi hija para ver qué pasa…

\- Bella, solo dime qué harás todo lo posible para ir…- hace dos días qué le habían ofrecido ir a un congreso en Miami, Edward quería qué Bella lo acompañara, pero ella no podía tomar esa decisión tan fácilmente ya qué su hija era lo más importante…

-Lo haré, ahora necesito ir a hacer la entrevista con Xiomara ¿Se podrá?...

\- Claro, te acompañare con ella, luego tengo que ir a piso ¿Te parece si vamos a comer luego?...

-Si claro, andando…

…

-¿Pero te irás cuándo? ¿Y cuánto dura?...

-Pues me iría en unos días y duraría una semana, pero sabes qué si no…

-¡No! Digo no mamá sé qué es importante para ti, así qué te a poyare en esto, a demás estaré estudiando para él regreso de clase…

-Ok, cariño ¿Pero segura? No quiero qué te sientas mal, y…

\- Mamá no es la primera ves que sales de viaje ¿Sabes? A demás Sue ya habrá llegado para ese día y me quedare cómo siempre con ella…

-Oh cariño yo lo siento pero sabes que es trabajo ¿Verdad?...

-Sí mamá, te amo y no te preocupes…

…

Después de haber dejado todo claro Renesme se fue a su habitación para decirle a Carlie sobre el viaje, esta se puso muy feliz, ya qué así podrían verse ahora si en esa semana, a demás hasta podían dormir en casa de alguna de ellas, esto cambiaba los planes de ellas y solo quedaba esperar…

O0o00o0oo00o0o0o0oo

Creo que no dice mucho ¿No? Bueno ya lo verán jajaja, ¿likes? ¿Comentarios? ¿Vulturis? Nos vemos en el siguiente…

Los amito mucho gotitas…

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

J. &amp; R.


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Hola!**__ ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, antes que nada pedir mil y una disculpas por dejarlas así pero avise por ahí que me ausentaría ¿Por qué? Bueno no pase por mis mejores momentos, y sigo sin pasarlos y aparte el cable de mi laptop murió y hasta apenas pude comprar uno, y bueno aquí estoy con muchas actualizaciones, y demás…. Con una sorpresota, esta historia tiene 20 capítulos terminados, solo tengo que editarlos y empezar a subirlos, así que cada semana nos veremos por aquí, mientras escribiré para no atrasarnos y que ustedes sigan disfrutando…. Las amito mucho, y espero sus reviews…. Ahora si a leer… :3 _

_**Jane &amp; Sophie W.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…. _

_Música: _

_Alejandro Sanz – amiga mía._

CAP. 4 UN VIAJE DE AMOR ¿NO? ¿SI? … POV NARRADOR…

Cuando Bella había hablado con Edward y le había dicho las buenas noticias sobre el viaje, el casi se había puesto a bailar de cavo a rabo, a Edward no le parecía tan raro que Carlie no hubiera mostrado un interés especial en eso, pero lo atribuía a que ella se la pasaba hablando con su nueva amiga, preparo todo, pidió los boletos y estaban listos para ir a tierras ¡Calientes!...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Cariño te portas bien con Sue, te la encargo Sue, cualquier cosa me llaman…

-No se preocupe señora, ella estará bien, valla con cuidado…

-Te amo mami, con cuidado nos vemos cuando regreses…

-Te amo amor, el dinero se lo di a Sue para tus cosas de la escuela ¡Te amo!..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Cariño sabes que es trabajo, le haces caso a Susy no quiero quejas Carlie, ni travesuras, ni explosivos, ni que Susy vaya a tener un infarto ¿ok?..

-Si papá, no infartos a Susy, no travesuras, ok anotado ¿Él dinero para mis útiles para cuando regreses?...

\- Susy lo tiene, te amo hermosa nos vemos a mi regreso…

-Si papi, nos vemos a tu regreso ¡Cuídate mucho!...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando los dos se vieron en el aeropuerto a Edward se le corto la respiración, Bella iba con un vestido blanco unos zapatos del mismo color altos, la verdad ella misma no sabía cómo podía caminar con esos tacones, pero por si acaso traía sus valerianas en su bolso, Edward se acerco en trance para ayudarla con su maleta, en cambio Bella también se había quedado sin aire, Edward traía unos jeans de mezclilla desgastados y una pollera de color verde que resaltaba sus ojos, unos converse negro, se veía diferente… como un chico, muy pero muy joven…

-Lo siento por el retraso….

\- No eh, no te preocupes falta todavía pero hay que guardar las maletas enseguida regreso…- Edward fue al área de embarque, no tardo ni 5 minutos cuando regresaba Bella no estaba sola un chico moreno y alto estaba acompañándola y eso no le gusto, antes de que el llegara con ellos, el moreno salió de ahí….-¿Te dejo sola 5 minutos y los lobos descienden? …

-¿Eh?...-Bella no había entendido la frase de Edward y el no había podido evitar sus celos, al verla con ese moreno…- Dime ¿Qué pasa?...

\- Es qué cuando venia vi qué un tipo moreno se te acerco, y..

-Espera ¿Te has puesto así porque se me acerco alguien? No creí que fueras tan cavernícola...

\- Bella yo, en serio discúlpame es que ¡Dios! Ok, ok si me extralimite discúlpame…-Bella se acerco hasta que entre ellos dos no quedaba ni un espacio, la respiración de Edward se acelero notablemente y paso sus brazos por el cuello del chico…- ¡¿Q…qué, qué haces?!...

\- Bueno demostrándote que no tienes que desconfiar de mí ¿Sabes Edward? Sé que hace muy poco tiempo que nos conocemos y sé que a lo mejor me crees una loca pero en este poco tiempo yo….-el cobrizo no aguanto y la beso con todas las ganas que tenia, él quería qué esto funcionara, por eso después de terminar él congreso se tomaría unos días con Bella para pedirle que comenzaran una relación, sabía que era algo loco porque eran ya grandes para andar de novios, pero en verdad Bella le atraía como la madre, y quería que esto funcionara, primero ir despacio ellos dos y luego presentarse a sus hijas, las dos tenían la misma edad, por lo tanto esperaba que no hubiera ningún problema, al menos quería preparar a Carlie sabia que seria difícil para ella, enfrentarse a una posible mamá, dadas las circunstancias con su propia madre, cuando sus pulmones pidieron oxigeno, se separaron solo juntado sus frentes…- valla eso, si fue ¡Un gran beso! Jajaja…

\- Yo lo siento, ¡Dios! No puedo hacer nada bien…

\- Valla parece que hoy tu palabra favorita es lo siento ¿Ahora porque motivo?...

-Por… No lo sé ¿Por no dejarte terminar?...

-Jajaja vamos, estamos por abordar y no te preocupes ya veremos si termino de decirte lo que estaba por decir jajaja…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llegaron a su destino Bella moría de calor y no ayudaba en nada el clima, no sabía si era el clima o el ver a Edward sudado, qué era lo que alborotaba sus hormonas, por primera vez sentía que explotaría ¡Literalmente! Y qué Edward la tocara a la menor oportunidad no ayudaba en ¡Nada!...

\- Ok, iremos a registrarnos al hotel, la conferencia es mañana así qué por hoy podemos descansar…-ella solo asintió, tomaron un taxi ya qué él coche qué rentarían estaba en el hotel, inoportunamente gracias a los de la agencia que habían entendido mal…

\- Mmm ¿Edward? ¿Podre instalar el equipo para grabar y editar después las cintas?...

\- Sí, creo que sí, la conferencia será sobre IRC* los demás colegas hablaran igual pero será eh como decirlo en otras ramas, o sea que afectaciones tiene por ser una enfermedad crónica, así que no veo el problema será lo mismo…

-Oh, ok esa era mi duda…- siguieron platicando de cosas triviales, en un momento Bella se quedo observando el paisaje maravillada por las playas y los turistas, cuando llegaron al hotel en él qué residirían uno de los encargados se ocupo de el equipaje y ellos se dirigieron a la recepción…

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidos al hotel _Amanecer Two_, mi nombre es Gabriela ¿En qué le puedo servir? …-para Bella no paso desapercibido que la chica solo se refería a Edward y que su hablar y gestos eran o trataban de ser sexy ¡Puaj!…

\- Si, tenemos 2 reservaciones a nombre de Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen…

-Sí, déjeme ver…-la chica empezó a teclear y hizo algunas caras, al ver algo en la pantalla…- si, eh hay un problema…

\- ¿Cual? ¿No se hicieron las reservaciones?...

\- No, lo que pasa es que solo hay una reservación, a nombre de Isabella y Edward Cullen, es la suite principal y no tengo más habitaciones disponibles, lo siento…- Edward agradecía a quien sea quien fuera que hubiera hecho esto, ya que mentiría si dijera que no le encanaba esa idea de dormir junto a Bella, aunque había hecho las reservaciones por separado para no incomodarla, pero con esto gritaba de alegría..

\- Creo que tendremos que ver si…

\- No importa señorita deme las llaves de la suite, tomaremos esa…-tanto como la recepcionista y Edward veían a Bella con cara de ¡¿QUE!? Pero ella le dio las llaves, Bella los saco de ahí ya que habían más personas….-¿Edward? Ok, yo lo siento perdón creo que me extra limite no pensé en que si querías compartir…- él sé había quedado parado como idiota, y eso fue razón suficiente para Bella de confundir las cosas, aunque Edward tenia esa actitud por lo que en realidad Bella acababa de hacer ¡Por Dios!...

\- Shh nena, solo que no pensé que te gustaría compartir la habitación ya sabes…

-No, no me importa…

\- Vamos entonces…-Bella no pensó en las consecuencias de quedarse en una misma habitación ella y Edward juntos, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta, ella y Edward ¡Estarían en la misa habitación! ¡Juntos! ¡Dios! Cuando llegaron se pusieron cómodos Bella como ya era costumbre se quito los zapatos, sintiendo lo suave de la alfombra, Edward seguía sus movimientos por la habitación se preguntaba ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera encontrado a esta mujer antes? Ella era especial única con su pelo castaño, esos ojos color cafés, donde podías perderte, él estaba enamorado lo sabía y no era lo mismo cómo cuando con la madre de Carlie, Bella se volteo mirándolo desde dónde estaba sonriéndole, Edward se acerco con andar felino hasta ella…-Eres hermosa ¿Lo sabías?...

-Mmm, creo que difiero de tus palabras…

\- Mmm no, eres hermosa, me encantas Bella, no sé qué me pasa pero me encantas eres única…-Bella bajo su mirada, no estaba familiarizada con los halagos, los únicos que le llegaban a decir algo eran Ben, Mike o Tyler, pero ella nunca los aceptaba de buena forma, no estaba acostumbrada…-si quieres podemos ir a la playa, ya sabes a darnos un baño y relajarnos mañana estaremos ocupados y no quiero cargarte con todo…

-Ok…-Bella y Edward seguían juntos en la misma posición, sin moverse en ese momento el aire cambio, la atmosfera cambio, Edward tomo la nuca de Bella y la acerco para besar esos apetecibles labios, ella llevo sus manos al cuello tomando pequeños mechones de su cabello ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? No sabía pero terminaron sentados en el sofá de la salita, Bella a horcajadas de Edward, sus labios seguían juntos, sus lenguas tenían una lucha para obtener él poder, las manos de Edward no se quedaban quietas tocaban todo a su paso, pasaban desde sus brazos, hasta sus caderas, metió las manos debajo del vestido de ella subiéndolo hasta su cintura, en ese momento Bella se tenso, diablos no podía ser posible habían llegado muy lejos y sabia qué no había vuelta atrás pero en serio qué quería pero no ¡Dios! sentía qué…

\- Bella cariño lo siento, yo lo siento…

-No, yo lo siento, discúlpame, creo que…

\- No, mira ¿Te parece que vallamos a nadar mejor? Nena no te preocupes ¿si? Bella mírame cariño todo está bien…-Bella se sentía mal, sabia que todo hombre buscaba una relación balanceada y ese balance se lograba con el sexo, lo cual ella no podía darle…

-Ok ¿Eh quieres ir bajando me cambiare y bajo?...-Edward asintió no quería incomodarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho así qué mejor salió de la habitación, Bella corrió a su maleta y se puso uno de los biquinis que muy minuciosamente su hija había puesto, escogió uno color rojo, se lo puso y volvió a ponerse su vestido encima, cogió su bloqueador, llaves, dinero, bajo pensando en lo que había pasado hace unos minutos, pero sabía que tenia que dar ese gran paso y cuanto antes estuviera preparada mejor, cerca de la piscina estaba Edward pero con una chica a su lado coqueteándole, Edward era un caballero educado por Esme, así que él no pensaba que tuviera nada de malo hablarle a la chica a su lado, no ahora no tenia ojos para diferenciar entre una chica que coqueteaba con él o que solo hablaba, pero para Bella era un plus de emociones ella quería arrastrar a esa y sacarla de la vista de Edward, a pasos rápidos se fue hacia la playa, saco su toalla la tendió, saco su vestido quedando solo en el extravagante biquini rojo, puso un poco de bloqueador y se encamino hacia el agua, en ese momento veía rojo, no le importaba quien la viera, en cambio Edward si que veía rojo, había visto a Bella bajar pensando en que se acercaría, pero en lugar de eso se encamino hacia la playa cuando saco su vestido Edward sufrió un sacudón viéndola, ahí con esas dos diminutas piezas ¿Es que ella quería matarlo? Dejando a la chica a su lado se encamino hacia dónde Bella se bañaba, no le importo nada en ese momento solo quería taparla de todos esos ojos que la miraban con lujuria….

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡¿Matarme!?...-ella dio un respingo al sentir a Edward detrás de ella y su vos contenida, pero no le importo…- ¿No me escuchaste?...

-Lo siento pero habías dicho que íbamos ah tomar el día y te vi ocupado ¡Mmm! Decidí bañarme un poco…-la indiferencia de Bella hacia qué Edward ¡Explotara!...

\- ¡¿Así?! ¡¿Bañarte así?! ¡Casi desnuda! Eso es…

-Haber Edward, primera no estoy desnuda, es un traje de baño, segunda ¿Qué pasa? Tú estabas ocupado y…- con la fuerza que lo caracterizaba la tomo de la cintura metiéndola mas y mas hondo en el agua, Bella pataleaba y gritaba, pero Edward era fuerte ella no podía hacer nada, las personas que estaban en la playa, no tomaban importancia, ya que ellos parecían como otras parejas normales, divirtiéndose en el calor del sol, disfrutando...- ¿Qué crees que haces? …

\- ¡Tenemos que hablar y lo aremos quieras o No!...-pero aunque él quisiera lo veía imposible Bella era mucho más baja qué Edward, él agua a él le llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros lo que quería decir qué Bella quedaba totalmente tapada, lo que había echo que ella quedara enroscada en la cintura de Edward para poder estar más alta y no ahogarse, lo que quería decir que hacía difícil la concentración de él. Su cordura en ese momento estaba por irse de viaje…- ¡Dios Bella! No te pasara nada, quédate tranquila eso es todo…

-¡Todo! ¡Eso es todo! ¡Estás loco!…

\- Me encanta que te pongas celosa, te ves apetecible…

\- ¡Apetecible tu abuela! Déjame Edward no lo repetiré…

\- No Bella, repítelo mil veces no te dejare, eres adorable celosa, mmm…

-¡Agh! ¡Sí! ¡Dios! ¿Es que porque esa zorras tienen que mirarte? Y tú ni siquiera lo evitas y ahora yo vengo ¿Y me prohíbes que nade? En serio Edward ¿Qué pasa?...

\- Qué te quiero, qué me hierve la sangre en pensar los sucios pensamientos qué todos tendrán al verte con eso qué llevas…

-¿Y no te dije yo que me gustabas Edward? ¡Dios eres imposible!...

\- No es suficiente, quiero qué lo repitas siempre y ¡Quiero que seas solo mía!...-y demostrando su punto se volcó sobre los labios de la chica para besarlos y morderlos, un beso que dejaba sin respiración, Bella no podía creer todos los sentimientos qué tenia en su interior y qué no sabía cómo dejarlos salir, la posición en la qué los dos estaban tampoco ayudaba mucho al calor que les producía estar cerca uno de otro, Bella empezó a subir y bajar lentamente, creando fricción entre los dos, Edward dejo los labios de ella para seguir un recorrido hacia más al sur, pasando por su mandíbula, cuello, hasta llegar al canalillo que se formaba entre sus pechos, sabiendo él efecto que tenia, Edward saco su lengua y empezó a jugar con los pechos de Bella, ella hecho la cabeza hacia tras presa de la excitación que sentía, él traje de ella fue removido solo lo suficiente para poder llevar a cabo la tarea del cobrizo, ella simplemente jalaba él pelo de él sabiendo que eso le gustaba, al cavo de unos instantes esa bola de fuego desconocida, esa sensación fue liberada para Bella, gracias a los toques de Edward ¿Ella había tenido su primer orgasmo al aire libre en una playa?...-eso fue….

\- ¡Extraordinario!….-termino él por ella, tenían sus frente juntas, Bella se veía desmadejada para él era hermoso ver esa obra de arte en sus manos, y saber qué había sido el causante de ello... cuando ella recupero un poco la cordura, se dio cuenta dónde estaban y qué habían hecho, cualquiera los había visto…

-¡Estamos al aire libre! ¡Todos nos vieron!...

\- ¡Si eso es para qué sepan de quien eres! ¡Y eres mía!...

-Eres un cavernícola ¿Sabías eso?...

-Humhu, vamos a seguir nadando ¿o quieres una repetición?...-Bella rodo los ojos ante su comentario, pero se dispuso a disfrutar de las olas, después de más de medio día en la playa y cuando parecían pasas salieron del mar, en lo que Edward iba por algunas bebidas ella aprovecho para llamar a Renesme la extrañaba pero ella parecía que no, ya qué no hablaron mucho su hija tenia una pasarela con su nueva mejor amiga y por lo que pudo decirle entre la plática apresurada, es que Larisa, Raysa y Xiomara ya estaban de regreso gracias a qué sus padres así lo habían hecho, quien sabe que trucos había usado su pequeña hija para con los padres de ellas...- ¿De qué ríes?...

-Mi hija, no sé qué ha ya hecho con Gus. …-Edward miro sin entender…-el padre mi su amiga, te dije que fueron a un campamento ella y sus amigas, pero al regresarse sus amigas se quedaron, le eh hablado pero está muy 'ocupada' en un desfile de modas lo que es algo raro no le gustan las compras, bueno está ocupada con ellas lo qué quiere decir qué algo hizo para qué sus padres hablaran y pidieran el traslado de regreso, no se mi hija es convincente…

\- Valla, Carlie también se fue a un campamento pero la han transferido porque rompió las reglas, a ella le gusta leer en exceso y eso hizo, pero rompió las reglas al estar fuera muy tarde haciendo eso, no aceptan indisciplinas…

-¿No la habrás regañado por eso? ¿Verdad?...

\- No, se como es ella, ella vive su mundo en el ahora, no planifica y ella es al instante, no piensa las cosas al actuar, pero a pesar de eso toma decisiones qué te sorprenderías, ahora de seguro estará leyendo en el despacho del departamento, lo cual quiere decir que Susy estará más que contenta, no eh recibido llamada alguna…

-¿Susy?..-los celos se pusieron alertas…

\- Si mi ama de llaves, por así decirlo y la nana de Carlie, ella bueno cuando su madre nos abandono no quise ayuda de mi familia, así qué ella fue una muy grande, soy médico pero la verdad es que es difícil cuando es tu propio hijo, ella me enseño a ser un mejor padre para Carlie a si como entender mejor mi trabajo…

-Valla, espero algún día conocerlas…-las palabras salieron sin filtro y Bella se quedo pasmada, eso implicaba más tiempo ¿No? Cosas más serias….

\- Claro que sí, quiero presentarte a ellas, así como espero conocer algún día a Renesme…- Bella asintió y así siguieron la tarde platicando de cosas triviales, y de sus pequeños ángeles sin saber que esas dos pequeñas compartían algo en común…

.-.-.-..-.-.-.

-¡Dios! Es tarde con razón tengo hambre Jajaja…

\- Si te parece que vallamos de regreso para pedir comida y darnos una ducha, creo que la arena se ha secado ya...-así lo hicieron llegaron a la habitación, y pidieron servicio mientras les subían sus respectivas cenas, se metieron a bañar por separado, había dos recamaras y cada una equipada muy bien, decir que eso decepciono a Edward es la pura verdad… Bella no sabía cómo manejar las emociones que tenia, él saber qué él hombre qué le gustaba estaba a solo metros de ella, desnudo bajo el agua al igual que ella, era ¡Inquietante! Nunca había sentido esto ¿Así era como se sentía enamorase?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cenaron viendo CSI Miami, era un programa que les gustaba a los dos, cuando estaba por terminar Bella se puso muy nerviosa ¿Y si Edward quería intentar algo? ¿Cómo le arría? Ella no era buena en ese departamento. Opto por una mentira, empezó a bostezar, él cansancio era lo mejor...

\- ¿Estas cansada?...-la desilusión era mucha…

-Si lo siento, creo que la playa y todo lo demás me dejaron agotada ¿No te molesta si te dejo antes y me voy a descansar? ¿Verdad?...

\- No claro que no hermosa, ten dulces sueños...

-Igual para ti…-Bella se levanto dirigiéndose a su habitación cerrando detrás de ella, lavo sus dientes, peino su cabello y vio la hora era tarde para llamar así qué se recordó hacerlo mañana temprano, apago todo y en la comodidad de las mantas se dejo ir, hasta que sintió un cuerpo pegado al suyo… ¡Alguien había entrado un ladrón!...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¡Hola! ¿Cómo les va? ¿Bien, mal regular? Si bueno aquí estoy de nuevo, ahora si eh ¿Ustedes creen que sea un ladrón? Yo creo que… jajaja dejen sus apuestas…

¿Likes, comentarios, los vulturis? …

Cambio y fuera..

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::

J.&amp;R.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…. _

_Música:_

_Dos palabras (Leo&amp;Ella) así búsquenla en Youtube_

CAP. 5. VACACIONES… POV NARRADOR…

… ¡No me diste un beso de buenas noches!...-en ese momento el corazón de Bella daba un vuelco era Edward el que estaba ahí, pero al mismo tiempo ¡Gritaba y quería golpearlo!...- ¿Qué pasa? …

-¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!...

\- ¿Yo?...

-¡Si tú! ¡No sabía qué te meterías en mi cama!...

\- Lo siento nena, no sabía qué te asustaría…

\- ¡Dios! Me diste un susto de muerte, pensé qué era un ladrón…-en ese momento Edward soltó una carcajada por las palabras de Bella…- ¿De qué te ríes?…

\- ¿Cómo qué un ladrón Bella? Estamos en un hotel, eso no pasa…-en ese momento Edward casi se ahogaba con su risa Bella se paro enojada, ¿Qué le pasaba? Era un tonto, Edward se calmo al ver qué ella se había enojado…- ¿Nena? Bella cariño venga lo siento, pero es qué tu viajas ¿Cómo un ladrón?...

-No me hace gracia Ed; Mejor me hubieras dicho qué ibas a venir ¿No crees?...

\- Si pero ¿Dónde queda la diversión? ¿Bueno vas a dormir? Oh te incomodo me voy…

-Eh no, no es solo qué….si olvídalo…- ¡Nunca había dormido con un hombre! ¡Dios! Qué nervios... me acomode y Edward me acerco a él abrazándome, recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y él beso él tope de mi cabeza rodeándome con sus brazos, empezó a tararear una nana qué no identifique….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Mmm! Esto se sentía muy bien, esas caricias ¡Era tan reconfortante! ¡Pero yo no me había dormido sola! ¿Eso quería decir q...qué Edward era el dueño de esas caricias? ¡Dios!... abrí mis ojos pero no lo veía, mmm se sentía muy bien dónde estaba…

\- ¿Estas cómoda?...- ¿Perdón?...

-¿Eh?...-vi y estaba acostada encima de ¡Edward! Dios rápido me empecé a parar pero él me lo impidió…- ¡Dios Edward! Qué vergüenza…

\- ¿Por qué cariño? ¿Por dormirte arriba de mí? No sabes pero es la primera vez que duermo de tajo…

-¿En serio? ¿Porque, tienes pesadillas?...

\- Mmm algunas, pero a demás Carlie a veces duerme con migo le dan miedo las tormentas, así qué se escabulle, pero iniciamos durmiendo abrazados, y terminamos o termino con un pie en mi cara jajaja… pero no te preocupes, me ah encantado tenerte en mis brazos….-y como para confirmar me abrazo fuertemente…

\- De todas maneras ¿Aquioras son? Tenemos qué estar temprano…

\- Son a penas las 5 am; a las 8 tenemos qué estar en el hospital, ahora vamos a ducharnos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de ducharnos ¡Por separado! Nos alistamos y bajamos a desayunar la verdad era mejor qué estar aquí así disfrutábamos de las maravillosas vistas, Edward se había ido un momento porque quería tener directamente el itinerario, en ese momento alguien se me acerco, era ¡El chico del aeropuerto! El guapo moreno…

\- Hola hermosa ¿Nos volvemos a ver?...

-Oh ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí?...

\- Pues eh venido a un congreso de medicina, por cierto no tuve tiempo de presentarme soy Benjamín ¿Y tú?...

-Isabella, pero dime Bella, y qué bien, yo también eh venido a un congreso de medicina…

-¿Eres Dra.? ¿En qué hospital trabajas?...

-Oh no, no eh venido por trabajo sí, pero soy reportera entrevistadora, y el médico con el qué estoy pues ah sido invitado no podía dejar de lado…

-Oh qué bien, y sobre qué es la entrevista si se puede saber…

-Oh sí, es sobre Insuficiencia Renal Terminal, o Cónica, y estoy entrevistando al Dr. Edward Cullen…

-Así qué estas con Cullen, valla entonces nos veremos muy seguido, si muy seguido, bueno voy entrando, espero vernos uno de los días que les queda..

-Oh claro qué si, podemos quedar para ir a tomar un café, o una copa…

-Claro eso me encantaría, bueno con permiso…-me quede mirando por dónde se había ido Benjamín, cuando sentí los brazos de Edward envolverme…

\- ¿A quién miras?...

\- ¡Oye me asustaste! Y miro a un amigo qué me eh encontrado, pero dime ¿Has visto dónde es?..

\- ¿Qué amigo? Y si…

-Un amigo _celosin_, vamos qué tengo que tengo qué ver dónde poner el equipo…- suspirando dándome un beso entramos al auditorio hable con los organizadores y me dieron carta blanca para poner mi equipo dónde quisiera, la verdad es qué todos los médicos qué habían pasado hasta ahora habían dado una gran platica y explicación sobre muchos temas qué la verdad no entendía muy bien pero qué eran tan atrayentes, si hubiera tenido madera para ser médico creo que si lo hubiera hecho, pero la verdad lo mío eran los reportajes, dar a conocer la verdad, por eso mejor periodismo, cuando Edward paso, creo qué tuve un orgasmo visual, auditivo y quien sabe cuántos mas, y creo no más bien necesitaba irme a la habitación y cambiarme de bragas ¡Dios! Nunca había sentido nada como esto, ¿Por qué ahora, qué había de diferente? Edward era uno de los últimos por lo qué una ves terminado todo acomode él equipo, Edward me esperaría en la entrada, pero antes de salir Benjamín me intercepto para presentarme a un grupo de amigos, los hermanos Vulturis, eran muy agradables al parecer Benjamín les había contado de mi reportaje les di algunos detalles de los por menores, y me preguntaron también sobre porque no hacia uno referentemente del equipo médico en general, la verdad no lo había pensado así eso sería muy buena idea, así qué los hermanos querían cooperar con ello, si durante el tiempo que duraba él congreso quería hacerles alguna pregunta ellos encantados de ayudarme, podría serme de mucha ayuda, no me había dado cuenta qué estaba tardando más de lo debido, hasta que un brazo sobre protector me envolvió por la cintura, sentía la tención de Edward sobre mi piel…

\- Bueno Bella nos estaremos viendo y si necesitas ayuda solo tienes qué pedirlo, con permiso que disfrutes tu estadía…-no entendí porque se iba, estábamos hablando bien hasta que él se acerco….

\- ¿Qué quería? ¿Pensé qué nos veríamos al termino en la salida?...

-Oh sí, pero Benjamín me llamo para presentarme a sus colegas, y estos se portaron muy amables, también me dieron algunas ideas para un reportaje nuevo y quieren ser participes, eso sería muy genial no se ya qué estoy aquí y ellos han decidido ayudarme, lo haré ¡Te imaginas seria sensacional!...

\- Valla parece que los hermanos vulturis te han caído genial ¿No? Si quieres pueden darte un tour por todo aquí, no se también puedes cenar digo no rechaces tan buenas oportunidades ¿Sabes qué eso es estúpido no? Ellos solo quieren…- Edward no pudo continuar hablando ya qué le solté tremenda bofetada…

-Cuando recapacites y vuelvas a pensar con la cabeza que tienes sobre los hombros me avisas, mientras tanto no te permito que pienses que mi trabajo es estúpido ¿Me oyes?...-me gire sobre mis talones y camine hacia las cafetería qué había, necesitaba algo dulce o ¡Cometería un asesinato! Fue cuando encontré a los hermanos vulturis con Benjamín comiendo, me llamaron enseguida ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Él no apreciaba mi trabajo? No desperdiciaría una oportunidad así...-hola perdón por interrumpir…

-Oh querida no te preocupes ¿Deseas unirte a nosotros?..

-Claro qué si anda siéntate, oh puedes aprovechar en hacerles las preguntas a estos tres….- me sorprendió la facilidad con la qué Benjamín acedia a mis respuestas…

-¿Eh? No eh preparado nada, a demás están comiendo, no…

\- Claro qué no querida, anda podemos comer mientras te respondemos ¿Qué tal? Anda una entrevistadora siempre puede improvisar…

-Valla muchas gracias, pues si claro…-empecé hacer las preguntas, qué tenia en mente, y seguí ellos me respondían de muy buena manera esto era genial, tenia una entrevista para redactar a mi regreso, eran cerca de más de medio día, tenia qué volver a la habitación, así qué me despedí de todos y emprendí mi viaje hacia los cielos, cuando se detuvo en el piso salí y entre a dónde nos alojábamos, no se oía ningún ruido hasta qué unos brazos me atraparon en el aire, Edward me tomo de la cintura para llevarme a la habitación ¿Pero qué se creía?...-valla pensé qué te seguirías comportando como un troglodita...

\- ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿No ves qué me preocupaste?...

-¡Estaba haciendo mi trabajo, te lo dije! Haría las preguntas y así lo hice termine a penas, tú te enojaste ¡No es mi culpa qué pienses que cualquier chico qué saludo querré irme con él a la cama!...

\- ¡No pienso eso de ti, pero sí de ellos!...

-Sal de mi habitación ahora, necesito descansar gracias….-sin esperar a qué él se fuera lo saque a trompicones, me di una ducha y me vestí con un short y una camisa a juego de tirantes, me metí bajo las mantas había sido un día largo solo quería dormir….mucho mañana seria otro día. Hasta qué sentí un cuerpo junto al mío, sabía qué era él así qué no grite solo lo abrase contra mi pecho odiaba enojarme con Edward ¿Por qué?...

\- Lo siento no quise decir lo que dije, quiero qué disfrutemos este viaje Bella, disculpas…

-No te preocupes Edward, discúlpame a mi también, solo qué no entiendo porque te pones así son personas con las qué me tope, y me sirvieron para algo qué me apasiona…

\- Lo es y lo entiendo es solo que no sé, me siento inseguro lo siento no volverá a pasar…

\- No tienes qué sentirte así sabes que te quiero, no debes desconfiar de mi…

\- No de ti no desconfió, si no de él…

-¿Hay algo que me ocultas? ¿Edward?...

\- La madre de Carlie me dijo que no podía ser madre de esa cosa, le pague una buena cantidad para qué no abortara a mi bebe, una ves tuve igual un congreso no quería ir porque sabía que ella podía hacer una estupidez, pero era obligatorio, empezaba mi carrera, yo hacía mis practicas junto a la universidad, por eso me iba como si fuera uno de los grandes, mis maestro me daban esa confianza y ni qué decir de mi padre, el se pavoneaba con el orgullo de hijo que tenia a su corta edad, ya estaba con los grandes, y compitiendo a su mismo nivel, mis hermanas me prometieron cuidar de ella por mi hija, regrese antes de lo previsto, y no avise a nadie, cuando entre a mi piso, se oían ruidos extraños, camine directo a la habitación y encontré a ella y a Benjamín en mi cama teniendo sexo, estaban tan 'ocupados' qué no prestaron atención a qué yo estaba ahí, me fui a la sala y me quede ahí, fui tan estúpido de seguir escuchando sus gemidos qué se oían por todo el lugar, eso fue temprano, cerca de la noche ella salió a la cocina y me encontró, no le grite ni nada, simplemente quería qué me viera, había llamado a mi abogado redactando un documento, ella simplemente no quería hacerse cargo y así se quedaría, pensaba que cuando la viera o la tuviera entre sus brazos recapacitaría, seriamos la linda familia feliz, pero no, él documento le quitaba todos los derechos de madre, y ella lo firmaba renunciando a ella oficialmente, cuando lo supo me pidió más dinero y se lo di, mi padre fue él benefactor de esa _'deuda'_ cuando empecé a ganar dinero lo multiplique, mi padre nunca menciono ese dinero pero de igual forma se lo di…

-Yo lo siento Edward, pero tienes que entender que no soy igual a la mamá de Carlie cariño…

\- Lo sé, pero Bella Benjamín era mi amigo y qué me hiciera eso me dolió, el nunca supo qué estuve ahí, pero por alguna razón me odia, Bella solo olvidémoslo ¿si? No quiero pelear por algo qué no tiene importancia, tengo a Carlie a mi lado y es el mejor regalo que pudo haberme dado la vida…

\- Claro que si Edward, un hijo es el mejor regalo, dímelo a mí, mi pequeña es lo mejor que me ha pasado…-los dos se quedaron un momento así hasta qué los pequeños ronquidos de Edward rompieron el silencio, Bella se durmió con él sonido del palpitar de su corazón…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días siguientes fueron más de lo mismo, ella saludaba con educación a Benjamín, por el favor qué le había hecho, pero nada más, los días pasaron como agua, Bella cada ves se maravillaba mas por todo lo que veía y oía, al pasar una semana exacta el viaje había terminado en su totalidad, ella se sentía un poco triste ya que regresarían aunque feliz porque vería a su pequeña, después de una semana de solo hablarse por teléfono, pero fue una sorpresa total, cuando en ves de abordar en el aeropuerto un avión directo a casa, abordaron a otra aerolínea, ella miraba intrigada a Edward pero este hacia como que la virgen le hablaba, a sabiendas qué ella pondría alguna excusa, el vuelo era directo a México, la verdad es qué se sorprendió muchísimo al ver el destino ¿Qué harían en México? Una vez los llamaron a bordar y estuvieron en la altura necesaria, Edward puso atención a Bella, qué estaba qué la comían las gaviotas….

\- ¿Ahora si el señor Cullen me dirá qué jodidos está pasando?...

\- Oh cuida esa boca Swan eh, y bueno ¿Qué quieres saber?...

-¿Cómo es eso qué vamos a México?...

\- Bueno es una ciudad y…

-¡Cullen!...

\- Es cierto, mira cuando Carlie tenia 5 años vine por un congreso, no quise dejarla así que la traje con migo, nos gusto mucho, así qué henos aquí, iremos a disfrutar de México sus playas, y todo lo que podamos descubrir cariño tu relajadita, que estos días son para disfrutar nosotros,…

-Pero Edward no traje ropa adecuada, o…

\- Podremos ir a comprar, y bueno puedes modelarla para mí…

-Jajaja sueña cariño, sueña…-en ese momento Edward inclino su cabeza hacia la curvatura de mi cuello, empezó con besos castos hasta qué cada uno sacaba su legua a pasear, y daba un ligero mordisco, por mi parte incline mi cara para darle mejor acceso ¡Dios necesitaba con urgencia unas bragas limpias! ¿Cómo es qué pasaba esto? Subió con su boca hasta mi oído y susurro…

\- Cariño mírate, con algunas caricias estas qué ardes, imagínate con algo más…-y para hacer valer sus palabras, roso, solo un roce a mi pecho, gemí como gata en celo ¡Mierda porque!...-si eso pensé cariño, ahora duerme, cuando lleguemos te despertare…

-Cullen esto te lo cobrare, tenlo por seguro…-me voltee hacia la ventanilla, para ponerme seria, pero al poco tiempo me dormí, la verdad es que si estaba cansada, seguí soñando con las caricias de Edward que me volvían loca ¿Cómo era posible que eso pasara con una simple caricia? Mmm…

\- ¿Bella? ¿Bellita? ¿Bells? ¡Bellita!? ¡Isabella!...

-¡Qué jodidos quieres Edward!...

\- Bellita, ya vamos aterrizar abrocha tu cinturón cariño….-¡Con razón tenia tanto calor!... cuando finalmente estuvimos en tierra, pude ver qué hacía un calor ¡Terrible! Había gente que hablaba y no entendía ni papa. ¡Todo era en español!...

\- ¿Edward sabes hablar español?...

\- Eh...yo…

-¡No sabes!...

\- Calma cariño si se, mira nuestro hotel esta cerca, nuestro transporte debe estar por… ¡Ahí esta!...-caminamos hacia un hombre alto y moreno, me parecía muy bien parecido, traía un cartel que decía Sr. Y Sra. Cullen, valla el no perdía el tiempo...- hermoso ¿no?...

\- ¿Te hace ilusión no?...

\- Mmm si, vamos, buenas tardes…

_\- Señor Cullen, señora Cullen un gusto tenerlo aquí en nuestra tierra, pero vamos los llevare a su hotel, por cierto soy Cesar…_

_\- Muchas gracias Cesar, un gusto vamos mi esposa está cansada ¿Será qué podamos descansar y ver mañana?..._

_-Oh por supuesto que sí señor Cullen, usted puede decirme en qué hora y pasare por ustedes…._

_-Ok, gracias…_

-Mmm ¿Me puedes decir qué le has dicho?...

\- Ah qué hoy no saldremos hasta mañana, por el viaje y la zona horaria…

\- Oh bien, si lo único qué quiero es un baño y dormir, qué es lo mismo…-Edward sonrió y seguimos viendo por la ventana los arboles, él paisaje, cuando llegamos al hotel era magnifico, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de los empleados, la recepcionista lo veía como si fuera carne fresca ¡Maldita zorra! Cuando entramos y despedimos al botones me quede impresionada era igual como en él viaje anterior una suite, qué en la parte de la sala era totalmente de vidrio, dándonos una excelente vista del hermoso paisaje que nos recibía...

\- Bienvenida a México Sra. Cullen...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

NOTA: Lo que está en _cursiva _se supone qué está en español.

¡Hola! ¿Cómo les va? ¿Bien, mal, regular? Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo, ahora si eh ustedes ¿Qué creen qué pase? Yo creo qué… jajaja dejen sus apuestas…

¿Comentarios, los vulturis?…

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane&amp;SophieW.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…_

_Música:_

_Aerosmith: I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing. __(Armageddon Soundtrack) _

_Enrique Iglesias – Somebody's Me._

.-.-.-.-.-.

CAP. 6. VACACIONES. PART. 2 POV EDWARD…

Las vacaciones las había planeado y esperaba qué salieran ¡Perfectas! Cuándo había venido con Carlie la habíamos pasado perfectamente, solo qué ahora habíamos venido a la ciudad de Veracruz, la verdad se veía hermoso, tenia planeado ir a visitar los museos, las galerías, las playas, pero sobre todo él acuario, así como el zoológico, ya me imaginaba las caras de Bella, llevaba cerca de 30 minutos despierto ella seguía sobre mi durmiendo, era gracioso cómo dormía, ponía su brazo debajo de su cara y el otro debajo de la barbilla sus piernas flexionadas, parecía un bebe….

_\- Mmm mami no quiero despertar, ahora estoy feliz…_

"_Ok, mami… ¡No Renesme!... Mmm hablaremos cuando pueda decidir, ¡No!.." _

Al parecer ella estaba soñando con algo inusual sobre su pequeña, eso me recordaba qué tenia qué hablar con Carlie, mañana seria su primer día de escuela, tenia qué desearle suerte y qué no se metiera en problemas, con un ligero puchero empezó a moverse, pero en minutos volvió a la posición inicial, tome un mechón de pelo y empecé hacerle cosquillas en la cara como si fuera un mosquito, empezó ahuyentarlo con la nariz pero yo seguí hasta que dio un manotazo y se despertó al sentirme reír…

\- Buenos días preciosa ¿Cómo dormiste?...

-Mmm buenos días, jum creo qué bien, los cambios de horario son algo estresantes jajaja, pero bien ¿Y tú?...

-Um, muy bien más qué nada por la compañía, pero es hora de levantarnos, vamos tenemos mucho que explorar y hay que aprovechar el tiempo…-ella asintió y salió rápidamente para sacar algunas cosas de su maleta y meterse en el baño, yo hice lo mismo pero claro en el otro baño, saque todo y prendí la ducha qué ni falta hacia templar el agua hacía mucho calor, él agua estaba súper bien, solo imaginar a Bella en la otra habitación, desnuda con el agua correr por su cuerpo, moría de ganas por pasar mi lengua por ella, de juntar nuestros cuerpos, qué esas largas piernas cremosas enrolladas en mi cintura, mierda tenia que parar antes de que tuviera un serio problema y la verdad no podría solucionarlo….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Y a dónde iremos primero?...-estábamos en la cafetería del hotel, listos ya para desayunar, Bella tenia su cámara, su bolsa, lentes, cuando la había visto casi me voy de espaldas, traía un short que era ¡Súper corto! Una playera holgada larga, unas sandalias de tiras con pequeñas piedritas que brillaban, su pelo lo tenía en una coleta alta ¡Qué Dios! Me estaba volviendo loco…- ¿Edward?...

\- ¿Eh? Si mira pues primero es desayunar para coger energías, y después iremos al zoológico ¿Te parece?...

-Oh si claro que si…

_\- Buenos días, seré su mesero ¿Qué desea ordenar?...-_no me gustaba para nada la forma en la qué miraba a Bella ¿Qué no estaba yo aquí? Jodida madre…

\- Amor ¿Qué vas a ordenar?...-el niñato se me quedo mirando, Bella solo me miro como qué sucede…

-Eh yo, mmm déjame ver ¿Qué son las picaditas?...

_\- Son unas tortillas hechas a mano…-interrumpí al niñato ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que Bella ni lo entendía?..._

\- Son unas tortillas hechas a mano cariño, eh llevan salsa verde o roja, queso y crema, se llaman así porque en la orilla van picadas para que no se derrame nada….

-Mmm se escucha delicioso, una orden de eso y un jugo de naranja…

_\- Una orden de picadas y un jugo de naranja, unos chilaquiles con pollo, un café, jugo de naranja y tostadas, gracias…_

_-Ok señor enseguida estará su orden…-_vi como el chico se iba con la cabeza baja, si niño ella es mía, cuando pose mis ojos en los de Bella, me veía divertida ¿Y ahora qué?...

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿De qué te ríes?...

\- De ti, jajaja es qué ¡Por Dios Edward! Es un chico, obvio me mirara ¿Por qué te pones celoso de todo?...

\- Solo cuido lo que es mío, punto…-me miro con una sonrisa y a la ves pasmada, sé arrastro hacia mí por el sillón corrido dónde estábamos y se acerco a mi…

-¿En serio soy tuya? Mmm eso se oye muy tentador Pero dime ¿Tú eres mío?...

\- Sabes qué soy totalmente tuyo Bella…-sin más acorto la distancia, y juntamos nuestros labios, en un beso lleno de amor, ella apreso mi labio con sus dientes haciéndome gemir y la verdad no era un lugar ¡Para estar haciendo esto!...-Mmm nena aunque me gustaría seguir con esto, no es un lugar más apropiado, y la comida ya viene anda comamos para salir…

-Ok, vamos ya quiero salir a explorar…

\- Cariño ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?...-ella solo asintió…- ¿Por qué no conoces aquí? Con tus reportajes no te mandan a todos lados...-en ese momento ella se puso algo seria, y me reprendí, por lo que le hubiera hecho recordar…

-Eh sí, pero no me gustaba dejar tanto tiempo sola a Renesme, mis viajes eran fuera, la dejaba naturalmente con nana, pero no es lo mismo así qué por lo natural no salía para nada, hacia el reportaje y editaba después en mi habitación, por lo normal no estaba mas d días máximo, así qué cuando regresaba estaba con Renesme el tiempo qué me iba, por eso no salía mucho, con ella hemos ido de vacaciones, pero igual es algo reticente a salir, ella prefiere estar en su habitación con libros o con sus amigas….

\- Valla nena eres una excelente madre ¿Y el padre de Renesme?...

\- Eh mmm esto está muy bueno ¿Quieres?...-sabía qué no quería hablar sobre él ya qué había evadido mi pregunta, pero gustoso acepte ¿Eso quería decir qué él ya no estaba en su corazón?...

.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¡Edward! Mira…-voltee y Bella sostenía la cámara fija hacia mí, lista para una foto, sonreí por sus ocurrencias, cada momento me enamoraba más de ella, teníamos exactamente 4 horas en el zoológico, viendo changos, monos, elefantes, pájaros, de todo, la única área qué Bella había evitado pero que habíamos ido a ver de todos modos había sido la de los reptiles eh insectos, pero la verdad es qué me ¡Fascinaba! Cuando entramos en el túnel negro ella clavo sus uñas en mi cadera ya qué no quería ver por si alguno le hacía algo, mientras yo disfrutaba de un gran show y un pequeño hematoma en mi piel…-eso no fue justo, odio esos pequeños animales Edward…

\- Pero amor, fue divertido cuando…- ella me miro muy mal…- Ok, ok, no fue divertido….

\- No claro qué no ¡Por dios! Parecía una puta loca gritando cuando un mísero grillo me salto en el pelo...

\- Eras la más hermosa gritando, y no eras una puta loca cariño, ya vamos a la tienda de recuerdos, para llevarles algunos regalos a nuestras chicas...

-Mmm sí, claro, a demás estoy cansada de tanto caminar ¿Podemos ir a la playa?...

\- Supongo que si…-caminamos a la tienda compre para todos un peluche, ya qué era lo más liviano, un oso para Emett, una serpiente para Jasper, una conejita para Rosalie, un duende para Alice, Esme una mariposa, Carlisle un tigre y para mi pequeña un puma, Bella compro varios más para Renesme un lobo, no me parecía la mejor elección, pero ella la conocía no yo, lo qué me recordó qué podía comprarle algo también, así qué le compre un vampiro….

\- Mmm no se si le guste, le gustan mucho más los perros…

\- Hum no importa es mi regalo para ella…

-Ok, entonces este será para Carlie…-me enseño un gato montés, bueno casi pero le gustaría…

-_Buenas tardes señores ¿Les puedo ofrecer el paquete de adopte un animal?..._

-Sí, si ¿Qué contiene?...

\- Cariño no me llevare una cebra en caso qué preguntes…

-Cállate ¿Me puede decir? Edward dime qué dice…

_\- _No se preocupe hablo inglés, mire tenemos todos los animales en adopción, usted los adopta y pone un nombre, cada mes tiene que poner una cantidad, para poder mantener al animal, recibirá información, fotos, sobre el vía internet…

\- Oh Edward eso es tan lindo, quiero adoptar un animal ¿Puedo un lobo? ¿Y un puma?...

\- Claro qué si señorita, sígame para llenar el papeleo…- no pude decir nada ya qué ella al momento regresaba contenta con varios papeles, me entrego uno con el nombre de Carlie ¿Había adoptado un puma? Valla, esto sería genial…

-Listo vamos…-no dije nada era tan bien verla tan feliz, caminamos hacia él hotel pensé qué ella se olvidaría de la playa pero no, con horror vi como quitaba la blusa y el short para meterse al agua quedando en bragas y sostén ¡¿Dios es qué ella quería matarme de un infarto?!...- ¡Edward! ¡Vamos está muy bien!...

\- ¡Por Dios Bella vuelve aquí y vístete, ahora!..

-No Cullen, atrápame si puedes jajaja…-corrí hacia ella dejando nuestras bolsas en la arena, ella corrió más adentro y eso me preocupaba, podía pasarle algo, pero por suerte la atrape antes de qué se metiera más en el mar, ella chillo cuando la alce sobre mí y enseguida me rodeo para qué no pudiera hacer nada más…-¡Eso no se vale!...

\- Oh claro que si ¿Quieres qué me de un infarto? Y luego así desnuda…

-¡Por Dios! No estoy desnuda, es lo mismo qué un traje de baño solo qué esta es mi ropa interior. Anda vamos a nadar jajaja, y quita esa cara de viejito amargado...

\- ¡Vas a ver quien es un viejito amargado!...-jugamos hasta cansarnos en él mar y más bien hasta qué se nos pusieron los dedos de pasas, la verdad es que ni siquiera cenamos ya qué solo nos quitamos la sal con un buen baño y a la cama…

.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días pasaban y era lo mejor qué podía pasarme estar junto a Bella, estaba con una felicidad qué no cabía, visitar cada día algo nuevo era magnifico, y decir la playa era un reto, los besos eran más demandantes conforme los días pasaban, aunque no pasábamos de dormir juntos, y algunos besos mas, habíamos visitado todos los lugares qué habíamos quedado, así qué hoy la llevaría a cenar fuera quería qué esta noche nuestra última noche fuera especial….

-¿Y a dónde se supone que vamos? No me gustan mucho las sorpresas…

\- Esta te encantara, ahora te dejare para qué te pongas más hermosa, a las 8 señorita Swan…-camine fuera de la habitación para ir a la que supuestamente era la mía, a prepararme y llevarla a uno de los mejores restaurantes, la verdad es qué estaba nervioso no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, a las 8 en punto toque la puerta de su habitación, cuando escuche un 'pase' entre y ¡Por Dios! Se veía hermosísima; Llevaba un vestido corto (muy corto para mi gusto) qué se sostenía de su cuello, cuando se dio la vuelta ¡Oh Jesucristo redentor! En ese momento morí, ya qué era totalmente escotado de la espalda, con unos tacones qué ¡Dios! de mi vida solo podía imaginarlos sobre mis… ¡Calla! Sus maquillaje era al natural y su cabello lo tenia en una coleta de caballo qué dejaba todavía más al descubierto esa piel…- ¡Hermosa!...

-Jajaja gracias, tu tampoco estas mal…

\- ¿Nos vamos?...

-Solo cojo mi bolsa, vamos…-el camino fue un verdadero infierno y Bella no se daba cuenta, en el elevador varios chicos la alagaron haciéndola enrojecer ¡Qué se pensaban! Si así era aquí ¿Cómo sería dónde íbamos? Cuando por fin salimos me dirigí al restaurante, era cálido y acogedor pedí una botella de vino y la especialidad qué era pescado, la verdad no recordaba muy bien como se llamaba, pero ¡Por Dios! Estábamos en el corazón del mar, aquí las especialidades era con puros pescados, cuando nos lo trajeron olía delicioso y Bella le encanto eso era lo que más me importaba, comimos entre anécdotas de nosotros, y por cada una salía una de nuestras pequeñas, para los dos ellas eran la luz de nuestros ojos y me sentía culpable qué ellas se hubieran quedado pero ya conocería a Renesme y ella a Carlie y saldríamos los cuatro juntos como una familia, porque eso era lo que quería que fuéramos, cuando terminamos pedimos un postre de mango y fresa ¡Puta Madre! Bella saboreaba la cuchara con esa lengua que… ¡Te calles! ¡¿Por Dios no piensas en otra cosa?! Joder era patético pelearme con mi mente…

\- Ya se princesa ¿Quieres ir a bailar a algún lugar?...

\- ¿A bailar? Esto yo…

\- Si estas muy cansada no importa podemos regresar al hotel y…

-No, es que, él baile y yo somos enemigos ya sabes soy torpe y no…

\- ¿Entonces si vamos?..

\- Ok, vamos pero bajo tu responsabilidad…- pague la cuenta y salimos del lugar, fuimos a uno dónde había buena música no quedaba tan lejos así qué salimos caminando para ver que había de noche, parejas besándose, jugando, platicando paseando en familia, cuando llegamos pague las entradas no debía de ser una época dónde había mucha gente porque entramos rápido, pedí una mesa y algunos tragos para los dos, Bella pidió una margarita y yo igual para empezar, ella empezó a bailar en su asiento, y me pare a su lado para sacarla a bailar, había gente en la pista, no tanta como para estar tan juntos y empujarnos pero si suficientes, era una canción como salsa la verdad no sabía mucho, solo lo principal y gracias a Rosalie, de pronto sonó una la de "_Womanizer – de Britney Spears"_ Bella empezó a moverse en realidad ¡Diosito tu me odias! Y qué movimientos, se dio la vuelta quedando su espalda en mi pecho y su trasero a la altura de mi polla, mierda tendría un severo caso de bolas azules si seguía restregándose así contra mí, bajaba y subía con movimientos sensuales, se quedaba arriba moviendo esas caderas, mientras yo me volvía loco, y la verdad la música no ayudaba, eran puras con movimientos sensuales, después de casi morir en la pista y varias canciones más, nos sentamos en nuestra mesa para poder tomar nuestras bebidas…

\- ¿Pensé qué no eras buena bailando?...

-Pues no, pero la música es súper divertidísima jajaja ¿Por qué Edward? ¿No te gusta?...-dijo mordiendo su labio y dándome un pequeño beso, qué de ser casto se convirtió en demandante…

\- ¡Por Dios Bella! No empieces algo qué no vas a terminar…

-¿Quien dijo qué no lo terminaría?...-no aguante más y la bese, pasando mis manos por su cintura para poder ponerla a horcajadas sobre mí, aunque era un lugar privado no quería hacerle el amor a mi Bella en plena pista así qué con vos amortiguada hable…

\- ¿Quieres irte?...-ella asintió, pague y salimos, tomamos un taxi y en la parte trasera íbamos besándonos, la verdad es qué no podía separarme de sus labios eran adictivos, cuando llegamos pague y entramos no sé si era la noción de lo que pasaría pero sentía a Bella muy nerviosa ¿Por qué? ¿Era por estar con migo? ¿O qué pasaba? Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la habitación, la abrí lentamente ya qué aunque ella no lo esperaba le tenia preparada una sorpresa, cuando ella entro se quedo pasada, ya qué no prendí las luces, toda la habitación tenia velas esparcidas estratégicamente con pétalos de rosas creando un camino hacia la habitación, Bella entro y lo siguió, en la habitación también había, pétalos de rosas en la cama qué formaban un corazón, ella se volteo hacia mí, pero se veía su preocupación ya qué se mordía el labio, me acerque a ella para besarla…- princesa no tiene porque pasar nada amor, no tienes qué estar nerviosa…

-Claro que no amor, es solo qué esto es tan hermoso, me encanta…-sin más me volqué en sus labios para besarlos, lentamente fui retrocediendo, hasta topar con la cama, lleve sus manos a mi cuello y las deje ahí, solté su pelo que cayó en cascadas sobre sus hombros, lleve mis manos a su cuello para desatar el vestido qué me hacía ver estrellas, este cayo rápidamente a sus pies y la ayude a salir de él mientras tenia sus manos en mi cuello, seguí besándola para que se relajara, ella llevo sus manos a los botones de mi camisa y empezó a desabotonarlos, hasta dejar caer mi camisa al suelo, ella en lugar de separarse se pego mas a mí, sentir sus pezones contra mi piel desnuda de mi torso era ¡Dios! Seguí besándola y hasta caer a la cama, baje por su mandíbula, su cuello, hasta llegar a sus pechos desnudos los cuales cubrió con sus manos…

\- No te escondas preciosa, eres hermosa princesa…-poco a poco quite sus manos bajando a sus pechos, esos qué ante mi tacto se volvieron más duros, pase mi lengua por ellos mamando uno y con mi otra mano pellizcaba el otro pezón, fui bajando por su vientre, pasando por su cadera, hasta llegar a su sexo…

-¡Mmm! E…Edward por favor ¡Dios!...

\- Mmm nena puedo olerte ¡Dios! Este tesoro es mío solo mío cariño…-tome sus piernas con sus zapatos y los puse sobre mis hombros y me sumergí en su sexo pase primero mi lengua probando su sabor, mmm delicioso, Bella solo gemía y decía entrecortadamente mi nombre, lleve una de mis manos a su raja para abrir sus labios qué escondían esa perla, la tome entre mis labios, chupando y mordiendo, Bella se movía contra mi boca buscando su liberación…

-Edward ¡Dios! Más rápido, n…necesito, Edward…

\- ¿Qué necesitas cariño?...

-No lo sé solo… solo no te detengas…- seguí con mi tarea de torturar a Bella con mi lengua, sentí qué pronto llegaría así qué posicione un dedo moviéndolo circularmente y chupe con fuerza su clítoris haciendo qué con un fuerte gemido se viniera en mi boca, chupe y bebí de sus jugos ¡Dios! Era el paraíso, trepe por su cuerpo desnudo y laxo después de su liberador orgasmo, me le quede viendo, como su respiración era muy superficial gracias al esfuerzo, cuando ella abrió los ojos la mire a los ojos, era perfecta así sudada y con el pelo revuelto, de una cosa ahora estaba seguro la amaba…

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras cariño?...

-Siento qué morí, no pensé que así fuera un orgasmo ¡Dios!...- ¿Qué? ¿Ella quería decir qué?...

\- Bells amor princesa tu eres….

\- ….Virgen…-¡Oh Por Dios! Esto no era así….

O0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué tal? Bella es virgen pero ella, ella tiene una ¡bebe! ¡Oh Por Dios! ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡Veámoslo en el siguiente capítulo! Jajaja solo no desesperen jajaja ya veremos qué pasa, jajaja se les quiere, y no me maten…

Locura realizada

Cambio y fuera….

By:antoCullen::

Jane&amp;SophieW.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…_

_Nota: Publicare hoy porque mañana no podre hacerlo, tengo un curso en centro médico, de parte de la escuela y en la mañana estoy en mis practicas así que por esa razón lo hago hoy, bueno a leer y espero que sea de su agrado… _

_Música:_

_Lee Min Ho – My Everything Avi._

_Jace&amp;Clary – Don't Deserve You._

_Sandoval – Por Siempre Te Amaré. _

CAP. 7 AMOR, PASIÓN Y TRAVESURAS… POV EDWARD…

Me quede de piedra al escuchar lo que Bella me decía ¡Ella era virgen! ¡¿Pero cómo!? ¡¿Y Renesme!?...

-¿E…Edward? ¿Q…qué pasa?...

\- Es qué no puedo creerlo, de qué tu eres…

-¿Virgen?...

\- Si, o sea ¿Cómo? Tú tienes una hija…

\- Renesme fue concebida por inseminación artificial…-iba a replicar pero ella siguió hablando…- yo ¿Me puedes dejar ponerme mi ropa?...

\- No, quiero qué me explique qué pasa Bella…

-Claro que lo haré, pero ¡Por Dios estamos desnudos! No voy hablar así, meda vergüenza…-tome la sabana quitándola, Bella se enrollo en ella y yo me senté con mi espalda recargada en la cabecera y la atraje a mi pecho dónde ella paso sus piernas a cada lado de mi, quedando a horcajadas…- mi hija fue concebida en un laboratorio, mi madre estaba muriendo, los tratamientos no funcionaban, el último recurso eran las células madre pero yo no tenia novio, ni siquiera había dado mi primer beso, él médico de mamá me recomendó esa opción y la tome, los tramites fueron en progreso y el resultado exitoso, pero lamentablemente antes de llegar al termino de mi embarazo mi madre enfermo más gravemente y no se pudo hacer nada, ella falleció…-su voz fallo en ese mismo momento y la abrace contra mi…

\- Shh, ya pequeña, lo siento, no quería…

-No Edward ya tiene casi 11 años qué ella se fue, pero me dejo un regalo invaluable, a mi Renesme, mi bebe nació muy bien no tuvo problemas…- a pesar de decir eso con una sonrisa, esa no llego realmente a iluminar sus ojos como siempre…

\- ¿Pero nunca tuviste un novio, un amigo nada?...-me moría de celos al preguntar…

-No, mi vida se resumió al trabajo y cuidar de un bebe recién nacido, no tuve tiempo para eso, tuve amigos y algunos chicos que me rondaban pero ninguno me pareció lo suficientemente interesante, de hecho… tu… tú fuiste el primero que me beso…- ¿Estaría mal si me siento feliz por eso? ¡Dios! claro que no...

\- Mierda nena ¿Enserio!?...-ella asintió...

-Sí, y quiero que tu también seas el primero Edward, te amo, sé qué es estúpido pero no sé ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Cómo paso? ¿Cuándo? Si quieres llámalo amor a primera vista, pero…- la calle, tomando su cara entre mis manos besándola con el amor que le tenia, poco a poco la fui recostando, para quedar arriba de ella, fui quitando la sabana y besando su cuerpo que era mío, la amaba y ella era mía, me coloque en su entrada, mirándola a los ojos…

\- ¿Estás segura princesa? Podemos esperar hasta que estés lis…

-Quiero que me hagas el amor Edward, ahora, quiero qué seas tú y nadie más, te amo…

\- Te amo…-lentamente me fui introduciendo en ella ¡Dios! Era el cielo…-estas tan apretada cariño, no sabes lo qué me haces…- entonces me tope con su barrera esa que la hacía pura, qué decía era mía, de una envestida atravesé su pureza, Bella grito y cerro sus ojos una lagrima salió por ellos, me incline y bese sus mejillas, quedándome totalmente quieto…-cariño ¿Estás bien, quieres qué salga?…

-No ya está pasando, solo dame un minuto…-me quede quieto igualmente, cuando ella empezó a moverse igual yo lo hice siguiendo su ritmo, baje besando su mandíbula y dando pequeños mordisco en su cuello…- ¡Ah! Dios Edward no... No pares… ¡Más! ¡Más!...

\- Oh Bella estás tan estrecha ¡Dios! Nena me vuelves loco…-aumente el ritmo de las envestidas, Bella abrió sus piernas y las enrollo en mis caderas haciendo la penetración más profunda, bajando a sus pechos tome el izquierdo en mi boca y succione con fuerza haciendo que Bella se retorciera de placer, mientras el otro lo estrujaba entre mis dedos pulgar eh índice…

\- ¡E...Edward me...me v...vengo!...

\- Vente nena dámelo...- envestí dos veces más cuando Bella alcanzo el clímax de su orgasmo llevándome al mío al envolverme como un guante ¡Dios! La sensación más placentera, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas eh irregulares, mis manos no aguantaron y caí sobre Bella qué envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor, acariciando mi pelo, una ves me recupere alce la vista para mirar su precioso rostro que tenia sus ojos cerrados y es qué no podía creer lo que había pasado, le había hecho el amor ella me había dado el regalo más grande… su virginidad….

-¿En qué piensas?...

\- En qué eres la mujer más maravillosa y qué te amo Bells, creo que no había estado más feliz de qué tu pidieras entrevista y precisamente tocaras esta área. Hey no llores cariño…

-Es qué me hacen muy felices tus palabras…-pasó su mano por mi pelo, acariciando y tomando pequeños mechones mientras nuestros labios se juntaban, esta sería una muy larga noche….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Y mientras tanto en casa, las dos princesas se divertían ajenas a todo suceso que sucedía…_

\- ¿Sabes qué tu papá llegara mañana no?...

\- Si tío y sé qué me ira algo mal, muy mal cuando se entere qué no eh estado yendo a clases por el incidente en ella…

\- Cariño eso no fue un incidente, lo sabes, termino con alguien herido…

\- Claro qué no, Carlos no sujeto bien las cuerdas, por eso termino con una pierna rota…- el estúpido niño había soltado la cuerda por lo cual todo había terminado mal, para el quiero decir porque termino como soldado en batalla herido y fuera de campo, pero había servido porque yo había estado expulsada…

\- Cariño y si los dos fueron los que planearon el ataque contra Miss Natalie ¿Porque solo tú te culpaste?...

\- Porque fui yo quien pensó en la broma, qué Carlos hubiera hecho algo equivocado y saliera afectado era suficiente castigo para él, no te preocupes tío le diré a papá yo y veré que pasa ¿Solo Abu me permitirías quedarme aquí si él me hecha?...

\- Cariño el no te echara de casa, simplemente ganaras un castigo y un cambio nuevo de escuela, pero no te preocupes, puedo estar con tigo cuando se lo digas…

-Gracias Abu…-_la verdad es que el día de compras para el regreso a clases había sido divertido, al tener qué escondernos de nuestras nanas, al último Ness se fue con Susy y yo con Sue qué era fantástica, me había súper divertido, aunque hubiera estado genial con papá, si aunque ahora era algo que no quería, ya que el segundo día de clases había hecho la broma a Miss Natalie y Carlos me había ayudado, pero había salido mal y bien en dos formas, la mala un herido la buena yo expulsada sin escuela, ah sí otra mala mi padre no sabia y bueno algo me decía que se enojaría y mucho… Cuando regrese a casa con Harry Susy tenia la cena lista, pero no quería comer me preocupaba que papá me dijera qué no a la escuela que yo quería, así qué me fui a mi cuarto para ver si podía hablar con Ness y así fue, estaba conectada en estos días nos habíamos vuelto inseparables, pero lamentablemente teníamos que aceptar que no era fácil mostrarnos a mi padre o a su madre, aunque la idea me pareciera fascinante, el tener una mamá, era guau. Ya vería que pasaba mañana…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-Es qué quiero que quede perfecto Susy, papá llegara al medio día, bueno eso me dijo el abuelo….

\- Claro que si Carlie, quedara perfecto pero ¿Por qué quieres darle a tu padre esto, es por la escuela?...

-Sí, no quiero qué se enoje mucho con migo, sabes que él me dijo que no problemas y le eh fallado…

-Pero eres tu cariño, el sabrá que te has metido en problemas, es mas en vendrá preparado para ello, si no fuera así no serias tu, animo si pasa algo te defenderé…

\- Gracias Susy te quiero mucho…

\- Igual yo cariño, ahora ve a ponerte linda, date un baño relájate que si no te saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo…-_hice lo que me dijo y fui a mi curto me puse una blusa de mangas cortas con una de cuadros arriba, unos pantalones entubados negros y mis convers, me peine mi cabello en una coleta, con algunos flequillos, eran la 1 pm. Cuando mi celular sonó era el Abu…_

-¿Abu? ¿Qué pasa?...

\- Hola cariño me ah hablado tu padre su vuelo se ah retrasado, dice qué no le entra en tu celular la llamada, cariño llegara más tarde para que no esperes y por si quieres venir a casa comeremos un pastel que ha hecho la abuela…

-Oh no Abu, prefiero esperar a papa aquí con Susy, ¿Te parece?...

-Ok, cariño me hablas cualquier cosa, te quiero un beso…

-Un beso igual Abu…-_valla me tocaría estar sola, así qué me puse a ver un poco de tele, pero me aburrió por un buen rato, saque algunas cosas para jugar, no era aburrido sola, la play, nada y las horas pasaban, saque unos de los libros qué tenia y me puse un rato a leer, hasta que alguien toco…_

\- Hola cariño ¿No bajaras a cenar? Es tarde…-_ valla era tarde ya, pero no tenia hambre, me preocupaba papá ¿Por qué no llegaba?…_

\- No Susy no tengo hambre, pero bajare a la sala…-_ella asintió y salió antes qué yo, deje todo ahí y me puse en el sillón, saque mi celular y le desee buenas noches a Ness, ahora era cuando quería qué me abrasaran y sentía que no era la niña grande que me creía, si no la de diez años qué quería cariños tontos, eran cerca de las 11pm. Susy me había traído un vaso con leche y galletas, pero ahí estaba ella ya estaba en su cuarto, pero sabía qué estaba atenta a lo qué me pasaba. ¿En qué momento me quede dormida? ¿Qué era esto? ¿Papá?...-_¿Papi?...

_**(Aquí retomamos la parte del POV. Edward ¿Ok?)**___

\- Shh cariño, descansa aquí estoy papi llego…

-Te amo papi, te amo mucho, no te vuelvas a ir…-mi corazón se estrujo al oír sus palabras mi pequeña niña…- te espere quería hablar algo con tigo, pero tengo sueño…

\- Duerme cariño, te llevare a tu habitación, mañana me dirás antes de la escuela…

-Humm…- la levante del sofá y la lleve a su habitación, como siempre lleno de libros y cosas por el estilo, la deje en la cama y tome su pijama para ponérselo una ves lista la arrope para dejarla que descansara, pero antes de poder dar un paso ella tomo mi camisa y la empuño en su manita para que no me fuera…- no te vayas papi, no me dejes…

\- ¿Cariño que pasa? Nunca habías estado así…

\- Extraño a mami papi, quiero que ella esté aquí, que ella no eligiera irse y no quedarse con migo…- y sus lagrimas empezaron a caer, mi pequeña, rápidamente me acomode a su lado para ponerla sobre mi pecho como hacia cuando ella era a penas era un bebe de meses, ella lloro como no lo había visto, odiaba a su madre por hacer esto, mi niña no tenia el derecho de sufrir, le cante una nana que le había compuesto cuando era bebe y siempre la calmaba, poco a poco su cuerpecito se calmo y sus respiraciones fueron más acompasadas, mi pequeña, era un mal padre mientras ella extrañaba yo disfrutaba de una excelente mujer, tenia que recordar que la próxima ves mi niña iría ella era lo más importante y tenia que hacerlo bien por ella…

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentía algo molesto en mi cara, mmm Bella se había despertado y estaba molestándome…

\- Mmm Bella déjame dormir cariño, un rato más anda…-dije sin abrir los ojos, sentía qué estaba arriba de mi pero ¿Porque sentía su cuerpo más liviano?...

-¡Yo no soy esa tal Bella!...-mierda la qué estaba arriba de mi era Carlie mi pequeña….

\- ¡Cariño! Perdona estaba soñando. ¿Cómo has amanecido?...

-Bien ¿Quien es Bella?...

\- Es mi novia Carlie te dije antes de irme cariño, pero eso no es lo importante aquí, me has dicho que querías hablar con migo de algo importante anoche ¿Qué es?...

\- Es qué te vas a enojar con migo papi…- la mire extrañado…- es que veras, yo no he ido esta semana al escuela…

\- ¿Por qué cariño, te has sentido mal? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque nadie me hablo y me dijo? Carlie…

\- Porque yo les dije qué no lo hicieran, me expulsaron del colegio, porque qué le hice una broma a la Miss Natalie pero salió mal y bueno Carlos salió herido, por eso…

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Te han expulsado del colegio?...

-Si papá, yo…

\- ¡Por Dios Carlie! Pero qué pasa para que hagas esa clase de bromas ¿Qué pasa si hubiera salido alguien con algo más grave? ¿O tú misma? ¿En qué pensabas?...

-No lo sé papá, simplemente nos pareció divertido, y así lo hicimos…

\- ¿Nos? ¿A quiénes?...

-A mí y Carlos pero no lo acuse porque el golpe era más que suficiente pero me expulsaron porque era mi semana de prueba, lo siento papi, se qué te eh fallado, y yo…- ¡Dios! ¿Qué tenia que hacer? Sabía qué era algo normal ya que yo también me había metido en cada problema, pero lo único era qué la quería a salvo, me miraba a través de sus lágrimas, un castigo bastaría…

\- Princesa deja de llorar, solucionaremos qué entres en otro colegio,pero ¿Sabes que estás castigada no es así?...

-Si papi lo sé, y lo siento, pero no quería arruinar tu viaje y así…

\- Cariño nadie es más importante que tu, eh cierto qué quiero a Bella, pero si me hubieras hablado no pasaba nada, ni a ella le hubiera importado, porque ella tiene una hija al igual y si pasaba algo con su hija ella hubiera querido regresar no tendría por qué molestarme, ahora vamos a comer me ha dicho Susy no comiste nada ayer…

\- Es qué no tenia hambre papi, pero andando iremos a comer…- desayunamos después de bajar y a vernos arreglado, cuando me disponía a irme pensé en que no podía dejarla sola, mierda tenia qué pedir algunos días más para ver lo de su traslado de la escuela, Susy apareció con una sonrisa…

-Señor no se preocupe yo me quedare con Carlie hemos pasado algunos días muy buenos ¿No es así?...

-Si papi a demás puedo ir viendo la escuela ¿Si, por favor puedo ver eso?...- supongo qué al menos podía darle eso, se veía realmente apurada con reparar su error…

\- Esta bien Carlie hazlo, pero investigare como están ¿Ok?...-ella asintió, y me abrazo…

\- Gracias papi te amo mucho, buen día…-y se fue, pero entonces recordé sus restricciones…

\- ¿Carlie? Recuerda qué tu celular y tu computadora están confiscados, en mi cuarto, así qué usa la de la biblioteca…

\- Pero papi…

\- Nada de peros, así qué busca la qué mejor te parezca y cuando regrese hoy temprano veremos y checare bien ¿Ok?...-ella asintió, mire a Susy que sonreía, sabía qué casi nunca le quitaba o castigaba a Carlie y eso era para mí difícil, pero tenia que aprender a vivir con las consecuencias de sus actos, salí para él hospital, me alegraba que vería a Bella, pero muy rápidamente mis pensamientos se volvieron rojos, al ver con quien estaba sonriendo coquetamente, con el perro de Black, hijo de…

_*** Dr. Cullen favor de presentarse a la sala de hemodiálisis, Dr. Cullen favor de presentarse a la sala de hemodiálisis urgentemente***_

Olvide todo. A penas me dirigía hacia ella, cuando mi localizador sonó y me vocearon, corrí hacia la sala para ver que se ofrecía, deje mis cosas en el escritorio, era Xiomara estaba teniendo un ataque de convulsiones ¡Mierda! Rápidamente ordene medicamentos por la vía venosa del catéter no podíamos parar el tratamiento, en una ráfaga vi afuera a Bella consolando a la madre de esta, rápidamente empezó a volver en sí, estaba algo desconcertada pero bien, me daba tanto gusto ya qué esta era una de las peores partes de mi trabajo ver a las o los pequeños mal ya qué me imaginaba a mi pequeña en alguna situación, me senté a su lado para seguir vigilándola, veía su carita esa hermosa y pequeña con lagrimas secas….

\- ¿Xiomara? ¿Cómo estas? ¿Algún dolor o síntoma más?...-ella negó, pero enseguida sus mejillas se mojaron con lagrimas…-hey pequeña, tranquila ¿Sí? Es difícil pero mira te pondrás bi…

-¡NO! Nunca me pondré bien, tú no sabes nada, solo quiero morirme, déjame Edward solo quiero estar sola…-me quede ahí sentado sin decir nada, solo acompañándola, pero ella volvió a mirarme con la determinación en sus ojitos…- por favor Edward gracias…-suspire y me puse de pie dejando un beso en su frente…

\- Te quiero pequeña y claro que estarás bien, descansa estaré al pendiente…-ella solo asintió y cerro sus ojitos, deje las indicaciones de qué alguien estuviera muy al pendiente de ella, cuando salí su madre me miro tristemente…-ella está bien sabe que esto puede pasar, está ahora descansando, el tratamiento esta funcional, esperaremos los resultados de las muestras y veré el medicamento, ¿Ok? Descanse un momento cuando ella salga no quiero que la vea así solo se preocupara…

\- Gracias Dr. Cullen si iré por algo, si…- no vi a Bella simplemente camine hacia mi consultorio, gracias a Dios no tenia pacientes hasta más tarde, cuando entre me senté en el sofá de mi consulta, me sentía sin ánimos solo tome el teléfono y marque pero no me respondía, era raro ella tenia siempre su celu… ¡Mierda ella no lo tenia, se lo había quitado! Marque el de la casa, hasta que Susy respondió…

-¿Susy? ¿Carlie dónde esta?...

\- Esta en la biblioteca se la comunico señor…- oí como ella caminaba hasta el estudio y como le decía a Carlie que era yo…

\- ¿Papi? ¿Llegaras tarde?...

\- No mi amor, solo...solo quería oír tu vos, y decirte que te amo, so...solo eso…

-Papi también te amo, ¿Pero qué pasa?...

\- Nada amor solo eso y ver si has encontrado algo ¿Alguna escuela?...

\- ¡Oh si! Una qué me encanto todo de ella, papi tienes que verla y…- me platico de todo hasta el nombre me dio, me dijo que me había mandado un mail, con los datos y todo, mi bebe…- ¿Y cómo ves?...

\- Cariño tengo qué revisarlo ahora qué termine reviso y te digo al ratito que llegue cariño ahora me voy a trabajar…

\- Si papi ¿Y papá? ¡Te amo mucho eres el mejor, gracias por ser mi papito del alma!...-sonreí ante eso ella era la luz de mi vida…

\- También te amo cariño nos vemos…-corte la línea y me quede pensando Dios las quería a las dos, esas pequeñas eran mi vida, una de sangre y otra de corazón, de pronto sentí unas manos en mi pelo, cuando mire hacia arriba vi que era Bella la que me sonreía, le regrese el gesto no muy seguro de que saliera bien…-hola, perdón no te oí, lo siento…

\- Lo siento es que ya estaba ahí, perdón escuche tu platica con Carlie ¿Ella significa mucho para ti no es así?...

\- Si, tanto Carlie como Xiomara son importantes, me duele que la enfermedad se esté llevando a Xiomara y pienso en qué si algo le pasara a Carlie me sentiría no sé, mi mundo se acabaría, cuando me entere qué ella existía que era un pequeñito frijolito, me sentí el hombre más rico del planeta, nada me calmaba pero cuando su madre se refirió a ella como un objeto fue un balde de agua fría, hice lo imposible para que ella naciera y estuviera con migo, conforme a los años ella fue mi sostén y no me deje caer por ella, Xiomara ha sido una niña que ha luchado día a día, por salir a delante en esta enfermedad, pero ahora ella se está cansando y dando por vencida, me duele saber qué no eh hecho las cosas bien para ella, y si tan solo…

-Hey tranquilo cariño ¡Dios! No puedo decir qué te entiendo en su totalidad, pero sé qué tu hija es lo más importante y esa pequeña igual, la eh conocido poco tiempo y es una dulzura simplemente no hay que dejarla sola y seguir con ella a delante en lo que queda del camino…

\- Muchas gracias por estar aquí Bella, en verdad gracias no se qué haría…- nos quedamos así, yo tenia mi cabeza sobre su pecho y ella acariciaba mi pelo, fue cuando me di cuenta de qué era tarde eh igual teníamos cosas que hacer, y yo tenia que ver lo de la escuela de Carlie…

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?...

\- Si gracias, eh espera tengo que ver unas cosas qué me mando mi hija para su escuela nueva…

-¿Cambiaras a Carlie de escuela? ¿Pero porque no lo hiciste en finales de curso?...

\- No tenia previsto hacerlo, pero la han expulsado del colegio, por una travesura qué ha hecho y tengo que ver a dónde ira, ha encontrado una escuela se llama _Amanecer _tengo que investigar como es…

-Mmm pues no investigues más, Renesme está en ese colegio y es muy bueno, él sistema de aprendizaje es bueno, te puedo decir con total confianza qué es muy buena elección…

\- ¿En serio? Valla ella se vio entusiasmada con la idea, entonces veré que papeles necesito y si puede ingresar…-en ese momento siguieron con sus trabajos respectivos, la verdad es que el qué ella estuviera ahí me daba una paz realmente buena, cuando regrese a ver a Xiomara seguía dormida, estaba desconectada ya pero la habían dejado descansar por el suceso, Bella había decidido ir mejor a terminar las entrevistas posteriormente de los demás médicos, llegando las 4 de la tarde nos despedimos uno del otro ya qué yo tenia que ir a ver lo de la inscripción y ella a Renesme…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- ¡¿En serio has dicho que si?!...

\- Si cariño eh dicho que si, Bella me ha dicho qué es una excelente escuela, su hija va ahí…

\- ¡¿Qué!? ¿Me tocara estar con la hija de esa?...

\- ¡Carlie!..

-No papá, es qué no es justo...-valla mejor no hubiera dicho nada…- haber ¿Dime cómo se llama tu novia, nombre completo, edad, de que trabaja?...

\- Hum, se llama Isabella Swan, he tiene 27 creo no es tan mayor y trabaja como reportera, te dije qué me está haciendo la entrevista es dueña de la empresa por favor Carlie…

\- Valla esto es mi día de suerte…- ¿Qué decía?...- está bien no diré nada solo porque la escuela me gusto, eh papi ¿Cuando me devolverás mi celular?...

\- Cuando aprendas a portarte bien cariño, pero sabes qué no puedo estar incomunicado, así qué ten es tuyo pero una travesura mas eh ira directo a la basura…

-Si papi te amo, ya termine nos vemos…-y salió como rayo, ya sabía que algo se debía de tener entre manos…

_POV CARLIE…_

_Le mande un mensaje a Ness, ya que tenía varios de ella, explicando porque no contestaba…_

_*** Hola, tenemos un plan entre manos hermanita…***_

_***Hola, ¿Cual plan?..***_

_*** ¿Recuerdas a la mosca de la que te hable? ¿Y qué no quería porque tu mamá tenia que estar con mi papá?***_

_*** Si, pero me dijiste que teníamos un plan ¿No, lo tienes ya? ¿Qué pasa con él?***_

_** ¡La mosca es tu mama, mi papa y tu mamá son novios!***_

_No recibí respuesta ¿Le habría pasado algo?..._

_*** ¿Ness, estas bien? ¡Háblame!...***_

_*** Si, si lo siento fue la impresión, valla eso es bueno ¿No?...***_

_*** Más que bueno, y más ahora que te tengo una sorpresa, pero esa puede esperar, ahora me voy a la cama, descansa***_

_*** Descansa***_

_Oh sí, claro que tenia un plan, _ _ nuestros padres no se quedarían en un simple noviazgo no señor de eso nos encargaríamos Ness, y yo…_

_O0o00o0oo0o00o0o_

¿Así que la pequeña tiene un plan? Valla ¿Qué creen que haga? Yo creo que nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, las, los quiero cuídense y ¡No olviden de los comentarios esos son hermosos!...

Cambio y fuera…

Locura realizada….

By:antoCullen::

Jane&amp;SophieW.


	9. Aviso Importante

¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!

Hola, esta pequeña nota es para informarles porque no eh actualizado, antes que nada pedirles disculpas por ello.

Estuve internada todo este mes, si fue de gravedad y bueno ni idea de estar por aquí, la última semana estuve de mejoría así que mi mamá me llevo la lap para que les editara, pero ahí no tenia red así que bueno hasta ahora estoy de nuevo visitandol s y nada más pedirles paciencia, y bueno ahora a seguir subiendo capítulos, y sorpresas.

Los ama Jane&amp;SophieW.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…_

_Música: _

_Go All The Way._

CAP. 8…DOS PRINCESAS EN UN MISMO REYNO… POV RENESME &amp; CARLIE

_¡Oh por todos los sapos de los cielos esto era fantástico! Esta escuela estaba equipada con una mega súper biblioteca qué me estaba volviendo loca, digo tenia una en mi casa él despacho de papá qué estaba repleto de todos los libros qué me habían comprado, pero aquí era diferente tantos por leer qué no había leído, ¡Dios! Mi padre estaba con la directora arreglando los últimos detalles y la verdad esperaba que Miss. Roberta no pusiera trabas me encantaba aquí y serviría para lo que tenia planeado…_

\- Bien señor Cullen eso sería todo el papeleo, como le eh dicho estamos en un plan de escuela ampliada lo cual los horarios son de 8 de la mañana ah 4:30 de la tarde…-_ ¡¿Que había dicho la cara de militar?! ¡A las 4:30! ¿Por qué no me fije en el horario? ¡Dios papi no sácame de aquí! ¡Esto es una cárcel no una escuela!...- _la señorita Cullen podrá ponerse al corriente enseguida ¿Alguna pregunta?...

\- No Miss. Roberta, eso está bien muchas gracias por su tiempo…

\- Bien tiene 5 minutos para despedirse, la espero en mi oficina en 5 minutos señorita Cullen, le asignare a una alumna para qué le ayude aclimatarse y le dé un recorrido con permiso…

\- Bien creo que regresare más tarde ¿No? Por favor no quiero travesuras, al menos no ahora, te amo cariño…

-¿Eso quiere decir qué si tengo permiso?...-_papá puso mala cara_…- ok, ok no travesuras y también te amo, bueno me voy si no ex militar me fusila…

\- Vendré por ti cariño y calmada….-_me despedí de papá y entre a la oficina, en donde la Miss. Terminaba su llamada, unos minutos después la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Ness cuando me vio se impresiono pero guardo la compostura ya sabía yo qué era por la ex militar ¿Pero qué era eso qué traía puesto? ¿Gafas? No sabía qué era ciega o más bien tuviera problemas de la vista, también traía el pelo totalmente recogido en un muy bonito peinado, puf odiaba peinarme, porque simplemente mi pelo era lacio natural, algunas veces se me hacían unas lindas ondas, pero nada más, luego el uniforme ¡Falda con camisa, suéter y corbata! ¿Pues qué era aquí?..._

\- Señorita Cullen eh decidido qué la señorita Swan sea su guía durante el mes de prueba, ella es una de nuestras mejores alumnas en su año escolar, así qué lo referente a cualquier cosa ella podrá ayudarla, si no se referirán a mí ¿Ha quedado claro?...-_no entendía porque no veía el parecido, valla esto sí qué estaba a nuestro favor…_

\- Si señorita muy claro, gracias…-_digo era a veces grosera, podía meterme en muchos problemas por travesuras, pero mi papá me había educado muy bien referente a mis modales…_

\- Pasen a sus clases señorita Swan, espero contar con su ayuda para que la señorita Cullen se sienta a gusto en el plantel...

-Si señorita, cuente con ello, ahora permiso nos retiraremos a nuestras clases…-_Ness y yo salimos caminando no me dijo nada en lugar de eso corrió hacia una de las puerta en la planta alta, ya un poco lejos de la dirección y cuando estuvimos adentro vi qué eran los baños ¿¡Joder que hacíamos aquí!? Entonces ella me abrazo y grito…_\- oh ¿Esta era mi sorpresa? Es genial ¿Cómo conseguiste entrar aquí?...

-¿No deberíamos ir a clases?...

-No, la directora no me teclea cuando la visito y la maestra sabe qué cuando voy con ella tardo así que ¡Dime algo!...

-Bueno fue fácil, le dije a papá y él se encargo de todo, a demás no podía seguir sin ir a clases investigue y aquí estoy, a demás tu mamá ayudo a que mi papá me inscribiera, ella le dijo que era una gran idea, así que aquí estoy, pero me puedes contar después enserio no quiero problemas ¿Si?...

-Sí, ok, es qué es perfecto tenerte aquí, las chicas no lo creerán cuando te vean, vamos…-_y la verdad tener tantas horas de clase no fue tan malo, ya que con las chicas era genial, me recibieron bien y las materias no eran dificultad sabia todo eso y terminaba súper rápido, claro qué me gane algunas enemigas, como Jane y Alexia las gemelas, pero cuando quisieran aunque solo tenia que recordar que no podía cometer ningún error, la hora de la salida era algo perturbador ¿Que si nuestros padres venían juntos? ¡Nos verían y todo a la borda!...- _¿Quien vendrá por ti?...

\- Mi papá, podemos salir una después de la otra ¿No? Una se quedara aquí, la otra ira a verificar si vienen juntos, si es así esperaras, y entrare de nuevo tu saldrás y le dirás a tu mamá que quieres irte o en mi caso yo a mi papá, se despedirán eh irán, si no vienen juntos te mandare un mensaje para que salgas, ¿Hecho?...

-¡Hecho!...-_por suerte Harry era el qué había venido, mi padre había tenido una emergencia, y hoy más quién nunca me gustaban esas emergencias, así podía salir sin que nos vieran…._

_**** Ok, al rato hablamos, puedes salir vino Harry por mí, mi padre tubo una emergencia…***_

_***Ok, nos vemos al rato, descansa suerte…****_

_¿Qué más podía hacer o decir para el primer día? Había estado genial y sin contratiempos…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Creo que él día había sido algo diferente, teniendo a Carlie con migo era totalmente diferente mamá había ido por mí, siempre la extrañaba, pero también había sentido triste por Carlie ella no tenía a su papá en su primer día de clases, porque era eso yo quería un papá pero lo quería así como tenia a mi mamá todo el tiempo….**

-Estas muy callada ¿Paso algo hoy?...

-No, bueno si, tuve una nueva compañera de clases, es linda y se ha convertido en nuestra amiga de todas más bien, a quien no le cayó bien es a Jane y Alexia, pero ella no les tiene miedo…

-Valla que bien, eso está bien, pero recuerda qué con golpes no se resuelven los problemas…

-Si mamá lose ¿Y tú qué tal el trabajo?...

-Bien de echo tengo qué hablar algo con tigo, pero en casa cuando comamos te lo diré ¿Ok?...- **solo asentí ya sabía de que se trataba. Pero ¿Cómo se suponía qué reaccionaria yo? Así qué mejor le mande un mensaje a Carlie...**

_*** Hola, mi madre me dirá lo de qué es novia de tu papá ¿Cómo se supone qué tengo que reaccionar?***…._

_**Hola, ha pues por ahora muy feliz, deja qué tu madre no ponga impedimentos, por mientras yo seré la mala del cuento ¿Ok?...***_

_***Ok, pero no eres la mala, enterada nos vemos mañana te quiero…***_

_**También te quiero…****_

**Guarde él teléfono cuando llegamos, mamá se enojaría si me lo veía tan pronto, me dirigí a mi habitación para cambiarme en lo qué la comida está hecha, cuando baje ya mamá me esperaba en el comedor sin Sue valla algo importante…**

\- Y ¿Sue?...

\- Salió tú y yo necesitamos hablar…

-Si mamá dime…

\- Se qué durante años solo hemos sido tu y yo, nadie más…

\- Esta Sue…

-Bueno si y ella, lo qué me refiero es qué tengo novio, Renesme lo conocí en él trabajo él es médico y tiene una hija de tu edad, lo amo cariño, pero primero quiero qué tu lo conozcas, qué me digas qué te parece, si tu no…

-Mamá ¿Por qué no me parecería? A demás es una relación entre tú y…

\- Edward. Edward Cullen ¿Enserió hija?...

-Si mamá, si Edward te hace feliz yo lo soy, solo dile que si te hace daño lo golpeare o mejor a un le diré ah Liam y Nahuel…

-Jajaja ok amor pero puedes decirle tu si quieres, mañana iremos a cenar…-**casi escupo la comida ¡Mañana! ¡No! ¡Todavía no!**...

-Pero mañana no puedo, tengo una prueba tengo que estudiar mucho para pasarla es pasado mañana, y me distraeré mejor ve solo tú y nos ponemos de acuerdo otro día ¿Si?...

-Pero cariño como iré solo yo, podemos ir otro día y…

\- No, no, tu ve mami, diviértete después podemos ir ¿Vale?...

-Ok, cariño gracias por comprender amor…-**solo asentí entre platicas y risas terminamos de comer, me despedí y subí hacer mis deberes la verdad es que me parecía perfecto que mamá tuviera un novio, y más si era el papá de Carlie ¿Eso podría significar un posible papá para mí?... Ojala que si…**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_¡Esto era una locura mira qué portarme bien durante 5 meses! Era para festejar, si 5 meses ya, en dónde había evasivas, reclamos, lágrimas ¡De todo! ¡Por Dios! Una ves casi nos descubren ya qué no teníamos nada qué hacer para distraernos, la mamá de Ness la llevo con ella y de pronto mi padre a parece, creo qué a Ness casi le da algo, porque me llamo muy nerviosa, así qué un cambio exprés no le venía mal, una coleta con algunos mechones sueltos, sus lentes puestos, y ya no se podía hacer mas, la comida transcurrió de lo mas 'normal' cuando terminaron ella automáticamente se fue al coche, ella no era grosera ni aunque tuviera la grosería en la cara, la verdad es qué Ness se había sentido mal, y su madre no había tomado a mal ese comportamiento, en este tiempo casi no veía a mis tíos, ni nadie de la familia ya que todo el tiempo me la pasaba haciendo los deberes a tiempo para después platicar con Ness, en este tiempo habíamos salido a varios lugares para conocernos mejor, o que nos gustaba, podíamos parecernos pero si teníamos algunos gustos diferentes o raros mas bien, hoy estábamos en clase de deportes, ella era un poco muy torpe, la verdad igual yo pero digamos qué ya lo había superado, la verdad no quería qué le pasara algo por lo que mejor nos sentamos en la banquitas cuando no sé de dónde exactamente salió ese balón dando directo en la cara del lado derecho de Ness, rápidamente me pare para verla ¡Dios!..._

\- ¡Ness! ¡Renesme! ¡Dios! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde te duele?...

\- ¡Me duele la cabeza, ¡Auch!...

-No te preocupes te llevare a la enfermería ¿Puedes andar?...

-No, me siento mareada…

-No te preocupes ya la llevo yo…

-Gracias…

-No Nahuel, puedo yo…

\- No, no puedes así qué agárrate de mis brazos…- _a la de tres Nahuel cargo a Ness para llevarla a la enfermería, una vez ahí la señora Welch atendió a Ness dándole un anti inflamatorio y una bolsa de hielo, también algo para el dolor…_

-Puedes irte ya Nahuel agradecemos tu ayuda…

\- Eh podría quedarme si no les molesta…

\- Eh no quiero qué pierdas clase, no te preocupes estaré bien, ya sabes soy un imán para los balones y ciertos objetos qué pueden golpearme no te preocupes…

-Jajaja…

\- Haber cariño ¿Cómo te sientes? Ya hemos llamado a tu mami, para qué venga por ti, puedes ir por tu mochila para irte, ella te recogerá en la entrada avise a la directora, y si sigues con dolores puedes faltar mañana ¿Ok? Haber chicos a clase…

\- Podemos acompañarla a la entrada iremos por su mochila para qué no camine mas, ella se queda aquí y nosotros vamos por ello ¿Si?...

-Ok, vallan pero no se demoren su mamá no tarda en llegar, y si la directora se entera qué ustedes están fuera nos regaña...-_Nahuel y yo asentimos, y salimos para los salones por la mochila de Ness, él como un caballero la tomo y cargo por mí, cuando íbamos a mitad de camino alguien grito él nombre de Ness, automáticamente miré a Nahuel, pensé qué me había metido en problemas con la directora ya qué en este tiempo nos confundía pero ¡Dios! Esto era peor era la mamá de Ness la qué estaba a unos metros de mi ¡Dios no!…_

_0oo0o00oo0o0_

Ok, ya las descubrieron ¡Dios! ¡Eso no puede ser!...

¡Sin palabras! -.- (u.u)…

Espero sus comentarios sobre que pasa aquí…

Locura realizada….

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane&amp;SophieW.

N.S.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…_

_Música__:_

_Someone Like You._

_Live at the Royal Albert Hall_

Cap. 9… ¿Divididas?…

_Ahora era yo la que necesitaba una camilla o de perdida que Nahuel me cargara, sentía que me desmayaría y eso no era nada bueno o más bien lo que se avecinaba en este momento…._

-Cariño me han avisado, oh mi nena me han dicho que te has dado un golpe, ¿Cómo te sientes, estas bien? No te preocupes ahora vamos a casa, iré por tus cosas…

\- No se preocupe señora, buenas tardes aquí está la mochila de Renesme podemos ir a la…-_rápidamente pise a Nahuel en el pie para que no hablara, ¿¡Como explicábamos que yo estaba aquí y me parecía a Ness muchísimo!? Por suerte la mamá de ella no se dio cuenta de mi pisotón, pobre…_

-Oh muchas gracias cariño, vamos amor para que descanses, gracias cariño nos vemos…

-Si señora de nada…-_ rápidamente llegamos a casa ¡Mierda! ¡Dios que había hecho! Quería irme a la habitación pero tenia que actuar como 'enferma' mierda, ¡Vocabulario!..._

-Cariño ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu recamara para que descanses?...

-Si m...mamá…-_mierda era súper raro decir esa palabra que no estaba registrada en mi vocabulario…-_ S…Si…

-Vamos te voy a llevar y te preparare un rico almuerzo para que te sientas mejor, ¿Vale cariño?...

-S…si, eh ¿Puedo llamar a mi amiga para decirle que estoy bien? Ella también se lastimo y se llevo la peor parte no quisiera que se preocupara…

\- Jajaja claro cariño ¿Porque me preguntas? Regreso con tu sopa…-_marque el numero de Ness y al 2 timbrazo me atendió…_

\- ¿Que paso? Me conto lo que paso Nahuel pero en serio no entiendo...

-Cálmate mira iba con tu mochila y Nahuel me ayudaba pero tu mamá nos vio, por mero y Nahuel le dice que tú estabas en la enfermería, lo pise pobre discúlpame con él, así que me hice pasar por ti lo siento, estoy ahora con tu mamá en tu habitación ¿Nos vemos mañana? Iras con Harry a mi casa has estado ahí muchas veces ¡Dios! Viene tu mamá ¿Nos vemos mañana?...

-Si no te preocupes, estoy bien, mañana tenemos que hablar de algo importante…

-Bay te quiero Ness, gracias…

\- Te quiero Carlie, gracias…-_no entendía porque ella me decía gracias, yo si porque me había cumplido el sueño más grande poder usar esa palabra 'Mama', era diferente. Cuando la mamá de Ness regreso comí ¡Dios esta comida era sabrosa! Cuando termine me dormí con ella a mi lado no sabía cómo describir ese sentimiento, era inigualable, me sentía diferente aunque si extrañaba a mi papá, a la mañana siguiente cuando desperté seguía igual bueno con la diferencia que mi… digo que la mamá de Ness estaba ahí abrazándome ¡Dios! Me podía acostumbrar a esto, ella me acompaño a la escuela aunque había insistido en que yo me quedara en casa la enfermera se lo había dicho pero le dije que no había tenido dolor, no sabía que había pasado con Ness no me contestaba, así que cuando la vi que venía rápidamente me acerque y la ayude, Dios si se le veía un color rojo en la mejilla y le recorría la parte de atrás…_

-¡Carlie! ¿Cómo te fue? Mamá no te descubrió ¿Verdad?...

-No claro que no, pero ¿Y tú? Mira Dios Ness lo siento creo que debiste ir con tu mamá para que te curara, y…

-No te preocupes tu papá me vio y me dio una pomada, le dije que me había golpeado una pelota y fue un accidente que no había sido la única que unas compañeras igual y me creyó, a demás me dio un medicamento para el dolor, Susy me dio algo rico aunque prefiero a mi mamá…

\- Si mamá me dio una comida rica, pero vamos entremos y necesitamos hablar…

-Si necesitamos hablar, andando…-_las clases pasaron rápido y por primera ves quería que pasaran más lentas, no entendía, ¿o sí? Si entendía quería regresar a casa de Ness quería compartir otros momentos más con ella, nunca había tenido la experiencia de querer a una mamá y ayer que la había llamado así ¡Dios! Quería una, no quería separarme ahora más que nunca odiaba a alguien con todo mi pequeño corazón ella me había quitado eso, el saber que se sentía, pero ahora que lo sabia ¡Quería una para toda la vida! Lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y Ness se preocupo al verme pero quería eso...- _¿Estás bien Carlie?...

-S…si, no, no te preocupes…

.-.-.-.-.

**No me gustaba como estaba Carlie era otra, ella no mostraba sus emociones, ella era fuerte y liberal, nunca se dejaba llevar no es que fuera una insensible pero ella o era así como estaba ahorita, ¿Seria que extrañaba a su papá? Valla quería decirle que me había sentido muy bien, el me había cuidado y se había quedado con migo por lo del golpe, era realmente lindo y hermoso que el hiciera eso, me sentía bien el saber que se sentía llamar a alguien papá, fue extraordinario lástima que se tuviera que acabar… **

-Hola par de dos, ¿Cómo te encuentras? Carlie...-**oh Dios Nahuel me volvía hablar, ayer le había contado todo sobre Carlie y yo, y nos había puesto ese apodo, era lindo lástima que se interesara en Carlie, a mi ni me veía…**

\- Hola, bien ya no me duele, eh ella se fue al baño regresa ya…-**estuvimos platicando mientras llegaba Carlie, cuando llego el hizo lo mismo de saludarla, y pensé que se enojaría con migo pero no, al contrario lo vio como un pase por a ver pisado ayer…**

\- Oye Nahuel se que sabes todo esto y así ¿Pero te importaría dejarnos a mí y a Ness solas un momento para hablar? Por fa…

-No claro que no, iré a comprar algo y las veo en clase ¿Vale?...

-Vale…

\- Vale. Ahora si mira Ness se que te pediré una locura pero en serio ayer fue una experiencia única, quiero ver si podemos dejar los lugares así ¿Al menos por esta semana? Mira no eh tenido una mamá nunca, y ayer que tu mamá me cuido, que le dije mamá fue ¡Dios! Fue diferente, se que estamos haciendo todo para que ella este con mi papá pero Ness yo…

\- Yo quiero también eso, sentí lo mismo con tu papá, nunca había pensado en uno y cuando él me cuido fue lo máximo, claro que quiero cambiar…

-¡Ah! Claro que si, gracias, gracias…

\- Gracias a ti, ahora vamos con Nahuel para comer ¡Hay que festejar!...-** ver a Carlie feliz me gustaba mucho ella disfrutaba, al igual que yo sabía que nos descubrirían, pero no importaba disfrutaríamos mientras esto duraba, Nahuel era muy divertido y nos hacía reír mucho, me gustaba pero a él le gustaba Carlie, pero a ella le gustaba Liam, pero en fin, aunque ya casi no tenia dolor y había dormido bien, pero ahora tenia otro problema se me dificultaban las letras que estaban en el pizarrón, diablos como pude hice el trabajo ya que no veía bien, cuando salimos en ves de cambiar, seguimos igual me fui con Harry… Cuando llegue me seguía sintiendo igual simplemente le mande un mensaje a Carlie diciendo que había llegado bien y que ni Susy ni Harry se habían dado cuenta de que yo no era ella, al contrario me había ofrecido de comer pero yo solo quería dormir, dormir ¿Por qué tenia tanto sueño? Ah solo me acosté y caí rendida…**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Mmm eso se sentía muy bien, era una caricia, no como las de mamá, pero igual se sentía bien…**

\- ¿Carlie cariño? Car, amor despierta, hey soy papá…

-Mmm, no, no quiero mami…

\- ¿Carlie? ¿Cariño? Despierta amor, soy papi…-** en ese momento abrí mis ojos, esperaba que no hubiera dicho nada que comprometiera…**\- hola cariño ¿Que soñabas? O ¿Con quién?...

-H…hola papi eh no con nadie, ya llegaste ¿No es temprano?...

\- Carlie cariño son cerca de las 11:30 pm. Te eh despertado porque Susy me ah dicho que llegaste de la escuela y no comiste desde esa hora, ¿Que pasa pequeña te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que te lleve al médico? ¿O pasa algo en la escuela? Car cariño dime…-**valla sentía que mis ojos se me cerraban, solo quería dormir, pero papá hablaba…**

-No, no, es solo que tengo sueño, no te preocupes, solo quiero dormir ¿Si? Y no tenía hambre, ahora dormiré si eso, buenas noches papi…

\- ¿Carlie cariño? ¿Car? Dios nena tienes el uniforme todavía puesto, te cambiare cariño ¿Ok?...-**creo que yo había dicho que ¿si? No lo sabía….**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-**

**Me desperté de golpe, ¡El papá de Carlie me había cambiado! Mire debajo de las mantas, y si estaba en un pijama de shorts y playera ¡Me había visto en chones! Dios tenia que dormir bien y descansar no quería que volviera a pasar que tal que se dio cuenta y me hacia algo, no, no era el papá de Carlie el no era así… Hay tenia que dormir, Dios parecía raro que durmiera tanto pero es que me podía el sueño….**

…**.**

**Dos días que me quedaba en casa de Carlie y ella en la mía, estos días habían sido geniales no compartía muchos momentos al día con Edward pero los que lo hacía eran divertidos, algunas cosas no las hacia así que él se pregunto porque, como sentarnos a ver un programa de esos que tienen peleas y son de armas a mi no me gustaban, a Carlie si, o películas de terror Dios sentí que morí en esas horas no me gustan las odiaba y cuando le dije eso, bueno fue algo raro ya que Carlie me había dicho que necesitaba más cultura sobre ese campo, y yo quería morir en ese momento, el jueves fue algo mejor ya que pasamos en la tarde juntos, bueno más que bien toda la tarde juntos, el viernes fue divertido ya que nos habían dejado un trabajo en equipo y lo hicimos con Nahuel era tan lindo en llevar nuestras mochilas me encantaba eso… **

\- Bueno divididas ¿Como les va con eso?...

-¿Divididas? ¿Porque así?...

\- ¿Mmm no son dos chicas de una misma? Nada más que una de un lado y otra de otro y ahora más que se han cambiado de casa...

-Valla Ness le has contado todo, pues si queda ese nombre, pero pues creo que bien hoy regresamos igual ya que el lunes no tenemos clase…

-¿Hoy? ¿No podemos regresar hasta el martes?...

\- ¿En serio quieres regresar hasta ese día?...

\- Si, si tu quieres…

\- Claro que si, regresaremos hasta el martes…

\- Bien brindemos por su alargada estancia jajaja…-**Nahuel era muy divertido, así que después de nuestro brindis seguimos para terminar el trabajo, cuando nos despedimos él se fue con Carlie y yo con Harry a casa, el sábado me levante tarde ya que Edward no había venido a casa porque tenia guardia en el hospital fue raro dormir ahí, sabía que no estaba sola ni mucho menos pero me sentía más segura con alguien dentro de casa más conocido o no sé, ese día no compartí mucho tiempo ya que deje dormir a Edward lo necesitaba y a Susy se le hizo raro, pero ¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que tengo que dejarlo descansar?...**

\- Pues si cariño pero tu nuca estas en paz cuando tu papá regresa de una guardia, te la pasas merodeado hasta despertarlo…

\- Oh no, pero es que no ¿Crees que debo tocar su puerta y despertarlo?...

\- Cariño ¿Tus tácticas se te han olvidado? Tú no eres así ¿Qué pasa con poner la música a todo volumen? ¿Tocar la batería en el cuarto de música? ¿O brincar, saltar y gritar con los audífonos puestos por toda la casa?...

-¿Tenemos un cuarto de música?...

\- Vamos…-**seguí a Susy escaleras arriba cuando me abrió la puerta creí que me caería era un cuarto de música y ¡Había un piano! ¡Junto a una guitarra!...-** bueno aquí esta, venga toca algo de batería capaz ahora le ocasionas un infarto a tu padre jajaja, te dejo cariño tengo que seguir con la comida…

\- Gracias Susy…-** había tomado clases de piano con las chicas mamá no podía comprarme un piano así que no quería muy bien inscribirme en las clases, pero las tres lo habíamos logrado, no era algo fácil como se veía y lo hacían creer, no era simplemente deslizar los dedos, tenias que tener flexibilidad recuerdo que la primera semana me dolían a más no poder pero no me di por vencida termine, me encantaba tocar a Debussy en especial claro de luna, aunque tenía mucho que no lo hacía, simplemente pase mis dedos por las teclas y la música empezó a salir, me traspasaba a un lugar diferente, me gustaba darle mis pequeños shows privados a mamá, algunas veces ella estaba de viaje así que yo le mandaba los videos de cómo tocaba, era perfecto…**

\- ¡Eso es hermoso cariño!...-** me tense rápidamente voltee y ahí estaba Edward parado viéndome me daba pena esto era raro, quería que en verdad le gustara no simplemente lo dijera así…-** sigue tocando cariño eso ah estado perfecto, y no me has despertado con un concierto de rock eso es nuevo, prefiero las dulces notas de Debussy jajaja…

\- Jajaja si lo siento, es que me encanto esto, si eso bueno eh ¿Vamos a comer?...

\- Claro cariño vamos…-** y enserio a mi me parecía raro, que no hiciera acto de presencia, pero claro tenía que hablar, aunque no entendía que pasaba no había nada, cuando me tropecé y estuve a punto de caerme si no es por Edward que me sostuvo de mi cintura, hubiera pasado algo realmente raro…-** ¿Estás bien cariño? Cuidado anda no comer te hace un poco torpe…

…..

\- ¿Pero no se supone que pasaríamos el día aquí juntos?...

\- Si cariño pero es que tu abuela me ha dicho que no has ido y te extraña, regresaremos temprano a demás prometo que estaremos mañana aquí ¿Ok?...

\- Esta bien papá…

\- ¿Hey qué pasa? ¿Por qué no quieres ir a ver a los abuelos? ¿Algo malo paso y no me has dicho?...

\- No, no como crees papá, es simplemente que, olvídalo, quería pasar el día con tigo…

\- Cariño iremos hoy y mañana pasaremos el día juntos tu tranquila, ¿Si? Te amo cariño, ahora a alistarse…-**subí a mi habitación y enseguida le mande un mensaje a Carlie como le haría para conocerlos o recordarlos si no los había visto mucho que digamos...**

***** Hola Carlie ¿Como estas? ¿Qué tal mamá? Espero bien tenemos una situación que es imposible cortar, tu papá quiere que vallamos a casa de tus abuelos estarán todos ahí, ¿Qué hago? Ya le dije que no quiero ir, bueno le dije que me ponía triste el no pasar con el día, pero dijo que eso se solucionaba mañana ¡Que hago! ¡CARLIE!...*****

_**... Carlie está escribiendo…**_

***** Hola, bien con tu mamá es súper padre, y bueno mira confío en ti, en mi cómoda ¿Donde está el espejo? Ahí hay una cajita fuerte, ábrela esta es la combinación ***** ahí hay un diario están las fotos de cada uno de los integrantes de mi familia, tíos, tías, abuelos, primos, todo lee lo, o velo no sé y pues actúa natural ¿Vale?*****

**¡Que actuara normal! Si no conocía a nadie que pasaba si me descubrían que tal que me interrogaban, porque había cambiado a Carlie, y...y….**

\- ¿Cariño? ¿Estás lista ya? Se nos hace tarde…

\- ¡Mierda! Digo si ya voy…-**me tendría que llevar el condenado diario, para leerlo mientras íbamos, según esto tardaríamos una hora esperaba que fuera suficiente tiempo… cuando termine de arreglarme baje a la sala, me había puesto un vestido azul turquesa no muy corto unas sandalias, que suerte éramos de la misma talla si no que arriamos y una pequeña bolsa con el diario, me peine como veía en las fotos Carlie aparecía no podía cambiar eso, ya había cambiado mi vestuario, no quería que nadie sospechara y no lo estaba logrando enserio, era tonta, pero estaba nerviosa...**

\- Te ves muy hermosa cariño, andando tus abuelos esperan…-**me sonroje ante el alago de Edward, ¡Diablos! ¿Se daría cuenta?... cuando íbamos en el camino iba muy entretenida leyendo, me preguntaba porque Carlie apuntaría esto de todos en su familia, en las ultimas paginas que no tenia nada que ver con el tema estaban las chicas, al igual que mi mamá y yo, era tan lindo que escribiera algo así, quería mucho a Carlie y esperaba que no pasara nada hoy…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Era una casa muy bonita y grande, tenía un jardín expenso, la verdad es que quería estar en este auto hasta que esto acabara, me sentía con dolor y mareada, pero el ver a Edward sonreír, me tranquilizaba el me protegería ¿Cierto? Si claro que si…**

\- Vamos cariño, nos divertiremos…

\- Si vamos…

-¡Cariño! Oh pero mira qué bonita estas, te dejo de ver unos días y me pierdo de mucho...

-Oh hola abuela Esme, tu también estas muy guapa…-**y era cierto para sus 50 años ella se veía bastante joven, era alta con cabello color miel, rostro como un corazón, y sus brazos me hacían sentir en casa…**

\- Carlie hija estas hermosa, toda una mujercita...

\- Hola abuelo Carlisle ¿Como estas? ¡Sigues muy joven! ¡Y fuerte!...

-¿Que quiere la pulga ahora para estar dando halagos? ¡Porque yo quiero!...

-¡Tío Emett pareces un oso! ¡Estás muy alto wo!...

\- Jajaja hay esta tu halago jajaja, cariño dices cosas muy ciertas…

\- Lo siento, no quería…

\- Hey tranquila, que no me servirá eso, te ganare de todas maneras...

(N/A: Aquí pondré un POV NARRADOR, ya que es necesario que sea contado desde otra perspectiva…)

En la sala platicaban y bromeaban todos, las chicas alagaban a Carlie por su ropa y buen gusto en la moda, aunque ella se preguntaba si no habría problemas con eso para Carlie ella era Renesme y así era ¿Pero Carlie? Cuando pasaron a la mesa fue igual y raro para ella se sentía a gusto con todos era una gran familia, pero también a la ves se sentía vigilada, se repetía en su mente que debía de ser algo de su imaginación, la tarde siguió igual jugó con Emett cuando él le dijo pensó que era una broma pero era como Carlie decía un niño en cuerpo de hombre, comió pastel con sus abuelos, con Alice y Rosalie en una pasarela que todos vieron, en donde tanto Emett y Jasper participaron, teniendo como espectadores a los abuelos a Edward y sus tías…

Para la noche, se despedía de todos, ella no había querido venir y se preocupaba de que algo pasara y la verdad era que se había divertido y mucho, quería ser parte de esta familia, ella y Carlie lo lograrían…

Lo que ella había pasado por alto era el escrutinio del patriarca del clan Cullen el era un medico por excelencia, algo no le gustaba eran varios cambios en su nieta, como para no ponerlos en la mesa y meditarlos, todo lo había meditado era absurdo en un principio pero después simplemente era algo en lo que realmente pensar, y él no se quedaría con la duda investigaría que pasaba…

…

Cuando llegaron a casa era realmente de noche para poder creer que una pequeña de su edad con las energías gastadas podría estar despierta, Edward se le quedo mirando era increíblemente afortunado en tener a su pequeña niña, no cabía en sí de felicidad nunca pensó en sentir tanta felicidad, nuca se imagino en que podría ser tan feliz, como cuando tenia 14 y sus padres le regalaron ese viaje por todo Europa, o cuando a los 16 le regalaron su primer coche y el que él quería, no nada de eso se comparaba, había sido muy joven cuando se entero del embarazo y no pudo haber existido hombre más feliz, era extraño ya que su carrera apenas empezaba, pero el daba todo de sí, el trabajaba y viajaba a los congresos para poder así aprender todo lo posible, paso hambres ya que era orgullosos y no se quedaba hospedado en los hoteles caros y que tenia que pagar, buscaba algo más económico, y comía cosas enlatadas que el mismo llevaba de la despensa, tenia que ahorrar su hija era lo primero y tenia que pagar el dinero a su padre que le había dado para darle a la madre de Carlie para que las dejara en paz, ahora diez años después su pequeña niña era la luz de sus ojos y en ese entonces era algo difícil, ahora esos sacrificios habían valido la pena uno a uno… Edward cargo a Carlie hasta su habitación y la desvistió para ponerle su pijama, tenían planeado pasar el día siguiente juntos y así lo harían, cuando termino la arropo y le dio un beso saliendo de la habitación para ir a la propia….

…

Los rayos del sol daban directo en su cara, haciendo difícil que siguiera en su sueño, abrió poco a poco los ojos, se sentía descansada después de haber agotado sus energías, miro el reloj de la mesita y vio que eran cerca de las 12 pm. Se paro rápidamente ¡Qué pensaría Edward! Que era floja y Carlie no era así, se acordó de ella no le había mandado un mensaje para que no se preocupara, vio el teléfono y tenia 5 mensajes de ella…

_*** ¿Qué tal te está yendo?***_

_*** ¿Ness? Enserio estas bien háblame como estas***_

_*** Renesme Swan será mejor que me hables o moriré de la angustia ¿Que paso? ¿Te descubrieron y por eso no hablas? ¿O me ignoras? ¡En serio nena háblame!****_

_*** Renesme estoy segura que lo pasaste bien, y por eso no me contestas, no importa mañana a primera hora ¡Háblame! Gracias, te quiero***_

Rápidamente tecleo la respuesta, antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo más o se enojara con ella…

***** Lo siento, no fue mi intención dejarte esperando, me fue muy bien, tu familia es súper genial, nadie se dio cuenta, no te preocupes, ahora tu papá dijo que veríamos películas, ¿Ok? Te quiero mucho cuídate…*****

Cuando bajo a la cocina se encontró con Susy que preparaba unas ricas tortitas, con chocolate derretido y duraznos, la mala suerte estaba de su lado ya que Renesme era alérgica a esa fruta por lo cual le dijo a Susy que mejor quería fresas, la nana que se consideraba ella, se fijo muy bien en la que era su pequeña niña a la que conocía y había cambiado pañales, tenia algo raro desde hace unos días, ella pensó que eran cosas suyas, eso era porque su pequeña crecía, pero ahora no, esto era real…

\- Cariño ¿Que más te gustaría que preparara?...

\- Mmm ¿De comida?...-Susy asintió…- me gustaría pasta Italiana, con un postre de crema y fresas ¿Si? ¿Se puede?...-sus sospechas quedaron a Carlie nunca le habían gustado las pastas una ves ella había tratado de dársela, porque la niña tenia que aprender a comer de todo, una de las cosas pastas, Carlie la había vomitado a tal grado de tener dolor de pansa, lo cual los había preocupado a ella y Edward, desde ese momento nunca comía pasta, ni fresas, ¿Y ahora?...

\- ¿Qué raro que pidas eso? Cariño a ti no te gustan las pastas y eres alérgica a las fresas…

-Yo…yo… no eh….

\- ¿Me contaras?...- la niña bajo la cabeza en señal de que no sabía qué hacer…- cariño toda la vida de Carlie eh estado con ella, siempre, desde que su mamá la abandono, ¿Qué pasa, quien eres y Carlie?...

-Yo, Carlie está en mi casa con mi mamá, ella y yo cambiamos puestos hace una semana, nos conocimos en el campamento, ella creyó que su papá la había engañado, creamos este plan para que mi mamá y su papá estén juntos, pero tuve un accidente ¿Ese día que llegue golpeada? Bueno mi mamá llego y ella estaba con mis cosas ya que me ayudaría pero la descubrieron y se hizo pasar por mí al otro día pensamos en cambiar, pero yo quería saber que era tener un papá, y ella una mamá, así que lo dejamos, pero queremos decirle ya a nuestros padres lo que sabemos, queremos decirle que somos dos niñas, una de cada quien ¿Pero porque somos iguales? Queremos saber eso, a demás Carlie y yo nos queremos como unas verdaderas y autenticas hermanas…

\- Cariño eso es lo mejor que podían hacer el decir la verdad, mentir es malo y peor aun una mentira es como una bola de nieve que entre más tiempo es más grande y rápida, crece y crece, si ustedes quieren yo puedo estar junto con ustedes cuando le digan a ellos, pero les aconsejo que entre más rápido mejor…

\- Muchas gracias, Susy…

\- De que cariño, ahora dime ¿Cual es el hermoso nombre de esta hermosa pequeñita?...

\- Soy Renesme, Renesme Swan, mucho gusto Susy…

\- El gusto es mío cariño, ahora aré tu comida, tu… digo el señor Edward vendrá por eso de las 6 pm. Tuvo que salir en una emergencia del hospital, pero te hablaría, ahora ¿Quieres hacer algo más?...

-¿Podemos hacer unas galletas de chocolate blanco? ¿Y chispas de colores? A mis amigas les encanta las de chispas de chocolate yo no como de esas yo como las de chispas de colores, Larisa, Raysa son geniales, las conocerás algún día si tú quieres….

\- Claro que si cariño, ahora ¡Empecemos!...- Renesme sabía que Susy tenia razón, Carlie y ella ya habían tomado la posibilidad de hablarlo con sus padres, porque como Susy había dicho las mentiras crecen y crecen y al final no traen nada bueno, y a lo mejor lo que ellas hacían no estaban bien, eso lo platicaría con Carlie el martes y esperaba que de esa semana no pasara…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¡Muy bien! Si yo también pienso que eso de las mentiras es malo, pero bueno existen las piadosas ¿no? Bueno lo importante aquí es que ¿por fin les dirán la verdad? ¿Oh no? Bueno yo creo que ellas…. ¡Nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo! Bay, bay…

Y este arroz esta por cocerse…

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane&amp;SophieW.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…_

Música:

Ángel – Yuridia.

CAP. 10… VERDADES…

El termino del fin de semana fue fenomenal junto a Susy, Edward había llegado un poco más tarde de lo que había dicho ya que la cirugía se había alargado, pero Renesme había pasado un buen momento, muy rápido llego el martes el día en el que tenía que poner las cosas sobre la mesa para ella y Carlie….

\- ¡Ness! ¡Oh te extrañe nena!...

\- ¡Carlie te extrañe también! ¿Cómo te fue con mamá?...

\- Bien, fue una semana muy linda pero ¿A ti? ¿Con papá, mi familia? ¡Dime que paso!...

\- Pues con tu papá muy bien, con tu familia igual lo único hubo un problema Carlie y ahora si no podemos seguir escondiendo que nos conocemos…

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso Ness?...

\- Susy me descubrió y sabe todo se lo conté ¿Carlie en serio a que nos llevara esto? Tu papá y mi mamá están más que juntos sabes que algunas veces ellos no duermen en casa, porque están juntos, hemos estado cada una con la familia de la otra una semana, lo disfrutamos, creo que nuestros padres son los únicos que no se han dado cuenta…

\- Sí, lo eh pensado este fin me sirvió para eso, así que idee un plan nos presentaremos a todos, haremos una comida en familia para ti y tu mamá, le diré a mi papá y a mi abuela Esme para que preparen todo ¿Te parece?...

\- Me parece una idea genial, aunque Susy me dijo que si se los decíamos a ellos solos primero sería mejor…

\- Podíamos decírselo a ellos solos ese día antes en la sala o no sé, pero para mí sería mejor de una ves por todas el golpe…

-Como tú creas conveniente solo que sea en esta semana, no quiero mentir más…

\- No te preocupes hermanita, eso no pasara…- las chicas se encontraron con Nahuel y Liam ellos se habían juntado para pasar el rato iban en diferente grado Liam era un grado mayor pero se llevaba muy bien con Nahuel por lo tanto con las chicas, las clases pasaron realmente rápidas ya que cuando estaban en deportes eran así se divertían mucho, al menos para Carlie para Renesme no mucho pero por suerte tenia la ayuda de Nahuel, cuando se vieron antes de la salida sabían que en tan solo unos días dejarían de despedirse y que irían a casa juntas, Carlie en el coche con Harry se puso a pensar en que si eso no pasaba si no se iban juntas, si ese plan no funcionaba no sabría qué hacer ella era su hermana, no sabía mucho sobre muestras y esas cosas pero lo que si tenia claro es que en este poco tiempo Ness era alguien a demás de su padre realmente importante en su vida, y ella haría lo que fuera para estar juntas, al llegar a casa su padre no estaba y lo agradecía por primera vez, ya que necesitaba pensar en cómo realmente hacer para cuando el sábado se presentaran ante todos, era obvio que bueno la madre de Ness lo tomaría con calma ella la había tratado una semana pero y ¿Ness en su familia seria igual? Susy entro con un plato de pastel y leche eso era cuando estaba triste y ahora no lo estaba pero si necesitaba mimos…

\- Valla mi niña a llegado ¿Te has divertido en la otra casa? ¿Cómo te fue?...

\- Bien, supongo que sí, bien, se lo que le has dicho a Ness digo Renesme y gracias se que podía contar con tigo Sus, y hemos decidido que el sábado haremos una comida, estará el abuelo así que podremos estar todos, será mejor para las dos…

\- Ok cariño, si necesitas algo estoy para ti…

\- Gracias Sus, me dormiré temprano mañana será un lindo día…

\- Claro que si cariño descansa, le diré a tu padre cuando llegue…- me metí a la ducha y me tarde un buen rato para relajarme, sabía que todo saldría bien, pero no impedía que tuviera un mal presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría…

….

…

..

.

\- En serio que si pudiera me lo quedaba, Liam tu puedes tenerlo en tu casa no creo que tus padres te digan algo ya sabes es solo un favor y…

\- No puedo Nahuel mi hermana es alérgica a los animales, en especial perros y gatos lo siento…

\- ¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están? ¿Porque esas caras?...

\- Hola linda, me eh encontrado un gatito pero no puedo tenerlo en casa, Liam no puede porque su hermana es alérgica, y bueno es muy lindo como para abandonarlo a su suerte, y si lo llevamos a un refugio bueno lo sacrificaran si no reclaman por el…

\- ¿Puedo verlo?...- en ese momento el chico le enseño la pequeña bola de pelos de la cual ella se enamoro…- oh que hermoso es, ¡Parece una motita de algodón! Te diré motita y no te preocupes Nahuel lo cuidaremos Carlie y yo, tu…

\- ¿Que se supone que cuidare? Ness no quiero problemas….

\- No, no, mira esta hermosa cosita, se llama motita y será nuestra pequeña mascota, o hijo….

\- Wo, wo…- dijo alzando las manos la peli-cobrizo…- espera esa cosa de pelos no será mi hijo que te pasa es inaceptable, que se lo quede Nat o alguien más….

\- Pero no tiene familia, está solo en el mundo, anda ¿Si? si, si, si Carlie di que si, siii….- la chica miro a su casi imperceptible gemela haciendo pucheros, ja' ella era la maestra en hacer pucheros, no la vencería, pero era muy rápido para cantar victoria, ya que pronto se vio tomando a la mascota y aceptando, Renesme rápidamente festejo, ahora lo más importante donde estaría el gato y cuando…

\- Esta bien, pero necesitaremos poner días y tiempo donde se quedara el… ¿Como dijiste que se llamaba?...

\- Motita, así le puse y se queda así ¡Seremos sus mamis!...

\- Mmm mejor tu eres su mami y Nahuel puede ser su papi, y Liam y yo seremos sus tíos o padrinos o lo que quieras, si eso me parece mejor…- el ingenio de la pequeña era grande haciendo que su pequeña imperceptible gemela se pusiera roja como un tomate, ese acto heredado de su madre, Nahuel igual pero ente las palabras de su amiga, metieron en la caja al gato y siguieron en sus clases, era realmente difícil no encariñarse…

….

…

..

.

_Algunos días después…_

\- No lo sé Ness ¿Te parece que lo tenga? O mejor te lo quedas, el se ha encariñado con ustedes…- habían pasado algunos días y el gran día donde le dirían a sus padres la noticia era al otro día Carlie había preparado todo para que fuera una comida en casa de sus abuelos, le había salido con una invitación a su papá sorprendiéndolo, Bella había aceptado al saber que era idea de la hija de Edward estaba nerviosa claro que sí, pero era un gran paso importante para ellos, llevaban más de 6 meses conociéndose y la verdad es que no había muchos momentos que los que coincidieran juntos ellos cuatro, así que era importante tomar esta oportunidad que la pequeña le daba…

\- No, quiero tenerlo sabes que mamá se creyó que el gato era para un cuidado de la escuela al igual que Carlie pero ella siempre lo mantiene en su habitación, su papá es algo difícil con animales, así que no hay tanto problema, a demás será un día difícil quiero tener a motita…

\- Ok Ness, pero prométeme que cualquier cosa me dirás que pasa ¿Vale?...

\- Claro que si Nahuel, no te preocupes estamos seguros que no pasara nada, pero gracias por preocuparte por mi es lindo de tu parte…

\- Sabes que me preocupo por ti, porque me gustas, pero sé que hasta que no se arregle nada no podre hacer mi intento de caerte bien…

\- Nahuel sabes que yo que yo… no puedo ahora me gustas eres un chico muy sensacional y todo pero me preocupa más esto que pasa con Carlie con mi mamá, es realmente algo que no proceso del todo ¿Te imaginas si su padre no me quiere? ¿Si él piensa algo que no sea de mi? ¿O el simplemente tiene en mente a una persona que no sea su hija Carlie? Pero también esta que él me acepte tendría a un ¡Padre! Siempre me eh imaginado en tener un papá, en como seria, en todos esas cosas que uno hace, no lo sé discúlpame Nahuel, yo lo siento…- el chico tomo en un abrazo a la pequeña niña junto con la motita ella recargo su cabeza en él para descansar mientras las lagrimas se detenían, cuando se calmaron el limpio sus lagrimas para que ella estuviera tranquila, compraron algo para comer y siguieron platicando, desde lejos su amiga los miraba como compartían el tiempo Liam estaba celoso por ese acercamiento ya que bueno él quería tener el mismo con Carlie, pero intentaría todo para acercarse a la hermosa niña que era ella…

…

..

.

\- Hola cariño ¿Como estas? ¿Ya lista para salir? Sabes que si quieres podemos posponerlo y Edward entenderá y…

\- Mami alto, estoy bien sabes que me emociona si estoy un poco nerviosa por la reacción de Edward, pero esperemos que todo salga muy bien….

\- Ok cariño, vamos hay que recorrer un camino largo, ¿Crees que les guste la tarta de coco? Hornee una y…

\- ¿No horneaste nada mas? Es que a Carlie no le gusta el coco, ni las fresas y…

\- ¿Como sabes eso? ¿Renesme Swan que me estas ocultando?...

\- Nada mamá es solo que platique ayer con ella y le pregunte lo siento…

\- No te preocupes cariño, andando…-salieron las dos juntas, el camino fue largo y de nervios para las dos, claro que ninguna de las dos expreso ese sentimiento, cuando estuvieron cerca de la mansión Cullen, los nervios se potenciaron al millón, una ves en el porche Renesme le pidió a su mamá algo que la descoloco…

\- ¿Por favor mami si? Hazlo solo por favor…

\- Ok cariño, anda te espero aquí…- Renesme salió del coche nerviosa toco la puerta solo esperaba que fuera Carlie y no alguien más que arruinara la sorpresa, gracias a los cielos si salió Carlie…

\- Hola Ness, está todo listo, deja que mi papá se siente y podrás entrar dejare la puerta abierta para que ni mi papá vea, ni tu mamá vea, ¿Algo que quieras agregar?...

\- No Carlie no, pero estoy nerviosa…

\- Respiramos uno dos, y sale, andando te espero en la sala es la que está al fondo a la derecha, vamos…- Renesme salió para con su mamá, Bella por más que trato de ver con quien hablaba su hija no pudo, ya que las niñas estratégicamente se pusieron para que ninguna los viera, cuando llego abrió la puerta y saco a su madre, Bella la siguió un poco contrariada por lo que pasaba, pero no dijo nada le extraño que entraran como si nada, siguió el camino que ella le indico y una ves en la sala el impacto fue realmente grande, ahí en esa sala de la mansión Cullen estaban todos, algunos volteados y otros de frente Emmett que estaba de frente soltó su copa haciendo que el vino manchara la alfombra realmente blanca de la sala, Esme lo reprendió pero cuando el señalo hacia las niñas, ya que realmente no se había dado cuenta, Renesme y Carlie estaban juntas una de la otra, todos voltearon hacia donde señalaba Emmett jadeos de sorpresa se oyeron por toda la sala, Edward rápidamente se puso de pie impactado, Alice y Rosalie chillaron de asombro Carlisle simplemente asintió hacia Jasper el tenia serias sospechas sobre esto desde el día en que una pequeña piso el piso de su casa, como su nieta él la conocía y tenia la verdadera noción de que no era ella, pensó en que estaba edsajerando pero no, ahora sabía que era verdad la pequeña que se presento no era Carlie era alguien más parecida a ella, pero sabía que esto era una artimaña de la madre, la dejaría actuar todo lo que quisiera y ya vería como arreglar este desastre, Esme fue la primera en pararse eh ir a abrasar a las dos pequeñas, Edward miraba a Bella pidiendo una explicación que realmente ella no tenia, ni sabía que decir o dar…

\- ¡Dios! Esto es… realmente sorprendente ¿Pero cómo? ¿Edward hijo me puedes decir que está pasando aquí?...

\- Mamá yo… la verdad no se qué está pasando aquí, no tengo idea yo…

\- Abuela, papá no sabe nada, esto fue idea mía y de Renesme creo que deberíamos hacer las presentaciones ¿No? Abuelos, tíos, tías ella es Renesme Swan y ella es Bella Swan la mamá de Ness y novia de mi papá…

\- Mucho gusto señores Cullen…

\- Mucho gusto, no lo puedo, esperen necesitamos hablar ustedes tres y yo acompáñenme a la biblioteca, familia lo siento pero esto, Dios vamos…- los cuatros pasaron caminando hacia la biblioteca de los Cullen, Bella no salía de su asombro, no era por menospreciar a la pequeña ni nada parecido pero esto, esto era mucho para ella le traía recuerdos que ella había guardado muy, muy en el fondo d su corazón y su alma, el ver a esa nena que estaba parada ahí junto a Renesme el amor que ellas dos se profesaban, como si fueran hermanas, ¡No! Ese pensamiento la descoloco de ella misma haciendo que se mareara y perdiera el piso un poco, Edward la tomo y la llevo al sillón que estaba ahí preocupado, se tranquilizo no tenia porque estar alterado esto era algo realmente difícil de procesar ¿Tenia una hija? ¿Con Bella? ¡No entendía nada! Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz de saberse padre de ella imaginárselo hacia que su corazón sufriera grandes descargas, y más al ver con el cariño que ellas se trataban el verlas ahí paradas esperando a ser regañadas cuando en realidad el solo quería respuestas a todo esto…- bien esto es algo realmente difícil de procesar, pero quiero que nos cuenten a su madre y a mí como se conocieron que pasa…- la tres se sorprendieron en como el generalizo la palabra _madre_ eso era muy importante para ellas…- ¡Dios! Han pasado más de 6 meses desde que su madre y yo estamos juntos, ahora entiendo muchas cosas pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?...

\- Edward tranquilo, es difícil ¿Verdad? Solo tomen su tiempo cuéntennos que paso, ¿Renesme?...- aunque Bella reaccionaba tranquila estaba maquinando algo, necesitaba salir de aquí, necesitaba algo esto el verlas ahí le dolía en lo más hondo, le dolía el recordar a… no tenia que mantener esos pensamientos fuera, ahora era esto, impasible, se repetía una y otra ves como una mantra….

\- Mami, Carlie y yo nos conocimos en el campamento que me mandaste a Forks fue una noche que las chicas quisieron salir a dar una vuelta en la noche Carlie estaba en uno de los caminos que no es tan transitado, y bueno nos vimos y nos espantamos pensando que era algún espejismo no sé, platicamos y bueno nos descubrieron sobre que anduvimos de noche solas sin algún rector, por eso me regrese, yo te dije que tenia una nueva amiga y era ella…

Car- Y yo pensé que tu tenias algo con su mamá, pensé que tu no querías hacerte cargo de ellas, pensé en mi ma… en ella y pensé que tú estabas haciendo lo mismo que ella, por eso empecé a platicar y conocerla, cuando nos regresaron le dije que no dijera nada a su mamá, quería conocerla mejor y verte a ti, con el tiempo nos hicimos inseparables, al modo de que hice la ''broma'' para la mis Natalie para poder estar junto con ella no podíamos estar juntas todo el tiempo por ustedes, pero si en la escuela nadie puso mucha atención, pero la semana en que Ness se golpeo su mamá me encontró a mí en ves de ella, y me fui a casa con ella, esa semana la pasaste con ella papá y yo con su mamá fue una semana muy feliz, pero Susy se dio cuenta de ello y ella nos dijo que teníamos que decir la verdad porque después sería peor, lo siento papá si lo hicimos así simplemente queríamos tener a alguien de diferente las dos, lo siento Bella…

\- No tienes porque sentirlo pequeña, entiendo las entiendo a las dos se que querías a una mami y tu un papá y quiero pedirte perdón cariño creo que no fui una buena madre al darme cuenta de que necesitabas…

\- No mami tu eres una excelente madre la mejor…

\- Señora Bella usted es una excelente madre, el tiempo en el que estuve usted fue la mejor nunca conocí a ella, pero si hubiera podido escoger la escogería a usted, siento haberlos decepcionado, no quería hacerlo se que orille a Ness a esto y lo siento papá otra ves te decepcione…

\- Claro que no, la decisión fue de las dos, y las dos participamos, y si decepcionaste a alguien Carlie yo también…

\- No digan eso, no nos han decepcionado, a ninguno simplemente es algo que nos tiene desconcertados, no se es algo realmente hermoso, pero tenemos que tener tiempo para digerirlo…

\- Pienso que lo mejor es irnos, Edward lo siento, dale a tu familia mis disculpas, lo tenemos que digerir primero nosotros, para luego poder digerirlo los demás, espero que me entiendas, yo…

\- No, no Bella… digo señora yo, no sé valla mire se que nosotras….

\- Cariño no me digas señora no soy tan vieja puedes decirme Bella, Isabella como mas te guste, pero cariño entiende una cosa primero, tu papi y yo tenemos que digerir esto y sentarnos a hablar, entiendan que él tiene muchas preguntas, primero tenemos que aclararnos nosotros para luego aclarar a los demás, ¿vale?...

\- ¿Pero me promete que no nos alejara a las dos?...- Bella se lo pensó pero lo primero tenia que pensar, esto le dolía mucho y no podía estar junto a esta pequeñita ¿Qué pasaba si Edward se enteraba y la dejaba? No podía esa pequeña, mejor ahora antes de involucrarse mas, pero no tenían por qué saberlo…

\- S…si… Edward lo siento en serio…- él no sabía porque sentía que ese lo siento le sabia amargo y algo mas… salieron de la biblioteca las niñas se abrasaron y dijeron su promesa _juntas siempre _todos estaban expectantes a ver qué pasaba, estaban curiosos, pero también impactados…

\- Cariño espero que no hayan sido tan duros con estas pequeñas, Edward…

\- No mamá, pero lamentablemente Bella tiene que irse, ya después habrá tiempo para hablar y responder todo lo que quieran, por ahora ellas se irán, y nosotros también hay mucho que pensar y…

\- ¡NO! Bella no puedes irte, hemos preparado una deliciosa comida para todos, mira si quieres no hablamos de nada solo convivir como una familia, todos y después podemos ver qué pasa, por favor Bella, quédense un momento pequeño por favor…

\- Si, Bella anda, ¿Si? un ratito pequeñito, chiquito, chiquito, Edward anda ¿Si? pequeñito…

\- Alice yo no…

\- Esta bien un momento pequeño, no te preocupes Edward…- las dos mujeres Cullen saltaron de alegría y tomaron de la mano a las pequeñas para llevárselas, Bella se quedo ahí para Rosalie también salió con ellas Jasper y Emett las siguieron dejando en la sala solo a Carlisle y ellos dos, ella sentía la mirada especulativa de él, al final salió de la sala para ir a su despacho, entre ellos se creó una capa de tención pero relacionada a todo lo que había pasado…- yo Edward…

\- Bella se que tenemos que hablar y entrelazar cavos pero solo por hoy, por este momento olvidemos eso y hagamos lo que nuestras hijas, disfrutemos de este día, de esta tarde junto a ellas ¿Si?...- ella lo pensó y llego a la conclusión que por este día podía darle eso a su hija y a él, al hombre que amaba, los meses que habían compartido se presentaron ante ella, y los vio pasar, las noches que pasaron haciendo el amor y que se olvidaron de todo simplemente estuvieron en su burbuja de amor, los días en que compartieron el desayuno, comidas, cenas en algún restaurante, en el departamento que Edward rento para ellos, en el hospital mientras ella terminaba la entrevista, todos esos momentos tanto felices como en los que se pelearon, si, si podía dárselo a ellos tres, porque esa pequeña que sufría también se lo merecía, no pensaría en el dolor que les causaría después, los humanos olvidaban rápido y así pasaría con ellos…

\- Si, lo aremos Edward por hoy así será después olvidaremos…- el sonrió y tomo su cara entre sus manos y la beso ella le devolvió el beso con mucho frenesí, sabiendo que podía ser el último, se separaron y fueron a donde todos estaban, las chicas reían y comían, los demás se divertían por las divertidas historias que ellas les contaban en ellas todos pudieron saber algo más sobre lo que había pasado ante ellos y no se habían dado cuenta, estaban realmente entretenidos por un momento ella olvido lo que en realidad pasaba y disfruto de esa familia que alguna vez ella tuvo y quería para su hija pero esto era demasiado ella no era para Edward y la verdad necesitaba alejarse antes de hacerle daño a esa pequeñita pura. Habían pasado una tarde realmente agradable así que los problemas por ahora estaban fuera, estaban en un juego de ajedrez cuando Bella desapareció para ir al baño, antes de doblar la esquila del pasillo se encontró con Carlisle, el realmente la intimidaba con su mirada….

\- Isabella, que bueno verte necesito hablar de algo con tigo es realmente urgente….

\- Eh, si claro señor Cullen…- ella lo siguió por donde él le indico, entraron a un despacho amueblado en tonos café del más oscuro al más claro, Carlisle le indico que se sentara frente al escritorio y así lo hizo, el acomodo varios papeles y los presento enfrente, ella no entendía ¿Qué quería él?...

\- Bien Isabella ¿Cuánto es lo que quieres? Dime la cantidad y te la daré sin ningún problema o bien te daré un cheque en blanco y podrás ponerla y cobrarla, solo dime cuanto quieres para dejar a mi hijo y mi nieta en paz, pero sobre todo a mi familia….

O0o0o0o0oooo0000o0o0o0oo0

¡Oh por todos los jodidos dioses! Carlisle no puede hacer algo así ¿o sí? Bueno yo pensé que Carlisle era lindo ustedes ¿no? Bueno yo soy la que escribe y no lo creo jajaja, bueno veremos qué pasa en el capitulo ¿Ustedes que creen que pase? Dejen sus comentarios habrá una sorpresa para quien adivine….

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Nota: bueno mis pequeñas gotitas como bien saben eh estado un poco delicada de salud y bueno no tenia internet para subirles esta hermosa historia, ahora bien estoy mejor pero la escuela me está robando mi tiempo a lo grande, después de 2 meses sin asistir es difícil ponerse al corriente, pero ¡No! Abandonare esta, ni ninguna historia, al contrario saben que me encanta escribir así que les subiré nuevas (claro cuando alguna termine) las amo mucho, y nos seguiremos viendo por aquí…

Cambio y fuera…

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::

Jane&amp;SophieW.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten… _

_Música:_

_To Make You Feel My Love - Divergent_

CAP. 11 HUYENDO…

_\- Bien Isabella ¿Cuánto es lo que quieres? Dime la cantidad y te la daré sin ningún problema o bien te daré un cheque en blanco y podrás ponerla y cobrarla, solo dime cuanto quieres para dejar a mi hijo y mi nieta en paz, pero sobre todo a mi familia…._

No podía creer esto, las palabras de Carlisle se repetían en mi mente una y otra vez a pesar de que no había pasado mucho tiempo, el me miraba impasible esperando su respuesta, ¿Cómo es que él había llegado a esta conclusión? Yo no podía…

\- ¿Y bien Bella? Dime por favor, puedes poner la cantidad que quieras…

\- No entiendo que quiere decir con esto señor Cullen, la verdad es que yo no…

\- ¿Qué cariño? ¿Tú no quieres el dinero de mi hijo? Isabella eres igual a la madre de Carlie, no es la primera ves que pasa esto, te contare algo, hace años mas o menos cuando Carlie teni años Edward salió ah un viaje en México por un congreso el decidió llevarse a Carlie con él, su madre vino a verla y ver si podía estar con ella no la deje saber nada, simplemente le ofrecí una suma fuerte de dinero para que dejara de verla, de todas maneras ella tenia una restricción pero como entenderás Isabella ella desapareció con esa módica cantidad…

\- ¿Y usted cree que hare lo mismo que esa mujer hizo?...

\- Por favor Isabella no me creo ese cuento, eres una trabajadora de una empresa, viste una buena oportunidad cuando entrevistaste a mi hijo y cuando conociste a su hija, van en la misma escuela no me creo que no supieras nada de ella, simplemente era una treta de tu parte junto a tu pequeña hija, simplemente un golpe de suerte que las dos se parezcan ¿No es así? Viste que podías sacar ventaja de eso, así que dejémonos de juegos y dime ¿Cual cantidad pongo?...

\- Ok, señor Cullen creo que a usted no fue fácil engañarlo, pero lo dejare a su criterio el poner la cantidad en ese billete en blanco, usted sea generoso…- mire como el sonreía y ponía una cantidad, me entrego el cheque y no me moleste en mirarlo, simplemente me pare y despedí de él, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien dijera tantas barbaridades? ¿Qué era lo que había hecho para que el pensara así? Salí de la habitación y guarde el pequeño papelito en mi bolsa cuando salí vi que Renesme estaba en una de las tumbonas descansando y Edward esta arrodilladlo a su lado sobando su pie, rápidamente corrí a ver qué pasaba…- ¿Qué pasa cariño?...

\- Estábamos jugando y se ah tropezado con… sus propios pies ya que no había nada y ah terminado en el piso se lastimo el tobillo pero no es nada de cuidado le eh puesto una pomada y una venda para que haga presión…

\- Cariño ¿De nuevo?...- sonreí porque ella era muy parecida a mí y no dejaría que nadie la tratara mal…- creo que en eso te pareces a mi cariño pero bueno creo que es hora de irse, lo siento pero es tarde y con eso tienes que descansar, ¿Te cargo o puedes andar?...

\- No Bella, un ratito mas si por favor….

\- Lo siento cariño pero tiene que descansar, mañana no podrá ir al escuela y tengo trabajo pero veré que ustedes puedan verse, hablare a tu papá para ver que se puede hacer…-ella me miro con su carita de perro ahí ¡Dios!..-cariño por favor entiende es que mira tengo un reportaje y bueno acomodare mi tiempo ¿Vale?...

\- Ok, gracias Bella esperare…

\- Vamos Ness te cargare hasta el coche para que no camines y te vayas a lastimar más cariño…- nos despedimos de todos me dolió ver la cara triste de la pequeña Carlie pero era lo mejor, por ahora tenia que arreglar todo para…para lo que se venía…. Una ves que Edward dejo a Renesme en el asiento Carlie la abrazo y le dijo algo que no alcance a escuchar, el se volteo hacia mí y esos ojos verdes me miraron ¿Qué podía decirle? Nada, esto era así y ahora más que nunca tenia que protegerlos…- ¿Puedo darte un beso? Nos veremos el lunes y es mucho tiempo…

\- S…si…- con un nudo en la garganta le conteste, el tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso castamente detrás escuchamos un ''aw'' de parte las niñas, cuando nos separamos el simplemente me sonrió, era lo mejor, me repetía constante mente…- nos vemos, adiós pequeña Carlie fue un gusto conocerte, cuídate mucho, tu papi ha hecho un magnífico trabajo al educar a una pequeñita como tu…

\- Gracias Bella, tú también eres súper, Ness es mi mejor amiga y es así porque tiene una excelente mamá y esa eres tú. Ojala no tardes en llamar para que pueda ir a ver a Ness a casa, ya que no podrá ir al escuela, por lo de su pie...- me dolía mentirle pero era lo mejor…

\- Claro que si cariño nos vemos…

\- Adiós Edward espero verte pronto, cuídate…- él se despidió agitando su mano libre ya que la otra la tenia alrededor de Carlie, el camino fue algo en silencio debido a que el calmante que le había dado Edward le estaba haciendo efecto era mejor mientras más rápido mejor…

…

..

.

\- Pero es que no entiendo, ¿Por qué tenemos que irnos a Phoenix? Mamá eso está lejos y ¿la escuela? ¿Carlie su papá?...

\- Cariño Zafrina me ha hablado necesita de nuestra ayuda, ella ah terminado se ha divorciado de Zac y necesita nuestro a poyo, a demás ya compre los billetes, salimos a las 3 de la mañana, prepara tus cosas más importantes, la ropa ya está en la maleta…

\- ¿Puedo ir a casa de las chicas? Para despedirme son unas vacaciones algo apresuradas ¿No crees?...

\- Si cariño pero fue imprevisto le e avisado a Edward y el tiene algunos asuntos en el hospital por lo que no puede acompañarnos, tranquila Renesme estará todo bien…- ella suspiro y se movió para ir a casa de Raysa y Larisa eran cerca de las 11 cuando ella regreso se veía algo cansada no me había contado nada pero después de guardar sus cosas importantes en su mochila salimos, era algo cobarde lo que hacía pero era lo mejor, su celular no contenía ningún numero, su lap no tenia cuenta estaba cancelada, simplemente esperaba que me perdonara…

…

..

.

\- ¿Te sientes bien cariño? Te ves algo mareada….

\- Si mamá, ha de ser la altura de aquí y el calor se me pasara, a demás con recostarme un rato más que suficiente…

\- Bueno ahora que lleguemos a casa Zafrina tiene una rica comida, comes algo y puedes descansar…

\- No tengo hambre mamá, solo quiero dormir estoy muy cansada…

-Ok cariño descansa, cuando lleguemos a casa te despertare…-mire a mi pequeña niña iba muy dormida el vuelo había estado estable, cuando aterrizamos la había visto un poco inestable pero después se mejoro y como ahora decía que tenía sueño a pesar de que había dormido de un tirón todo el viaje, a donde nos dirigíamos era la casa de mis padres, de ves en cuando veníamos de visita a Renesme le gustaba porque había y se mantenía la casa tal como mi madre la había dejado, a ella le encantaba que le contara las anécdotas de mi madre y mi padre, le encantaba ver las fotos y soñar que los conocía era reamente bueno seguir de nuevo aquí…- ¿Cariño? Renesme despierta amor ya llegamos a menos que quieras quedarte en el calor del coche, sal ahora…

\- ¡Mamá! Quiero dormir déjame dormir mucho…

\- Cariño ¿No estarías mejor en una cama con aire acondicionado? Andando Renesme…-ella salió del coche haciendo berrinche, al final entro a la casa y saludo a Zafrina y fue directamente a la habitación destina a ella…

\- ¿Qué le pasa a la pequeña niña?...

\- No lo sé, está muy cansada, supongo que es el viaje, deja que descanse y estará bien…- entramos a la casa y dejamos las cosas en la sala, la casa seguía igual limpia y aireada Za' se encargaba de ello, ella vivía al lado así que no había problemas, una ves que estuvimos sentadas en la isla y con una limonada en la mano ella empezó el interrogatorio…

\- Bueno ¿Y qué me cuentas? Porque eso de que has venido a visitar no lo creo, no son vacaciones Isabella, así que habla…- valla mi nombre completo estaba en problemas, así que empecé a contarle todo, sobre Edward, Carlie y la familia Cullen, y el aparente caso de gemelas entre Carlie y Renesme, el plan de las chicas y todo absolutamente, la verdad es que ahora entendía muchas cosas sobre ellas como cuando salíamos juntos y alguna de nuestras hijas estaba ocupada y no nos acompañaba, era tonto no tomar en cuenta los rasgos de cada una claro que Carlie tenia el pelo mas cobrizo y Renesme lo tenia cobrizo con chocolate, usaba lentes por un problema que le habían detectado nada de cuidado, más que usar lentes, una se alaciaba y la otra se dejaba risos en el pelo…- bueno es que eso es… asombroso impactante no puedo creerlo pero ¿Cómo reacciono Edward? ¿Qué dijo, su familia?...

\- N…no, no lo sé…

\- ¿Qué?...

\- Eso no lo sé, mira cuando te llame acabábamos de llegar de estar con ellos, no tenia ni idea Edward me dijo que su hija quería hacer una comida para conocernos todos, Renesme solo me dijo que estaba bien que se comunico con ella y ella quería ir, cuando entramos ¡Dios! Tuve el shock inicial el ver a toda una familia ahí y ver una pequeña niña igual a Renesme no se, sabes lo de…

\- ¿Lo del nacimiento de Renesme?...

\- Si eso, me sentí mal por eso, sería igual serian dos si no hubiera pasado esa desgracia, la pequeña tomo las presentaciones y bueno aceptaron a Renesme muy bien, el también estaba en estado de shock y bueno nos llevo a la biblioteca y las niñas le platicaron todo lo que te eh dicho, en ese momento quise salir corriendo pero me convencieron para quedarnos y así lo hicimos, Edward me pidió que por ese día, ese momento fuéramos solo los padres de Carlie y Renesme que disfrutáramos el momento, bueno era una buena despedida, así lo hice era tarde cuando ingrese de nuevo a la casa me sentía algo mareada y bueno creo que era por tanta bruma, pero antes de llegar al baño encontré a Carlisle el padre de Edward el me pidió que entrara para hablar y lo seguí a donde el me dijo, cuando estábamos a dentro el me dijo que cuanto quería, no lo entendía en un principio…

\- Espera, ¿El te pidió que le dijeras cuánto dinero?...

\- Si me mostro un cheque me dijo que le dijera que cantidad, me conto una historia de la mamá de Carlie comparándome con ella, luego mejor me dijo que me daba el cheque en blanco y yo pusiera la cantidad…

\- ¡Dios! Ese hijo de… ¿Qué hiciste?...

\- Le acepte el cheque pero le dije que el pusiera una generosa cantidad, lo hizo pero no vi cual simplemente guarde el cheque y salí cuando encontré a las niñas con Edward Renesme se había lastimado y fue el momento perfecto para poder salir corriendo, ¡Dios! Es que me sentí tan mal, ¿Pero qué podía hacer?...

\- ¡No aceptarlo! Decirle a Edward la clase de zorro que le toco por padre, gritarle ¡Por dios! Bella ahora sé porque has hablado rápidamente, maldito hijo de puta, ¿Pero él no sabía que tu eres dueña de Swan's?...

\- No, si, no lo sé recuerdo que si le dije pero él pensó que era una simple reportera trepadora que en su hijo encontré una mina y use a mi hija como anzuelo para poder tener acceso a su fortuna…

\- Un maldito hijo de perra…- empecé a llorar mis lagrimas salían Za' enseguida me abraso para consolarme, pero algo con lo que imagine que lucharía dentro de mucho se presento ante mí, oí un gemido detrás de nosotras ahí paradita con sus mejillas bañadas en lagrimas, ¿Qué tanto había escuchado mi bebe?...- cariño mira…

\- ¿Mamá que es eso que has dicho? ¿Qué es eso de… de que dinero?...

\- Cariño yo, mira no es lo….

\- ¡ISABELLA! No te atrevas a decir que no es lo que piensa. Renesme como escuchaste esa familia le ofreció dinero a tu mamá para que dejara en paz a todos, tu mamá lo acepto simplemente para callarles la boca, cariño ellos no son lo que se pensó y…

\- ¿Por eso salimos, tía Za' no tenia problemas con su matrimonio no es así? ¿Mamá? Responde…

\- Si cariño, salimos por eso me sentí la verdad mal porque el pensara así no quería que te dañaran….

\- ¿Fuiste tú la que borro mis contactos y bloqueo mi cuenta?...

\- Si, cuando se dieran cuenta empezarían a buscarte, no quería que lo hicieran cariño entiende que es difícil no quiero que te hagan daño, amor éramos tu y yo y seguiremos siéndolo, te amo y espero que me entiendas…- ella se quedo pensativa, no sabía qué era lo que en realidad pensaba de momento ella se acerco a mí y me dio un abrazo muy fuerte mi bebe…

\- Si lo entiendo mami, te amo también iré a mi habitación me siento cansada si nos vemos…- vi como ella se iba cabizbaja me dolía en lo más hondo de mi corazón, pero ¿Cómo podía dejar que ella estuviera cerca de alguien que pensaba que era una estafadora?...

\- Bells fue lo mejor decirle eso, déjala estará bien solo un poco apaciguada….

\- Si creo que sí, ¿Me ayudarías a ver sobre una escuela después? Necesito ver eso y la oficina bueno eso podre usar la oficina de los _Cisnes _ de aquí, por ahora iré a descansar ¿No te importa verdad?...

\- No Bells ve, me encargare de todo, pero antes quiero que me respondas algo…-solo asentí…- Bells me has dicho que tienes controlado la empresa, puedo conseguir la escuela para la princesa, y su estado de ánimo se le pasara, pero ¿Y tu amor por Edward? ¿Ese donde queda?...- esa era una buena pregunta, para la cual no tenia respuesta…

…

..

.

¿Si qué pasa con el amor de Bella a Edward? Bueno yo creo que esto se pone algo bueno no lo sé jajaja, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hay ya veremos que pasa…

***Muchos besos incrustados aquí*** (=ñ.ñ=)

Cambio y fuera….

Locura realizada….

By:antoCullen::

Jane&amp;SophieW.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten… _

_¡Hey! Regrese, bueno les traigo una sorpresa con 2 capítulos, ok, ok me han atrapado, les publicare hasta el próximo Domingo 23 agosto, estoy en exámenes y bueno después de 2 meses sin ir hay que ponerse al corriente, así que por ahora cada historia será actualizada cada semana, así que nos vemos en unos días… Los amito…_

_Música:_

_Timbaland – Apologize Ft. OneRepublic._

_OneRepublic – Secrets._

CAP. 12 MALAS NOTICIAS, MUY MALAS…

Simplemente no entendía por qué pasaba esto, mi emoción era el tener un papá al fin, el sentir ese amor, aunque él lo hacía sin saber que no era Carlie el me dijo que no dudara que esos momentos eran verdaderos, porque yo era su hija, me sentí tan bien, era un calor en mi corazón, en mi pecho el saber eso, habíamos estado en casa de los Cullen pasándola increíble, la verdad es que mi torpeza lo había arruinado pero no tenia que pensar mal, decían que cuando algo bueno pasaba y después algo malo las noticia malas no se detenían pero ¿Que podía salir mal en ese momento? Que equivocada estaba, todo había salido mal, nunca pensé que algo como esto pasaría, había escuchado a mamá hablar con tía Za' pero no creí que fuera cierto, no podía ser, en todo ese tiempo Carlie nunca mostro algo mas, más que amor y cariño como hermanas que nos queríamos, pero ¿Enserio era cierto eso que dijo tía Za'? Que ellos no me querían que era mentira todo, ya no quería pensar en nada, era algo que había pasado y no podía hacer nada más que olvidar algo que me había parecido real, aunque en realidad había sido nada más que un espejismo, ahora estaba en la escuela si mi gran y divertida escuela, el sarcasmo sirve para algo a veces, se supone que en una semana más haría mi examen para entrar al instituto valla lio, pensé que empezaría con Liam, Nahuel y Carlie, pero lamentablemente los deseos son irreverentes…

\- Sabes que no puedes seguir así, no es bueno….- ella era Samanta o Sam era algo movida no lo sé tenia la energía de un tornado que arrasaba, en dos semanas era casi la única que me hablaba a parte de ella Jace era uno más él era su novio, puf, ella siempre desde el primer día que llegue aquí que fue hace exactamente 13 días trataba de subirme el ánimo pero en verdad que yo solo quería dormir y eso hacia cuando llegaba a casa, mamá trabajaba todo el día bueno no tanto solo hasta las 7 ya que ahora no había quien me cuidara y tía Za' también trabajaba, pero era mejor así, sentía tan cansada que no quería ni pararme …

\- Sam en serio no quiero salir tengo mucho sueño, anda ve y me traes algo…

\- Hey Ness salgamos un rato no queremos dejarte aquí…- eso trajo recuerdos dolorosos…

'' _Hey Ness no puedes decirme que hacer punto ¿Vas o te quedas?''_

'' _¿Por qué me dices Ness? Mi nombre es Renesme''_

''_Si pero me gusta más Ness, Renesme es como si te regañara punto ¿Vamos?_''

\- No me digas así por favor Jace odio ese nombre…

\- Ok, pero anda vamos…- solo me pare y los seguí, estaba en un 4 piso para bajar solo escaleras estábamos en el segundo piso cuando me sentí mal empecé a sentirme mareada, Sam y Jace estaban platicando no se daban cuenta, pero en serio sentía que me caería…

\- C…chicos ¡Chicos!...- grite para que me hicieran caso, enseguida voltearon y vieron que estaba mal, Jace corrió enseguida hacia mí, el era alto para su edad era tanto como Nahuel y pudo sostenerme para que me sentara en el piso, me estaba cargando para llevarme a la enfermería pero no quería, ya que llamarían a mamá y no quería preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba…- estoy bien ya, no se preocupen…

\- ¡Esto no es normal Renesme es el segundo desmayo!...

\- Calma Sam ¿Te sientes bien o quieres que te cargue para que subamos?...

\- Hum, serias un amor si me cargas…

\- Ja' cuidado Swan este chico es mío…

\- Hey, Sam cuidado este chico es mi amigo nada mas…- sonreí por su cara, subimos y como siempre las chismosas le dijeron a la Miss, no entendía si yo no le decía nada porque otras se metían….

….

…

..

.

\- Cariño tengo que salir a un viaje le eh pedido a Za' que si puede quedarse con tigo, serán solo unos días sabes que estaré aquí lo más pronto posible…

\- Claro que si mamá ¿Y a donde te toca ir?...

\- Iré a Londres, ahí están unos compañeros que conozco ellos podrán ayudarme cariño ¿Algo que quieras pedirme?...

\- No ma, solo que regreses pronto…- mamá me sonrió la verdad es que era de vuelta los viajes, igual sola pero ni modo que mas podía decir, los días pasaban y al igual que los días mi vida cambiaba eran ya 4 meses desde que salimos, no sabía nada de nadie ni de Carlie, Nahuel, Raysa, Larisa nada, pero se supone que esto era lo que pasaría ¿No? Sería como si no existiera, ellos eran personas que existían pero que me olvidarían, mi relación con Sam y Jace era muy hermosa ellos me sacaban de mis _'momentos'_ aunque a veces era extraño porque ellos se querían mucho si a pesar de tener 10 u 11 casi yo también extrañaba a Nahuel pero eso ahora era irrelevante mucho a decir verdad…- regreso voy al baño ¿Vale?...

\- Si, no te tardes esta por empezar la clase…- solo asentí pero claro ella siempre tenia razón, la Miss estaba entrando por suerte no me dijo nada no se qué aspecto tendría para que me dejara salir, si bien no había tenido otro desmayo, si había estado sintiéndome cansada, había bajado algunos kilos en estos meses que habían pasado, tía Za' decía que era porque apenas me estaba acostumbrando a un nuevo lugar y la verdad que si lo creía ya que bueno conozco a un posible padre y de pronto no está ya porque todos ellos son unos embusteros que piensan lo peor de mi familia que es mi madre, luego hay que salir huyendo porque no queremos nada que ver con ellos, acostumbrarme a algo nuevo en días y tratar de que mi vida sea como lo era en tan solo 24 horas, si eso es difícil, aunque ella tenia razón también quedaba en que casi no comía simplemente el hambre se había ido, pensé que era por mi tristeza pero no, simplemente ella no venia una comida al día, era suficiente motivo para bajar peso, y simplemente dormir bueno eso era viable, corrí rápidamente al baño y entre a un cubículo antes de vomitar fuera del retrete, me había pasado ya esto pensé que era por no comer, así que comía a la fuerza una fruta o algo con tal de que mi estomago estuviera lleno, funcionaba se iba, pero ahora ¡Había sangre ahí! Dios había vomitado sangre, me estaba mareando mucho y veía negro, tome mi teléfono, de verdad agradecía tenerlo con migo, marque a Sam…- ¿Si? hey chica te estás tardando y no te pasare de nuevo los apuntes, déjame decirte que…

\- ¡SAM! No me siento bien, estoy en el baño de chicas vomite sangre, me siento…me siento mareada dile a Ja….- me sentí realmente mareada todo se estaba volviendo negro no entendía, sentía que flotaba, pero yo estaba en el baño no podía…-mun hum, mmm…

\- Ya tranquila cariño, te llevo a la enfermería ya han llamado a tu madre, shh cariño estarás bien…- escuchaba sus voces aunque no diferenciaba que decían, solo sabía que estaba en brazos de Jace…

\- Tranquila Renesme estarás bien, si no lo sé, la encontré así en el baño de chicas ¡Por dios! ¡Mamá atiéndela solo eso!...-escuchaba a Sam gritarle a su mamá, pero la verdad es que solo quería dormir y no despertar, la madre de Sam es enfermera y bueno trabaja aquí en la escuela por las mañanas y por las tardes en un consultorio era muy linda tanto como la misma Sam pero enserio solo quería dormir ¿Por qué gritaban tanto?…

….

…

..

.

_POV BELLA…_

La verdad es que estos meses me sentía triste, el simple hecho de recordar las palabras de Edward al final antes de despedirnos me rompían el alma, pero el recordar lo que su padre pensaba, simplemente hacia que doliera mas, los últimos meses Renesme estaba aun más rara; pensé que tenia una depresión o algo así quise llevarla al médico pero Za' me había dicho que era normal para ella estar así habíamos cambiado su vida de un día para otro, le hice caso pero los últimos días era peor porque siempre dormía, ella me decía que era porque la escuela le cansaba y más ahora que tenia clases de deporte, me repetía que no me preocupara ella había sido muy sana desde que nació ella sí, el que no había sido así había sido su…. El teléfono me saco de mis recuerdos, era de la escuela Samanta la amiga de mi bebe ¿Qué pasaría?…

\- Hey Sam ¿Cómo te va? ¿Qué pasa, está todo bien?...

\- No, es Renesme ella está mal, Bella muy mal estoy muy preocupada ven rápido, mamá la esta checando pero ella no responde bien, ven rápido…- inmediatamente colgué y corrí a mi coche simplemente alcance a gritarle a mi secretaria que suspendiera las 3 juntas de hoy, las chicas me habían preguntado en algún día como le hacía para manejar y ver, siempre les repetía que la imprudencia al manejar era algo raro, pero ahora yo era imprudente ya que maneje sin siquiera respetar las señas, tenia que llegar a mi bebe, no podía pasar esto de nuevo, no está ves no, cuando llegue baje y deje mal estacionado el coche, Sam me esperaba en la puerta, había llorado se le notaba en sus mejillas…- ¡Bella! por aquí…

\- ¿Que paso Sam? ¡Dios me has asustado!...

\- Fue Renesme ha estado mal y hoy ha vomitado sangre en el baño me alcanzo a llamar pero no ah despertado, Jace la cargo y trajo a la enfermería, Bella me preocupa…

\- Hey cariño tranquila ahora veras que ella estará bien…- quería creer esas palabras yo misma también, entre y la enfermera había puesto un suero en ella y estaba al teléfono ¡Pero qué hacia hablando a estas alturas!...

\- Eh llamado a una ambulancia ya, será trasladada al _Medical de Phoenix_, por ahora tenemos que ingresarla lo más rápido….- ¡Dios! Mi bebe, acaricie su rostro estaba muy pálida y se veía muy delgada ¿Cuando paso esto y no me di cuenta?...

….

…

..

.

\- Ingreso de emergencia sangrado en vomito, desmayo, mareos y desnutrición severa, un cubículo y muestras de…- me quede en la sala donde una enfermera que no de la mejor forma me pidió que esperara, mi pequeña iba con oxigeno y su pulso era muy bajo no entendía que pasaba, solo rogaba porque no pasara de nuevo, no…no lo soportaría… llame a Za' para que estuviera enterada, enseguida me dijo que estaría aquí y lo agradecía estaba sola de nuevo como hace casi 11 años y ella era la única que me había a poyado y ahora sería igual solo esperaba que en esta los sucesos fueran diferentes…

..

…

..

\- ¡BELLA! Oh nena aquí estoy ¿Cómo esta? ¡Dios Bella di algo! Tranquila…

\- Esta, no sé, se la han llevado hace varias horas y nadie sale a decirme nada quiero morir, mi bebe Za' no de nuevo…

-Ya cariño, no pasara, la vida no es tan perra cariño ella es fuerte…

\- ¿Familiares de Renesme Swan?...

\- Yo Dr. ¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Dígame está bien mi hija?...

\- Señora Swan, sígame por favor ¿Eh el padre de la niña, o alguien que la acompañe?...

\- No, no… solo una amiga ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?...

\- Por favor pasen las dos por aquí…-nos dirigió a un consultorio que tenia su nombre, nos hizo sentarnos en unas sillas y saco varios papeles, me mataba este silencio…- le haré unas preguntas y en base a eso le diré el diagnostico de la pequeña ¿ok?...

-S…si….

\- ¿Por qué el padre no está?...

\- Porque no….

\- Señora Swan necesito respuestas concretas es para el expediente de la pequeña…

\- Nunca conocí al padre de mi hija porque ella fue por inseminación artificial, el médico que atendía a mi madre me recomendó con la clínica y se hizo…

\- ¿Por qué se hizo el tratamiento, no podía tener hijos?...

\- No, mi madre tenia cáncer, bueno leucemia y con las células madre se podía ayudar a su tratamiento, pero ella murió antes de que mi embarazo llegara a finalizarse, Renesme nació bien, no hubo complicaciones mayores…

\- ¿En los últimos tiempos la salud de Renesme como ha sido? ¿Ha tenido depresiones, cambios drásticos?...-valla directo al grano ¿Cómo hacían los médicos para saber esa clase de cosas?...

\- Eh si, hace unos meses nos cambiamos de ciudad por cuestiones personales pero le afecto por sus amigas, era muy apegada a ellas, pero había estado superándolo estaba bien…

\- Le pregunto esto porque… señora Swan Renesme tiene todos los síntomas de la misma enfermedad que su madre, leucemia….

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡U…usted está mintiendo eso no puede ser verdad! ¡No mi niña no!...

\- Señora Swan por favor cálmese necesito q…

\- ¡No me pida eso! No mi niña no…

_Renesme tiene todos los síntomas de la misma enfermedad que su madre, leucemia…_

_Renesme tiene todos los síntomas de la misma enfermedad que su madre, leucemia…_

Esas palabras estaban en mi mente, no, no simplemente no podía creer lo que decía mi niña no podía, no lo soportaría no de nuevo… pero esas palabras se repetían en mi mente y de pronto todo se volvió negro, no más luz, solo oscuridad….

O00o00oo0o00oo00o0oo0o0

¡Oh por los jodidos dioses! Esto está mal, mal, mal…

¡Solo nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, porque siento que moriré!

Cambio y fura…

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::

Jane&amp;SophieW.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…_

_**MUSICA: I Love You de Nickelback.**_

CAP. 13 LUCHANDO…

No recordaba dónde estaba ¿Qué era este lugar? cuando desperté abrí lentamente los ojos, era una habitación blanca con azul olía a desinfectante y medicinas entonces las palabras que me hicieron caer en este hoyo volvieron a mí…

_**Renesme tiene todos los síntomas de la misma enfermedad que su madre, leucemia…**_

Mi niña, mi bebe, rápidamente me pare tenia que verla ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Estaba bien? ¿Tenia dolor? ¡Qué pasaba!...

\- Tranquila pequeña todo está bien, te hará daño shh…

\- No, no está bien, mi bebe Za' mi bebe está mal, no ¿Qué voy hacer si pasa de nuevo? No lo soportaré…

\- Sabes que eso no pasara, vamos a luchar porque ella salga adelante, pero te necesito fuerte, ella nos necesita fuerte…

\- Buenas noches vengo a ver si ya despertó, oh que bien señora Swan ahora podrá ver a Renesme, ella ah despertado hace unas horas pero hemos estado haciendo los estudios para estar al 100% seguros, los médicos están ya estudiando el caso para ver que medicamentos o tratamientos podemos empezar, señora Swan Renesme no sabe nada está en usted decidir que se le va ah decir a ella…

\- Bella yo creo que es mejor decirle la verdad, cariño ella es muy inteligente, será peor y necesitamos que ella sepa contra que lucha…

\- Si es cierto, pero ¿Puedo hablar a solas con ella antes?...

\- Claro que si señora Swan, dentro de un momento cuando usted se sienta m….

\- No, ahora, necesito hablar con ella verla…

\- Claro que si señora ¿Quiere que la ayude a pararse?...- solo asentí el me ayudo a pararme y lo seguí a donde me guio para ver a mi bebe, cuando entre a la habitación estaba con un médico que le entregaba una cucharada de comida que ella negaba a comer…- ¿Renesme? Te traje a alguien pero veo que has roto la promesa de comer ¿Por qué no estás comiendo cariño?...

\- ¡Mami! Tom no quiero, enserio ya eh comido y es mucho, mira, a demás Link me ha dado mucho…

\- Cariño tienes que comer si no como te recuperaras, venga yo te daré de comer un poquito más ¿Si?...

\- ¿Link me acompañas? Dejaremos que Renesme coma un poco mas después empezaremos…

\- Anda cariño un poquito más…- ella empezó a comer pero si le daba llena la cuchara ella comía nada mas la mitad, sabía que teníamos que hablar pero como empezar ¡Dios!...- cariño tenemos que hablar sobre porque estás aquí y porque paso esto…

\- Mamá eso quiero saber, me espante mucho ¿Mami que pasa, que tengo?...

\- Cariño mira a lo mejor va a resultar d…difícil pero cariño sabes que con todo el amor que te tengo yo te ayudaré a salir de esta ¿Me crees verdad?...

\- Si mami claro que lo sé, pero no me gusta que estés así, algo pasa y no me gusta ¿Qué es?...

\- ¿Cariño recuerdas que te platique de la enfermedad de tu abuela René? Bueno los médicos han descubierto que…. Tienes también la enfermedad de la abuela cariño yo…

\- ¿¡Me voy a morir?! Mami no, mami dime que no, eso no, yo…yo quiero ver a Carlie, Edward, Sam a Jace no mami a ti no puedo dejarte mami…

\- Shh, shh cariño, no mi amor no vas a morirte, nunca dejare que eso pase te lo prometo oh cariño no pienses eso, lucharemos para que no pase, lucharemos juntas cariño, tienes que prometerme que lucharas amor mírame, lucharemos juntas para vencer esto….

\- Mami, no mami, si mami lucharemos si mami…- después de eso ella se abrazo a mí, y lloro hasta quedarse dormida, no pensé en nada mas, simplemente recordé el que los primeros nombres que dijo eran los de Edward y Carlie ¿Tanto daño le había hecho al separarla de ellos?...

\- Señora Swan los oncólogos están esperado para hablar con usted…

\- Si, eh dígame Bella, y si vamos…- caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar al consultorio anterior, cuando entre había en total 6 médicos contando a Thomas, ¡Dios!...

\- Bella ellos son el equipo de oncólogos que estarán al pendiente del caso de Renesme, ellos serán los que te explicaran y pondrán al tanto de todo, Bella has pasado por esto pero que sepas que esto no es fácil pero tampoco imposible…

\- Gracias…

\- Hola señora Swan hemos estado viendo el caso de Renesme y bueno mis colegas ella es Nuria, Kate, Zena, Mía y un servidor Garrett estaremos al pendiente de ella, señora Swan lo primero es empezar algún tratamiento nos inclinamos por quimioterapias, son agresivas pero impediremos que avance la enfermedad nos dará tiempo para empezar los preparativos y exámenes para ver si ella es candidata a un trasplante de medula y si usted lo es para ella, no dude que trabajaremos en ello…

\- Claro que si lo entiendo ¿Qué tengo que hacer para iniciar las pruebas para el trasplante?…

\- Primero hay que empezar el tratamiento y ver su función, luego empezar con los estudios, empezaremos ahora mismo…

\- Señora Swan ella está con un grado de desnutrición, también empezar por eso, la enfermedad le quitan las ganas de comer, tememos que desde hace tiempo haya sido así…

\- Si lo sé, ella no comía mucho pero pensé que era porque estaba creciendo no lo sé, que equivocada estaba…

\- No se preocupe estamos alimentándola con suplementos eso ayudara ha que ella reciba lo que le está faltando y la enfermedad le quita…

\- Trabajaremos en ello, ahora iremos a prepararla para ello ¿ok?...- solo pude asentir mientras ellos seguían diciéndome y explicándome todo cuando salí del consultorio me sentí mal quería gritar, en quien me recargaba ahora si no había nadie a mi lado, me sentía más sola que nunca, y tenía que ser fuerte por ella, ahora más que nunca…

…..

….

…

..

.

_POV EDWARD_

\- Buenas noches señor…

\- Buenas noches Susy ¿Carlie?...

\- En su cuarto, Harry la trajo de la escuela y se encerró ahí no comió ni ha salido, me preocupa señor, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero es a raíz de que la niña Renesme no está…

\- Lo se Susy pero no sé donde esta, quiero mover tierra y mar pero nada, y no es nada que te incumba se que quieres a Carlie así como ella a ti, eh por favor prepara una charola con comida veré si tengo suerte…- hace dos meses que ese sábado de mierda había pasado donde Bella maquinaba su despedida, sin saberlo ¿Pero porque no me dijo, que hice para que se fuera? Odiaba porque la que sufría era mi niña, Carlie esperaba el lunes y cuando ese llego no recibí llamada, no hubo visita, ni mensajes, nada martes, miércoles, jueves y nada más, la busque espere y no apareció, ahora mi nena no tenia esa luz en su mirada sus libros estaban todos en mi despacho pero también los que tenia ella en la pared de su habitación vacía, la música solo escuchaba una -_I Love You de Nickelback_\- mi nena…

\- ¿Señor? Aquí tiene ¿Quiere que la suba mejor yo?...

\- No Susy, la subo ya yo, vete a descansar ya, solo dile a Harry que mañana no lo necesitare yo llevare a Carlie al escuela, buenas noches…- ella asintió y se fue por la cocina, subí a la habitación y toque pero no me abrió, toque una ves mas y entre, suspire mi nena tenia sus ojitos cerrados y lagrimas caían por sus mejillas deje la bandeja y me acerque tomándola entre mis brazos para colocarla en mi regazo, se sorprendió mucho pero enseguida se acurruco llorando a grandes rasgos, la mecí para que se tranquilizara, poco a poco funciono mi bebe…- ya cariño tranquila, shh tranquila todo pasara, tranquila…

\- Es que ¿Por qué se fue papi? No entiendo ella estaba bien, yo la quería y ella también me abandono, me abandono igual que ella…- Carlie no llamaba mamá o por su nombre a su madre le decía 'ella' y eso se lo había ganado….

\- Shh cariño, no te abandono simplemente algo paso no sabemos tranquila…- poco a poco se quedo calmada y dormida, me acosté así con todo y ropa sobre su cama ella sobre mí y la abracé fuertemente, me quede dormido junto con ella…

….

…

..

.

\- ¡No! No ¡No! ¡Papá!...- me desperté enseguida sus uñas se clavaban en mi pecho apretando mi camisa, dolía pero sabía que era la forma que ella sacaba su tristeza, pase mis manos por su espaldita y empecé a masajear despacio, hasta que se calmo…- papi tenemos que encontrar a Bella, por favor papi, quiero ver que Ness este bien…

\- ¿Qué soñaste cariño?...

\- Soñé que Ness estaba mal, que algo malo le pasaba y e…ella m…moría, no papi no quiero eso ella es mi hermanita, mía…- mi hija la abracé teníamos que encontrarlas y haría lo posible por hacerlo….

….

\- ¡Papá! Muévete me asfixias…-no me moví al contrario me apreté mas a ella para no dejarla salir…- ¡Papá! Anda se me hará tarde, tengo que ir a la escuela…- sonreí ante ello y su voz de enfado…

\- Ya voy cariño, anda hoy te iré a dejar yo, así que no tardes…

\- Papá tu eres el que se tarda no yo, así que apúrate…-salí de su habitación pero antes vi la charola de la comida, negué hoy vería que comiera bien, rápidamente me bañe y me vestí para ver que Susy preparara el desayuno de Carlie favorito…- no me comeré todo eso papá, es mucho la mitad si bien te va…

\- ¿O sea me estas amenazando señorita? No señor ahora siéntate y come…- con una mueca comió, cuando termino me miro ceñuda, ese gesto me recordaba a alguien…- bueno vamos anda llegaras tarde…

\- Si papá, me las pagaras…- sonreí ante su amenaza por la comida…

\- Jajaja anda oh te quedaras…- el camino fue en silencio como único sonido la música que a Carlie le gustaba, creo que me la había aprendido de memoria ya, antes de lo pensado llegamos al escuela pero entes tenia que hacerle una pregunta…- cariño puedo hacerte una pregunta...

\- Si papá, dime…

\- ¿Porque es la única canción que escuchas? Dejaste los libros, y demás, pero esa canción no…

\- ¿Por qué? Esa canción fue la que escuchábamos cuando hicimos una promesa Ness y yo…

\- ¿Que promesa cariño?...

\- Mmm un día estábamos juntas y estuvieron a punto de descubrirnos, así que hicimos la promesa de que nadie nos separaría, escuchábamos música y esa fue la que siguió así que la tomamos como un himno, quiero recordarla y esa me recuerda a ella, a demás de que prometimos que cuando nos necesitáramos la una a la otra la escucharíamos, y yo la necesito…

\- Cariño sabes que aré lo que sea para ver porque paso esto para que puedas ver a Renesme, ¿Vale?...

\- Si papi te amo, nos vemos luego…- se fue y yo también me dirigí hacia la empresa _ Swan's _cuando entre la secretaria ya me tenia identificado, me miro y negó, pero igual trataría de hablar…

\- Señor Cullen que milagro que este por aquí, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?...

\- Sabe que, ¿Necesito saber si la señorita Swan ya se ah comunicado?...

\- Lo siento pero no, ella no se ha comunicado, sabe que le hubiera llamado, lo siento tengo que volver al trabajo…- me despedí y me fui a donde más podía buscar si no había donde, tenía que ver donde así me llevara el tiempo que me llevara…

…..

….

…

..

.

_Fecha actual de Ness… POV NARRADOR…_

Se sentía desesperado el día no podía ir peor, Xiomara había sido intervenida de nuevo ¡Dios! Estaba empeorando mas, ella quería ver a Bella ¿Cómo decirle que ella ya no estaba? ¡Agh! Quería gritar de frustración, cinco meses desde ese día en que ella se había ido, Edward cada día buscaba, preguntaba y nada simplemente no sabía nada, había contratado a un detective para que la buscara donde fuera, se había distanciado de su familia no quería ver a nadie esto era como cuando Carlie estaba pequeña, pero no le importaba, hoy al salir Carlie no había querido ir al escuela se sentía mal, por eso ahora que terminaba su turno se iba necesitaba estar más tiempo con su pequeña niña, ya que ahora más que nada ella estaba deprimida, un médico del hospital intervino, un psicólogo ya que ella había dejado de comer y lo único que hacía era estar encerrada en su habitación, lo que no entendía era que sus calificaciones no bajaran agradecía eso, pero una ves que atravesaba la puerta de casa ella entraba en un estado de zombi, lo que el médico decía era que ella simplemente esperaba, no quería disfrutar de nada porque la mitad de ella no estaba, ese era el diagnostico y lo peor eran las pesadillas de las noches, el sufría su pequeña se había hecho muy apegada a Renesme y él a Bella, simplemente esperaba encontrarla pronto…

…

..

.

\- Susy buenas noches ¿Cómo va todo por aquí? ¿Carlie comió?...

\- ¿Señor? La niña se ha ido a casa de sus abuelos me dio que le había avisado, por eso la deje ir, Harry la llevo…

\- ¿A casa de sus abuelos? No me dijo nada, déjalo llamaré a Esme a lo mejor quiere dormir haya…- ella asintió Edward tomo su teléfono y marco a casa de Esme cuando ella cogió el teléfono se oí muy alegre de saberse que él la llamaba…

\- Hola hijo ¿Cómo te va? ¿Qué tal Carlie?...

\- Mamá Carlie está con tigo por eso te hablo, por favor dime que si está ahí…

\- Cariño no, ella no ha hablado ni nada, me sorprende de hecho tu llamada…

\- ¡Oh por Dios! Esto no está pasando, mamá Carlie se fue desde el medio día, estaba trabajando le dijo a Susy que iba con ustedes y que yo sabía por eso no me llamo para confirmar, Harry la llevo…

\- Oh cariño no, no ha venido le diré a tu padre para que busquemos le hablaremos a sus amigas y a los chicos a lo mejor fue con ellos, te marco cariño…- el termino y se dirigió a la cocina con Susy…

\- ¿Susy donde esta Harry? Necesito hablar con él, Carlie no está con Esme llámalo ya…-la empleada nerviosa hizo lo que le dijo, Harry entro corriendo alterado por lo que la señora le había dicho…- Harry ¿Dónde dejaste a mi hija? ¡Ahora rápido!...

\- Señor la deje en la mansión Cullen le dije que la esperaría pero ella contesto una llamada de Susy que me necesitaba aquí, por eso regrese cuando estuve aquí ella no estaba pensé que se canso de esperarme, y se había ido…

\- ¿Por eso me dijiste impaciente?...

\- Si la niña me dijo eso, ella le hablaría a usted si se quería venir, que lo más seguro era que no, lo siento señor…

\- No te preocupes, alista mi volvo saldré creo que es donde esta…- Harry salió hacer lo que su patrón ordenaba no sabía donde la niña podía estar y eso le preocupaba, cuando Edward salió no dijo nada simplemente tomo su coche y apretó el acelerador, cuando llego a su destino bajo sin esperar a estacionar bien, toco el timbre como si su vida dependiera de ello, desde adentro de la casa un hombre gritaba que no desesperara, cuando vio a Edward lo reconoció, pero solo pudo preguntarse ¿Qué hacia el ahí en su casa?...- necesito ver a Raysa ahora…

\- ¿Que quiere con mi hija? Que es lo que necesita para presentarse así en mi casa…

\- ¡No entiende, necesito hablar con RAYSA!...

\- ¿Qué pasa papá? ¿Edward?...

\- Que bueno. ¿Raysa por favor dime que tu sabes dónde está Carlie? dime ella se fue estoy tan preocupado, no sé donde está, no sé que ha hecho por favor dime, sabes que ella no está bien…

\- ¿De qué habla Edward Raysa?...

\- El habla de, de Carlie, Edward si se donde esta, ella está en un avión directo a Phoenix va a ver a Ness, le hemos dicho donde se encuentra, pero por favor no te enojes yo lo siento…

\- ¿Que no me enoje? ¡Por dios! Ella va sola en un avión a una ciudad que no conoce, a una dirección que no se sabe, quiero la dirección dámela ahora Raysa…

\- Dale esa dirección a Edward Raysa, y hablaremos de esto es demasiado grave, sabes que Carlie ha estado mal estos meses, es demasiado peligroso con su estado emocional que ella este sola, ¿Por qué no dijeron nada?...

\- Porque ella nos dijo que no lo hiciéramos, que tenia que arreglar esto con Carlie y Bella, papá enserio no quería hacerle daño…

\- Bien, bien necesito esa dirección…- la niña tomo su pequeña bolsa y saco un papelito doblado había una dirección y número de teléfono…- ¿Dónde conseguiste esto Raysa? ¿Es seguro que ellas están aquí?...

\- Si, Ness se puso en contacto con migo, me dijo que su mamá le dio permiso para ello, cuando le pregunte como estaba ella solo me dijo que estaba un poco enferma pero que no era de que preocuparse, le dije que porque se fue y eso, pero no me contesto, dijo que me hablaría de nuevo pero eso fue ayer en la tarde, Carlie me pidió que se lo diera y aunque Ness me dijo que no le dijera a nadie ella lloro para que lo hiciera, dijo que tenia que hablar con Bella porque no lograba entender su decisión al irse así, enserio Edward no pretendía hacer algo malo…

\- No te preocupes Raysa tranquila entiendo, iré al aeropuerto necesito llegar lo más pronto posible haya, necesito ver a Carlie ¡Dios! Que no la haya pasado nada…

….

Edward salió de casa de Raysa lo más rápido, aun manejando el volvo tomo su teléfono para marcar a la aerolínea y reservar su vuelo el más pronto que tuviera…

\- ¡Por Dios! No puede ser que no tengan en este momento un billete disponible…

\- Lo siento señor pero no hay billetes disponibles hasta mañana en la tarde, puedo reservarle el primer aci…

\- No gracias por su ayuda…- se jalo el pelo pensando en que iba hacer para poder llegar lo más rápido posible, y en como su pequeña había conseguido un pasaje si no habían, entonces hizo algo que jamás le había gustado, pero tenia que servir…

….

…

..

.

\- Señor Cullen el avión está listo, cuando quiera podremos salir, le eh dado instrucciones ah Shet para que hable a control en caso de emergencias y de la ubicación a…

\- No, no quiero que se de nuestra real ubicación, eh quiero que se de otra, o de plano no se de ninguna…

\- Pero señor no podemos hacer eso, así como así, tenemos que dejar una ubicación real…

\- ¡Entiende! Necesito eso, por favor no importa que no sepan dónde estamos, pon la ubicación que quieras menos la real…

\- Ok señor, ¿Le parece que ponga que vamos ah playa del Carmen?...- el asintió no le importaba solo quería salir ya que aquí, se acomodo en su asiento y abrocho su cinturón cuando le fue requerido, simplemente quería salir del avión y volar lo más rápido, quería llegar y empezar a buscar y saber cómo es que estaba su pequeña, el detective J. Jenks estaba ya buscando eh investigando donde podía estar Carlie, el simplemente esperaba que este viaje se pasara lo más rápido posible para poder llegar a su destino y encontrar a su pequeña, simplemente esperaba que esa dirección fuera la correcta, y así también poder entender porque Bella había salido así, el simplemente quería saber y entender…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno Edward esta por saber que pasa y Carlie habrá ido ah estar con Ness, bueno si, si esperemos para que puedan ayudarla a sobre llevar esto que está pasando…

Y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, y veremos qué pasa, si eso….

Y no les diré nada más, bay, bay….

Cambio y fuera….

Locura realizada….

By:antoCullen::

Jane&amp;SophieW.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…_

_Música:_

_Bella &amp; Edward- Stay with me._

CAP. 14 REENCUENTROS… POV CARLIE…

_**Por favor que lo acepte, que me crea, que me crea, que me crea…_

\- Muy bien señorita puede pasar, adelante que en unos minutos más abordaremos el despegue…

\- Muchas gracias señorita…-_Uf por fin respire tranquila, esa carta que ella revisaba era una falsa y firmada muy claramente no por mi padre, si no por el de Raysa, estaba en un avión con destino a lo desconocido, tenia una dirección que en mi manos este papel en partes eran letras escritas y en partes sentimientos a lo desconocido, a lo que pasaba realmente en el corazón, en el alma, en la vida de Bella Swan, simplemente quería saber la verdad, yo era consciente que era una carga para alguien como ella, pero ¿Porque me trato así si se iba a ir? No lo sabía pero lo averiguaría, antier me entere que Raysa estaba en contacto desde hace una semana con Ness, suplicándole le pedí que me diera su dirección, numero lo que sea, quería hablar arreglar esto, pero no me lo dio, ayer ella le mando un correo y por ahí obtuve lo que quería, después de tanto insistirle a Raysa ella accedió a ayudarme y poder firmar la carta de permiso para viajar, la cual suponía que alguien me esperaría en la salida de Phoenix, ahora que me encontraba en este asiento, quería simplemente llegar ya y averiguar qué pasaba. Según Ness estaba enferma pero nada grave y por eso no estaría en contacto tan seguido, me preocupaba ¿Qué pasaba con ella?..._

_***Pasajeros favor de abrochar sus cinturones despejaremos en breve con destino a Phoenix llegando alrededor de las 1 de la tarde esperamos que pasen un excelente vuelo, se despide su capitán***_

_Perfecto podría dormir un rato y descansar, simplemente quería llegar, la primera parte del plan estaba lista, la segunda era como llegar al hospital central y tercera ¡Como entrar! Ya vería como me las arreglaba pero de que entraba, entraba…_

…_._

…

_.._

_._

\- Excelentes vacaciones señorita Cullen…

\- Gracias…-_camine directo a la salida llevaba una mochila la cual era fácil de cargar en mis piernas y no tenia que formarme en dónde recogían las maletas, eso me ahorraría tiempo, cuando salí no quería tomar un taxi no conocía y no sabía por dónde me podía llevar, así que pregunte a una chica que estaba detrás de un mostrador…- _hola amiga ¿Cómo estás? Quiero preguntarte algo ¿Sabes cómo llegar al hospital centrar?...

\- Hola si, eh puedes tomar un taxi e indicar…

\- Lo siento pero no quiero un taxi prefiero ir en autobús o cualquier otra forma de transporte, ya sabes ir admirando todo, por favor…

\- Claro, eh ese autobús que está ahí…- me dijo señalando al autobús…-ese te deja a una cuadra del hospital, pero eres chica para ir y…

\- No mi padre ha entrado al baño mientras yo pregunto, es que le tiene miedo a las alturas, pero muchas gracias enserio…-_ ella asintió y yo camine a paso lento, aunque quería correr, una vez que pague y me puse en mi asiento espere que el conductor emprendiera la marcha. 45 minutos después me encontraba fuera del hospital, el asunto más importante ¿Cómo iba entrar? según esto ella estaba aquí internada, nunca dijo porque exactamente pero tenia que encontrarla ¿Piensa Carlie como entras en un hospital? Entonces lo vi un grupo de personas en mayoría eran chicas y chicos de mi edad, estaban con tres enfermeras, me acerque a ver que era y si me servía…-_ hola buenas tardes…

\- Hola cariño ¿Vienes a voluntariado?…

\- Es que no se dé que trata…

\- Oh es muy fácil, pasamos a las camas de los pacientes que están internados y les damos algunos juguetes o dejamos algunas actividades, estamos con ellos, ¿Quieres participar?...

\- Si, y ¿Que tienen los pacientes a los que vemos?...

\- Oh cariño tienen cáncer, pasamos a estar con ellos, bueno los que están estables y pacientes que pueden estar en la sala, bueno entonces ponte este cubre-bocas y esta batita blanca…-_hice lo que me dijo mmm me veía bien, ahora esta era mi oportunidad, entraría y después me desaparecería, para ver en que piso estaba Carlie adentro preguntaría….-_ listo ahora vamos cariño, chicos andando recuerden no separarse del grupo, y atentos a lo que las enfermeras digan, si ellas dicen que no podeos entrar bueno simplemente nos quedaremos en la sala…-_una chica se junto con migo no entendía que quería, hasta que me di cuenta que ella tenia una cicatriz en el pecho, se sobre salía del cuello de su blusa, cuando vio que la miraba, me explico que ella era una sobreviviente del cáncer, la verdad me sorprendió ya que yo pensaba que las personas que tenían cáncer no sobrevivían, ella dijo que había sido muy difícil pero al final había salido victoriosa, y ahora se dedicaba a esto para poder darle ánimos a los demás, en realidad me empezaba a gustar esto, y le echaría todas las ganas y encontraría a Carlie y a Bella…_

…

_.._

_._

_Bien, tres horas y nada que encontraba a alguien que me pudiera dar informes, alguna enfermera que pasaba le preguntaba, pero si bien me decían no puedo dar informes o no soy de este piso, o esta parte no es, es la otra, estábamos en una parte donde los pacientes eran con cáncer en la primera etapa, nos dieron una orientación y principios de cáncer enserió que puse atención pero después de todo lo que había hecho se me olvido así que clasifiquemos como que estos son la etapa uno las más fácil por así decirlo, la etapa dos eran los que tenían leucemia y recibían quimioterapia, ellos estaban un poco más delicados porque debido al tratamiento les daban nauseas y vómitos, dolores y mareos así que no podían salir mucho, y la otra área era de los pacientes terminales de cáncer ellos en realidad en su mayoría estaban dopados lo cual ni sabían que vivían en algún día, era realmente malo esto no entendía porque les pasaba esto en realidad quería hacer algo por ellos, hoy nos había dicho la señorita que era raro ya que nos habían tocado puros chicos de 3, 4, 5 años eran tan lindos que esa sonrisa que ellos te daban cuando tu les decía que su dibujo era hermoso, a pesar de estar chueco ellos simplemente sonreían a lo grande era realmente sensacional y saber que por un momento tu tenias que ver en ello, te llenaba de calor el corazón, ahora me había separado diciendo que iba al baño estaba en mi misión y no descansaría hasta terminarla, vi una parte que decía 'estación de enfermería' ahí tenían que saber ¿No? ¿Por qué en donde más sabían si no? Ellas podían tener acceso a todos los pacientes del hospital, si no recorrería pasillo a pasillo, pero antes de poder preguntar a un lado vi, la vi a ella, ahí parada con un medico y lagrimas ahí estaba Bella ¡Dios! Que no fuera nada malo, no, no podía ser nada malo ¿Verdad? Me acerque un poco mas y entonces mi mundo cayó en un espiral y lo obligue a mantenerse en pie, y no caer ella me necesitaba de pie y bien…_

_**Conversación de Bella y el médico**_

\- Por favor dime que esto no está pasando un mes ¡Un maldito mes! Que hago ella está ahí, le das pastillas para dormir porque me desconoce a mí su madre ¡¿Por qué paso esto!? Tienes que decirme más, algo más concreto ¡Ella está bien!...

\- Te eh dicho que no se Isabella, lo que hemos visto de su cerebro el funciona con un mecanismo que interfiere algún recuerdo, algún momento en el que ella no quiere recordar y ella prefiere escudarse en la ignorancia, tenemos que esperar a que ella quiera salir de él, a que saque ese dolor que la aqueja, ¡Por dios Isabella! Entiende no desesperes el tratamiento por ahora está funcionando bien, el cáncer está detenido por así decirlo sabes que está en la lista de espera para un trasplante de medula, y en cuanto haya un donador ella estará como candidata…

\- Si gracias, perdón pero es que esto me supera mi niña no me recuerda, sabes lo que eso es para mí, no quiero que pase lo de hace 10 años…

\- No pasara, te lo prometo ahora iré a dar una ronda ve toma algo estas muy pálida y has bajado de peso…

\- Si, eh andado un poco mal, pero es todo este estrés no te preocupes y si iré a la cafetería vale…

***Fin de la conversación***

_Y en ese momento mi mundo cayó en un espiral, el calor que sentía en mi corazón ya no lo sentí mas, el se volvió frio y sin sentimientos, el simplemente no latió mas se quedo en silencio, cáncer ella tenia ¡Cáncer! Eso no podía estar pasando, corrí rápidamente hacia uno de los baños y me deslice en uno de los cubículos, llorando no ella no podía ella era mi hermanita, con la que podía hacer cosas estúpidas y no nos descubrirían, podía… podía… no ella no podía, ella tenia que estar aquí aun si no quería verme, si era una farsa el que ella mostrara algún interés en mí, no importaba con tal de que supiera que ella vivía en algún lugar de la tierra eso bastaba pero ¿Ahora? Ahora simplemente ella estaba en alguna cama, habitación muriendo lentamente…_

…

_.._

_._

_No sé qué tiempo estuve ahí en el piso llorando, hasta que la palabras de la chica llegaron a mí, ella tenia 17 años aunque se viera de menos ella había luchado con la ayuda de su familia, me pare rápidamente y salí, me lave la cara y quite la ropa que me habían dado, rápidamente pregunte en el cubículo de las enfermeras y aunque con renitencia me dieron el numero de cama, supongo que mi cara toda rara les había conmovido, en la entrada había cubre-bocas, una bata de hospital y gel anti-bacterial, me puse todo como decía y entre en ese momento mi vida dio un giro de 180° sentí que mis piernas eran de gelatina porque ellas no me sostendrían, que mi corazón era de agua porque se iba entre mis manos y simplemente se acababa y no lo podía detener y que mi alma era de hielo porque se desasía en segundos, sin siquiera haber calor cerca, me acerque poco a poco y me pare junto a su cama tome su manita estaba fría, empecé a ver borroso, entonces me di cuenta que estaba llorando, limpie mis lagrimas ella no podía verme así yo tenia que ser fuerte por las dos, respire y espire, empecé a platicarle todo, estos cinco meses simplemente quería que me escuchara, quería que ella abriera sus ojitos y me dijera…._

\- ¿Carlie? Estas aquí…

…..

…

..

.

POV EDWARD…

Cuando aterrizamos literalmente salí corriendo hacia el coche, había pedido un coche rentado, no me importo que me vieran así de mal, no importo nada tome la dirección y la puse en el GPS, pero mierda no conocía las calles ¡Agh! Llame al piloto y el fue mi chofer él conocía todas las calles, cuando me dijo que casi llegábamos creo que porque vio que estaba muy nervioso, le pregunte que donde era ya que veía edificios pero no casas ¿Qué era esto?…

\- Pero que es aquí ¿No tendríamos que estar en condominios, o algo así?...

\- Señor Cullen, la dirección que usted puso en el GPS y traía, es la del hospital central de aquí en Phoenix…- ¿Qué?...

\- No entiendo esto debe de ser un error…

\- ¿Quiere que regresemos?...

\- No, sigue necesito llegar cuanto antes…- el acelero y en poco más estuvimos ahí era el hospital central de Phoenix, baje y le dije que le llamaría si lo necesitaba, cuando entre una enfermera me recibió muy alegre vaya era un hospital…- buenas noches señorita…

\- Buenas noches señor…

\- Edward Cullen, disculpe estoy buscando a la paciente Renesme Swan, quiero saber en qué área se encuentra, o piso, recamara…

\- Oh si déjeme ver si la tengo registrada…-ella tecleo y enseguida anoto algo,…- aquí tiene, está en la habitación 235 en el piso 4, tenga…- me entrego el papelito con los datos, vi que detrás tenia su número de teléfono ¿En serio? No había respeto, fui a los elevadores porque las escaleras me cansarían, pero los estaban limpiando así que escaleras serian, no sé en qué laberinto me metí porque salí al 5 piso, luego baje y era el segundo ¿Pero qué mierda pasaba aquí? Volví a bajar y termine en la cafetería, valla al menos porque necesitaba líquidos en mi sistema si no me desmayaría, cuando pagaba todo escuche un débil sonido esto era raro porque la caja estaba hasta el fondo muy retirada de donde podía estar alguien, mire y ahí en una mesa sacudida por los pequeños sollozos, estaba Bella su cara estaba roja, y lagrimas rodaban por su cara, que por más que las limpiara era de en balde, vi que frente a ella tenia un platón de comida con una bebida intactos, me acerque a ella, y sin pedir permiso la rodee con mis brazos el sentirla así de nuevo era como ver el cielo estrellado de nuevo, como si estos meses hubiera estado en un eclipse y de pronto el despareciera y volviera a ver la hermosura del cielo, ella se tenso pero después se relajo conforme mi voz le hablaba…

\- Tranquila cariño ya paso, shh, tranquila, shh…

-M…mi bebe, ella de nuevo, no puede, se va, no lo soportaría, no mi bebe de nuevo no…- no entendía nada de lo que decía, simplemente la abrazaba y daba pequeños masajes en su espalda para tranquilizarla, no sé qué tiempo pasamos así hasta que me canse, la postura no era la mejor y viajar, caminar me estaba pasando factura, así que la tome entre mis brazos y me senté para ponerla en mi regazo, ella se acomodo como una pequeña y yo seguí consolándola ¿Que pasaba? Era Renesme, no entendía nada…

\- Ya pequeña, ¿Me quieres contar que pasa?,…

\- Edward estas aquí ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú no deberías, tú estabas…

\- Hey tranquila, shh, estoy aquí y te ayudare en lo que pase, pero dime que pasa…

\- No, ¡NO! Tú no puedes estar aquí, vete, por eso me fui, te supere, no puedes regresar así porque si, vete no quiero, no puedes…

\- Bella ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Qué te hice para que tú tomaras esa decisión? ¿Fue Carlie? ¿Es eso? ¿Ella es el problema en nuestra relación? Te lo dije desde que empezamos a andar, desde que nos conocimos, te dije que mi vida era ella ¿Por qué te pones así? Tú tienes una hija, yo la acepte ¿Por qué tu no a la mía? Dime Bella, dime en este momento porque, y solo así me iré de tu vida, no volveré jamás…

\- Tu nada, tu hija el tiempo que estuvimos así hubiera sido horas, fue una hermosa personita, una que tú has educado, es perfecta, pero…

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Dime!...

\- Fue tu padre…

\- ¿Mi padre? ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto?...

\- El día en el que estuvimos en tu casa cuando las presentaciones, ¿Recuerdas que Renesme se lastimo?...- yo asentí…- Bueno antes yo salía de la casa, bueno había entrado para ir al baño pero no llegue hacerlo porque tu padre me intercepto antes, me pidió hablar con él en su despacho, así lo hice cuando estuvimos dentro el me dijo que cuanto, no entendía entonces él me conto una historia de la madre de Carlie que ella regreso y pidió ver a su hija, el se encargo de ella dándole dinero una cantidad fuerte, tú no te enteraste porque fuiste a un congreso y te llevaste a la pequeña, ella tenia 5 no recordaba, nadie hablo del asunto ya que creo nadie se entero, me dio que era igual que me aprovechaba de la situación que mi hija y yo éramos una trepadoras y solo buscábamos tu dinero, no sé si eres rico, no sé si tienes dinero bueno si se, pero el suficiente para permitirte vivir bien, no se lo demás, pero no permitiría que insultara a mi hija, y por demás está decirte que tengo recursos de sobra, porque trabajo duro día a día para mi hija, el me dio un cheque que pusiera la cantidad que deseara, me enoje mucho me hirió en lo más profundo, así que seguí su juego diciéndole que pusiera la cantidad que creía que podía gustarme, el puso la misma que le dio a la madre de Carlie, decidí irme en ese momento…- no podía creer lo que ella me decía, estaba … mi padre él ¿Por qué? Es que simplemente no podía creer hasta donde llegaba su egoísmo…- Edward, sabes porque lo he hecho, ahora simplemente vete….

\- ¡NO! ¿Por qué me iría? ¿Porque tú lo dices? No Bella así no funcionan las cosas, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Mi padre es el que hizo eso no yo, preferiste huir en ves de enfrentarme y decirme lo que pasaba ¿Sabes lo que eh sufrido? ¿Sabes lo que ha sufrido Carlie con tu marcha? Le prometiste que regresarías, que no te irías, y fue lo que hiciste, ella está mal ella sufrió otra decepción esta con un psicólogo porque piensa que ella no vale para nadie, su madre la deja, tú la dejas ¿Por qué no hablaste con migo Bella? ¿Sabes que ella está aquí, por eso estoy aquí? Porque ella se entero que Ness estaba internada solo que no sabía porque lo estaba, vino desde casa hasta aquí en un avión, sola, peligros simplemente porque quiere saber, cual fue el motivo por el que huiste, si ella no fue suficiente para ti o si Ness no lo era, ahora me doy cuenta que estos meses fueron un maldito error gracias a mi padre…

\- ¡QUE! Carlie esta ¡AQUÍ! Mierda Edward vamos tenemos que avisar al hospital a la aerolínea, a cualquier maldita cosa para saber donde esta…

\- ¿Te preocupas por… ella?...

\- ¿Qué maldita estúpida pregunta es esa? Claro que me preocupo por ella, ella es una niña pequeña, y está sola, y esto es mi culpa por no saber manejar las cosas, necesito ver a Gabriel decirle y Renesme, necesito ver si puedo salir una hora al menos para ayudarte y...

\- ¿Bella que tiene Ness? Llorabas cuando llegue, ¿Qué pasa?...

\- Ella, ella… tiene la misma enfermedad que mi madre Edward, mi bebe mi pequeñita tiene leucemia…- ¡QUE! Esto no era posible, ella estaba bien, ella no podía tener nada, era una bebe, ella…

\- Eso no puede ser, ella estaba bien…

\- Si, cuando regresamos, aquí bueno pensé que ella tenía una depresión por lo que estaba pasando, así que no hice caso en realidad, pero hace unos meses ella presento vomito con sangrado y se desmayo, una compañera la auxilio, ella misma me dijo que no era la primera ves, su compañero ya la había cargado dos veces al ella tener principios de desmayo y mareos, dejo de comer comía muy pero muy poco, ese día cuando la traje le hicieron los estudios y se detecto esto, desde ese momento empezaron las quimioterapias y de más, también ingreso a la lista de espera para un trasplante, pero… hace un mes ella simplemente despertó y no reconoció el lugar donde estaba, no me reconoció y se puso muy mal entro en una crisis nerviosa, la doparon desde ese momento, la despiertan pero ella sigue igual, no quieren que este despierta porque es peligroso, en una de las ocasiones tomo pastillas… es simplemente horrible, ayer le quitaron el medicamento que la mantiene dormida, hoy verán que pasa con ella, pero tengo miedo y ¿Si mi bebe no se recupera y le pasa lo que a mi madre y se va sin recordarme? Tengo miedo…- ella volvió a llorar y yo volví a traerla a mis brazos, así estuvimos un momento hasta que nos paramos para ir al piso ella quería ir a buscar a Carlie con migo pero no quería en serio separarla de Ness, estábamos caminando cuando por los altavoces se escucho un llamado que la alerto…

_***Familiares de la paciente Renesme Swan, favor de presentarse en su habitación…. Familiares de la paciente Renesme Swan presentarse en la habitación***_

\- Edward es Renesme no, Edward le paso algo por favor, dime que no…

\- Cariño tranquila, vamos a ver qué pasa, primero enterémonos de cuál es el motivo por el que te llaman y después preocupémoslo ¿Vale?...- ella asintió y yo rezaba porque simplemente no fuera nada grave, pediría que me mostraran el expediente, para ver a fondo que pasaba, simplemente pedía eso, lo de mi padre ya lo arreglaría, por el habíamos pasado cosas que no eran necesarias, y ahora recuperaría el tiempo perdido y a mi dos hijas, porque ellas lo eran las dos eran MIAS y nadie podía decirme lo contrario ¡NADIE!...

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¡Oh por todos los jodidos dioses del Olimpo! Edward llego, y que manera de llegar, ¿Que tal lo que dice de las dos niñas?

¿Ustedes que creen que pase con Ness? ¿Creen que ella se…se…m… No lo digo no pasa nada. No pasa nada, no pada nada, repitan con migo no pasa nada, no pasa nada….

N/A: Agradezco a mi hermanita por prestar su nombre en el capitulo anterior te amo hermanita… ***eres famosa habla en vos de susurro***

Jajaja nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, gotitas…

Cambio y fuera….

Locura realizada….

By:antoCullen::

Jane&amp;SophieW.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…_

_Música:_

_Ha-ash – Perdón, Perdón_

_Rihanna – Stay Ft. Mikky Ekko_

CAP. 15… SENTIMIENTOS…

Sentía que mi corazón saltaría fuera de mi pecho y no habría nada para detenerlo, los elevadores tardaban así que las escaleras eran una buena opción, mi madre decía que cuando algo me importaba no había poder humano que me detuviera, ni mi pastosidad, y eso ahora lo comprendía, había llegado ilesa al 4 piso, después de haber subido muchas escaleras, considerando mi pastosidad era un milagro, cuando llegue inmediatamente fui a donde las enfermeras y Gabriel, no sabía si Edward estaba detrás de mi hasta que envolvió su mano alrededor de mi cintura lo cual a gradecí ya que caería debido al esfuerzo...

\- Isabella respira, parece que has venido corriendo por las escaleras…- el empezó a reír y a mí me dieron ganas de golpearlo en esa estúpida cara…

\- Como si no ¡Me has voceado como no quieres que haga eso! En fin ¿Qué pasa con Renesme?...

\- Bueno tenemos una situación algo…. Rara, difícil, no sé ni cómo llamarla, vamos…- tome la mano de Edward para darle un ligero apretón, y presentarlos…

\- Eh Gabriel él es Edward Cullen el es…- ¿Como lo presentaba?..

\- Mucho gusto el padre de Renesme…- ¿Enserio? Me quede de piedra y si él no tuviera la mitad de mi peso cargando hubiera llagado al piso en segundos…

\- Mucho gusto, Isabella nunca dijo que Renesme tenia padre ya, la ultima ves que los vi no era así…- hay Gabriel cierra la boca…

\- Sí, las cosas cambian ¿Vamos con Renesme?...

\- Si síganme…-caminamos detrás de él, pero se paro antes de abrir…- bueno tenemos un intruso o más bien intrusa aquí, no pudimos hacer nada y Renesme la conoce no quiso que se fuera, así que solo para confirmar…- cuando el abrió la puerta de la habitación no pude encontrarme imagen más conmovedora, hermosa, ahí en esa cama que me parecía tan fría, estaba mi preciosa hija pero no estaba sola, ella estaba acostada sobre el pecho de una niña y no cualquier niña, si no Carlie ¡Ella estaba aquí!…- la niña dice llamarse Carlie, pero no quiso darnos apellido, simplemente dijo que era su hermana y que se quedaría al parecer tenia más que unos simples minutos aquí, Renesme confirmo que la conocía, que si era Carlie, Isabella ¿Qué pasa? Hermanas, padre, ¿También hay tíos y abuelos?...

\- No abuelos y tíos no hay, solo esto Gabriel te lo explicare más tarde después, esto es impresionante…

-Dímelo a mí, enserio esa niña es idéntica a Renesme, si no hubiera visto lo que paso cuando ellos nacieron creería que siguen vivos, pero a demás es niña, bueno no importa, aquí es que hay mas Isabella…

\- ¿Qué más?...

\- Ella recupero la memoria…- ¡QUÉ!...- Bella al ver que la reconocía le hice preguntas, esta de mas decir que ella se quejo, pero las respondió, me conto de la casa en Forks de Sue, Harry y Susy, la verdad no los conozco, pero la niña dijo que si, ellos eran de su familia, las deje hablando y después cuando vine estaban dormidas así, supongo que es verdad…

\- Si ellas son amigas y algo mas, mira déjame hablar con ellas…- el me miro con desconfianza…- por favor, solo eso…

\- Te dejare hacerlo, ya que ahora tengo ocupada la resonancia, pero en cuanto se desocupe vendré por ella, Bells necesito saber…

\- Sí y te diré ahora necesito ver que pasa aquí…- cuando Gabriel se fue respire tranquila, el abrió la boca ¡Agh! El no podía saber nada aun….- Edward yo mira…

\- Shh, déjame disfrutar de esto Bella, es simplemente fantástico como lo imagine, sabes cuando pensaba que sí tendría hijos o sea no pensaba en no tenerlos, simplemente pensaba en que quería que fuera Carlie y yo, pero ¿Ahora? Ahora simplemente quiero que ustedes formen parte de mi familia de nosotros dos, que seamos los cuatro una familia juntos y…

\- Eso no se va a poder, porque alguien nos separa…-nos volteamos al oír la voz de Renesme, ella y Carlie estaban sentadas en la cama, nos veían fijamente…- sabes que eso no va hacer posible, primera porque no sé si podre llegar tan lejos…-me rompía el alma que mi bebe pensara de esa manera…- y segunda Carlisle no quiere que sea parte de esa familia, y no quiero que mamá sufra por mi culpa, no quiero tener un papá que simplemente este por obligación a demás eso no lo eres tu…

\- Haber cariño eso es imposible, que yo tenga esta obligación aquí, no amor, es mentira, te quiero pequeña sufrimos mucho los dos cuando tú y tu mami salieron sin decir a donde, simplemente quería meterme debajo de las piedras con tal de encontrarlas, pero no era así, morí mil veces cariño, te quiero, las quiero en nuestra pequeña familia para ser una gran familia, nadie nos va a separar nunca nosotros somos más y podremos contra lo que sea y tu enfermedad lucharemos juntos contra ella, te ayudaremos a salir a delante, pero siempre juntos por eso estamos aquí, tu solamente tienes que estar relajada y tranquila sobre todo lo que pase, ahora iras a unas placas y estarás tranquila estaremos aquí esperándote…- Gabriel llego en ese momento con nosotros y se llevo a Renesme cuando estuvimos fuera de donde se tomaban los rayos 'x' no nos dejaban pasar con imaginaba, vi que Carlie estaba sentada a un costado de la banca con la mirada gacha mire a Edward para tratar de averiguar qué pasaba…- ella está preocupada porque tu no la dejes estar cerca de Renesme, ella está muy afectada, pero supongo que es igual a mí y es terca…- suspire con estas niñas no se podría Renesme era igual…

\- Hola cariño ¿Como estas? Supongo que cansada…- ella alzo su carita asustada por a verla interrumpido…

\- Hola bella, no creo que no, a demás el sueño que tuvimos Ness y yo fue bueno, oye Bella quiero pedirte disculpas…- ¿Disculpas? No entendía…

\- ¿Disculpas? ¿Disculpas porque cariño?...

\- Por todo, por a ver venido cuando tu no querías verme, pero es que quería saber porque te fuiste, ¿Sabes? Mi madre nunca pude preguntarle porque lo hizo, ella se fue solamente, tiempo después entendí en la escuela cuando algunas compañeras me molestaban que era porque era problemática y por eso ella no me quería, ella quería a una niña que se portara bien, que fuera una pequeña princesa, no una chica Dark, le pregunte a papá si él me quería y el dijo que me amaba, yo nunca cambie porque se supone que los padres quieren a los niños, y aunque no fuera un niño no me gustaban las cosas de niñas y era genial, pero a ti, conviví con tigo, y me conociste, habías prometido volver y no lo hiciste, así que por eso quería saber ¿Bella porque te fuiste? ¿Es porque no me comporto como Ness? ¿Por qué soy problemática? ¿Por qué Bella?...- oh mi pobre bebe, ella con sus prejuicios había hecho y sacado conclusiones que eran equivocadas, la amaba más que a nada, igual que a Renesme….

\- oh cariño ven aquí…- me pare de donde estaba hincada y me senté en la banca atrayéndola a mi regazo ella se acurruco junto a mí y me abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello, Edward estaba dándonos nuestro espacio, pero al ver que Carlie lloraba y yo la consolaba se preocupo y vino a nosotros negué con la cabeza y él se quedo en su lugar esto era entre nosotras dos…- haber cariño, escúchame, nunca digas eso de que no te quieren por cómo eres, tu papá te ama por la persona maravillosa que eres, eres la princesa de su castillo, el que él ha construido, que si haces travesuras o no eres la típica niña que le gusta el rosa hasta para comer, Renesme es así pero cada quien tiene distintas formas cariño te diré un secreto yo tampoco era como Renesme, era como tú a diferencia que era pastosa bueno lo soy todavía me caigo con mis propios pies, pero eso no quiso decir que mis padres no me quisieran, deja que esas niñas digan lo que quieran y que tu madre se haya perdido la fantástica oportunidad de ver y conocer a una princesa Dark en su vida, porque eso eres cariño y ¿Sabes algo? Eres mi princesa Dark, y me fui porque tenia miedo de no ser suficiente para ti y tu papá, pero ahora eh aprendido que no me importa, porque lo que en realidad quiero es estar junto a ti, a tu papá, estar los cuatro juntos, nunca pienses lo contrario hermosa, ahora descansa aquí estaré yo para cuidar de ti, te amo Carlie….

\- Te amo Bella. Sé que te fuiste porque mi abuelo te pago por ello, pero yo te daré todo mi amor y no te irás, no nunca te irás…- y así se quedo dormida, entre mis brazos, mi pequeña niña, era muy inteligente para su edad, Edward se acerco a mí para cargarla, el estudio terminaba pronto, pero al querer tomarla ella se aferro a mi camisola, negué a él, cuando salieran ya la cargaría el…

…

..

.

POV EDWARD…

El ver como mi pequeña Carlie descansaba en los brazos de Bella era lo mejor, habíamos regresado a la habitación Ness estaba realmente cansada del estudio habían aprovechado en ponerle la quimioterapia de una ves ya que ella estaba quieta, pero no había sido buena idea ya que su sistema estaba un poco cambiante, ahora dormían las tres, nunca me imagine el tener a tres mujeres a las que amaba, mis tres pequeñas reinas, salí de la habitación en la que estaban Bella y Carlie y me pase a la de Ness, ya que yo no dejaría a Bella sola y Carlie se negaba a separarse de ella, habíamos pedido una habitación para que durmieran, esta se les daba a los pacientes que sus familiares se quedaban con ellos pero ella al quedarse al lado de Ness no la había pedido, ahora si era necesario, me senté junto a ella cuando empezó a moverse, puse el bote cerca por si quería vomitar y así fue tome su pelo y di suaves palmaditas en su espalda, ella empezó a llorar…

\- Hey shh cariño, ya, ya paso…

\- Ed. Ed. Edward me siento mal me duele el pecho, me duele me due…-en ese momento apreté el botón que llamaba a las enfermeras y empecé a ver que sus signos subían, su pulso era acelerado y de pronto se paro, empecé a gritar y una enfermera entro junto con Gabriel empezó a atenderla pero no respondía, hasta que uso el reanimador mi nena estaba teniendo un paro corrí cuando oí un jadeo Bella y Carlie estaban ahí paradas rápidamente corrí con ellas y salimos a fuera necesitábamos darle espacio a Gabriel…

\- ¿Qué le pasa a mi niña Edward? Mi bebe Edward…

\- Papi ¿Qué pasa? No quiero que le pase nada a Ness…

\- Hey tranquilas, debemos estar tranquilos para ayudarla…- los minutos pasaban y Gabriel no salía la verdad es que entraría si no salía pronto, y como si lo llamara el salió pero su semblante no era el mejor…- ¿Qué pasa con mi hija Gabriel?...

\- No tengo las mejores noticias, lo siento pero la enfermedad esta avanzado tenemos que hacer algo, en la tomografía al checar su cerebro el cáncer no ha alcanzado pero el está activo y necesitamos encontrar un donador de medula, lo antes posible, es urgente Ness esta rechazando el medicamento y ¡Bella!...-en ese momento vi como ella caía al suelo alcance a correr y tomar la mitad de su cuerpo y evitar que callera y se golpeara, esto no estaba bien…

…

..

.

\- ¿Papi que es eso que necesitan para Ness?...

\- Es una medula, la que se encarga de producir células contra el cáncer cariño…

\- ¿Y eso dónde lo conseguimos?...

\- Todas las personas lo tenemos, pero solo los que son compatibles en sangre pueden donarla…

\- Oh, ¿Cómo hermanos?...

\- Si cariño, padres, tíos, abuelos o hasta personas que no son familiares, pero si son familiares es mucho mejor, mientras sean del mismo tipo de sangre no importa…

\- Oh, ok, ¿Puedo ir a comprar un jugo a la cafetería?...

\- Si cariño, mi cartera, no en mi chamarra hay dinero, tómalo…- vi como ella salía de la habitación y se iba mientras yo estaba cuidando a Bella, después del desmayo Gabriel me había dicho que llevaba días viéndola peor, y desde que había sido detectada la enfermedad de Ness ella se había mareado y vomitado pero ella decía que era porque no comía a las horas o era mucha la presión, me había pedido autorización para tomarle algunos laboratorios de sangre y ver que todo estuviera mejor, mejor prevenir que lamentar, no vi algún impedimento para eso así que si lo hizo, eran muestras rápidas por lo tanto no tardaba en regresar con ellas, era de noche como las 5 casi 6 de la mañana Carlie no dormía y sabía que era porque temía que le pasara algo a Ness, y ella quería cuidar a Bella, por eso había ido por el jugo…

\- Buenas noches Edward ¿No despierta?...

\- Hola Gabriel no, ¿Están listos los resultados?...

\- Sí, y tengo que hablar sobre esto con los dos y de otra cosa…

\- ¿Qué pasa?...

\- Edward Bella tiene una grave anemia…

\- ¿Que estás diciendo Gabriel?...

\- Ella tiene una grave anemia, por favor calma, necesitamos administrarle algunas vitaminas para que empiece hacer efecto, pero enserio me preocupa los desmayos…

\- No es que esto es un suceso grande estoy en shock…

\- bueno pues espero que te mantengas en pie, porque ahora quiero hablar de Carlie, Edward no me meto en la vida de mis pacientes, pero Bella es ante todo mi amiga la conozco desde que nacieron, Ness fue una bebe hermosa, no sé qué te haya dicho ella pero supongo que eres su novio o algo y entre tú y Ness no hay un vinculo de sangre, por eso ella no te ha pedido que seas el donante de medula, pero Carlie me ha dicho que investigo y que ella puede ser la donante mientras sean de la familia o que el tipo de sangre sea compatible, ella me dijo que podía ser porque ella y Ness son hermanas, en verdad que no entiendo nada esa pequeña me pidió que tomara las muestras que eran necesarias para ello, ¿Edward algo que decirme?...

\- Es que no entiendo, ella…- entonces recordé nuestra reciente charla, esa niña era un genio. Por eso ella me pregunto, las preguntas, porque no lo vi antes…- necesitamos hablar, pero necesito ver donde esta Carlie y…

\- La deje en mi oficina comiendo algo y entretenida en la computadora mientras venia hablar con tigo, para saber que pasaba, pero vamos a la cafetería por un café, presiento que será largo lo que me dirás…- asentí y caminamos, cuando salíamos el llamo a una enfermera para que estuviera al pie de Ness, mientras no estábamos, cuando ordenamos y por fin nos sentamos, empecé a relatarle todo a Gabriel, desde que conocí a Bella, la entrevista, todo cuando conocimos a las dos niñas todo entonces el entendió algo…- entiendo pues lo que queda es hacer las pruebas Edward, y ver si tu y Ness son verdaderamente padre eh hija, se que tú la quieres como tal pero si en verdad lo son puede que le salves la vida…

\- ¡Te dije que no le dijeras nada a mi padre!...-nos volteamos al oír un grito desde atrás Carlie nos había oído…- no quería que él se enterará ¿Por qué lo hiciste?...

\- Carlie no podía hacer eso, eres muy pequeña y tu padre ya me ha dado la autorización de hacer las pruebas…

\- júralo, júralo que si papá no puede lo haré yo. Y sé como darme cuenta si tú me mientes…

\- ¿Cómo harás eso?...- a él no le convenía preguntar eso…

\- Fácil, lo verás cuando pase, no por nada eh leído todos los libros de papá y sé lo que significan esos estudios ya, me eh acordado cuando estaba en tu mesa y los vi…- vi como Gabriel maldecía, si mi hija podía ser muy inteligente, y a veces lo demostraba de más o a veces lo ocultaba…

\- Ok, ahora vamos Edward, Carlie andando…- me recordaba que tenia que ir a ver a Bella estaría estresada, preocupada así como yo ¡Dios! Tenía tantas cosas…

…

..

.

¿En qué momento me quede dormido? No lo sé, solo sé que ahora sentía las caricias de Bella sobre mí, eran suaves y sabia que tenia que despertar, pero era imposible casi 72 horas despierto y me pasaba factura ya…

\- Pero es que tú no puedes decidir eso, es mi decisión papá me la dio, y a demás es mi vida…-no entendía de que hablaba Carlie pero se escuchaba muy decidida….

\- Sé que es tu decisión, se que tu padre puede, pero así como el yo también puedo hacer que no entre ella a quirófano lo siento pero es mi última palabra…

\- Y… ¿Preferirías que ella muriera, a salvarse? Es eso, entonces eres una egoísta, de lo peor…

\- Entiéndeme cariño, no soportaría que algo te pasara a ti, tu padre no me perdonaría, y a Renesme ella los medicamentos se encargaran de ayudarla mientras encontramos un donante, que no seas tú cariño, nunca me perdonaría que a ti o tu papá le pasara algo, Carlie entiende te amo mucho como para permitir eso…

\- Yo también te amo mucho Bella pero es por eso que quiero hacerlo, Ness me importa y mucho, la quiero y haré lo que sea por ella…- de pronto ya no sentí nada solo el cerrar de una puerta supongo que ella había salido, mi hija era de armas tomar y sabia que no cambiaria de opinión, los resultados estarían en 3 días, a penas era uno y sabia que esa pequeña estaba que se comía las uñas por saber, me levante para poder ver a Bella, tenia una intravenosa con medicamentos y vitaminas más que nada para que pudiera establecerse y los mareos se quitaran así como los vómitos, enserio que pensé que era un embarazo pero no se le veía la pancita y Gabriel me juro que la prueba era negativa…

\- Hola, ¿Cómo te sientes?...

\- Eso te lo debería de preguntar yo ¿Cómo estás?...

\- Bien, algo mareada pero ya bien, ahora quiero pararme para ver a Renesme y…

\- Nada, lo primero que harás será comer algo para recuperar fuerzas y poder estar bien junto a Ness, no acepto un no…

\- Pero amor no tengo hambre…-me descoloque con su _amor _pero ella tenia que comer, no podía seguir así, aunque se me calentaba el corazón al oírla llamarme así…-en serio puedo ir a ver a Renesme y cuando me de hambre podemos ir a comer y…

\- Eso es lo que haces cada día ¿No es así? Hasta que te de hambre y si un día no te da no comes por eso fue el desmayo, estas muy anémica Isabella, amor tienes que cuidarte para poder cuidar a Ness. A parte necesitamos hablar de algo importante mucho en realidad…

\- Está bien, dame esa comida…

\- Amor es por tu bien, anda una sonrisa…-ella sonrió y me abrazo, correspondí su abrazo…-eso está mejor…

…

\- Bien ya me comí el festín que me trajiste ¿Ya me vas a decir que pasa?...

\- Es sobre la donación de medula para Ness y…

-Sí, algo de eso me dijo Carlie y como le dije a ella te lo digo a ti, no, Edward la misma respuesta es ¡No! Y no me salgas con la mierda de que mi hija no me importa porque es lo que más me importa y por eso quiero protegerlas a las dos, y a ti…

\- Bella Gabriel y yo hablamos sé que no me tengo que meter pero me importa ella y tu, Carlie sabe de todo lo que es medicina, no por nada se ha leído todos mis libros, ¡Dios! Esa niña lee, por eso hablamos a solas, Bella quiero hacerme una prueba de ADN con Ness…-ella iba a replicar pero no la deje…- no dudo que sea mi hija, pero queremos estar 100% seguros si la prueba sale positiva, entrare como donante y…

\- No, no, ¿Si sale negativa? ¿Eh? No aun así no quiero que seas un donante…

\- Sea positiva o negativa ella es mi hija, pero si es positiva… lo siento Bella pero tendré que ir a un juez y…

\- ¡QUÉ! No, tú no me quitaras a mi hija, no ¡NO! No puedes, antes me voy te lo juro, ¡Me voy!…

\- Nunca te quitaría a Ness, pero si es como si no es mi hija quiero ingresar para hacerme los estudios y si no das la autorización voluntaria tendré que buscar una judicial…

-No, es que no…- Bella se había parado de donde estábamos sentados, Carlie estaba durmiendo en la habitación donde se encontraba Ness, por más que trate de moverla ella no quiso, la deje ahí Gabriel no vio ningún inconveniente por eso nosotros estábamos en la junta para descansar, ella estaba dando vueltas y la verdad no entendía su punto ¿Es que Ness no era mi hija?...

\- ¿Ness no es mi hija? ¿Bella?...

0oo0o0o00oo0o0o0o00o0o00oo0o00oo0

¡Oh por dios! Esto no puede ser ¿O SI? ¡Oh dios mío! Ustedes que dicen, bueno yo me despido y nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo. Qué bonito con estos dos…

Jade HSos -– Gracias hermosa por tus comentarios, que bueno que sea de tu agrado la historia.

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane&amp;SophieW.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…_

_Música:_

CAP. 16 VERDADES… POV EDWARD…

\- ¿Qué?...

\- Dime ¿Renesme es mi hija sí o no?...

\- ¡Por Dios! No puedo creer que me preguntes eso…

\- ¡No tu! Isabella todo lo que estás haciendo indica que ella no lo es dime ¿Es mi hija? Si o no…

\- Edward te eh dicho como paso todo, y sabes que cuando me coste con tigo era virgen, ella es por inseminación artificial, fue de un banco de esperma, ¡Dios! Sabes que no puedo estar segura, lo sabes, lo s…sabes…

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no quieres que hagamos las pruebas, y así poder ser el donante de Ness? Dime porque no entiendo…

\- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Los amo, a ti a Carlie, a Ness, no quiero que nada les pase, no quiero que por salvarla termine mal, no, no podría entiende, por favor…

\- Amor y que no ves tú que yo haría todo, cualquier cosa por Ness, con tal de que ella esté bien, por favor no hagas que sea una orden lo que nos lleve a esto…

\- Está bien hagamos las pruebas, solo por favor no me dejes…- la abrace fuertemente sus lagrimas salieron, la puse sobre mi regazo y la mecí suavemente para tratar de calmarla, poco a poco ella cayó en un sueño y por la puerta entro Gabriel se veía cansado pero traía una sonrisa en la cara…

\- ¿Qué pasa?...

\- Nada tranquilo, solo venía a decirte que le quitare los calmantes a Ness para que despierte y ver su mejoría, el equipo de oncólogos ha cambiado el tratamiento y probaran con otro, veremos cómo funcionan las 2 primeras dosis, y si va bien podrá ir a casa…

\- ¿Si no?...

\- Sí no funciona probaremos con otro tratamiento…

\- Gracias…

\- Bueno solo era eso, cualquier cosa estoy en la sala descansando un rato…- asentí y Gabriel salió, seguí con Bella y después de un rato la acosté en la cama, fui a ver a Ness si le quitaban la sedación se despertaría, esperaba que por la mañana pero tenia unas 3 horas que Gabriel había venido así que mejor checaba, para mi sorpresa ella estaba despierta mirando hacia la noche de Phoenix, me acerque con cuidado a su cama, tomándola por sorpresa…

\- Hola hermosa ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Necesitas algo?...

\- Si por favor, ¿Me puedes dar agua?...

\- Si claro, a ver…- tome el vaso con agua y le puse un popote para que tomara poco a poco…- ¿Ya?...

\- Si gracias, ¿Y mamá, Carlie?...

\- Oh tu mami está durmiendo, y Carlie está ahí cariño supongo que se canso quería cuidarte pero le gano el sueño, de todos modos quiso quedarse aquí con tigo…- ella se puso seria y callada supongo que quería descansar y no tenia nada que decir…

\- Muchas gracias por todo, por cuidar a mí mamá, su pongo que no eres mi papá pero me tratas como uno, yo…

\- Princesa, no tienes porque agradecerme ni decirme nada lo hago porque realmente te quiero y me nace hacerlo…

\- Sí, pero no quita que lo diga, gracias de todas formas Edward…

\- Ahora descansa es bueno para tu salud…

\- No tengo sueño Edward, esas pastillas que me han dado me hicieron mucho efecto… bueno ¿Te parece hablar? De lo que quieras…

\- Claro, mmm ya se, dime ¿Cómo se les ocurrió cambiar de casa a ti y Carlie?...

\- Eso precisamente tenia que ser…- la mire con una ceja alzada, diciéndole que no me quedaría con la duda…- bueno fue cuando me viste con el golpe en tu casa y pensaste que era Carlie, bueno en realidad me lo dieron a mí sola, me llevaron a la enfermería mi amigo Nahuel me cargo el es súper fuerte…- ella me sonrió y a mí no me hizo gracia eso, ¿Quién se creía ese tal nobel o como sea que se llamara?...- y cuando fueron por mis cosas para ir a casa mi mamá encontró a Carlie y él en el pasillo se confundió y fue Carlie la que fue con mamá, y yo con tigo, fue divertido pasar ese día a tu cuidado, nunca había tenido un papá que se preocupara por mí, al otro día lo decidimos, Carlie tampoco tenia a alguien como mamá, todos los días pasaron bien, pero hubo uno que no, Susy se dio cuenta de que no era Carlie y me hizo contarle toda la verdad, ella me dijo que les teníamos que decir la verdad y así fue como decidimos decirles, la verdad es que no pensé que mamá reaccionaria así, pero cuando llegamos aquí ella me conto todo lo que paso con Carlisle y bueno pues paso esto de mi enfermedad…

\- ¿Cariño tu sabes que yo te amo a ti verdad? Que no estoy con tigo o con tu mami por compromiso, si no porque en realidad son lo más importante para mi…

\- Lo sé Edward, me alegra que sea así, mi mamá nunca había tenido un novio es bueno verla feliz cuando yo no puedo hacerla feliz…

\- Oh princesa claro que puedes es solo que esto es un obstáculo que tenemos que superar porque los cuatro lo haremos y saldremos adelante, ¿Vale? Ahora venga…- me pare de la silla y me acosté a un lado de ella para atraerla a mi pecho como hacía con Carlie cuando no podía dormir, y empecé a tararear una nana…- a descansar que yo te cuidare Ness, nunca dudes de eso, te quiero princesa…

\- Te quiero… papá…gracias…- el que ella me dijera papá hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en mi cara, una muy grande…

…

..

.

\- Bueno el medicamento a funcionado de lo mejor Bella, ella está respondiendo bien a él, y eso nos gusta, porque quiere decir que el cáncer retrocede…

\- Eso quiere decir que podrá salir de alta ¿Verdad?...

\- Sí, el equipo está de acuerdo en que salga le hará bien convivir y seguir con su vida de antes…

\- Eso está bien, gracias a Dios…

\- Ahora quiero darles los resultados de las muestras de ADN…-valla creo que no sabía si quería oír esto, estábamos en el consultorio con Gabriel viendo el avance de Ness y todo iba a la perfección eso era más que perfecto para ella, pero esto me comía las uñas, me subía por las paredes y ¡Agh! No sabía qué hacer…- los resultados salieron positivos, Renesme es tu hija Edward, ¿Quieres checar los laboratorios?...

\- No, yo te creo, está bien, ahora supongo que podemos empezar hacer la pruebas para la donación ¿No es así?...

\- ¡NO! No doy mi permiso…

\- ¡Que! ¿Qué?...

\- Lo estas escuchando no quiero que seas tú el donante, punto…

\- Isabella te lo advertí, te dije lo que pasaría si no dabas la autorización, no me dejas otra opción más que esto…-me pare furioso para salir de ahí, no era justo ¡Era mi hija también! ¿Por qué no lo entendía?...

\- ¡Edward! ¿Es que no me entiendes? No puedo dejar que algo te pase, podemos esperar a que el medicamento y…

\- ¡NO! ¡La que no entiende eres tú! ¡Es mi hija también! Y no lo comprendes, si puedo hacer algo lo haré, y me importa contra quien tenga que luchar…

\- Es que no entiendo cómo, yo… apenas la conoces, no entiendo…

\- ¿Es que, que tienes que entender? ¿Qué la ame? ¿Qué la quiera? ¡Es mi hija!...

\- Está bien, yo lo siento pero tengo tanto miedo…

\- Tranquila cariño aquí estaré siempre, ahora firma la fórmula para poder empezar…-ella la firmo, ni habíamos tomado en cuenta a Gabriel el simplemente se mantenía callado, seguí a la enfermera para que me sacara la sangre mientras ella firmaba el alta de Ness, los estudios eran tardados de una a dos semanas, pero todo fuera por ella…

…

..

.

La verdad que pensé que al salir ella se sentiría mejor pero no fue así, el calor de aquí la debilitaba, la verdad que me estaba pensando en si regresar a casa o no, tenia que ir a cambiar mi plaza en casa, Gabriel me había ayudado a encontrar una bacante en el hospital que atendía a Renesme pero para eso tenia que ir y también arreglar los papeles de Carlie, quería que ella fuera con migo, no quería que Bella tuviera una presión mas…

\- Papá por favor me portare bien, Bella no tendrá algún problema con migo…

\- Carlie amor por favor entiende que…

\- ¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿Carlie?...

\- Papá no quiere que me quede con Ness, dice que seré una carga para ti, pero Bella no lo seré, me portare bien…

\- Hey no dije eso, Bella no te preocupes…

\- Carlie ve con Ness un momento, no te preocupes…- vi como ella salía y Bella se volteaba hacia mí, mala cara problemas para mi…- Edward ¿Por qué piensas que será una carga para mi ella? Si tu quieres ser algo para Ness ¿Por qué no dejas que yo lo sea para Carlie?...

\- Nena tú tienes mucha presión con Ness, no quiero que si tengas algún problema con ella Carlie sea un impedimento…

\- Bueno pues lo siento, pero ella se queda o no vas, así están las cosas, ahora si me permites tengo que ir a calmar a una pequeña…- vi como salía de la habitación donde me encontraba, la seguí de cerca pero me quede afuera escuchando que le decía…

\- Bella ¿Qué dijo papa?...

\- Mmm nada, acepto que te quedaras acá con nosotras, pero Carlie ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?...

\- Eh si, dime…

\- ¿Por qué no quieres ir a casa con tu papá?...

\- ¿Por qué? Porque no quiero que cuando nosotros nos vallamos tu aceleres tu plan y te vayas, se algo pero no lo quiero decir así, Bella no quiero que me separes de mi hermanita…

\- Oh cariño lo siento mucho por irme así pero te prometo que eso no pasara, te amo nena y no me alejare de ti ya, venga dame un abrazo de oso, deja de pensar así anda las ayudare a vestirse para que duerman muy cómodas…

\- Mamá ¿Puede Carlie quedarse aquí con migo?...

\- Claro que si cariño, solo no se duerman tan tarde…- una ves que ella las dejo listas salió, claro que la espante ya que estaba ahí sin moverme…- oh me espantaste Edward, ¿Quieres desearles buenas noches?...-yo solamente asentí hacia ella y entre, las dos estaban en la cama grande reían de algo que estaban viendo en la computadora…

\- Hey ¿No es tarde para que ustedes estén despiertas? Creo haber oído a Bella decir que tenían que dormir temprano ¿Qué pasa con eso?...

\- Si verás necesitábamos hablar con tigo, así que te esperábamos…

\- Mmm bueno ustedes dirán de que se trata…

\- Queremos saber que te traes con Bella…-yo alce una ceja, en señal de pregunta…- si o sea ¿Eres novio de Bella? o ¿Solo son amigos con derecho a roce?...

\- ¿Perdón?...

\- Si Carlie eres la sutileza en persona, Edward lo que queremos decir es que si tu y mamá bueno están juntos, o algo así…- valla mi hija era un haz para decir las cosas y Ness era sutil y nerviosa por decir algo así…

\- Bueno, no sé en verdad tengo que hablar bien con tu mamá y saber qué es lo que tenemos, pero una cosa es segura no las dejare nunca, saben que las quiero a las dos y eso no cambiara ni porque Bella y yo no estemos juntos como pareja…

\- ¡Pero papá! Se supone que hicimos todo lo que hicimos para que ustedes estuvieran juntos, y…

\- ¡Carlie! No debiste decir eso, Edward entendemos eso, no te preocupes, sabemos que debes de hablar con mamá y ver qué pasa, gracias por aclararnos eso…

\- No se preocupen ahora a dormir…- ellas se pusieron debajo de las colchas para dormir, Ness a decir verdad se veía bien a pesar de haber salido hace poco tiempo del hospital y haber pasado por una crisis, tome las colchas y las puse sobre ellas hasta el cuello, bese sus frentes de cada una…- las quiero ¿Ok? Ya veremos qué pasa con lo demás ustedes no se preocupen…

\- Gracias Edward te quiero…

\- Gracias papá, te quiero….- salí de su habitación dejando una pequeña luz prendida, y la puerta cerrada, de fondo escuche como Ness reñía a Carlie por sus palabras, solo reí esas niñas serian mi perdición, estaba a punto de tomar dirección a mi habitación pero algo me distrajo Bella estaba esperándome a bajo en la sala así que camine hacia ella…

\- ¡Hey! ¿Te encuentras bien?...

\- ¿Eh? Si, si, vamos…- tome la mano que me extendía y subimos directo hacia su habitación, cuando entramos ella cerró la puerta, en verdad que o entendía nada de esto…

\- Bella ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo con Ness, Carlie?...

\- No, solo eh oído la conversación que has tenido con ellas, hace un momento, quiero hablar de eso, mira sé que no debí haber escuchado era entre ellas y tu, pero…

\- Hey nena tranquila está bien, también quiero hablar de eso con tigo, más bien de todo pero no sé si sea el momento de hablar de todo esto, mira es que la verdad quiero que nosotros decidamos nuestra relación en concreto ¿Qué somos en realidad? ¿En qué punto de todo esto nos encontramos tu y yo?...

\- Tu y yo, bueno pensé que ya lo sabías ¿No es así?...- la mirada de ella era de puro deseo y ¡Mierda! Yo me estaba consumiendo en el mío propio, ella me empujo hacia atrás y caí en la suave cama ¿Cuándo habíamos caminado tanto? Bella traía una falda larga, la tomo de las orillas y empezó a subirla para tener mejor acceso y ponerse a horcajadas sobre mí, trague en seco ¡Dios! No podía pensar coherentemente si ella estaba así sobre mí, yo estaba sentado muy a la orilla lo cual quería decir que tendríamos un desequilibrio así que solo atine a poner mis manos sobre su espalda y en ese respingón trasero, ella se adueño de mis labios enseguida, y yo como el sumiso le devolví el beso masajeando su trasero, me empujo hacia abajo para quedar recostado en la cama, fue sacando mi camisa y besando donde la piel quedaba al descubierto, pensé que se quedaría ahí pero lo cierto es que cuando sentí como sonreía ante el inicio del cinturón y pantalones temí lo peor, sentada sobre mis muslos tomo la hebilla y saco rápidamente haciendo un sonido al aire, trague en seco ¿Quién era esta Bella que estaba aquí? ¿Dónde estaba la que se sonrojaba y… ¡Jesús! Creo que algunas palabras en latín salieron de mí, al sentir la lengua de ella sobre mi longitud, ¡Papá! Ella había tragado todo y lo que quedaba lo abarcaba con su mano masajeando de arriba hacia abajo, su lengua se enrollaba en mi, sus dientes rastrillaban sobre mí ¡Dios! No duraría mucho…

\- Be… Bella amor, por favor no ¡Dios! Bella amor no durare mucho, no quiero correrme fuera de ti…- en ese momento acelero sus movimientos, y rastrillo sus dientes sobre mí, cerré fuertemente los ojos tenia que aguantar no podía dejarme llevar, pensé que ella seguiría pero todo lo contrario ya no sentía nada, alce la vista y vi como movía entre sus dedos sus pequeñas bragas de encaje, eche la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo por eso, cuando sentí como ella se acomodaba sobre mí y me deslizaba dentro de ella ¡Joder! La sensación más placentera del mundo…- ¡Dios! Nena más rápido me tienes agonizando…

\- Ed…. Edward juntos, vamos vente junto con… migo…- empecé a envestir hacia arriba, dándole lo que me pedía, acomode debajo de ella y envestí dando en un punto que la hizo gritar de placer en una envestida más los dos nos derrumbamos debido al placer que sentimos con el placer que nos dimos, Bella cayó sobre mí, los dos con las respiraciones alteradas, pase las manos por su espalda para tranquilizarnos, ella alzo su mirada y poso sus manos para sostenerse y poder mirarme a los ojos…- bueno ¿Esto responde a tu pregunta, sobre nosotros?...

\- Mayormente, ¡Dios! Nena me has tomado por sorpresa, ¡Has abusado de mí!…- reímos por mi ocurrencia…

\- Eso no es cierto no seas mentiroso, yo no hice tal cosa a demás ¿No me dirás que no lo disfrutaste?...

\- Pues te diré, te diré…

\- Eres un idiota, olvídalo me voy a la ducha…

\- Bella amor, no…- pero ella ya había salido de sus brazos, y entrado al baño, el corrió enseguida para entrar detrás de ella y poder evitar el enojo, cuando entro ella estaba entrando a la ducha ¡Jesús! Esta mujer ¿Aquioras se quito la ropa? Bella lo ignoro como era de esperarse y entro debajo del agua gimiendo en el acto, ella empezó acariciar sus pechos y bajar por ellos hasta el inicio de su sexo…- ¡Dios nena! No…no puedes hacerme esto, por favor Bells no…

\- Mmm, hum, Ed…. Edward, si, si, mmm…- sin importarme nada entre en la ducha, si me mandaba a la fregada ya seria de Dios…

\- ¿No crees que necitas ayuda por aquí?...

\- Mmm si, al parecer si…

\- Necesito probarte y lo haré nena, sostente no dejare que te caigas…-fui bajando por su pecho y me entretuve unos minutos ahí, seguí bajando hasta…. Decir que terminamos pronto es una mentira, solo decir que terminamos más que cansados y sin ganas de nada, pero tenia que vestirnos a los dos, si las chicas entraban en la maña…. Más bien en un rato no quería que nos viera en cueros…

\- Mmm, un descanso por favor…-sonreí como idiota por sus palabras…

-No aguantas mucho pero no nena, te daré el descanso, tengo que vestirte si las chicas entran no pueden vernos así, ya nada mas te pongo el short…- termine de ponerle a ella y a mí un pantalón de pijama y me metí debajo de las mantas acurrucándome junto a Bella, solo esperaba que las chicas no se despertaran pronto….

…..

O00o0o0o0oo0o00o

Que tal estos amantes, ahora si Bella se desinhibió jajaja, que bueno ¿Ustedes creen que desde aquí valla bien todo o no? Bueno debemos ver que pasa por aquí, pero a ¿Qué estuvo bueno mi capítulo M?...

Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo...

¡Espero muchos comentarios!

***Muchos besos aquí*** (=ñ.ñ=)

Cambio y fuera….

Locura realizada….

By:antoCullen::

Jane&amp;SophieW.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora __**S. Meyer,**__ yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…_

Música:

Un nuevo sol de Axel.

CAP. 17 VIAJE DE MENTIRAS…

Era delicioso el sentir ese calor abrazante en mi, mmm…. pero entonces recordé lo que paso, no estaba sola en mi cama, estaba con Edward y el peso de su mano sobre mi cintura, su respiración caliente sobre mi nuca me lo confirmaba, me gire lo más despacio posible para observarlo, una noche mágica, algo rara con su comportamiento pero bien, amaba a Edward pero tenia miedo de lo que pudiera pasar el simplemente quería cambiar todo, todo lo que él era, lo que Carlie era en una ciudad que ellos tenían su vida construida para venir aquí con nosotros ¿Qué pasaba si después se arrepentían? O ¿Si no les gustaba y por el simple hecho de querer estar con nosotros, de sentirse comprometido con Renesme lo hacía? No podía dejar que eso pasara…

\- Todo el oro del mundo por tus pensamientos, ¿Qué piensas?...

\- Hola, nada cosas….

\- Por tu cara deduzco que es algo que te perturba ¿Puedo ayudar en ello? ¿Es sobre Ness? Dime Bella…

\- No es Ness Edward, soy yo y cosas, cosas que tengo que pensar…

\- Bella dime, me preocupa que estés así que me ocultes cosas, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que confíes en mi?...

\- Nada Edward, nada, solo es que ¿No crees que es muy apresurado cambiar todo? Digo sea tu trabajo, la escuela de Carlie, dirección todo tu me entiendes ¿Verdad?...

\- No Bella no te entiendo ¿Por qué crees que es muy apresurado? ¿Es que acaso no quieres que nosotros estemos aquí con ustedes? Dímelo porque si es así puedo buscar una casa aparte sin ningún problema, y…

\- ¡NO! ¡Por Dios no! Es solo que me parece que cambias muchas cosas por nosotras, y así…

\- No estás convencida de que esto lo hago por las dos ¿Verdad? Solo piensas que lo hago por estar con Ness y su enfermedad, no lo puedo creer en serio, con permiso me voy a… cuando entiendas que no estoy haciendo esto por conveniencia de nadie más que la de los 4 como familia hablamos…

-¡NO! Edward por favor escúchame, solo déjame que te explique…

\- ¿Qué me vas a explicar Bella? ¿Qué no te sientes a gusto con nosotros aquí? Me lo has dejado claro…

\- No, es solo que no me lo creo, Edward dejas todo para estar con nosotros, ¿Y si te arrepientes después? ¿Qué pasara con nosotros, con las chicas? No quiero que lo hagas porque crees que es lo que se debe al saberte padre de Ness, sabes que ella estará aquí para ti, lo eh prometido no me iré, pero…

\- Perdón pero y ¿Tu no entiendes que tal ves lo hago como con un sentimiento de amor, y no de responsabilidad? Bella amo a Ness, a ti y quiero estar con ustedes, no veo impedimento más que tú misma…

\- No quiero serlo, quiero que estemos bien, gracias por todo…

\- Las amo a las dos, recuerda esto Bella, no las dejare porque antes que todo te pediría una respuesta para algo que desconozca, ahora iré a ver que hacen bajaremos a desayunar…-me dio un último beso y vi como desaparecía detrás de la puerta poniéndose una playera blanca, era cierto el nos amaba no tenia porque tener miedo era una tonta, tome mi bata y me la puse bajando las escaleras para poder empezar por el desayuno, cuando iba por la mitad el timbre sonó, ¿A esta hora? Cuando abrí una Sam muy contenta con un gran oso de peluche entro, aunque Ness tenia ya que había salido de vacaciones y del hospital más bien Sam no había tenido ocasión de verla ella pasaba temporadas con su padre en las vacaciones, y por lo que veía él la había traído, lo salude con la mano asintiendo a que la pequeña se quedara aquí hasta tarde o mañana…

\- ¡Hey! Señora Bella espero no le moleste que estemos aquí los dos, quería enserio ver a Ness…

\- No te preocupes Sam enseguida baja Edward fue por ellas…

\- ¿Ellas? Esplique eso…- pero antes de que pudiera decir más, en las escaleras se hizo presente un Edward con dos pequeñas no tan pequeñas encima de él, riendo a todo lo que da…

\- ¡Papá! Bájame por favor… ¡Sam! Estas aquí…

\- Espera renacuajo, has llamado a ese príncipe ¿Papá? Si me eh perdido de muchas cosas... eh yo lo siento Bella…

\- No te preocupes Sam, anda desayunen con nosotros, hola Jace ¿Cómo está tu madre?...

\- Bien Bella, te manda saludos, está en el trabajo por eso no vino…

\- No te preocupes pero anden pasen, tu padre se ha ido Sam creo que vendrá después…

\- Si eso creo, pero puedes darme asilo ¿Verdad?...

\- Si Sam, anden…- vi el gesto de Edward era de incomodidad o algo así, al no conocer a esas personitas, Ness le indicaba y daba una rápido informe de los hechos…

\- Esta es Samanta pero le decimos Sam, el es Jace y así le decimos…- todos empezaron a reír por la obviedad del asunto…- Sam, Jace el es mi…Edward y Carlie, anden vamos tenemos que hablar…- y los saco de la habitación, sabía que le costaba decirle papá a Edward pero eso pronto cambiaria…

\- Si un gusto chicos…. Creo que seremos tú y yo solos…

\- Sí creo que sí, anda te serviré…- serví el desayuno para los dos y empezamos a hablar de cosas sin sentido y otras más hasta que le pregunte cuando iría al viaje a Seattle…- y ¿Cuándo piensas ir a Seattle?...

\- Mañana sale mi vuelo, quiero regresar para cuando los resultados de laboratorio estén listo y ver si somos Ness y yo compatibles, quiero dejar todo arreglado ahí y reiniciar todo aquí, la escuela de Carlie, mi estadía de trabajo en el hospital y será más fácil para el seguro intervenir con los gastos y así no dejare una ventana abierta…

\- Edward yo… q…quiero que le digamos a Ness sobre los resultados de paternidad…

\- ¿Qué? Tu…

\- Quiero que le digamos a Ness, se que Carlie lo sabe pero… yo quiero que Ness pueda decirte papá, bueno si es que a ti te gusta, o quieres, no se a lo mejor me adelante a…

\- Bella, claro que no cariño…- vi como se paro rápidamente y se acercaba a mí y me levantaba en volandas…- me haces el hombre más feliz al decidir eso, me encanta y nunca dudes en que yo quiera que ella me llame papá, o que yo quiera que ella lo sepa…

\- Muchas gracias Edward, por todo…

\- No hay nada que agradecer pequeña…- enseguida nuestros labios se juntaron en un beso lleno de amor, hasta que las pequeñas voces sonaron detrás de ellos, Edward se separo de Bella pero no la soltó, en cambio la abrazo por detrás…- hey ¿Ya terminaron de lo que sea que hicieron?...

\- Si papá, Bella queríamos saber si podemos ir al parque, después de desayunar…

\- ¿Al parque? Mmm si creo que sí ¿Ness cariño te has tomado tus pastillas ya?...

\- si Bella yo misma eh visto que así sea, ahora ¿Si podemos ir?...

\- Gracias cariño por eso te amo, y claro iremos al parque pero mientras tanto siéntense a desayunar… todos…- les serví el desayuno a todos, mientras ellos platicaban en que harían estaban a la mitad cuando Ness se disculpo para irse, estaba por salir detrás de ella pero Edward negó y fue el, los chicos notaron eso…

\- ¡Oh dios! Bella lo siento, yo no quería…

\- hey cariño ¿Qué pasa?...

\- Carlie ¿Qué pasa?...

\- Creo que nosotros nos pusimos a planear hacer muchas cosas y bueno Ness ya no puede hacer nada de eso…

\- Cariño no pienses que…

\- No, Bella yo no pensé en ella, Ness no es la misma yo tenia que haber pensado en que ella tiene una enfermedad y tengo que cuidar de ella pero en cambio yo…- y la pobre de Carlie empezó a llorar los chicos la rodearon para consolarla, Carlie era una niña muy inteligente, a ella nada se le escapaba y esto que le pasaba a Ness sabia que le preocupaba a ella de sobre manera, porque la amaba…

\- Haber cariño escúchame bien, no digas que tú tienes que pensar en ella sobre su enfermedad, no cariño ese asunto es solo para mí porque es cosa de grandes, tu eres muy pequeña todavía para pensar en ello, venga…- tome a Carlie en mis brazos para mecerla poco a poco, los chicos seguían ahí dándole palabras de consuelo, solo me preocupaba Ness….

….

_POV EDWARD…_

Corrí detrás de Ness ella se había encerrado en su habitación pensé que iría a llorar o algo por lo que los chicos estaban planeando pero ella entro rápidamente al baño, pensé que ella bueno tenia algunas necesidades biológicas, era mi pequeña así que tenia que darle su intimidad, pero escuche como hacia el esfuerzo de vomitar, ella estaba devolviendo el estomago entre sin tocar ni nada estaba con la cara en el retrete….

\- Oh cariño, ya tranquila pequeña, shh, shh sácalo tranquila…- una ves que sintió que era suficiente se paro para ir al lavabo y poder enjuagar sus dientes, las lagrimas corrían y su equilibrio no era el mejor…- déjame ayudarte pequeña shh tranquila…- la cargue para que pudiera llegar al lavabo, una ves terminado todo la lleve de nuevo a la cama, mi pequeña…

-Lo siento…

\- Hey tranquila, déjame ir por las cosas para checar tu presión cariño no es bueno que vomites, tranquila…- tome todo y empecé a checarla en efecto su presión estaba por el suelo por eso el vomito, teníamos que ver los estudios ella no podía seguir así entre más pronto supiéramos el resultado podíamos ver que el trasplante se llevara a cavo…

\- No quiero que Carlie se entere ella pensara otra cosa que no es…

\- ¿Y qué piensa ella cariño?…

\- Piensa que el medicamento no me está haciendo efecto y sé que así es, cada ves me siento más mal, no puedo estar así pero no quiero preocuparlos a ustedes…- sabia que tenia que decirle lo del trasplante y los estudios de paternidad pero eso se los diríamos a las dos…

\- Haber cariño, venga…- la tome entre mis brazos para arrullarla y que empezara a descansar…- aquí descansaras hasta que te sientas bien y por Carlie o mamá no te preocupes que todo estará muy bien…- ella serró sus ojos y poco a poco sentí como su cuerpecito se quedaba flojito y calmado, me quede un momento ahí con ella cuidándola, cuando vi que no se despertaba la acomode en la cama con almohadas como un bebe y salí hacia la sala no veía por ningún lado a los chicos, entonces vi a bella y Carlie ella estaba en el sofá cargándola y arrullándola para calmar sus lagrimas, si un día largo pero el tener dos hijas el cuidar de ellas, el saber que eran mías no quitaba nada que las cuidara, camine hacia ellas y ella me miro y sabia su pregunta silenciosa…- está dormida, tenia la presión un poco baja pero esta ya bien….

\- Oh gracias a Dios, ella se sintió mal y bueno aquí estamos, no quiso excluir a Ness pero ya le explique todo…

\- ¿Nena? ¿Carlie? Mírame preciosa…- ella escondió su carita en el pecho de Bella…- Ness está bien y lo que te ha dicho Bella es nada más que la verdad…

\- Pero es que no pensé en la verdadera razón, ella no puede hacer esos ejercicios…

\- No cariño, solo tenemos que tener en cuenta que ella no podrá hacer ciertos ejercicios porque está cansada pero ella se encuentra muy bien. ¿Quieres venir con migo a verla?...- ella asintió y yo la tome de los brazos de Bella para poder cargar a ese pequeño monstro, camine con Bella detrás de mi hacia la habitación de Ness, ella se había acomodado en medio de la cama así que de un lado estaba Bella del otro Carlie y yo junto a ella, Ness ni se dio cuenta ya que estaba muy dormida supongo que muy cansada...- creo que sabes que no me iré ¿No?...

\- Suponía que dirías eso, aunque sabes que no es necesario, podemos estar bien en lo que regresas, amor no quiero que pierdas días y…

-Nada no me iré de aquí, mañana iremos a ver a Gabriel para que nos diga que pasa con todo esto, Ness necesita el trasplante lo antes posible no puede seguir así, quiero que mi hija siga su vida normal como siempre lo ha sido hasta ahora…

\- ¿Has dicho que soy tu hija? Eso… eso… es….

-Cariño has despertado ¿Cómo te sientes?...

\- Bien ahora dime ¿Si es cierto?...

\- Cariño, mira Gabriel ha hecho las pruebas de ADN y han salido positivas, eso quiere decir que tu eres hija de Edward y hermana de…

\- ¡Carlie! ¡Carlie!...- mire fijamente como Carlie saltaba debido a que Ness había gritado y saltado sobre ella, mi hija se veía realmente asustada no entendía que le pasaba a Ness…-¡Somos hermanas! ¡Hermanas de verdad! ¡De verdad!...

\- Hey ¿Qué pasa? No entiendo, tranquila Ness…

\- Mi mamá me lo acaba de decir ¡Somos hermanas!...

\- ¿Eh?...- todos reímos porque Carlie todavía seguía dormida y sin entender la realidad del asunto…

\- Cariño lo que Ness quiere decir es que hemos hecho las pruebas de ADN los dos y han salido positivas, lo que quiere decir que ustedes son hermanas de sangre, y yo soy papá de Ness…

\- ¡Enserio! Oh lo sabía, lo sabía, hermanas, ¡Sí!...- vi como saltaban las dos en la cama Bella y yo hacíamos cama para que ellas no salieran rodando y cayeran, unos minutos después se casaron por lo cual se calmaron un poco…

\- Bueno hemos hablado de que para Ness Edward es su padre pero ¿Carlie tu me dejarías ser tu mamá?...- ¡Dios! La pregunta del millón…

\- ¿Tu quieres ser mi mamá? ¿Esto es enserio?...-ella asintió…- claro que si, ¡Sí! claro que si quiero que seas mi mamá….

\- Muchas gracias por aceptarme será un honor, ahora quieren comer algo podemos comprar algunas cosas y ver una película si quieren…-las dos gritaron que si, así que fui junto a Bella para preparar todo, mientras ella preparaba palomitas yo ponía bebidas y algunas cosas más que ellas podían querer…

…..

\- Papi enserio podemos cuidarnos solas somos chicas grandes…

\- Si eso dijeron hace unos días y comieron de más ¿Qué les causo eso?...

\- Papá solamente nos dio un pequeño dolor de pansa…- me encantaba que me llamara papá. Habían comido muchos dulces y palomitas junto con pizza, no habían sido las únicas en tener un dolor también Samanta y Jace así que bueno teníamos algunos pacientes, ahora me iba de regreso para poder hacer los trámites de traslado de hospital y la escuela de Carlie…

\- Si como digan un pequeño dolor, ahora abordare en unos minutos, cuídense y háganle caso a Bella, no quiero problemas las dos, las amo…

\- También nosotras papá. Ahora regresamos en un minuto…-vi como se iban a algún lugar enserio ellas me preocupan o más bien Bella por dejarla con estas dos diablas…

\- Te amo amor, cuídate por favor no quiero que pelees o algo así, recuerda que eso ya paso…- a Bella le preocupaba lo que yo le fuera a decir a Carlisle pero quería que me entendiera que él había hecho que me perdiera meses de la vida de mi hija, y no se lo perdonaría nunca….

\- Claro que no amor, cuídate tu por favor y cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme Carlie es algo intranquila, y…

\- Te calmas, esteremos bien a demás todavía no entra ella al escuela y Ness es tranquila calma tengo todo cubierto, solo promete que me llamaras cuando llegues y no te pelearas…- hice una mueca de exasperación pero ella no cedió…

\- Está bien te llamare y no peleare, mira no iré con Carlisle hasta que ya tenga que venir aquí y…

\- ¡No! Edward no, tienes que ir es tu padre, no importa lo que él haya hecho con migo simplemente es tu padre olvídalo, no tendremos esta plática otra ves punto…

\- Está bien, ahora mejor dame un beso…

\- Mmm ¿Uno madamas?...

-No, muchos porque los necesitare durante los días que este lejos…- ella se alzo sobre las punta de sus pies para darme un beso en los labios me baje un poco para poder besarla mejor sin que ella tuviera que alzarse y no se sintiera incomoda, el beso duro más de lo previsto pero menos de lo que hubiera querido pero no me moleste porque mis hijas eran las que estuvieran interrumpiendo….

\- Hey papá ¿Todavía no te vas y ya te quieres comer a mamá?...

\- ¡Carlie! Papá te tenemos un regalo, para que en lo que te vayas no nos extrañes…

\- Cariño no las podría extrañar nunca siempre están en mis pensamientos pero ¿Qué me trajeron?...

\- Ten papi…- abrí una pequeña cajita que me dieron y en ella había una cadena que tenia dos muñequitas tomadas de la mano, en la blusa que tenían traían una _'C' y 'R'…_\- voltéala…- hice lo que me dijeron y atrás decía _te amamos _se me hizo un nudo en mi garganta que trague no quería llorar, así que lo que hice las abrace fuertemente dándoles un beso en la frente…- ¿Te gusto?...

\- Claro que si, están hermosas ¿Me lo ponen?...- ellas me lo pusieron y lo acaricie, mi hijas el mejor regalo del mundo…

_*** Pasajeros del vuelo 235 favor de abordar por la puerta 5... Pasajeros del vuelo…***_

\- Es hora de que me valla amores cuídense y háganle caso a mamá, nos vemos a nuestro regreso…

\- Claro que si papi, te amo…- las dos dijeron al mismo tiempo causando la risa de los cuatro…

\- Te amamos, cuídate y por favor no pelees…

\- No amor, las amo y las veo en unos días no tardare…- camine hasta la entrada despidiéndome antes de pasar por la puerta, la gente se me quedaba viendo raro pero no me importaba, dejaba a mí hija que casi nunca lo hacía, a mí otra recién descubierta hija, a mi mujer era para que me preocupara…. Después de que nos dieron la plática de auxilios, y algunas recomendaciones, en diez minutos habíamos despegado, estaba en camino de regreso a un lugar que había sido mi casa pero la sentía realmente desconocida…. Con mi audífonos las pistas que las chicas me habían puesto en mi teléfono me sumí en un sueño, hasta que la azafata me despertó para bajar, cuando entre en la sala no pensé a quien iba a encontrarme, más que nada porque nadie sabía que yo venía esto era una sorpresa muy grande…

0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

Bueno, bueno un capítulo más espero que le haya gustado, a mi me gusto pero más que nada ustedes son los que deciden, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente ese estará eh…. Nos vemos en el siguiente jajaja….

Gracias por sus comentarios…

Se les quiere mucho ***besos incrustados aquí***

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera….

By:antoCullen::

Jane…


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa __**S. Meyer **__yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

CAP. 18… MENTIRAS… POV EDWARD…

_Con mi audífonos y las pistas que las chicas me habían puesto en mi teléfono me sumí en un sueño, hasta que la azafata me despertó para bajar, cuando entre en la sala no pensé a quien iba a encontrarme, más que nada porque nadie sabía que yo venía esto era una sorpresa muy grande pero conociéndola era de esperarse…_

.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí?...

\- ¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Hola aquí!...

\- Parece que no teda gusto vernos ¿Cómo estas Edward?...

\- Alice, Jasper es que no me lo esperaba, eso es todo…

\- Tu hermana ha estado aquí desde hace una semana esperando todo los días, todo el día, creo que lo menos que debes de hacer es saludarla bien…- abrace a mi hermanita ella era capaz de eso y mas así que agradecía su preocupación, una ves los abrazos salimos en el coche de ellos, ya que mi volvo Harry se había encargado de él, claro que las preguntas de Alice no se hicieron esperar, cuando vi que se dirigía a casa de mis padres la detuve se que le había prometido a Bella ir a hablar con mi padre pero enserio que no me apetecía nada de eso…

\- Edward en serio quiero saber ¿Cómo esta Renesme, Carlie, Bella? ¿Qué paso para que se fueran así? Dime…

\- Alice me gustaría decirte pero no puedo, Bella quiere ser la que se los diga y se lo prometí solo confórmate con que ellas están bien, eh venido porque tengo asuntos en el hospital, y no preguntes dónde están no te lo diré…

\- Sabes que eres malo, quiero saber para hablar con ellas, mi sobrina no está y quiero hablar con ella, no me puedes prohibir verla…

\- No lo hago créeme, pero si quisiera habría llamado, no se lo impido ella anda en otras cosas ahora…

\- No puede ser que hagas esto, la dejas hacer lo que quiere y eso no es bueno, no…

\- Alice no se te ocurra decir que no se cuidar o criar a mi hija porque entonces no quiero verte y puedes irte por donde viniste, no te pedí que fueras agradezco que lo hagas pero quiero descansar…

\- Ok Edward, nos vamos Alice, no creo que Edward este de humor…- ellos salieron de casa y yo respire tome mi teléfono y llame a Bella para avisarle que había llegado sano y salvo…

\- Hola amor…- como jodidos amaba que me llamara amor…

\- Hola ¿Qué tal están por allá, las chicas…

\- Bueno bien, espera un momento…- escuche algunos ruidos y luego como volvía al teléfono…- ya amor ahora sí ¿Has llegado bien?...

\- ¿Qué pasa Bella?...- me preocupe que tal que estaban en el hospital, o algo peor…- ¿Está todo bien por allá?…

\- Si amor, estamos en el cine, a las chicas las invito Jace y estamos aquí…

-¿Jace? Ese chico no me cae nada bien…

\- Hey papá celoso, el viene con Samanta así que cálmate… ella es su novia cariño pero dime ¿Cómo llegaste?...

\- Bien amor hoy ya no podre hacer nada pero mañana empezare con los preparativos de todo lo demás…- seguimos hablando de muchas cosas más, parecíamos una pareja de novios adolecentes de esos que se decían cuelga tu, no cuelga tu, era jodidamente hermoso, creo que toda la película nos la pasamos hablando pero en verdad la extrañaba…- amor es tarde creo que te quite la película…

\- No te preocupes amor, estaba algo aburrida solo porque quería acompañarlos pero bueno nos hablamos mañana ¿Verdad? Te amo Edward….

\- También te amo Bella, cuídense me saludas a mis nenas…- cuando colgamos me acosté en mi cama Susy hacia un buen trabajo al tener todo limpio, en qué momento me quede dormido no sé solo que el sueño cayó en mi…

…

..

.

\- Siento no haberte hablado Susy pero estoy de regreso por unos días, espero no muchos…

\- Señor me tenía preocupada por la niña Carlie, pero qué bueno que este bien al igual que la niña Renesme…

\- Sí, tengo algo que decirte, bueno seguro viste el parecido de ellas dos y lo que hicieron ¿No?...-ella asintió…- Bueno pues tienes otra niña a quien cuidar Susy, Renesme es mi hija, en este tiempo le hicieron los estudios de ADN y salieron positivos a demás de que eran necesarios ella está enferma y…

\- ¿Cómo que está enferma señor? Dígame que ella se curara, porque ahorita mismo tomo mis maletas para irme con ella…

\- Claro que si, le harán un trasplante de medula, yo seré su donador y bueno esperemos que todo salga muy bien porque es lo que quiero que ella este mejor…

\- Vaya señor felicidades pero puedo pedirle algo…-asentí…- quiero verlas a las dos las quiero mucho y nada me gustaría más…

\- Claro que si Susy, ahora que yo me vaya ustedes irán con migo, bueno si es que quieren seguir trabajando con migo…

\- Claro que sí, yo preparare todo, veo que va a salir ¿Quiere que le diga a Harry que lo lleve?…

\- No, mejor preparen todo para que cuando yo termine de arreglar todo ustedes estén también listos, quiero irme lo más pronto posible, no las quiero dejar solas…

\- Ok señor, suerte con lo que tenga que hacer…- salí directamente al primer punto se suponía que sería al hospital pero mejor fui al escuela de Carlie era mejor a parte que una cosa importante se me olvidaba mi padre era el director, menudo lio, si no lo quería ver tendría que hacerlo. Una ves en el plantel la directora me dio el sermón de mi vida aunque le explique una y otra ves la situación y ella pareció entender, así que me dio los papeles del trámite para que mi nena estuviera en la escuela de Phoenix, un caso terminado, ahora lo difícil…

…

..

.

\- Dr. Cullen, me da alegría verlo…

-Charlotte a mi igual ¿Estará el Dr. Cullen?...

\- Sí, lo anuncio…- cuando me anuncio mi padre salió rápidamente, me abrazo pero no respondí con mucho entusiasmo ¿Por qué el actuaba así? Cuando sabía lo que había hecho con mi hija…

\- Hijo que alegría verte, pasa nos pondremos en sintonía, Charlotte no me pases a nadie estoy ocupado…- ella asintió y nosotros entramos…- pero dime hijo me tienes en angustia total ese día hablaste por Carlie y no supimos mas, dejaste todo votado Edward ¿Qué paso, está bien mi nieta?...

\- Si ella está bien, siento haber dejado todo el trabajo, no lo hare mas, de hecho eh venido a presentar mi cambio o bien mi renuncia…

\- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Por qué?...

\- Encontre un trabajo en mi nueva residencia y necesito dejar en orden todo….

\- Es por ella ¿Verdad? Por esa chica, vaya te busco no le fue suficiente, hijo ella es una trepadora que acepto dinero para dejarte en paz, una cantidad fuerte ¿Por qué no te das cuenta que ella no es buena para t?...

\- ¿Será porque tú fuiste la que le ofreció dinero? No te creí nunca capaz de algo así pero en fin papá ella me dijo que no peleara con tigo solo quiero el cambio o bien acepta mi renuncia…

\- No puedes irte ¿A dónde te irás? Ella te aleja de tu familia ¿Dónde está Carlie, mi nieta?...

\- Con su madre punto, es mi puta decisión lo que haga, hazme un favor con esto o llamare directo a concejo y que ellos me den y acepten mi renuncia…

\- ¿Ves lo que haces?…

\- No quiero pelear papá, solo quiero lo que te eh pedido…

\- Ok hijo, no te puedo hacer cambiar de opinión, así que ven mañana ahora no puedo reunir al concejo, mañana la tendrás…

\- Mañana iré a ver a mamá ¿Te parece que vaya en la tarde y pasado mañana tengas el papel?...

\- Me parece perfecto pero hijo no aceptare una renuncia, dame los datos del hospital y pasare tu traslado desde aquí, tardara un día más pero quedara todo arreglado…

\- Ok, te los daré mañana en casa, nos vemos…- salí de la oficina de papá, tardaría pero era mejor ya que iría con un puesto seguro…. Le debía algo a alguien, pase por el área de hemodiálisis para ver a Xiomara pero creo que no estaba preparado para lo que ahí me esperaba…

\- Lo siento Dr. Cullen la señorita Xiomara tiene dos semanas casi tres que falleció, ella lo esperaba pero usted no estaba le dejo esto, lo eh guardado para que lo vea ella me pidió que se lo diera que era muy importante….

\- Muchas gracias, lo veré…- salí con el coche y regrese a casa le hablaría a mamá más tarde, me pondría de acuerdo con ella, cuando llegue Susy me ofreció de comer pero no tenia hambre fui a la sala de video y puse el disco que venía adentro, di play y su bonito rostro apareció en la pantalla…

…_. Hola Dr. Cullen usted se preguntara ¿Qué es esto? Bueno es un video para Bella ella empezó una entrevista dedicada a pacientes que tienen esta enfermedad que yo tengo, se que tú me la has puesto y agradezco ello, ella es mi héroe, quisiera ser como ella cuando crezca pero a quien engaño no es así Edward yo no viviré mas, si paso la noche es un milagro, aquí está mi vida bueno la cuento espero que a ella le gusten las ediciones que puse, si no fuera mucho pedir podrías persuadirla de que las coloque si puede, si no bueno intente algo, quiero que la historia sea terminada, escuchada y que sirva para alguien más te quiero mucho, fuiste un amigo que me ayudo mucho a pesar de ser medico fuiste más que eso, no me rendí, no lo hice amigo luche hasta el final solo que bueno, mi final era más cercano de lo que pensábamos, dile que la quiero…. Oh mejor adiós Bella fuiste una muy buena amiga y te digo un secreto Edward es un excelente chico algo viejo pero bueno te merece como novia los quiero espero que desde donde este los pueda ver y los vea felices, los quiero adiós…_

… _Mi vida empezó con…_

…_. ***_

Pare la cinta, ella seguía con el cuento de su vida más y más, me sentí mal no estuve ahí con ella para ayudarla, la vida se iba y…. mi hija, mi hija podía vivir esto, ella podía quedar también en la plancha y no podría hacer nada o podría quedar ahora cuando yo estaba lejos, miles de escenarios pasaron por mi mente, los quite y en cambio llame a Carlie y Ness, no podía pensar cosas malas ellas estaban bien, ellas están con Bella y ella las cuidaría, esto que hacía era para estar los cuatro juntos y mejor, si para eso…

\- ¡Papá! ¿Cómo te está yendo?…

\- Bien cariño y tu ¿Cómo estas, como te sientes?….

\- Bien ¿Papá estas bien? Te escuchas raro…

-Si amor, solo las extraño a las tres…

\- Nosotros también papá, apúrate para que puedas llegar antes…

\- Lo haré pequeña y mamá…

\- Aquí estoy amor, estas en altavoz…- me reí era obvio…- eh recibido la notificación ya del ingreso de Carlie al escuela dónde Ness esta, es fantástico que pudieras arreglar eso hayan sido rápidos…

\- Papá ¿Enserio tenias que arreglar eso primero, no podías dejarlo al último?...

\- Amor era lo más fácil de la lista, lo de la casa ya está arreglado las cosas serán enviadas en avión y bueno lo del hospital eso si va ah tardar los directivos son los que tienen que dar el permiso, a demás de que mandaran una carta para poder ingresarme ahí…

\- Eso es estupendo amor, o sea que tendrás trabajo enseguida…

\- Se puede decir que si amor pero tranquila que de lo que sea trabajare no les faltara nada…

\- Sabes que no puedes exigirte mucho, amor estamos bien la empresa da muy bien y…

\- Bella no, soy el hombre de la casa y soy responsable de todas, así que tranquila lo único que me preocupa es que no regresare como tenia planeado me tardare un día o dos más…

\- Amor sabes que eso no importa, tú tienes asuntos que arreglar entiendo…

\- No escuche protestas…

\- Las chicas se fueron, nos dieron espacio supongo, no estás en altavoz…

\- Mmm ¿Dónde estás?...

\- No te diré Edward…

\- Amor el sexo telefónico es lo mejor, es estimulante hace que las hormonas revolucionen y…

\- Edward no tendré sexo por teléfono, me gusta la manera convencional en una cama o mejor aun que estemos presentes…

\- Ok, supongo que tendré que esperar hasta que regrese y tener sexo con mi querida novia en el sofá…

\- No se puede las chicas pueden bajar…- lance un mierda ¿Es que no podría ser en ningún lugar fuera de la habitación?...- si solo dentro…- ella empezó a reír fuertemente, se burlaba de mi…

\- No importa amor te amo y aunque no pudiera hacer el amor con tigo estaría feliz…- pasaron cerca de una hora más hablando hasta que las chicas interrumpieron, olvide mis pensamientos sobre que mi nena podía estar mal se escuchaba bien y eso era lo que importaba, preferí darme un baño y acostarme, enserio necesitaba descasar mañana vería a mi padre de nuevo y para saber qué cosas tendría dispuestas…

…

..

.

\- Lo siento hijo pero no me han dado los papeles, puedes ir a ver a tu madre me ha llamado diciendo que irías puedes ir más temprano mañana estarán listos no tardaran la información que me diste fue perfecta…

\- Ok papá, nos vemos…- camine directo al volvo y a casa de mamá, me hacia bien conducir a alta velocidad, aunque tenia que cuidarme, cuando llegue ahí estaba como siempre en su jardín, no podía creer que ella podía tener así las flores, un día recuerdo haber querido jugar al jardinero y bueno quedo peor de lo que podía decir, mamá no se enojo porque bueno era muy pequeño para saber con quién lo hizo, fue con papá así que él tuvo que reacomodar todo…

\- Me alegro que regresaras temprano hijo, eso quiere decir que me acompañaras a tomar un té…

\- Si mamá claro, los papeles del hospital tardaran así que tengo tiempo lo demás lo eh arreglado ya…

\- ¿Por qué no me quieres decir a dónde vas?...

\- Porque por ahora es mejor así cuando crea conveniente les diré, enserio mamá quiero hacer esto solo y bien, cuando sepa que no hay peligro les diré…

\- Ok hijo, siempre has tomado decisiones en tu vida y las eh respetado, no veo porque esta no, solo que sea pronto…

\- Si mamá también quiero que sea pronto…- me quede con ella un tiempo más, la verdad me encantaba estar con mamá, ella preparo de comer lasaña que era mi favorita y cenamos juntos papá no regresaría temprano y los demás no estaban sabia porque era pero era mi vida basta de meterse en ella…. Cuando llegue a casa vi que Susy ya tenia la mayor parte de las cosas en cajas y demás, la verdad no todo se iría solo ropa, libros y alguna que otra cosa de Carlie y mía, en mi habitación tome todo y empecé me esperaba una noche larga, cuando termine eran cerca de las 4 así que una ducha y a dormir espera que papá tuviera los papeles ahora sí y que no fuera una treta para no irme, si no iría directamente a ver al consejo…

…

..

.

\- Aquí tienes los papeles hijo, espero que estés bien con esto y solo una cosa antes de que te vayas Edward, te quiero y eres mi hijo pero esa mujer no te conviene…

\- ¿Papá podrías dejar de llamarla _'mujer'? _Tiene un nombre Bella, y yo sabré si me conviene o no…

\- Hijo ten…- mire el sobre color amarillo que me daba, esos sobres por lo normal no tenían buenas noticias…- ábrelo quiero que lo leas y me digas si es verdad que sabes todo sobre ella, por favor Edward quiero que veas que no miento que lo hago por tu bien…

\- Papá no sé si esto…- el me hizo una señal de que lo abriera para checarlo y así lo hice, ahí había unos papeles que no entendía que eran, _''acta de defunción''_ ¿Qué era esto?...- ¿Papá que es esto? No pued…

_*** A todos los médicos, residentes, adscritos, etc. Se les comunica su urgente presencia en las salas de urgencias, un código rojo ha sido alertado para este hospital, se les dará los detalles al estar en el área correspondiente… Por favor a todos los med***_

\- ¿Qué está pasando papá?...

\- ¡Dios! Ya me lo temía nos han avisado de un ataque a unos estudiantes en oficinas y mas no sabía muy bien, eran suposiciones si nos están llamando es porque fue hecho y hay mas heridos de los que podamos atender, ¿Podrás quedarte? Necesitamos manos…- asentí guardando el sobre, necesitaría tiempo para ver que era esto y ahora no podía, mi deber me llamaba, era un médico por sobre todo y mi vida era salvar vidas, así lo haría…

….

¡Jodida mierda! Esto estaba feo cada minuto llegaban mas y mas chicos heridos, parecía la puta 3 guerra mundial y no me gustaba nada de esto, llevaba más de 5 horas aquí, y ya me había movido de la sala ahora estaba por entra a quirófano, a una cirugía nadie quería entrar ya que aquí parecía una jodida deshuesadora con todo esto, solo esperaba tener un descanso…. Aunque lo veía loco….

….

\- Gracias hijo se que no estás aquí ya pero se agradece que ayudaras, puedes pasarle los informes de tus pacientes, a el Dr. James…

\- Papá ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?...- el asintió…- quisiera quedarme hasta el final con ellos ver su recuperación por lo menos los primeros tres días que son los de recuperación, después puedo pasarlos a James….

\- Si, si claro puedo decirle que él se quede con los suyos por ahora sin necesidad de dividirlos con los del Dr. Black…

\- Gracias papá…

\- Bueno iré a checar, si quieres puedes quedarte yo la verdad necesito salir a demás tu madre no deja de hablarme esto salió en la tele, está preocupada…

\- Si me quedare aquí un momento, me iré en un rato, después de pasar mis rondas…

\- Ok hijo cuídate….- cuando papá salió me quede ahí sentado, estaba por ir hacer rondas cuando mire el sobre en la mesa, lo tome y abrí de nuevo, un golpe hubiera estado mejor a que ver esto, papeles, informes, ¿Qué era esto? No lo podía creer, el sonido de mi celular me saco del estupor en que me encontraba…

_Bella…_

\- Hola Bella…

\- Edward vi las noticias ¡Por dios! ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo estás?...

\- Si no te preocupes, pero me temo que no podre salir pronto lo siento, mis… estaba con papá cuando paso, me reclutaron así que tendré que quedarme hasta que ellos estén bien ha sido una locura…

\- ¡Oh dios! Cariño, cuídate y claro que entiendo debes de tener muchos pacientes, se que ellos son tu prioridad….

\- Gracias por entender eh me tengo que ir, me están llamando, nos vemos…- colgué antes de que me pudiera decir algo, no podía ser que esto estuviera pasando, ¿Por qué ahora que todo iba bien esto pasaba?... tenia que salir de aquí ¡Ya! Tome mis cosas y fui a casa, esperaba que todo…. Que volviera a la normalidad…

…..

POV BELLA…

Las chicas estaban preocupadas ya que estábamos viendo la televisión hasta que se quedaban un poco quietas, hasta que pasaron lo que estaba pasando, ¡Dios! Edward estaba ahí, y ellas se preocupaban que el saliera herido o algo le pasara así que lo había llamado, lo note distante pero de seguro era por todo el trabajo que tenia y no podía estar hablando, yo tenia que cuidar a las chicas, mantenerlas tranquilas mientras él hacia su trabajo esa era su pasión y no podía truncarla el hacía ya mucho por nosotras…

\- ¿Mamá?...- como me gustaba que ella me llamara así era realmente, no sabía cómo decirlo…

\- Dime amor…

\- ¿Es malo que yo me sienta mal al querer a papá aquí, y no haya salvando a esas personas?...

\- No amor, pero tratemos que esos sentimientos se vayan un poquito lejos, mira papá esta allá salvando vidas porque esa es su pasión, pero en su mente siempre estas tu pequeña, el piensa en ti todo el tiempo porque quiere que estén bien, así que mejor descansemos, yo las cuidare siempre y nada va a pasar ¿De acuerdo?...

\- De acuerdo, gracias mamá, me da gusto que seas mi mamá, solo mía…- Ness enseguida replico ante esa afirmación riendo…

\- Que paso es mía también…

\- Ok, ok compartiré con tigo…

\- Ja no quiero yo te amo mas mami….

\- No es cierto yo te amo mas mami…

\- No yo mas…- así estuvieron no se por cuanto tiempo, la verdad es que no importaba al menos se habían olvidado de lo que paso con Edward…por ahora, y eso era bueno…

….

\- Pero ¿Por qué no contesta? No creo que este tan ocupado como para no hacerlo….

\- Pues no se cariño, también quiero saber pero es que me dijo que lo reclutaron, puede ser por eso…

\- Pero aun cuando el tenia cirugías me contestaba entre ellas o me hablaba al ver que le hablaba…

\- Bueno amor ha visto mis llamadas, no sé porque no conteste, que tal si le llamas de tu móvil, a lo mejor piensa que lo fastidio…

\- No creo que piense eso de ti mamá, a demás mi móvil no está activado, papá quería cambiar la compañía y ponerme otro numero uno de aquí, no importa ya intentaremos después…

\- Oh cariño no te preocupes, veras que él está bien solo que bueno a él lo necesitan los pacientes más que nosotras…

\- Pero es que ya es mas de una semana, son 10 días y ni siquiera habla…

\- Bueno mira podemos hacer un trato, mañana Ness tiene tratamiento, sabes que se lo alargaron un poco más, así que si ella sale bien, y después de que descanse, ¿Te parece que al otro día tomemos un vuelo a Seattle? Nos podemos quedar en casa el tiene que ir a dormir o al menos estaremos más cerca…

\- ¿Enserio harías eso por mi?...

\- Claro que si, solo una cosa Carlie, necesitamos que Ness salga bien y no tenga complicaciones, y te juro que el jueves estaremos tomando un avión a casa con papá…

\- Gracias mamá eres la mejor…

\- De nada cariño, ahora llevemos esto arriba para que vean las películas en lo que voy a la empresa tengo que llevar estos papeles, y le diré a Mónica que saldremos posiblemente así ella se encargara ¿Vale?...

\- Si, te amo…

\- Igual yo nena…- solo esperaba que en verdad todo estuviera bien, durante unas horas las deje en casa pero enserio mi corazón todo el tiempo latió como si corriera una carrera, el dejarlas solas no me gustaba, ya las había dejado solas tres veces con esta, la primera fue igual para poner unos papeles en orden y revisar algunas cosas que necesitaban mi presencia, la segunda fue una junta, era más pesado al dejar una encargada en la sede de Seattle, tenia que manejar todo desde aquí, y era necesario que estuviera en ella, y ahora esta los venditos papeles tenia que ser entregados al nuevo distribuidor por mí como presidenta, ¡Dios! Quería regresar ya y no podía, aunque mi teléfono estaba prendido ninguna llamada eso me tranquilizaba solo un poquito, cuando termine casi grite ¡Aleluya! Pero me abstuve no era bueno dar ese ejemplo ya que pensarían que era una carga para mi venir, si supieran que era por dos princesas que estaban solas en casa, cuando regrese creo que infringí dos señales de tránsito, pero era más importante llegar…. Gracias a dios ellas estaban dormidas, mis pequeñas, ¿Cuándo me imagine vivir esto así otra ves? Creo que nunca, era un gran regalo el que Dios me había mandado y lo agradecía, ahora a preparar una comida saludable….

….

\- Gabriel es que ¿Qué pasa? Ella estaba bien…

\- No sé qué paso Bella, el medicamente esta ves actuó de forma muy agresiva en ella, por eso es que ha tenido efectos secundarios mas de los que debería normalmente…

\- ¡Dios! pero ella estará bien ¿Verdad?...

\- Si, le e administrado algunos medicamentos, solo queda esperar, la eh sedado porque el dolor la estaba matando es muy pequeña para soportar, lo siento pero al menos por unos días no saldrá…

\- Si no te preocupes solo quiero que ella esté bien…

\- Lo estará, bueno iré a checar a mis demás pacientes, Carlie tranquila cariño Ness estará bien, solo se desconchiflo un poquito…

\- Sí, lo sé ¡Puedo pasar a estar con ella? Ella se pone mejor cuando estoy cerca me gusta estar cerca de ella…- Gabriel me miro, la compatibilidad y la forma en que ellas se llevaban hacía que pareciera que eran realmente hermanas gemelas, yo asentí sin que se diera cuenta, lo eran, eran hermanas a demás ella solo dormía… por ahora…

\- Claro pasa pero no hagas ruido ¿Vale?...- ella solo asintió y fue a la habitación…

\- ¿Qué mas pasa con ella Gabriel?…

\- Ness está empeorando, no podemos seguir sin un donante, aunque Edward lo es los estudios no salen dentro de 4 días y faltan todavía por hacer más, Bella no me gusta la desestabilización de Renesme el medicamento actúa en días más, en días menos, necesitamos ayudarle, me voy necesito ver a los demás pacientes, tienen indicaciones de decirme cualquier cosa…

\- Gracias…- me deje caer en una de las bancas, mi nena estaba mal, ¡Dios! Que iba hacer, mi bebe se iba y esto, esto no lo soportaría, no de nuevo, envolví mis brazos a mi alrededor como si con eso pudiera evitar que me rompiera en mil pedazos, aunque a decir verdad funcionaba algo, solo quedaba esperar, vi como la puerta de la habitación se habría y limpie mis lagrimas rápidamente Carlie no merecía ser testigo de esto, puse una sonrisa y ella correspondió, tenia que ser fuerte por las dos, así que coloque una sonrisa y entre a la habitación con ella, solo el tiempo diría…

Oo00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hey se que no dice mucho pero bueno espero que les guste es la secuencia de lo que pasa ahora ¿Qué será lo que Edward encontró en ese sobre? ¿Muerte? Solo la de René, el ya sabía de eso, bueno pero se está comportando como un tonto desde ese momento le mintió a Bella, y ella sufre con la pobre de Ness no se vale eh, bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo…

***Besos incrustados aquí***

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane…


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa __**S. Meyer **__yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado… _

Música:

Thirty Seconds To MARS - This Is War.

Coldplay – The Scientist.

James Blunt – You're Beautiful.

CAP. 19… DURAS REALIDADES… POV BELLA…

Otro día más ¡Dios! Este era el tercer día que pasábamos aquí, le había hablado a Za' para que Carlie se fuera a casa a descansar bien y estuviera bien pero ella era necia que no, no se alejaría de Ness por nada, así que le traían ropa y bajábamos a comer a la cafetería, había predispuesto una habitación junta, como cuando Ness había estado internada y ahí se quedaba, me dolía ver que ella pasara por esto, hoy al menos no me había preguntado por Edward, enserio que me estaba preocupando por él pero ella estaba feliz tal ves había hablado mientras me dormí y no me dijo, bueno solo quería su felicidad, dado que la promesa no se la había podido cumplir…

\- Amor no quieres descansar, es un poco tarde y…

\- No mamá estoy bien, quiero solo estar aquí…

\- Mamá podemos prender la televisión, estoy aburrida…

\- Ya sé que haremos, pondré un canal al azar si adivinas en cual lo pondré yo te deberé algo y si no tu me deberás algo ¿Te late?...

\- Vale pero no hagas trampa…

-No, jajaja…- empezaron a jugar con la televisión su pongo que si se descomponía tendría que pagarla bueno no importaba todo porque ellas estuvieran entretenidas, Ness había despertado ya ayer en la noche la dejarían 30 horas en observación y si seguía bien la darían de alta pero con restricción de que estaría en cama, bueno era mejor eso que estar aquí la verdad, se podía decir que mañana iríamos a casa ya, gracias a Dios, porque mi niña no quería que siguiera durmiendo aquí, digo dormía en la cama mientras yo en el sillón pero no era un lugar para ella pero era igual a su padre insistente. No sé qué tiempo me quede dormida solo que en la habitación escuchaba voces, a lo mejor Gabriel había traído algo para entretenerlas…. Hasta que… esa voz era de Edward el estaba aquí ¡Dios! Salí lo más rápido que casi beso el piso, se veía diferente…

\- ¿Edward? Oh estas aquí, vaya gracias a Dios estas bien…

\- Mamá, ves te dije que papá vendría, que no nos preocupáramos…

\- Sí pero se me hace que eso fue al revés ¿No? Yo te dije que no te preocuparas…

\- Detalles mamá…

\- Hola, eh le decía a Carlie y Renesme que cando despertaras llevaría a Carlie a casa para que descansara un poco, me ha dicho que han estado aquí las dos, siento…

\- Sí, yo lo siento por eso pero no quería quedarse con Za' ella ofreció a quedarse en casa con ella, pero no quiso siento que tuviera que pasar por esto…

\- No te preocupes no pasara de nuevo, bueno nos vamos mañana regreso para ver que pasa vale descansen…

\- Adiós mamá, adiós Ness te esperare en casa…

\- Claro que si, adiós….- los vi salir y ni si quiera se despidió de mí, lo notaba extraño y distante, quise creer que era el cansancio de que él venía de lejos por haberse enterado de Ness y que Carlie pasara por esto pero Ness se dio cuenta de ello…- mamá el está enojado porque yo estoy aquí y Carlie estaba en este sitio ¿Verdad?…

\- No cariño solo es el cansancio recuerda lo que paso en Seattle, es eso ahora descansar mañana podremos irnos a casa si todo sale bien…- guarde mis lagrimas para después, mi bebe no merecía más presión, al poco rato de dormirse Gabriel vino y era bueno porque mañana podíamos irnos, en verdad agradecía eso Ness podía estar en casa….

...

..

.

\- ¿Por qué esta todo cerrado y no está el coche de papá?...

\- No lo sé cariño le deje un mensaje de voz diciéndole que veníamos ya, su celular estaba apagado pero le hable aquí a casa...

\- ¡Hey! Ness estas ya aquí cariño me da gusto que ya estés aquí en casa…

\- Gracias tía Za' ¿No sabes si papa esta? No veo su coche a lo mejor salió a buscarnos al hospital…

\- ¿Edward? No, no ha venido, no sabía que ya había regresado, ya hasta iba a preguntar por la otra tu…-ella empezó a reír fuertemente por su chiste pero se calmo cuando nosotras no nos reímos…- ¿Qué?...

\- ¿Qué, él no ha venido? Llego ayer y salió con Carlie pero…

\- Hey Renesme tranquila no puedes alterarte, a lo mejor tía Za' no vio bien y si fueron a buscarnos esperaremos…

….

Pero lamentablemente las horas pasaron y ellos no aparecían, Ness se negó a comer y yo estaba preocupada, ella estaba al pendiente del teléfono, aunque el sueño la había vencido y agradecía por eso ahora que este sonaba, no conocía el numero, así que lo deje pasar pero de nuevo, a lo mejor eran ellos…

\- ¿Hola?...

\- Be… ¡Mamá! Gracias por favor ven por mí…

-Cariño Carlie amor ¿Dónde estás y papá?...

\- Mami por favor ven por mí, no sé dónde estoy exactamente, solo ven…

\- Ok, voy por ti, solo dime dónde más o menos te encuentras, señales, algún lugar en especifico alguien a quien le preguntes cariño por favor…- oí como tapaba la bocina y algunas voces que no distinguía…

\- ¿Mamá? Estoy en el centro, cerca del teatro central, no se más ahí varios negocios…

\- Ok cariño sé dónde queda eso, mira el teatro ¿Lo ves?...

\- Si esta como a dos, tres cuadras…

\- Bien amor, iré para haya, camina hacía el teatro en la entrada principal te recogeré amor, no quiero que te muevas de ahí será más fácil para mí…

\- Si mamá apúrate por favor….

-Enseguida cariño…- tome las llaves y llame a Zafrina para que se quedara con Ness ella dormía así que esperaba que el trafico no estuviera pesado y lo más pronto posible pudiera estar aquí, con las dos…el camino fue el verdadero calvario, por más rápido que quisiera ir no podía ¿Por qué hoy había más coches aquí que nunca o era mi desesperación de llegar? No los sabía solo quería verla que estuviera bien y saber donde jodidos estaba Edward, cuando llegue la vi sentada en la banqueta, mi nena, baje lo más rápido y la abrase se espanto pero rápidamente me correspondió el abrazo…- tranquila mami esta aquí, shh, ya nena ya ven vamos a casa a descansar, shh, ya nena aquí estoy tranquila…

\- Mami…

\- Ya nena tranquila, shh, Carlie amor ¿Dónde está papá?…

\- No lo sé, ni me importa…

\- Carlie amor ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué me hablas así? y papá…- ella siguió pegada a mí y yo solo la deje, cuando subimos le mande un mensaje a Edward esperaba que él lo recibiera, porque ahora no podía hablarle ella confió en mi, en el camino ella se durmió, parecía que no había dormido, tenia muy rojos eh hinchados sus ojos por llorar ¡Dios! Cuando llegamos la cargue para llevarla dentro suerte que mis pequeñas eran delgadas y no tan altas y todavía podía cargarlas, solo pequeño detalle la puerta como la… ¡Dios del cielo! Casi grito si no es por Carlie la puerta se abrió y Edward salió rápidamente se veía nervioso y asustado hasta que reparo en la pequeña que tenia en mis brazos…

\- ¡Dios! Me ha dado un susto…

\- ¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí? Me asustaste…

\- ¿Papá? No mamá no me dejes que me lleve el me llevara lejos de ti y eso no lo quiero, por favor, por favor….- ¡Qué mierda pasaba aquí!…

\- Hey no, venga iremos a costarnos a la habitación, Ness debe estar loca porque no estabas ¿Te parece? Y no dejare que vayas a ningún lado, anda vamos…

\- Bella no…

\- Edward no te preocupes, tu ponte cómodo en un segundo bajo, ni lo notaras…- el solo asintió y se sentó en el sofá como si lo hubiera empujado, mi voz dulce era peor que si gritara y al parecer algo teníamos el y yo pendiente… una ves acostadas las dos y durmiendo porque parecía que les había dado algo para ellos, juro que no lo hice nunca lo haría pero estaban demasiado cansadas, baje a ver a Edward algo pasaba aquí y no me gustaría…

-…

\- ¿Y Carlie?...

\- Se durmió, tu y yo mientras hablaremos…

\- No creo que sea posible, iré por ella y…

\- ¡Jodida madre, me dirás que pasa ahora! Ella me llamo diciendo que no sabía dónde estaba, llego y no están no han venido desde que se fueron, llegas y llegas diferente, osco, distante, no llamas en casi 15 días ¡Que mierda pasa con tigo!...

\- ¿Quieres que te diga que pasa con migo, es eso?...

\- Si, eso quiero porque no se qué pasa con tigo, no te entiendo…

\- Me pasa todo, me pasas tú, tu eres una mentirosa que me engaño, creí en ti, cambie todo por ti, mi familia, mi casa, mi trabajo ¡Todo!…

\- Nunca te lo pedí, lo hiciste tú solo…

\- Porque creí en tus palabra, pero eran mentira ¿Cuántos hijos tuviste y has tenido para engañar a hombres como yo? ¿Eh?...

-¿De qué estás hablando? No entiendo…

\- ¿No entiendes? No entiende….- el hablo como tercero y entonces saco un papel amarillo o sobre mas bien, de él saco varios papeles que me aventó a la mesa frente a mí ¿Qué era esto?...- esto es un acta de defunción donde cobras miles de pesos por ese bebe muerto a un hombre ¿A mí me cobraras por Renesme también?...

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿De dónde sacaste eso?...

\- No importa, solo importa que los tengo, dime una cosa ¿Pensabas sacarme dinero con Renesme? ¿Cuánto costo la prueba? oh mejor dime cuanto costo ese supuesto bebe, los médicos…- el siguió hablando pero ya no escuchaba…- ¡DIME!...- el me gritaba pero yo solo escuchaba el llanto de un solo bebe, médicos ir, gritar…. Luego un bebe pequeñito como un gatito, con cables, tubos y su llanto como el de un gatito asustado y luego nada, nada… solo el pitido de una maquina dando fin a una vida…

\- No, no puedes, tú no puedes, no es cierto el…

\- Ese bebe existió, como pude ser tan ciego en creerte, me engañaste cobraste por alguien que nunca existió y ahora lo haces con…- salí de mis recuerdos y lo vi el no sabía nada ¡NADA! De pronto mi mano estampo contra su mejilla…

\- ¡NUNCA! ¡Nunca en tu vida digas algo así! ¡Me oyes! ¿Quieres saber? Ese bebe si existió, porque yo lo tuve en mi vientre junto a Renesme, porque lo sentí, porque luche para que naciera, porque lo vi lleno de cosas luchando por vivir, porque lo vi morir, porque era el hermano gemelo de Renesme…- y caí llorando el no tenia derecho a hablar así el no sabía, el no lo conoció…

\- Bella no ¿Qué?…

\- ¡NO! No me vuelvas hablar, no te me acerques, no me toques ahora entiendo, quien te dio esto está en Seattle por eso usaste como pretexto el trabajo porque no tenias los huevos para enfrentarme pero dime pensaste en la hermosa niña que esta haya arriba, ella moría de miedo cada día porque estuvieras bien veo que no vale la pena porque eres un poco hombre, huyes en ves de enfrentar las cosas pero a mí no me molesto cuidarla la amo por lo que es, solo no te me vuelvas acercar en tu vida porque no se dé que sería capaz y…

\- ¡Mamá!...- el grito que escuche de Carlie me helo la sangre corrí rápidamente escaleras arriba secándome las lagrimas de mi cara, cuando entre ella sostenía a Renesme y daba masajes en su espalda mientras ella vomitaba ¡Mierda!...-mamá…

\- Tranquila cariño, haber deja me encargo ya, shh nena ya, sácalo ya nena tranquila shh, tranquila…- vi como Edward entraba al cuarto y salía con el baumanometro* para checar la presión de Renesme, ella se tranquilizo aunque las arcadas le venían cada pocos minutos…

\- tiene la presión muy baja y su pulso es débil, necesitamos llevarla al hospital…

\- ¡No! No quiero mamá, no quiero…

\- Mamá es Gabriel, quiere hablar con tigo…- que quería el ahora…

\- Bueno ¿Gabriel que pasa?...

\- Eso digo, pensé que le había dicho a la pequeña Carlie que quería a Edward, me dijo que Ness está mal…

\- Si, te pondré en alta vos…

\- Edward soy Gabriel ¿Cómo esta Ness?…

\- Esta con los signos inestables, pulso muy débil y temo que se deshidrate…

\- Bien, si tienes el material necesitare que la canalices para pasarle una solución glucosa da de 500 mililitros, los primeros 300 pásalos en 2 horas los 200 restantes en 3 horas eso ayudara a que su presión suba y no se deshidrate, le hemos colocado una dosis de quimioterapia alta, los vómitos son por eso, la presión no debería de bajar a menos que haya recibido una impresión, si no mejora puedes colocarle una fisiológica a un goteo lento, eso ayudara y las dos sirven para que este hidratada ¿Bien?...

\- Si hare lo que me has dicho ahora mismo, gracias…

\- No hay de que, háblenme cualquier cosa…- vi como salía rápidamente a buscar todo en el botiquín ¡Por Dios! Yo no tenia nada de eso, tenia que ir a la farmacia, hablaría mejor…

\- Regreso enseguida iré a comprar todo, cariño descansa enseguida traeré todo no iras al hospital ¿Vale?...- ella no respondió, solo asintió ¡Dios! Porque tenía que pasar todo esto ahora, el tenia que irse, no lo quería aquí…

\- Ma… ¿Bella? tu quieres que me valla ¿Verdad? Ahora que papá y tu no se hablan eso pasara no es así…- ¡Dios! Tantos errores que solo las afectaban a ellas, eran inteligentes y grandes pero seguían siendo niñas a las que les afectaba…

\- Primero ¿Por qué me dices Bella? Entiendo que no quieras decirme mamá pero no me molesta para que lo sepas, segundo no, no quiero que te vayas pero eso es decisión de papá, a parte tenemos que hablar del porque te saliste así y dejaste a papá solo…

\- Claro que si _mamá_ y él me llevo yo solo quería venir aquí para preparar una sorpresa a Ness, pero él dijo que no, estaba enojado pero triste a la ves, cuando le dije de nuevo me grito y dijo que no te vería más, así que me salí corriendo no me alcanzo porque me escondí después salí y yo solo quiero estar con tigo…

\- Tranquila arreglaremos esto, tú no te preocupes, primero veremos que ella esté bien lo demás paso a paso…- ella se quedo pensativa por unos minutos que pensé que estaba bien, ella era de maquinar las cosas una y otra ves, hasta que hablo…

\- Mamá yo hubiera querido mucho a mi hermanito así como a Ness y ahora lo quiero solo que esta en el cielo cuidándonos…- mis lagrimas salieron sin poder contenerlas, mi secreto al aire ¡Dios! Simplemente la atraje hacia mí y la abrace, mi nena hermosa, claro que si él las cuidaba…

\- Regrese, Ness mi amor preparare todo, solo te dará un piquetito, tienes que estar tranquila acabare pronto…- vi como se lavo las manos y empezó a preparar todo, Carlie miraba todo atenta y eso me preocupaba ella era muy inteligente, rápidamente Edward pudo colocar la intravenosa y pasar la solución, Renesme se empezó a sentir mejor pero no por eso menos cansada, deje las cosas ahí mientras bajaba a ponerle en una charola gelatina y jugo tenia que estar bien…- Bella necesito hablar con tigo de…

\- De nada Edward, esta todo claro, gracias por lo que has hecho por Renesme y…

\- Es mi hija lo aré siempre, Bella por favor no me ignores, por favor…

\- No Edward el que me ignoro fue otro, preferiste creer otra cosa a creer en mí, vive con las consecuencias, si me permites iré a dejarle esto para que com…- el me volvió a interrumpir…

\- No puedes darle irritantes, ni eso…-dijo señalando lo que traía en la charola…- vomito tiene que tomar más líquidos y…

\- No es todo para ella sola, también va para Carlie así le gusta punto, estás en tu casa, solo no abuses…

\- Espera ¿Le llevas a Carlie también de comer?...

\- ¡Dios! Si, no solo le puedo llevar a Ness, Edward la quiero y ella es mi hija me importa una mierda lo que tu digas, ahora que si no quieres que le de esto dime que le puedo dar y…

\- ¡NO!...- alce una ceja, no tenia porque gritar…- no Bella ahora me doy cuenta de que eh sido un idiota y me eh portado peor que un imbécil, tú te preocupas por Carlie por Ness y yo que hago, me quedo como un idiota en Seattle escondido como un marica por lo que me has ocultado por mentiras sin fundamentos…. Cuando en realidad yo…

\- Edward por favor, no sigas mira de…

\- ¡NO! Bella ojala puedas saber lo arrepentido que estoy, por haberte tratado así, nunca debí a ver creído en otros antes que en ti, te amo solo no lo olvides, porque a pesar de toda esta mierda te amo y ese es mi sentimiento más puro y verdadero…

\- Edward me duele todo lo que me dijiste ¡Es mi hijo! ¡Por Dios! Ponte a pensar que de quien hablabas era también tu hijo, porque él era el hermano de Ness, ahora no sé ni que pensar todo paso, Ness está mal, Carlie siente tantas cosas para ese pequeño cuerpecito y yo simplemente quiero descansar un rato y ver qué pasa, solo dame tiempo por favor, solo eso iré a dejar esto…- salí de la cocina para llevar la charola, Carlie estaba abrazada a Ness y las dos veían la televisión, cuando aparecí con la comida Carlie se negó a comer eso quería lo mismo que su hermana así que después de un viaje a la cocina, estábamos totalmente satisfechas, me quede sentada junto a Ness pero el sueño me venció igual que a Carlie y me recosté ¿Pasaron minutos, horas, días, años? No lo sé, solo que sentí que flotaba y luego un delicioso peso caía sobre mí, me acomode y quede realmente a gusto, esto era lo que me hacía falta después de tantas emociones…

…

..

.

Me desperté desorientada ¡¿Aquioras eran!? Fije mi vista en el reloj de la mesita 3 de la mañana ¡Jesús! Dormí un montón, Ness, rápidamente entre en su habitación y ahí estaba Edward sentado en una sillita, su cabeza a un lado del cuerpo de Ness pero su brazo sujeto a su pequeña pancita, como si así pudiera sostenerla, mire algunas cosas en el buro y vi medicamentos en el, por eso el tenia la mano en su pancita ella había tenido dolor, cuando tenia dolor así cantábamos una canción y le sobaba, mi corazón se hizo pedacitos al verlo ahí desvelado por ella ¡Dios! Apenas la conocía y él se portaba y la trataba como una verdadera hija ¡Por Dios lo es Isabella! Calle la vocecita que me decía que tenía que pensar en lo que él decía…. Tome su mano para poder despertarlo sin que molestara a Ness…

\- Edward cariño, Edward despierta cariño…

\- ¿Mmm? Ness amor duerme papi te cuida, shh, tranquila prontito se irá…- me reí porque era lo mismo que le decía a Ness bueno algo parecido, volví a moverlo y entonces se despertó sobresaltado…- ¡Qué! Qué, que….

\- Shh, shh, tranquilo, hey necesitas descansar en algo más cómodo anda ve a descansar yo puedo quedarme con ella…

\- No te preocupes Bella puedo…- lo mire con una ceja alzada y él se despidió con un beso y salió mirándome, me senté para estar ahí junto a ella pero conforme el tiempo pasaba estar ahí sentada y despierta me estaba dando hambre, por más que leyera no podía quitar ese pensamiento de un rico sándwich de jamón con una malteada, puse algunas almohadas alrededor de Ness y salí me fije en la habitación de Carlie ella dormía tranquilamente, pensé que Edward estaría ahí pero no ni en la habitación de invitados, no revisaría las demás la única que estaba preparada era esta así que baje y lo divise en el sofá de la sala, aunque era grande Edward estaba en posición fetal, me acerque para poder decirle que fuera a la cama y no aquí pero mi corazón volvió a sufrir un vuelco, su cuerpo temblaba a causa de los sollozos ¡Oh Dios! Mi Edward, me acerque a él tomando sus hombros para que él se alzara y poder colocarme ahí, puse su cabeza en mi regazo y pase mis manos por su pelo, eso fue lo que me atrajo de él desde el primer momento, alborotado y mirando en diferentes direcciones, sentía sus brazos apretarse en mi cintura y como las lagrimas mojaban mi ropa, mi pobre Edward no acostumbrado a lidiar con el dolor…

\- Edward por favor me estas asustando, dime ¿Qué te pasa? para poder ayudarte…- nada…- Edward por favor, necesito saber que pasa…

\- No pasa nada, simplemente que soy un idiota, uno muy grande…

\- ¡Dios Edward! Dime qué pasa, quiero ayudarte, ¿Por qué dices que eres un idiota?...

\- Porque te eh hecho daño Bella, la verdad no sé cómo es que estas aquí con migo, no lo entiendo, cuando me porte como lo peor…-sonreí ante sus palabras…

\- Edward mírame…- nada solo apretaba su agarre contra mi…- mírame por favor…-el levanto poco a poco la mirada para poder observarme, sus ojos estaban rojos, las lagrimas estaban en sus mejillas…- Edward tienes razón te portaste como lo peor y me lastimaste mucho pero _amor _te amo, Edward este sentimiento es muy grande y ahora aprendí a no huir, la ves pasada con lo del dinero mi amor era grande por ti pero tenia miedo y por eso me aleje pero ahora hay una personita o dos personitas mas aquí en quienes pensar ¿Me dolió? Si ¿Me lastimaste? Sí, pero Edward aprendí que el tiempo cura las heridas, que él es quien tiene respuestas y creo que es hora de hablar de todo esto que paso…

\- Yo…no lo puedo creer, té me amas jodida madre soy el hombre más afortunado, por estar con tigo…

\- Edward te amo, pero el dolor está ahí y antes que nada quiero saber la verdad ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué y quien te dio esos papeles?...- el suspiro poniéndose derecho preparándose para hablar…

\- Cuando llegue a Seattle me pelee con mi hermana, ella reclamaba que tenia derecho sobre Carlie, no quise verla así que mientras estaba ahí arregle papeles y el hospital lo deje hasta el último, no recordaba que mi padre era el que tenia que efectuar el cambio o mis papeles de renuncia, cuando le hable casi terminamos a golpes, Bella no permitiría que nadie te insultara, el me dijo muchas cosas pero acepto eso, me dijo que si tenia los datos podía hablar directamente y no quedaría como renuncia ni despido si no que ellos me mandarían hacia aquí como médico, le facilite todos los datos pero iban a tardar fue cuando hablamos y te dije fui al otro día y nada hasta después el me dio mis papeles y me dio el sobre que te traje, el me dijo que no era lo que creía que había muchas cosas que eran mentira y mas, lo abrí pero en ese momento llamaron a médicos para atender por lo del atentado, asistí en varias cirugías y mas, me quedaría con mis pacientes las 72 horas correspondientes y listo, cuando termine fui a la sala y me acorde del papel lo revise y vi lo que contenía, lo que mi padre me había dicho todo y creí en mentiras, en falsas verdades y apariencias fantasma, me odio por eso, Bella te deje sola tenias a Ness y Carlie y yo fui un idiota lo siento….- solo escuchaba, no podía ser hasta qué grado llegaba ese viejo…. Edward me abrazo y siguió derramando algunas lagrimas pero sin hacer ruido, solo repetía…- lo siento…

\- Ya tranquilo, tranquilo….- el silencio reinaba ¿Qué más podía hacer? Era el abuelo de mis hijas y ya vería su suerte ese viejo si no dejaba de molestar a mis pequeñas, Edward seguía derramando lagrimas, suspire porque esto no era lo que esperaba ¿Por qué simplemente el no nos dejaba en paz? Quería irme lejos y dejar esto en el pasado pero no era lo correcto, escuche ruido arriba y rápidamente nos paramos para ver qué pasaba, Carlie estaba en la habitación ya de Ness acostada a su lado, las dos se abrasaban me temía que la pequeña estaba al tanto de nuevo de lo que pasaba, tenia que fijarme cuando habláramos, ella era muy inteligente suspire y volví para ver al hombre de mis sueños mirando fijamente a nuestros dos angelitos, esto tenia que cambiar y para eso era hora de abrir viejas heridas que dolerían pero que dejarían todo al descubierto…- ven es hora de aclarar esto…

\- Bella amor yo…

\- Shh. Solo sígueme esto quedara aclarado y si no es ahora no tendré el valor después…

0oo0o0o0ooo00oo0

¡Ugh! Alguien se metió en problemas, y creo que son muy malos… jajaja…

¿Ustedes que creen que pase con ellos dos? ¿Bella le dirá la verdad o simplemente inventara algo? No lo sabremos hasta el próximo capítulo, síganme…

Perdón si tengo retrasos pero es que la escuela, disculpen los amito mucho…

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera….

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa __**S. Meyer **__yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado… _

_Música:_

_(1.-Chicas esta canción quiero que la escuchen hasta la parte en que Bella y Edward están en la cocina por fa gracias) _

_1.-Savage Garden – Truly Madly Deeply._

_2.-Crazy In Love – 50 sombras de Grey._

CAP. 20 VERDAD AL DESCUBIERTO… POB BELLA…

Después de que me hice un rico refrigerio muy completo me senté en la isla cheque el radio que estaba en la habitación, al menos sabría si alguna de ellas se paraba, Carlie a escuchar y Ness si se sentía mal, Edward me miraba impaciente sabía que él pensaba que yo lo echaría pero no podía hacerlo porque Carlie estaba aquí y ella no quería irse, a demás para que negarlo yo no haría tal cosa, como le había dicho lo amaba y el siempre cometía errores pero ¡Por Dios! ¿Quién no los cometía? Hasta yo, solo que él se cegaba ante los problemas y no buscaba la solución…

\- ¡Por Dios! Bella dime algo, grítame que me vaya, no se pero di algo…

\- Mmm estoy disfrutando una rica merienda, no hablo con la boca llena…- sabía que lo estaba exasperando pero de alguna forma me desquitaría mi dolor y creo que esto era lo único a demás de divertido jajaja…- mmm…

\- ¡Agh! Por favor sé lo que haces…

\- Mmm, y según tu ¿Qué hago? Solo como…

\- ¡Ah! Bella, ¿Quieres que te pida perdón? Lo hago, solo no me apliques la ley del hielo…

\- No hago nada de eso cariño, mmm…- el dejo caer su cabeza sobre la isla donde sus brazos estaban doblados, me reí en silencio mientras terminaba mi bocado, cuando hube terminado deje todo en el fregadero y me dispuse hacer café, al parecer la noche o lo que quedaba de ella no alcanzaría…- ¿Quieres una taza de café?...

\- ¿Eh? Si, ¿Has terminado y me vas hablar ya?...

\- Mmm si, tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas Edward y sé que una de ellas es que quieres saber cómo fue todo ¿No es así?...

\- Sí y no…- alcé una ceja en pregunta…- mira si quiero saber cómo paso, porque en un principio así lo quería cuando conocí a Ness, quería saber todo sobre el embarazo, el parto, sus primeros años y ahora también quiero hacerlo, quiero saber todo enterarme que tú… que nacieron dos bebes de ti y que son mios, es…es algo que no me lo creo y quiero saber hasta el último detalle, pero yo….- él se cayó y miro sus manos, no sabía que me quería decir pero no dije nada quería que sacara todo de él, con un suspiro volvió a mirarme…- yo sé que es doloroso para ti, hablar de alguien que ya no está, solo…solo me siento mal ¿Ok? No lo conocí, no lo sentí y lo quiero, quiero y deseo que estuviera aquí, me duele que no sea así, no…no puedo imaginar que es para ti…yo…-suspire ante todo lo que él decía, claro que era difícil y aunque pasaran los años aprendí a vivir con ese vacío en mi…el no, esto era nuevo para el….

\- Ven…- tome sus manos y lo guie hacia la sala…- mira yo aprendí a vivir con ese vacío que creció en mi, cuando yo decidí embarazarme no fue una decisión de dos, fue algo que me dieron y que acepte, que tome sin siquiera pensar en los riesgos que conllevaba solo lo hacía por mi mamá, ella tenia cáncer y se moría, su médico me dijo que había una clínica de fertilidad y que podía entrar en ella, todo fue rápido el tenia amigos en ella podíamos tomar la muestra implantarla, yo no tome una decisión, pero cuando los tuve, cuando los sentí fue algo fantástico…- mis lagrimas corrían al recordar como esos días en que iba venia de la clínica yo sola, sonreí ante lo próximo…- la semana siguiente fue más difícil porque tenia que ver si había quedado embarazada, el verme sola, cuando me dieron el resultado fue algo normal, no pensé en nada solo en que mi mamá se pondría bien, fue hasta después de que cumplí 3 meses que me di cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba ¡Estaba embarazada! En mi vientre habitaba un pequeñito que sería mi vida, que era mío, que no me dejaría sola, cuando pudieron ver el sexo del bebe me dieron la maravillosa noticia de que no tenia uno si no dos bebes, fue una alegría inmensa, tenia dos pequeñas luces que iluminarían mi vida….- me quede callada al recordar como el médico me decía…

_*Recuerdo…_

_\- Vaya esto sí que es una gran novedad Bella…_

_\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien?..._

_\- Si tranquila, todo muy bien, Bella no es uno si no dos bebes, tenemos una niña y un niño aquí…_

_\- ¡Oh por Dios! Esto, esto es algo ¡Oh Dios! ¡Dos bebes! Gracias Dios, gracias…_

_\- Felicidades, imprimiré las fotos y te daré las indicaciones, mientras puedes vestirte…_

\- Ese día aunque no lo tenia prohibido pero no podía comer muchos dulces me fui a un parque y me compre un helado muy grande…- sonreí ante el recuerdo…- claro primero fui a ver a mamá le platique la noticia, supongo que si ella hubiera estado despierta hubiera saltado de felicidad y me hubiera dicho que teníamos que ir a comprar ropa, juguetes y muchas cosas más, a lo mejor estaba sola pero sentía que ella iba a todos lados con migo, así que si fui al centro comercial y compre muchas cosas, tome fotos de todo lo que compraba, ese día fue uno muy feliz jejeje…

\- Nadie te acompañaba familia de alguien nena tu sola…

\- Mi mamá y mi papá se casaron no en las mejores condiciones, sus familias estaban en contra de que ellos se amaran ¿Por qué? No lo sé, así que no tenia a nadie, Zafrina no podía acompañarme porque estaba fuera y le era imposible, a demás necesitaba a alguien el día del parto y ella estaba apartando esos días…

\- Y… ¿Cómo fue que nacieron? ¿Cómo se complico?...

\- Ese día fue un día fue muy raro… mi madre murió antes de que el embarazo pudiera ayudarla, 3 meses antes, me dolió mucho pero a la ves fui feliz mi madre mejoro una semana antes y le quitaron los sedantes ella me vio y como dije se emociono mucho, grito y si hubiera podido hubiera saltado, me felicito lloro con migo, los días siguientes su médico tenia la esperanza de que ella si aguantara hasta el termino de mi embarazo, incluso que ella pudiera salir a casa pero no fue así el ultimo día yo salí porque tenia que ir a hacerme un ultrasonido y cuando regrese la vi… s…se lo mostré… y…y… e…ella lo vio… sonrió porque dijo que sería una gran madre y…y d…después ella…- me solté a llorar ante ese recuerdo….

\- Shh nena, shh tranquila…

_*Recuerdo…_

_\- Mira mami estos son tus nietos, ya mañana llegan las ultimas cosas y bueno me ayudaran a pintar…_

_\- Oh cariño eso me…. Me da mucho gusto, mis nietos son hermosos…_

_\- Si mami se parecerán a ti y a papá Charlie…_

_\- Bella quiero agradecerte por esto que hiciste por mí, no era tu deber cargar con dos bebes a tan temprana edad, sin embargo lo haces todo por mi…_

_\- Mami haría cualquier cosa por ti, los amo a ti a papá aunque él no esté vivo siempre nos va acompañar y esto… más bien estos pequeñitos son mi vida ahora y luchare por ellos siempre…_

_\- Lo sé cariño pero tengo que decirlo, te amo, tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti, eres nuestro precioso regalo, nuestra hada, te amo Bella no lo olvides…- en ese momento mi madre cerró los ojos y nunca más los volvió abrir…._

_\- Mami ¿Mami? ¡Mamá! ¡Dr.! ¡Dr.! __¡Mami! !Oh Dios! ¡NO! ¡Dr.!..._

_\- ¿Qué pasa Isabella? Oh… rápido necesito que…- el médico se movió yo solo veía como trataban de reanimarla pero sabía que eso era imposible, ella, ella se había despedido de mí porque presentía esto…- Bella lo siento, ella está muerta, se nos fue…_

_\- Mami, te amo mamá…- ese día fue uno que nunca olvidare pero al final tuvo algo bueno mi mamá había conocido a sus nietos y yo me encargaría de que ellos nunca la olvidaran…_

…

\- Ella los conoció y al final ella se llevo un hermoso recuerdo, ella me dijo que estaba orgullosa de mí, yo no la defraude…

\- Claro que estaba orgullosa de ti amor, nunca la defraudarías, eres una persona que ha luchado por lo que ha querido y sobre todo soportado mucho…

\- Sí, bueno después de que paso el entierro pues yo no seguí con las mismas ganas, me la pasaba triste trabajaba pero no salía mas allá de casa más que el ejercicio obligatorio que tenia que hacer por el embarazo, mi dieta la cuidaba mucho pero cuando cumplí los 8 meses con dos semanas yo me quede dormida en la mesa o sea tenia que entregar un reportaje y me quede hasta tarde al otro día que me desperté tenia un dolor pensé que podría ser porque me esforcé así que lo deje pero en la tarde bueno sucedió lo inevitable, me puse de parto tome la camioneta y me fui manejando no sé cómo pude llegar sin ocasionar un accidente porque los dolores eran muy fuertes, ellos nacieron por parto natural, primero nació Ness y luego…luego…luego…

\- Shh, nena tranquila, tranquila cariño si quieres dejemos aquí esto…

_*Recuerdo…_

_\- ¡Rápido necesito una incubadora! Enfermera…_

_\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa Dr.? Por favor dígame que pasa…_

_\- Bella tenemos un problema aquí, el segundo bebe está mal necesitamos atenderlo, por favor no te preocupes te necesito tranquila…_

_\- ¡Pero cómo me pide eso! Necesito ver a mi bebe, por favor…_

_\- Bella necesito llevarlo a la incubadora y que lo chequen, el pediatra ya está aquí, tu tranquila necesito terminar con tigo y puedes verlo…- pero eso no fue posible, estaba muy cansada y mi presión arterial estaba muy baja, por lo cual me quede profundamente dormida, cuando desperté Zafrina estaba ahí pero yo quería ver a mi bebe, me puse muy intranquila porque nadie me decía nada hasta que el entro…- Bella despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes?..._

_\- Eso no importa, necesito ver a mi bebe…_

_\- Bella no te tengo buenas noticias mira el bebe, el niño él tiene un diagnostico que no es nada favorable…_

_\- ¿Qué pasa con él? Y mi niña…_

_\- La niña está bien en excelentes condiciones, mira no nos fijamos en algo pero la bebe consumió todos los nutrientes que deberían de haber llegado también al niño, en pocas palabras el no recibió todos los nutrientes, el nació con bajo peso, sus pulmones no están bien desarrollados y su corazón tampoco está bien, Bella las siguientes 2 horas son vitales para él ahorita una enfermera te va a traer a la bebe para que la amamantes, es importante ese lazo entre ella y tu, después puedes ir a las incubadoras y ver al bebe…-solo asentí…_

…_._

-Cuando vi a mi pequeño ahí entre tantos cables fue lo peor yo solo quería tomarlo en mis brazos y protegerlo de todo, mi niña era una niña muy sana y fuerte, todo lo contrario a su hermano, los días siguientes fueron los peores, mi niño paso ese día pero eso no quería decir que pudiera pasar la semana o que estuviera fuera de peligro, me habían dado una habitación aunque yo ya no lo necesitara, Gabriel era el que se había encargado de todo a demás así podía tener a Renesme con migo y no separarme de mi bebe, un mes después de su nacimiento el no mejoraba, su peso seguía siendo bajo y nada cambiaba mucho, a las 7 de la noche me permitieron cargarlo de nuevo, me dejaban hacerlo desde hacía una semana pero ese día el abrió sus ojitos eran iguales a los tuyos ¿Sabes? Verdes como esmeraldas, tomo mi dedo con su pequeña manita y entonces la maquina empezó a pitar, mi b…bebe se fue a esa hora y la mitad de mi corazón con él, ese día mi vida cambio, la mitad de mi murió junto con él, me forcé a mi misma ser fuerte porque tenia a una niña que me necesitaba y así fue durante todo este tiempo, cada año venimos aquí y le dejo flores en su tumba nadie sabe más que yo bueno Zafrina, es un dolor que me he guardado todo este tiempo yo sola…

\- Lo siento nena yo no tengo palabras con las cuales decirte algo, consolarte….

\- No las tienes porque no existen, por eso me dolió Edward que creyeras eso tan bajo que tu padre te dijo, vi a mi hijo nacer, lo vi sufrir, estuve ese corto tiempo con el viéndolo sufrir y lo vi morir ¡Lo sostuve en mis brazos cuando el cerro sus ojitos! era tan pequeñito, el no tenia con que defenderse, no es justo que tu padre por un berrinche o por lo que sea denigre la memoria de mi bebe…

\- Yo lo sé nena, perdón, mil veces perdón, no sabes cómo me siento al saber lo que te dije, que te deje sola esos días por mi maldita y estúpida mente, cuidando a mi pequeñas alas dos y pensando algo que ahora me duele, no sé qué paso pero nena mírame por favor…- lo mire, sus ojos estaban rojos el también lloraba…- yo te juro, te prometo que nadie nos separara ya no lo permitiré, nena ahora este dolor que tu llevabas durante todos estos años ya no es nada mas tuyo, ahora lo compartimos los dos juntos amor los dos, porque ese pequeño era también mi hijo, lo es así como las dos niñas que estaña haya arriba, solo te pido que me tengas paciencia, soy un bruto y a veces no sé cómo lidiar con ello, con las cosas que la vida pone…-sonreí ante sus palabras…

\- Sí, eres un estúpido pero eres mi estúpido, yo también quiero que me entiendas, duele y sé que soy una egoísta y a lo mejor mala porque el compartirte este dolor el hacerte participe de él me hace sentirme mejor porque tú también sufres con migo ese dolor, se que a lo mejor es malo verlo así, pensar así pero…

\- No nena, es verdad porque los dos debemos de compartirlo, en primer lugar no debiste estar sola pero ahora estoy aquí y ya no mas estar sola, sé que me tendrás que dar unos buenos golpes cuando cometa estupideces o dejarme sin sexo por ello pero lo aceptare, pero nunca más estarás sola porque nos tendrás a nosotros y Ness se recuperara y los cuatro estaremos bien, lo aremos…- en ese momento me deje abrazar por él simplemente no quería separarme, me hacía sentir segura, protegida, algo que antes me hacía falta pero ahora estaba segura que con Edward lo tendría, el empezó a cantar algo no se que era y la verdad no tenia muchos ánimos de saber que era simplemente me deje ir entre sus brazos y me dormí sentí como flotaba o algo parecido pero no hice caso, en este momento lo único que quería era dormir y descansar el recuerdo de mi bebe era pronto y solo quería olvidar un momento…

…

..

.

Mmm sentía algo sobre mí, era algo pequeño y calentito trate de moverme para ver si podía quitarlo pero creo que no sería posible, abrí mis ojos lentamente acostumbrándome a la pequeña luz que había en la habitación ¡La habitación! ¡Dios! Estaba en mi cama y el peso que sentía era el de Carlie sobre mí, caray ¿Cómo había llegado aquí? Edward debió de haberme traído joder me quede dormida, entonces recordé la noche anterior había sido algo realmente triste lo que habíamos platicado, cosas que guardaba en mi corazón muy profundas y que nadie sabía, mire a la preciosa niña encima de mí y pase mis dedos sobre su pelo, era suave como el de su padre y rizado y enredado con el de Ness, trate de deshacer los nudos intentando dar un masaje sin despertarla pero eso no fue posible…

\- Mamá estas despierta, yo siento si te incomode…

\- Claro que no cariño me gusta que estemos así, es lindo despertar con una de mis hijas pero dime una cosa cariño ¿Te has asustado en la noche, has tenido alguna pesadilla o algo?...

\- No mamá, solo que desperté y bueno vi que papá estaba con Ness así que supuse que tú estarías solita y me vine para acá para hacerte compañía…

\- Mmm eso se oye bien pero es temprano todavía ¿Qué te parece si nos damos un baño de tina juntas, y luego preparamos el desayuno juntas para comer todos, que dices?...

\- ¿En serio? Claro que si me gusta la idea, vamos…- jajaja me pare riendo mientras Carlie se dejaba caer en la cama, prepare el agua calentita y tome los frascos, mmm ¿Cuál le gustaría?...

\- Cariño ¿Qué aroma prefieres, fresa, chocolate o vainilla?...

-Mmm fresas, me gusta ese olor…- una ves todo listo nos metimos en la tina, yo quede detrás de Carlie para poder desenredar su cabello y poder platicar mejor, podía jurar que le daba un poquito de pena que la viera de frente y sin ropa pero no había nada de malo, mientras no invadiera mas allá su privacidad estaba bien, empezamos platicando de todo y de nada, pocas veces Carlie era así y aprovecharía este momento…- ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?...

\- Cariño no soy la madre perfecta, trato de serlo para ustedes porque quiero lo mejor para las dos pero hay veces en las que cometeré errores o simplemente no me alcanzara la paciencia, por eso quiero saber todo sobre ti, conocer tus gustos, tus pasatiempos, lo que te enoja, todos esos pequeños detalles y mas, por ejemplo hace un momento me has preguntado si me molesta que durmieras con migo o cuando te eh preguntado sobre las esencias, mi vida no quiero que estés atenida a lo que a mí me gusta, si no a lo que tú te sientas cómoda sin preguntarme, quiero ser tu mamá de verdad Carlie, la que no has tenido, no remplazar, porque a pesar de todo ella es tu mamá…

\- ¡No! Claro que no, ella no lo es, simplemente presto su vientre para tenerme, porque no me quería ni me quiere, en el poco tiempo que nos conocemos tú has sido mejor madre que ella, ni siquiera sé que es tener sus brazos alrededor de mi y tu… siempre que lo haces me haces sentir como con papá protegida, te agradezco eso mamá, porque eso eres… mi mamá…

\- Oh cariño y no sabes el gusto que me da que me llames así pero no tienes que guardar tanto rencor pequeña, no es bueno para ti, venga que hare sentir protegida a mi pequeña niña…- ella se abrazo a mí con todas sus fuerzas y sentía como su pequeño cuerpo se movía a causa de su llanto, sentía sus lagrimas en mi pecho y simplemente la abrace fuertemente, ella era una pequeña que por problemas de grandes sufría, aunque Edward tratara de alejarla de todos ellos, ella era muy inteligente para su corta edad. Me fije en su rostro porque no sentí ningún movimiento y si como lo imagine mi pequeña niña se había dormido en mi pecho, lo malo era ¿Cómo íbamos a salir de aquí ahora? Si la cargaba no había problemas, la cosa era que teníamos aceites y eso podía causar que me resbalara con mi pastosidad y ocasionaría un accidente seguro…- oh cariño a buena hora te has dormido de seguro no dormiste ¿Verdad?...- pasaron cerca de 15 minutos y no hallaba como carambas salir, hasta que vi mi teléfono genial ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? Tonta de mí, lo tome y marque el numero de alguien que esperaba no le diera el infarto al ver el numero…

\- ¿Bella? Cariño ¿Qué pasa?...

\- Hola amor, no te espantes ¿Ok? ¿Puedes venir al baño de mi habitación? Es urgente, te espero…- no deje que me contestara y colgué a los segundos ya oía la puerta de mi habitación y los pasos hasta esta puerta, cuando abrió se quedo estático viéndonos, ok una impresión que no esperaba…- amor…

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué están así? ¿Algo malo? ¿Bueno? ¡Dime Bella! caray…

\- Amor tranquilo está dormida y con mucho guste te diré que paso pero antes necesito salir de aquí, una mis pies están entumiendo, dos están quedando como pasas, tres el agua se enfría, pásame una de las toallas para sacar a Carlie por favor…

\- Nena ella está sin…- no hizo falta que el terminara la frase sabía a qué se refería…

\- Amor claro, nos estábamos dando un baño pero cosas pasaron y entre platica paso esto ¡Edward por favor! Solo toma una toalla, acércate y cierra los ojos, cuando me pare y te entregue a Carlie tú la envuelves en la toalla y ya no veras nada…- el hizo lo que le pedí trayendo una de mas para mi, cuando hizo como le dije puso de todas maneras la toalla en su cara para no ver nada ¡Por dios! Pero en algún punto lo entendía era su pequeña y era niña a él no le gustaría ver a su pequeña en nudos jajaja, por no decir desnudos, a demás tanto como Carlie y Ness estaban creciendo y sus cuerpos no eran como cuando tenían 5 años, como dije lo entendía muy en el fondo…- listo amor ahora llévala a la cama mientras me seco un poco y si pudieras traerme algo de su ropa para cambiarla por favor…

\- Si como digas…- solo reí él quería dejarla ya, tome una pequeña toalla para tapar mi cabello y otra para Carlie no quería que se enfermara, una ves seca y con su ropita puesta me dispuse a ponerme cómoda yo, oía como Edward estaba haciendo ruido en la cocina, estaba nervioso lo sabía pero tendría que esperar primero iría a ver como había amanecido Ness. Deje bien a Carlie y me salí hacia la otra habitación, cuando entre ella estaba a pierna suelta como diría René, ya no tenia la solución, seguro Edward se la había quitado para mejor descanso de ella y eso me agradaba, quería decir que iba muy bien, me quede ahí con ella un momento hasta que no escuche ningún ruido, caray ¿Qué había hecho ahora Edward? Deje un beso en su frente y salí hacia la parte de abajo, cuando llegue a la cocina Edward estaba en medio de la cocina quieto, muy quieto a decir verdad, entonces comprendí que estaba ido en algún recuerdo mirando hacia la nada, me acerque despacio y peque mi pecho a su espalda pasando mis brazos por su cintura y entrelazando mis manos en ella…

\- Dime ¿Qué piensas?…

\- Que soy un estúpido, que echo a perder todo lo que toco, que malditamente no soy un buen padre que….

\- Que te calles Edward ¿Por qué crees que no eres un buen padre? ¡Por dios! Te has hecho cargo de una pequeña que es tu hija, que es tu vida…

\- Sí pero… al entrar y verte ahí con ella, el ver el amor de madre que le das, que se le ha negado me ha sobrepasado, no sé, solo se algo Bella gracias por existir en mi vida, por haber llegado a la de los dos, a la de Carlie y mía…

\- Edward te amo y quiero formar parte de la vida de los dos, así como quiero que ustedes formen parte de la vida de nosotras, tranquilo que no te das cuenta cuanto disfruto esto, tu yo ellas, los cuatro juntos, por favor no arruines esto, déjalo así nos amamos al menos yo lo hago tu…

\- No digas que no lo hago porque lo hago y con toda mi alma, mi corazón, te amo las amo, gracias por esto que haces, solo eso…- no lo enfrente mas solo apreté mi agarre sobre él, el cual deshizo para poder voltearse y quedar frente a mí tomándome desprevenida junto nuestros labios y me encamino hacia atrás para poder alzarme y dejarme descansar en la isla, yo enrolle mis piernas sobre su torso atrayéndolo hacia mí, y llevando mis manos a su cabellos, me encantaba y ahora lo tenia un poco más largo, el era hermoso mi Dios griego personal…- nena si no paramos ahora no podre hacer y tenemos que preparar el desayuno, y…

\- ¿Quién dijo que quería parar? Edward te necesito ahora…

\- ¡Joder Bella!...- el subió lentamente sus manos por mis piernas, agradecía a verme puesto un vestido veraniego, mientras yo bajaba sus pants con mis manos liberando su portentosa erección y la tomaba con mis manos, ¡Dios! Si era grande, el hizo a un lado mis braguitas y me penetro de golpe, ahogue un grito en su cuello, porque sinceramente no quería despertar a mis hijas con mis gritos de locas, a demás estábamos en la cocina sobre la isla donde regularmente desayunábamos, caray…

\- ¡Dios! Edward amor muévete más rápido….- el obedeció penetrándome una y otra ves el sonido que se escuchaba era el de nuestros sexos al juntarse, ¡Dios! Ese placer que me daba era sensacional no podía describirlo con nada, los embistes eran más rápidos y intensos no duraríamos mucho, ancle mis talones en las preciosas nalgas de Edward eso hacia las penetraciones más profundas y el ángulo con que las hacía ¡Dios! No necesite más que dos para venirme como una colegiala, ahogue el grito de placer contra su hombro mordiéndolo y él me siguió a los pocos segundos escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho que a esta hora tenia destapado, dado que él había jugado con ellos…- ¡Dios! Amor eso si que fue intenso…

\- ¡Joder! Fue… sin palabras…- me dio un tierno beso en cada pezón para después acomodar el vestido y salir despacio de mi, se acomodo sus pantalones y me ayudo a mí, cuando estuvimos más presentables me tomo y me beso con mucha intensidad, si así lo quería juguetón y sin cargas pesadas sobre él…

Preparamos el desayuno entre juegos y bromas, me platico también sobre como Ness había pasado la noche y que como la vio mejor he incomoda le quito la solución, claro que diciéndole que si la necesitaba se la pondría de nuevo pero gracias a Dios no fue así, ahora intentaríamos que comiera un poco mas… nos volteamos al oír el sonido de pequeños pasos, Carlie sostenía a Ness del brazo para ayudarla a bajar las escaleras, Edward corrió a ayudarla…- mi amor ¿Por qué no me hablaron para ir por ti? Venga te cargo…

-Papá estoy bien, deja de preocuparte ¿Eso que veo es una cana?...

\- ¡¿Qué?! No ¿Bella?...

\- Amor sí creo que sí, no te preocupes viejito o con canas yo te amo...- las dos niñas hicieron sonidos con sus bocas, lo único me alegraba que mi nena estuviera bien así de contenta…- shh las dos, andando a comer…

-Está bien mamá, he y gracias por la ropa, aunque no sé ¿Cómo me sacaste? Gracias…

\- Tu padre lo hizo cariño, así que dejémoslo en paz ya ha tenido un infarto en la mañana mucha acción para el…-recordé la mañana movida en la isla y negué con la cabeza, Edward me miraba divertido y le lance una fresa…- bueno les tengo una sorpresa a las dos, pero esta estará hasta la tarde así que apúrense y se ponen muy guapas…

\- No mucho, si se ponen la pijama será más que suficiente…- mire a Edward enojada, papá celoso salía a flote ¿Qué le pasaba? Eran amigos de sus hijas, caray con él, ellas me miraron preguntando…

\- Ustedes háganme caso y pónganse muy, pero muy guapas…

-Ok mamá ¿Papi me ayudas?...

\- Claro que si cariño andando, y si le pueden _no_ hacer caso a mamá…- escuche un poco de lo que le decía a ellas pero no hice mucho caso termine de recoger y deje listo todo, ya vería que hacíamos de comer tal ves salir al jardín o a la playa a comer…- no es justo que les digas eso, me pone mal, no sé cómo acepte que vinieran…

\- Ha, ha, deja de ser así, anda veremos que este todo listo así podemos salir al jardín o la playa…

…

..

.

Tenia todo listo, a Edward no le gustaba pero se acercaba la hora de la hora jajaja loco… cuando tocaron el timbre fui a abrir y ahí estaba seguía igual a las chicas les gustaría y mucho….

O0o0o0o00oo0o00o0oo0

Mmm ¿Quién será? No les diré nah ya saben, solo nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo pequeñas gotitas, cuídense no se vayan a secar…

Las amito mucho… ***Besos incrustados aquí***

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane…


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa __**S. Meyer **__yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

_Música:_

_Aleks Syntek – La tormenta._

_Aleks Syntek – Sin ti. _

CAP. 21 VISITAS… POV EDWARD…

Claro porque no podía decir no a ninguna de mis princesas, así que por eso me encontraba aquí parado detrás de Bella recibiendo al chiquillo que _ella_ había invitado para pasar el fin de semana con Carlie y Ness, _"Eso le hará bien Edward" _le hará bien mis polainas…

\- Qué bueno que hayas llegado cariño pero pasa, Edward ellos son Luis y Nahuel son amigos de Carlie y Ness…

\- Hola buenas tardes señor Cullen…- los dos chicos saludaron, negué porque el no les había dicho nada sobre el Sr. Cullen…

\- Chicos buenas tardes pasen…- puf buenas tardes mis locuras…

\- Nuestros padres no pudieron venir le mandan sus disculpas, así que Hernie fue quien nos acompaño…

\- Oh lo siento espero que todo esté bien y pues pueden decirle a Hernie que pase para que tome una limonada fría…

\- El ya está por irse, irá a registrarnos al hotel, a demás no le gusta el calor…

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Quién es?...

\- ¿Podemos pasar?...- ¡No!…

\- Si pasen chicos…- rodé mis ojos cuando ellos no me veían por lo cual me gane una mirada furiosa de Bella ¿Qué? Eran mis niñas, ella no podía exigir que yo me comportara, no con ellas…- será mejor que cambies esa cara de amarguitas porque ellos están aquí para el cumpleaños de Ness y Carlie…

\- Lo sé, deja de repetirlo como si no recordara eso…- suspire y seguimos hacia la sala, mala idea casi corro y tomo a mis niñas lejos de ellos, claro que no lo hice porque Bella me sostuvo y me dio un peñizco, ellos platicaban y veían a mis hijas con ojos de amor ¡No! Eso no, ellas eran mías, solo mías…

\- Oh mamá ¿Esta era la sorpresa? Ha sido fantástica, gracias….

\- Si gracias a los dos…- no entendía si les gustaba tanto ¿Por qué estaba Ness un poco incomoda? Ja' Bella no había acertado con esto y… ¡Joder! Ni yo, ella se sentía incomoda por lo de su enfermedad y… en ese momento sonó el timbre y a regañadientes me pare para abrir, una ráfaga de dos pequeñas niñas salieron o más bien entraron, Raysa y Larisa, frente a mi Hazel me miraba a penada…

\- Lo siento por eso pero ellas están un poco ansiosas…

\- Descuida lo entiendo, si hubieras visto cuando llegue mmm no pensarías lo mismo…- los dos reímos…- ¿Quieres ayuda?...- le grite a… no recordaba su nombre pero el negó y entramos los dos y deje la puerta abierta para que entrara el…

\- ¡Bella! ¡Oh Dios! Amiga me da gusto verte de nuevo…

\- jajaja Hazel a mí también me da gusto, venga tomemos algo dejemos que los chicos hablen…- simplemente suspire, mis hijas estaban con sus amigos más allegados no podía impedir que ellos se dejaran de ver en especial a Ness ellos habían vivido con ella muchas aventuras, en cierto modo me alegraba habían traído alegría a mi nena, Carlie se veía feliz muy feliz, camine hacia la cocina donde se encontraban todos, tendría que acostumbrarme…

\- ¿Qué pasa Edward? Hemos invadido tu casa…

\- ¿Eh? No, no mmm técnicamente no es mi casa, yo…

\- El esta celoso de Luis y Nahuel por sus niñas…

\- Oh amigo acostúmbrate y eso que no los tienes a diario en casa con otros dos pillos mas, me eh ganada unas buenas por eso pero solo recuerda que aunque ahora parezca que no eres su centro del universo, siempre serás el primero en su corazón…

\- Vaya Gus te has superado ¡Por Dios Edward! Tienen 11 años apenas, no creas nada, todavía falta para que tengan una verdadera relación de esas que conllevan sexo y todo lo demás…- abrí desmesuradamente los ojos, mis hijas no tendrían sexo nunca, tal ves exagere…-escuche de fondo como empezaban a reír carambas…

\- Amor tranquilo, ellas no te dirán cuando sea su primera ves, me lo dirán a mi ¿Vale?...

\- Dejemos de hablar de cuando mis hijas tendrán sexo, mejor pongamos hacer las cosas para salir…- cambie de tema ¡Joder! Mis hijas no tendrían sexo ¡Nunca!... cuando terminamos fuimos a la sala para poder decirle a los chicos nuestros planes, ellos seguían hablando y riendo, tenían la computadora y la música a un volumen que por el tipo rompía mis tímpanos. A mi pesar ellos estaban muy cerca de ellas…

\- Bueno entonces queda listo, andando iremos a la playa para tener un picnic…- Bella no dijo nada pero vi las claras intenciones de cargar a Ness para ayudarla a salir, me apresure a cargarla para hacerlo yo…- gracias amor, vamos…

\- ¿Papi puedes llevarme a mi cuarto un momento por favor?...- mire a mi nena, a lo mejor todavía no se sentía bien y nosotros estábamos presionándola…

\- Cariño…

\- Mami estoy bien solo quiero cambiarme de ropa, pueden adelantarse…

\- Te ves muy bien así Ness pero te esperamos…- no me gusto nada que le dijera eso a mi niña…

\- Gracias pero prefiero hacerlo y vayan adelantándose enserio por favor…

\- Si no te sientes bien podemos comer aquí para que estés más a gusto…

\- Si Ness, enserio no quiero que te sientas obligada, primero está tu salud, podemos comer aquí y seguir haciendo lo que estábamos ¿Verdad chicas?...- todos confirmaron nosotros solo veíamos interactuar de ellos…

\- N…no, enserio me siento bien vayan ¿Papi?...- subí con ella en brazos a su recamara, ella descanso su cabecita en mi pecho y sentí la humedad en mi camisa de sus lagrimas, mi nena...- gracias…

\- No querías subir a cambiarte ¿Cierto?...- ella negó…- dime ¿Por qué entonces subimos? ¿Cariño?...

\- Es que… ¿Papi tu no crees que sea una carga verdad? O sea con lo de la enfermedad y eso…

\- Oh mi amor claro que no, eres mi pequeño angelito y con o sin enfermedad no eres una carga, te amo por quien eres, se que nos falta mucho por conocernos pero intento ser el padre que quieres tener o desearías. Amor en una semana tendremos la consulta con Gabriel para ver lo del trasplante y veras que todo saldrá bien, ahora bajaremos a pasar el rato con los chicos ellos han venido por sus cumpleaños ¿No los dejaras esperando o sí?...

\- No papi, gracias por estar aquí con migo, te quiero mucho papi mucho…

\- Yo igual nena, anda dime ¿Qué te pondrás?...- ella eligió un vestido muy colorido era extraño verla a ella y ver a Carlie en sus gustos eran muy diferentes, se puso un traje de baño debajo y sus sandalias, cuando estuvo lista bajamos de nuevo para ir a la playa, cuando salimos por la puerta que daba hacia ella me sorprendí porque Nahuel estaba afuera sentado esperándonos, se sorprendió cuando Ness le hablo ya que estaba entretenido con el teléfono….- ¿Quieres que te deje aquí cariño?...

\- Si papi, gracias…

\- Con cuidado…- eso lo decía más por ese niño que a mi niña…

\- Qué papá celoso ¿Dejas a tu hija sola? Un milagro…-todos empezaron a reír ante el comentario de Bella, yo solo gruñí puta gracia me hacia la bromita…

\- No me tientes…- mire hacia el mar y los demás saltaban las olas o jugaban juegos tontos, me sentí un poco mal, entendía como se sentía mi niña en no poder hacer todas esas actividades…

\- Ella está feliz Edward deja de mortificarte…

\- Ella me hizo subir porque no quería venir, piensa que es una carga por su enfermedad…

\- ¿Cuándo te dijo eso?...

\- Ahorita, por eso tardamos un poco más, Bella tenemos que hablar con Gabriel cuanto antes…

\- Sabes que apresurando todo no es la solución, se cómo se siente pero hay que esperar a que salgan las cosas a su curso, a demás no me has dicho que vas hacer con tu trabajo, tu padre más bien…

\- Quiero dejar la plaza que me dio aquí, buscare en otro hospital o no se sabes que el dinero no es el problema…

\- Eso lo sé de sobra Edward, si tu no pudieras yo puedo muy bien pero no quiero que dejes el puesto que tu padre te dio, quiero que el piense que te has creído lo del acta del bebe…- la mire consternado ¿Qué me decía?...- mira sé que es muy monstruoso pero si tu padre te habla quiero que le digas que no estás con nosotros, quiero que crea que tu estas en el puesto porque no puedes faltar a una palabra o algo así, quiero que pase lo de Ness y después veremos por favor, no quiero que el intente algo y que s…salga mal algo por favor y…yo quiero que me entiendas por favor…

\- Oh nena no saldrá nada mal pero si así te sientes más segura créeme que lo hare, venga deja de pensar en tantas cosas disfrutemos del día…- ella asintió, estábamos sentados en una de las sillas que estaban aquí mientras veíamos como los demás se divertían contra las olas y he de decir que aunque no me gustara ese tal Nahuel me caía un poquito mejor era muy atento con mi nena y ella se veía feliz ¿Qué más podía pedir?...

\- Bueno nos vemos mañana, descansa mucho Ness tu también Carlie. Bella gracias por recibirnos aquí, señor Cullen…

\- Nos vemos mañana Carlie cuídate Ness, Bella señor Cullen gracias por recibirnos…

\- De nada chicos saben que esta es su casa, espero que mañana nos honren viniendo a desayunar, como eso de las 9 o 10…- ¡QUÉ!...

\- Claro…

\- hasta luego chicos…- en ese momento Hazel y Augustos se reían a más no poder y mis tres mujeres me miraban con mala cara…- ¿Qué?...

\- ¿En serio seguirás pidiendo que te llame Sr. Cullen?...

\- Es lo que soy cariño…

\- No, a mamá la llama _Bella _a ti _Sr. Cullen _porque se lo has pedido y no le has dicho que te diga Edward como mamá…

\- No sé, mamá y yo somos diferentes….

\- Iré a mi recamara _Sr. Cullen_…- me quede de a seis cuando ella me llamo así…

\- Nos vemos _Sr. Cullen_…- oh complot contra mí, todas se despidieron de mi así, cuando me gire hacia Bella y los demás trataban de esconder una sonrisa con una tos falsa…

\- ¿No les dirás nada Bella?...

\- Tú te lo ganaste por no hacerles caso, sabes que ellos son importantes para ellas así que atente a las consecuencias _Sr. Cullen_…- y soltó una carcajada ¡Joder!...

\- ¡Bella!...- joder con esto, tome a Ness en mis brazos para ayudarla a subir a su habitación aunque supe que ella me había perdonado cuando enrosco sus brazos a mi alrededor, me quede el tiempo justo para poder salir antes de que ellas decidieran jugar con migo a la moda ¡Jesús! No volvía a pasar por eso y qué bueno que lo hice porque escuche como gritaban justo cuando yo iba a mitad de las escaleras….

\- Vaya pensé que te habían asesinado o algo así…

\- Casi lo hacen ¿Quieres una copa?...- el asintió y termine sirviendo una para los cuatro, estuvimos hablando de todo lo que había pasado, en un momento de la noche vino el momento triste cuando Hazel pregunto por Ness, Bella no aguanto a contar todo sin llorar y es que sabía que era difícil para ella decir esto y aunque sabía que yo era el donante con Ness eso no quitaba el miedo a las complicaciones con ella…

….

\- Supongo que se cansaron y así es como quedaron…

\- Tienen una extraña forma de dormir ellas…- habíamos subido ya a descansar y decidimos pasar por la habitación de las chicas para checar como estaban, pues si todas estaban en el piso dormidas como contorsionistas menos Ness que dormía en su cama, mañana no quería saber cómo despertarían las demás…- supongo que nosotros también debemos irnos a dormir ¿No es así?...- baje mis manos hacia su trasero para acercarla más a mí y que sintiera cómo reaccionaba ante ella, un gemido ronco salió de sus labios, baje mi boca a ellos para apoderarme con pasión poco a poco la fui guiando hacia nuestra recamara ¡Joder! Como me encantaba llamarla así, cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse entonces fue como si una chispa se prendiera, ella tomo con más fuerza mi cabello y con un impulso se subió enroscando sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura haciendo que nuestros sexos se rosaran ¡Jesús!...- nena ¡Por Dios! N…no hagas eso…

-¿P…por qué? Edward te necesito dentro de mi ¡Ya!...- desenrosque sus piernas de mi cintura y empecé a quitar su pantalón junto con sus bragas dejándola desnuda completamente, desabotone su blusa pero la puñetera cosa no cedía así que usando mi fuerza arranque los botones y tire la prenda al piso, su sostén le siguió el mismo camino, yo seguía con mi ropa y Bella estaba como Dios la trajo al mundo ¡Dios! la vista me mataría, Bella se separo de mi sonriendo…- estas muy vestido ¿No? Amor…

-Mmm ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?...

-Quitarte cada una de esas prendas…- hizo lo mismo que yo con mi camisa la arranco haciendo que los botones salieran volando, mis pantalones y bóxers siguieron, ella se hinco para bajarlos y sacarlos junto a mis zapatos, mi polla se levanto orgullosa y ella no desaprovecho la oportunidad para dar una lamida hasta llevarla dentro de su boca y hacer vibrar su garganta haciendo que yo casi llegara al cielo…

-¡Puta madre nena! N…no Bella no sigas nena no quiero venirme a…así…- pero ella no me hizo caso y siguió, movía su boca arriba y abajo haciendo que entrara y saliera verlo era algo erótico que estaba haciendo que mi orgasmo se acercara a mí, lo que lo detono fue cuando ella rastrillo sus dientes sobre mi haciendo que me viniera en su boca duramente…- ¡Oh Dios nena!...- ella tomo todo de mi y termino con un plop, relamiéndose los labios se puso de pie para besarme y hacer que me probara en su boca ¡Por Dios!...- hora de dejar los juegos, espero que no estés cansada porque no dormirás en toda la noche bebe…- y no mentía cuando decía eso, la hice venirse con mis manos, mi boca y mi miembro, eran cerca de las 5 de la mañana cuando caímos los dos agotados en nuestra cama, si una absoputa noche de puro amor…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si un puto día de mierda, al final mi bebe había amanecido de mejor ánimo y ella quería salir a algún restaurante para celebrar todos…

-Como que me estoy sintiendo mal nena, mejor me quedo y…

-Tú te quedas aquí en casa y no vuelves a tocarme Edward, así que piénsalo bien…- ¿¡Qué!?...

-Nena estas bromeando ¿Verdad?...- ella negó simplemente…- ¡Joder! No es justo que me chantajees con eso…

-Lo siento pero así están las cosas y apúrate porque en 10 minutos nos vamos…- y salió, tuve que alistarme lo más rápido y salir para irnos al dichoso restaurante. Esto tenía que ser un purgatorio…

…=(°_°)=…

-Hola Bella, gracias por invitarnos, señor Cullen buenas tardes…

-Llámenme Edward chicos y supongo que a eso venían a celebrar pero pasen…

-Vaya Edward dejaste que te llamen por el de pila, si te has vuelto un blando…

-Sí, creo que sí, pero Gus me comprende cuando te amenazan como lo hizo Bella…

\- ¿El sexo?...

-Si…- comimos en el restaurante a elección de mis dos amores, Ness estaba caminando a pasos pequeños ya y aunque yo quería cargarla y hacer todo por ella Bella me dijo que no era buena idea, ella tenia que reforzar la fuerza en sus piernitas, la verdad es que aunque no me gustara no había sido mala idea venir todas se estaban divirtiendo y eso era bueno…

…(°|°)…

-Bueno amor alguien te ha traído algo ¿Nahuel?...- si chico queda bien con mi bebe, mire sobre la mesa y vi como sacaba una pequeña bola de pelos esto tenia que ser una puta broma ¡¿Qué era eso?!...

-Ten Ness, sé que no puedes tenerlo pero pensé en que podrías verlo en este día y…

-¿Papá? Papá ¿Estás bien?...- ¡No joder! Me costaba un poco respirar, yo era alérgico a los gatos y a ¡Todos! Los animales, odiaba porque…- mamá, papá no está bien…

-Edward amor por favor…

-Bella hay que llevarlo al hospital ya…

-Nahuel quita a esa bola de pelos de aquí, papá es alérgico a él…- ¡Joder! Sentía que todo daba vueltas hasta que poco a poco ya no estaba esa sensación…- ¿Mejor papá?...- solo asentí…

-Andando tenemos que ir al hospital…

-N…no, Bella amor estoy bien es solo algo con esa bola de pelos…

-Oye amigo enserio deberíamos ir y…

-¡Joder no!...-todos me miraron ante mi grito, mierda…- no es necesario ¿Ok? No soy alérgico como tal a la bola de pelos, si no que yo…

-A papá le dan miedo las bolas de pelo como motita, esa es la verdad…- mire a Carlie ante lo que había dicho, yo pude haber dicho algo mejor y no eso pero no claro que no, así que ahora todos trataban de ocultar una sonrisa ante el hecho de mi fobia a la puta bola de pelos, simplemente genial…

-Bueno eso cambia las cosas y…

-Ya, ya ok ríanse de mí es estúpido…

-Claro que no papi anda vamos por allá para que motita no te moleste…- mire a mi pequeña Ness que se paraba hacia el pequeño parque para que no tuviera mi fobia ante esa cosa peluda…

-Supongo que no podremos tener alguna mascota en casa ¿No?...- mire mal a Bella, joder era estúpido eso…

-Sobre mi puto cadáver …

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0oo0

Bueno sabemos que Edward es alérgico o más bien le tiene miedo a los gatos, jajaja, sabremos mas en el siguiente capítulo no se lo pierdan chaito…

Cambio y fuera…

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa __**S. Meyer **__yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

_Música:_

_Taylor Swift – Blank Space._

_Ed Sheeran – Thinking Out Loud._

_Capítulo dedicado a mi fiel amiga Yoliki y Jade HSos porque siempre dejan lindos comentarios y ser fieles seguidoras de la historia. Besos chicas y gracias, también a las lectoras fantasma no crean que me olvido de ustedes…_

CAP. 22 MIEDOS… POV EDWARD…

Después de dejar y despedir a todos en el aeropuerto el domingo por la tarde regresamos a casa algunos un poco desanimados y esa era Ness todo por el jodido gato ¡Por Dios! yo odiaba al animal, puf lo único que me salvaba de no tener que ceder a una maldita mascota era que ella no podía estar tanto tiempo en contacto con animales…

-Papá ¿Podemos pasar por una helada?...

-Claro…

-No, no podemos amores mañana tenemos consulta con Gabriel y si te enfermas no sería bueno…

-Oh, está bien…

-Pero podemos ir a los juegos en el parque o a la playa…

-Si la playa está bien…- Bella me miro con mala cara al ver que yo cedía…

…

..

.

-Pero ¿Por qué no puedo ir? Mamá por favor…

-No amor ni tu madre te dejara ir…

-Pero yo tengo que ir…

-¿Por qué quieres ir amor?...- me apresure por sus cosas para llevarla al coche, mientras veía si Ness ya estaba lista, hoy teníamos la consulta con Gabriel y Carlie estaba empecinada con ir con nosotros pero ella no podía seguir perdiendo clases…- está bien amor, anda ve a ver si esta lista tu hermana…

-Bella la llevaremos ¿Verdad?...

-Ella quiere estar ahí con Ness porque es su deber de hermana mayor, si no la llevamos ella se sentirá mal, Edward es su forma de demostrar que esta con ella, de hacerla participe y que sienta que hace más de lo que debería por su hermana, entiéndela amor…

-Y luego dices que soy yo el que le concedo todo…- ella empezó a reír por mi cara y mi fugaz beso…

-No seas tramposo, anda amor ve sacando el coche yo tengo que ir por esas dos pingas…- cuando estuvimos todos en el coche emprendí el viaje al hospital, estaba algo nervioso claro que yo era compatible con Ness pero siempre había varias posibilidades de que algo pasara y eso me tenia más que a la deriva, mis planes seguían iguales para con el hospital de mi padre, solo que ahora tenia esta semana de vacaciones enserio que agradecía eso, Dios era grande al ayudarme, mi padre había hablado con migo para que fuera a casa pero le había mentido diciendo que estaba de viaje con Carlie y mi hija era un sol siguiéndome la mentira cuando alguien de ellos le hablaba, aunque habíamos hablado con ella acerca de eso y entendía a la perfección él porque…

.-.-.-.-.-

-Supongo que alguien viene molesta ¿No es así?...

-Sí, no veo porque era necesario esto…

-Bueno culpa a tu padre de ello. ¿Listos?...

-Claro…

-Bien pasemos a mi oficina para que les de los resultados…- caminamos hacia haya y pronto entramos en el cuarto de colores neutros, las chicas se entretenían con algunos escala que tenia él en su escritorio y en cierta forma era divertido verlas hacer caras graciosas con ellos al ver que partes del cuerpo teníamos nosotros…- Bien aquí tengo los resultados y salieron positivos, Edward es perfecto para la donación hacia Ness, solo faltarían hacer dos pruebas mas pero esas se las haríamos ya que los dos estuvieran internados y podremos hacer el trasplante…

-¿Qué riesgo hay de que algo salga mal?...

-No es riesgoso, miren les voy a explicar cómo es que se hace todo el proceso ¿Les parece?...- todos asentimos, yo sabía cómo era y tenia claro que no era peligroso no al menos que tuvieran que sedarme por completo, para Ness tampoco era peligroso porque ella era la que recibiría y era más fácil, así como existía un cierto rechazo era casi nulo…- Bien, mira Ness a ti y a tu padre los ingresaran al quirófano y un médico especializado les administrara un medicamento para que se duerman y no sientan nada, eso es anestesia, cuando eso pase otro médico en este caso yo tomare como una muestra en la espalda de tu padre ese liquido se llama médula ósea, después de sacarla con la jeringa la inyectare en ti por un catéter pequeño en tu espalda, más o menos por donde están tus cervicales, el tiempo de espera para saber si no estás rechazando el trasplante es de algunos días por eso estarás internada y aislada por un tiempo tu papá estará ahí con tigo para hacerte compañía y esperar a que él también se recupere, tu mamá va a entrar ese mismo día pero no más ¿Qué piensas?...- mis nenas se quedaron mirando entre ellas y luego a Gabriel, yo sostenía a Bella en un abrazo que sin pensarlo algunas lagrimas se derramaban por su rostro, miramos a las chicas y ellas solo se miraban y sostenían las manos en estos días que las vi juntas esa era su forma de comunicarse, no la entendía pero trataba de comprenderla…

-Bueno pues está bien, solo no queremos que nuestro papá le pase nada malo…

-Claro que no…

-Bien y ¿Cuándo se haría este procedimiento?...- Gabriel me miro, si joder mi nena era muy inteligente para su propio bien, a demás ella leía los libros de medicina que había en casa, creo que ya los había terminado todos y eso lo sabía gracias a que me preguntaba cosas que a veces no entendía….

-Tenia la idea de internarlos hoy mismo y para el miércoles estarían entrando a quirófano…

-Sí, perfecto ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?...

-No mucho en realidad, si quieren acompañarme por algunas cosas chicas, sus padres pueden quedarse aquí a esperarnos…- agradecí con la mirada a Gabriel ya que Bella estaba que se derrumbaba pero no lo hacía por las chicas…

-Sí vamos, en un momento regresamos…- cuando salieron gire a Bella hacia mí y ella se soltó llorando…

-Shh, nena calma, todo está bien has oído a Gabriel…

-Es que, Edward mi bebe es tan pequeña para algo como esto ¿Qué hice mal para que ella esté pasando por esto? Dime porque no entiendo…

-Nada mi amor, nada, tu eres la mejor mamá que ella podía tener y para seguir así tenemos que tener la cabeza fría para poder ayudarla y que siga así como esta…

-Es que esto es tan duro para mí, es tan… me sobre pasa…

-Mi amor aquí estoy con tigo apoyándote, no tienes que temer de nada si yo no estuviera seguro de que todo saldría bien no expondría a Ness a todo esto, tienes que estar fuerte para ella amor, ahora te limpiaras esas lagrimitas de cocodrilo y pondrás una sonrisa que ellas regresaran y se asustaran si te ven así…

-Sí, te amo Edward…

-Te amo Bella….- y para demostrárselo le di un beso muy grande para hacerle saber que mi amor por ella era inmortal…

-Les dije que no debíamos de regresar porque si no interrumpiríamos…- los tres se echaron a reír ocasionando las de nosotros…

-Los cachamos papá, ahora ustedes sepárense también queremos besos…- nuestras dos niñas corrieron hacia nosotros para abrazarnos, Carlie estaba en el regazo de Bella mientras Ness estaba en el mío, Gabriel preparo los documentos de ingreso para los dos, los firme para ingresar al hospital después de eso una enfermera vino por nosotros dos para que nos cambiáramos y pudiéramos estar en nuestra habitación, mientras Bella firmaba las responsivas y demás, se me había ocurrido llamar a Susy y Sue claramente las dos aceptaron viajar hacia Phoenix y junto a ellas Harry que ya estaban por llegar aquí, Zafrina se haría cargo de instalarlos en casa y que esperaran a Bella y Carlie ahí, la verdad es que me preocupaba todo esto pero tenia que estar tranquilo por Ness no quería preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba, ahora nos encontrábamos en el sofá ella sobre mi regazo acurrucada como una bebe, acariciaba su pelo hasta llegar a su muñeca, sabía qué lloraba ya que mi pijama estaba húmeda a causa de sus lagrimas…

-¿Llorar te ayuda?...- ella asintió…- ¿Por qué te ayuda?...

-No sé, solo no puedo dejar de hacerlo…

-Cariño ¿Sabes que nada va a pasar cierto? Yo voy a estar aquí para cuidarte…

-Sí lo sé, pero si te pasa algo será mi culpa y no quiero eso…

-Oh amor eso no va a pasar, oíste lo que Gabriel dijo y te lo digo yo, es un procedimiento muy fácil y hay muchas personas a las que se los han realizado…

-¿Tú has realizado alguno como este?...

-No cariño, he realizado uno más complicado y difícil ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos tu madre y yo? Fue en la época que tu y Carlie se conocieron en el campamento…

-Sí, fue divertido como nos conocimos…- todavía recuerdo cuando yo las conocí a las dos, creo que tuve un tipo de infarto al miocardio o alguna puteria de esas, porque no es fácil ver a tu hija doble, sin embargo yo amaba a las dos por igual aunque fueran polos opuestos…

-Bueno tu mamá me estaba haciendo un reportaje ¿Recuerdas de que fue?...

-Sí, era de trasplante también…

-Sí, solo que este era de riñón, es más difícil pero no imposible, en ellos yo participaba con mis pacientes…- lo que me recordaba es que Bella nunca termino el reportaje con migo, tendría que preguntarle…-y bueno si ellos se cuidan viven muy bien pero amor esto es totalmente diferente, a demás aquí voy a estar junto a ti hasta que los dos salgamos…

-Está bien papá, gracias por estar aquí, creo que haber ido a ese campamento fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho, te amo papi…

-También te amo pequeña, ahora descansa en lo que mamá viene…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de que todos los documentos estuvieron listos Bella los encontró en su habitación en la posición más hermosa que había visto, los dejo descansar un momento pero no fue mucho ya que la hora de la comida había llegado, mientras Ness comía ayudada y consentida por su hermana, Bella y Edward hablaban con Gabriel sobre las quimioterapias que recibiría Ness, ya que le darían una ese mismo día para ayudar a su organismo a aceptar el trasplante, además de que eso daría tiempo para que los dos estudios faltantes de Edward estuvieran listos, aunque sabían que era pesada la quimioterapia para ella al ser pequeña era necesaria, por lo mismo Bella se quedaría para estar con ella junto a Edward…

-Pero ¿Carlie se quedara sola en casa?...

-No cariño, en casa están Susy, Harry y Sue, ellos están ahí para cuidar a Carlie en caso de que mamá tenga que quedarse…

-Pero ¿No se puede quedar mi hermana también aquí?...

-No puedo hacer eso Ness, es peligroso para ti y si queremos que todo salga bien tenemos que aceptar lo que diga Gabriel aunque no queramos…

-Está bien pero me llamaras en las noches ¿Verdad?...

-Claro que si hermanita, ahora me iré con mamá mientras tu come bien, descansa te amo mucho…- las dos se despidieron al igual que Carlie de Edward y se fueron, los pensamientos de cada una eran diferentes pero en la misa dirección, cuando llegaron a casa ninguna hizo el amago de bajar sabiendo la realidad que las esperaba adentro era diferente, no era como días atrás en encontrar a Ness torturando a su padre con música o series que el odiaba…

…

-Supongo que hay que bajar a casa para apurarse ¿No?...

-Sí ¿Mamá?...- Bella volteo para ver a su hija y ver que necesitaba…- Ness va a estar bien ¿Verdad? A ella no le va a pasar lo que a el bebe, nuestro hermanito quiero decir…- Bella guardo la cara de dolor que quería salir de ella al oír la mención de su pequeño bebe, pero Carlie pudo darse cuenta de ella…-lo siento no quería causarte un dolor…

-Ven cariño…- Bella se bajo y ayudo a bajar a su hija, en silencio subieron a la recamara de esta ante la atenta mirada de tres personas, mas tarde les pondría al tanto de todo, en silencio preparo la tina para un baño caliente y con burbujas, la ayudo a desvestirse y metió a bañarse, después del baño la vistió con su pijama a pesar de que todavía era temprano, una ves lista y en cama suspiro para hablar con ella, ya que Carlie la veía intrigada, aunque feliz porque era todo lo que quería desde siempre una mamá que la tratara y arropara así…- Bien cariño, cuando yo quede embarazada de Ness, fue por inseminación artificial…

-Sí, Ness me dijo eso cuando nos conocimos ella era un invento tuyo, me dijo que por eso era loca y divertida, porque tu habías decidido cómo hacerla…

-Jajaja si amor o casi, bueno cuando yo tenia 17 años mi mamá Renee estaba enferma de cáncer, más bien leucemia al igual que Ness, la única forma de salvarla era donándole células madre, esas se consiguen mayormente del cordón umbilical pero no había donantes y yo no tenia planes de embarazarme, ni siquiera tenia novio, nunca había besado a alguien, nada amor a mí solo me importaba la salud de mi mamá y estudiar, cuando Vladimir me hablo de la clínica acepte y se hizo todo el proceso de inseminación yo no sé cómo los genes de papá llegaron ahí…- nunca habían hablado con Edward de decirle como en realidad había hecho la donación así que ella no entraría en detalles…- pero me los pusieron a mí, a demás yo no sabía que eran de papá, solo me dijeron que eran los más calificados, cuando me dijeron que estaba embarazada fue algo que me lleno de alegría a pesar de no esperarlo, de no planearlo, de nada, era como una neófita en esto de ser madre…

-Jejeje es como cuando Ness y yo nos conocimos, éramos neófitas aprendiendo a ser hermanas…

-Exacto cariño, así que cuando todo estuvo bien lleve mi embarazo muy bien Zafrina me cuidaba así como nana Sue pero a mitad de él tu abuela Renee murió, ella solo supo del embarazo pero nunca llego a conocer a sus nietos…- tuve que parar un momento porque el nudo que se me hacía era muy duro, recordar era difícil aunque necesario…- una ves que paso la muerte de tu abuela yo seguí con el embarazo porque en mi vida podría soportar vivir sin Ness pero antes del término, a los 8 meses mejor dicho empecé con los dolores del parto y al fin nacieron mis bebes, tus hermanos, solo que paso algo que no esperábamos cuando estábamos en quirófano no era solo un bebe si no dos, había dos pequeñitos creciendo en mi interior…

-Pero ¿Cómo es que no se dieron cuenta?…

-Porque Ness tapaba al otro bebe, ella estaba sana y más fuerte que él ella había adsorbido los nutrientes que le tocaban a él, aun así Gabriel hizo todo lo posible para que el viviera pero un día paso lo inevitable y el m…murió…- calle porque era difícil volver a sacar esto de mi corazón…

-¿Cómo se llamaba?...

-Lo llame como mi papá, Charlie...

-Era un nombre muy bonito…

-Sí ¿Sabes porque le puse así?...- Carlie negó…- porque mi papá era fuerte y valiente, la gente que lo conocía lo respetaba por eso y mi bebe tu hermano lucho hasta el final por sobrevivir y quedarse en este mundo pero bueno al final no pudo, pero siempre me quede con el recuerdo de él y sus ojos iguales a los de tu padre, también se que Dios sabe porque se lo llevo…

-Seguro que si mamá, ahora el cuida desde haya a Ness…

-Claro que si amor y respondiendo a tu pregunta; Ness no se va a morir ni nada parecido porque papá la va a cuidar y va a hacer todo lo posible para que nada malo le pase y estemos los cuatro juntos…

-Sí mamá, oye ¿Te puedo pedir algo?...

-Si cariño lo que quieras…

-Cuando todo esto pase ¿Me puedes llevar a conocer la tumba de mi hermano?...- respiro hondo aunque era difícil sabía que tenia que hacerlo porque era hora que su bebe saliera y ellas supieran que el existía, porque el existió poco tiempo pero estuvo aquí y compartió con una de sus hermanas algo precioso…

-Claro que si amor, cuando esto pase iremos los cuatro, ahora tienes que descansar…- sin darse cuenta era y tarde, el tiempo se pasaba volando…-y yo me iré al hospital y Ness quera hablar con tigo, sabes que cualquier cosa ahí estarán Sue, Susy y Harry ¿Verdad?...

-Sí mamá y sé que mañana después de la escuela es cuando iré a ver a Ness…

-Perfecto amor, ahora descansa, mañana nos vemos y ¿Carlie? Te amo mi vida…

-También yo mamá, gracias por llegar a mi vida…- con un beso se despidió y salió hacia la sala donde las dos mujeres la esperaban nerviosas por lo que pudiera ocurrir, una al no ver a su patrón y la otra al no ver a su pequeña niña; Bella les explico todo lo que pasaba así como el cuidado de Carlie, la operación que era de Edward y Ness todo, después de eso salió de casa con la esperanza de que todo saldría bien y de que su pequeño angelito ayudaría a su hermanita, al igual que la bendición de sus padres sobre ella, que esperaba que le mandaran la luz para el camino….

O00o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o00o

Bueno solucionamos uno de los miedos de Carlie y sabemos que si será Edward el donador de Ness, ahora en el siguiente capítulo ahora veremos una plática con Ness y Edward sobre Carlie ¿Cómo fue el nacimiento de ella? Y ¿Por qué no está su mamá con ella? Y muchas cosas más espero les guste….

Los amito mucho…

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa __**S. Meyer **__yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

_Música:_

_Adele – Hello._

_Righteous Brothers – Unchained Melody – Ghost._

_=(*.*)=_

_Capítulo dedicado a mi fiel amiga Yoliki, Jade HSos y Chiarat_

_porque siempre dejan lindos comentarios y ser fieles seguidoras de la historia. Besos chicas y gracias, también a las lectoras fantasma no crean que me olvido de ustedes…_

CAP. 23 MIEDOS PART. 2…

Después de que Bella se fuera me quede con Ness, ella estaba más relajada comiendo y viendo la televisión su programa favorito claro está, mientras yo hacia unas llamadas, tenia que ponerme de acuerdo con respecto a mi trabajo no sabía qué tiempo estaría aquí, por eso tenia que ver que alguien me supliera papá no era tonto y sabía que monitorearía mis salidas pero si parecía que yo estaba presentándome no habría ningún problema o al menos eso esperaba…

-Papá ¿No vas a comer?...

-Sí cariño voy…- termine todo y me senté con ella, enserio extrañaba la comida de Bella o Susy, pero no podía decir nada porque era lo que mi bebe estaba comiendo…

-¿Papá puedo hacerte una pregunta?...

-Claro cariño ¿Qué pasa?...

-¿Me puedes contar sobre Carlie? ¿Cómo nació?...- vaya que pregunta…

-Mmm claro amor ¿Qué quieres saber?...

-Quiero saber muchas cosas, desde el principio si se puede ¿Cómo celebraste que ibas a ser papá?...- me quede con el ojo cuadrado literalmente ¿Cómo es que a una niña de su edad se le ocurrían esas cosas? Pensé en cómo había vivido el momento y no me gusto nada, cuando me entere fue por una prueba casera que estaba en el baño de mi departamento, dónde vivía con la madre de Carlie Irina, me emocione muchísimo hasta que encontré la dirección de una clínica de abortos, en ese momento supe lo que pasaba e inmediatamente hable mientras iba camino a ella, nunca en mi vida había conducido así y sentido que mi corazón se perdía…- si no puedes contarme no lo hagas papá, solo quería saber cómo había sido…

-Cariño, no es que no te quiera contar, es solo que es muy difícil hacerlo…

-¿Por qué?...

-Porque a diferencia de tu madre la madre de Carlie no la quiso amor…-vi la decepción en sus ojos y la agonía que pasaba por saber eso de su hermana…- cuando supe que Carlie estaba en el vientre de su madre fui el hombre más feliz de la tierra ¿Sabes? Hasta imagine que sería una niña y como decoraría su habitación…

-¿Enserio? ¿Tu si querías a mi hermana?...

-Claro que si mi vida, tanto como ahora te quiero a ti, desde el mismo momento en que lo supe, no me pude ya imaginar cómo sería mi vida sin ella…

-¿Cómo lo supiste?...- ¡Joder! Yo no quería que ella supiera eso, no ella no tendrían bebes porque simplemente no tendrían sexo ni novios…

-Por una prueba amor…- recuerdo que cuando llegue a la clínica estaba tan agitado que cuando la vi ahí sentada esperando lo único que quería era matarla por pensar siquiera en hacerlo que iba a hacer, la tome del codo llevándola al coche, recuerdo que me decía _"estás loco"_ ella era la loca, recuerdo haberle pagado una muy fuerte cantidad esa ves y después más todo por mi bebe… y ella simplemente aceptaba el dinero, hasta el fatídico día en que la encontré con ese imbécil pero nunca me arrepentiré de haber dado la cara por ella porque ahora era la luz de mis ojos, era mi vida al completo, la amaba, tanto como ahora amaba a estas dos personitas…

-Vaya, pues no importa porque yo ahora querré mucho mas a Carlie y mamá igual ella no necesita a Irina…

-Claro que no preciosa, solo seremos nosotros cuatro, ahora si las preguntas se acabaron es hora de dormir…- ella se acurruco más en mi regazo y empezó a jugar con los dedos de mi mano y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, me quede un rato ahí contemplándola, Bella había pasado sola todo el proceso de tener a los gemelos, yo lo había pasado con mi familia apoyándome en cada momento en el que Irina no quería estar ahí porque decía que odiaba a Carlie, recuerdo el parto mi padre fue el que entro y la atendió porque ella explícitamente así lo pidió, no quería quedar con marcas en ella, cuando ella nació nada existió a mi alrededor solo mi bebe, mi pequeña niña llena de sangre me porte con ella más exigente que en otras ocasiones, mi nena fue una niña tan excepcional como lo era ahora, el haberme separado de mi familia fue una decisión que me ayudo a crecer como persona y padre, Susy fue un gra apoyo pero yo vivía por ella, mi pequeña luz y ahora lo haría por Ness y Bella ellas ahora formaban parte de esa luz, eran mis motores para seguir…

-Señor siento molestarlo pero tengo que checar a la princesa, en unas horas le pondrán su tratamiento…

-Sí, e ¿La llevaran a Aqua_*_ o se quedará aquí?…

-No, se quedara aquí para que este más cómoda y no tengamos que trasladarla…

-Ok, gracias…- pase a Ness a su cama mientras la enfermera se encargaba de atenderla, me quede viendo que ella ni siquiera se movía cuando la checaban…

-Listo, en un rato regreso…

-Sí, gracias…- antes de que vinieran quite las cosas que estaban del lado izquierdo de su cama y junte la mía con la de ella, así ella estaría más cerca y no sentiría diferente estar aquí, me acosté para poder descansar seguramente con la quimioterapia ella se la pasaría mal y quería estar al pendiente, inmediatamente que me acosté ella me busco acurrucándose junto a mí, mi bebe, en mi vida no existía nadie más que Carlie y ahora ella, nunca imagine a nadie más, pensé que siempre seriamos nosotros dos y ahora sabía que tenia dos hijos mas, una aquí a mi lado y el otro en el cielo que nos cuidaba y era muy feliz con ello…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Amor, hola cariño, ya llegue siento llegar tarde…

-Mmm, hola amor, no te preocupes supongo que me quede dormido jajaja, quería descansar porque todavía no le han puesto el medicamento para así estar despierto con ella…

-Amor por eso estoy aquí, anda descansa otro rato…

-No amor estoy bien ya, me pasare con tigo al sofá para estar más cómodos…- intente moverme para salir de la cama pero no pude, Ness me tenia fuertemente tomado de la pijama y no dejaba irme….

-Creo que estás atado de por vida…-los dos reímos…- no te preocupes voy a acercar la silla….- Bella y yo hablamos de muchas cosas y estuvimos todo el tiempo tomados de las manos hasta que la enfermera vino con el medicamento, algo que no había pensado era que mi bebe no tenia una intravenosa y ahorita la picarían ella odiaba eso…

-Buenas noches Bella, vengo a ponerle a la princesa el tratamiento…

-Hola Chellse, buenas noches, supongo que nos tocara sujetarla ¿No?...

-Creo que sí, lo siento no quisiera pero es por su bien…

-Lo se Chellse…- Bella empezó a despertar a Ness y cuando vio a Chellse me tomo mas fuerte ya sabía lo que pasaría…- amor sabes que será un piquetito de avispa, papi te cuidara veras que no duele…

-Dolerá igual que cuando él no estaba…

-A lo mejor si mi amor, pero ahora estoy aquí para cuidarte y abrazarte…

-Papi no quiero por favor, no estoy mal ¿Por qué me tienen que poner eso?...

-Mi amor es para que el trasplante funcione, anda uno pequeñito…- ella asintió y Chellse empezó con su trabajo pero Ness se movió y valió de nada el piquete porque no funciono…

-¡Papi!...- después del tercer ella estaba gritando en mi oído y yo terminaría con una sordera y ella sin el medicamento, y también odiando a Chellse…- ¡Papi! Ya no, ya no papi…

-¿Qué pasa aquí?...- mire hacia la puerta y una chica alta de pelo rubio rojizo entraba por la puerta era Dra. o algo así porque venía con quirúrgico…- ¿Chellse?...

-Dra. Denaly buenas noches, eh la paciente tiene indicado quimioterapia pero se me está haciendo muy difícil canalizarla para ponerle el medicamento….

-Esto está mal, hola princesa soy la Dra. Tanya Denaly, haber huy mi vida estas muy lastimadita ¿Cuántas sesiones le han dado a la princesa?...- no me paso desapercibido que solo se dirigía a mí, cuando yo no sabía mucho de la enfermedad de Ness, mire a Bella para que le respondiera y vi que tenia la mandíbula tensa ella estaba conteniéndose por algo…

-Eh ¿Amor?...

-Han sido varias sesiones pero tiene varios meses, Gabriel le ha indicado una nueva para antes del trasplante…

-Oh, qué bien princesa, Chellse pásame un punzo amarillo por favor, este que te voy a poner va a ser muy pequeñito pero tienes que prometer no moverte mucho si no se saldrá de tu vena y causara muchos problemas ¿Vale?...

-S…sí…

-Bien, buena niña. Ahora mira a papi a que es muy guapo…- no me pareció nada eso pero automáticamente Ness volteo a verme y ella aprovecho ese descuido para colocarle el punzo, automáticamente ella lloro pero la sostuve mas fuerte mientras la doctora fijaba la punción al parecer había quedado más que perfecta…- bien ¿Viste que ya quedo? Ahora Chellse colócale el medicamento, por favor hay que cuidarle la manita para que no la mueva rápido y vaya a lastimarse, le eh puesto uno muy delgado y el medicamento es agresivo así que cuidado, yo me quedo de guardia cualquier cosa a tus órdenes…- ¿Verdad que debió decir a _sus _órdenes? Intenciones frente a mi hija puf, sabía que Bella estaba aguantando para no hacer una escena…

-Bien, muchas gracias Dra. Denaly…

-Papi tengo sueño…

-Claro mi amor duerme, quieres estar en la cama o aquí estas bien…

-Aquí, eres cómodo jajaja…-sonreí ante eso y después ella cerro sus ojitos, cuando nos quedamos solos Bella estaba distante y medio distraída, yo no sabía que le pasaba pero me daba una idea…

-¿Qué pasa amor?...

-Nada, estoy preocupada por Ness…

-Aja...

-Es enserio, Edward son muchas cosas que tú no estás teniendo en cuenta al hacer esto, son…

-No, tú no tienes en cuenta que lo primero que tomo en cuenta es la salud de Ness ¿Qué más que eso? ¿Carlie? Ella está bien y sé que saldré bien porque esto no es riesgoso mas allá de lo normal ¿Por qué no mejor no me dices que es realmente lo que te preocupa Bella?...

-No, yo…

-Bella ¿Por qué pones trabas sobre esto?...

-Edward tengo miedo de que todo esto después salga mal…

-¿A qué te refieres?...

-Sí, después ¿Qué tal que después tú te arrepientes? O no sé ,me reclames de algo que no era tu obligación y…

-Ya se, Bella esto no es mi obligación porque lo hago con el corazón, ella es mi hija Bella…

-Por un papel…

-Vaya pensé que tenias otra opinión de mi…

-No, Edward mira, siempre me he enfrentado a la vida sola, cuando paso lo de Charlie me sentí morir pero sobreviví por Ness…- hablaba de nuestro bebe, sentía raro al oír su nombre…- pero ahora Edward tienes que entenderme, me da miedo por tu familia, tu padre me odia porque piensa que soy una casa fortunas o algo así y…

-Yo tomo mis propias decisiones, Bella desde hace 10 años no dependo de él, tengo mi propias acciones que crean dinero más que suficiente para mantenernos hasta que nuestras hijas acaben la carera, Bella si a mí no me importa a ti menos, amor te amo y algún día nos casaremos y lo mío será más que tuyo, pero por sobre todo de nuestras hijas…

-¿Casarnos?...

-Sí…- vaya proposición más romántica Cullen…

-Vaya, eso cambia todo…

-¿Qué cambia Bells?...

-Todo amor, te amo, disculpa mis miedos, tienes razón solo nos debe importar a nosotros…

-Claro que la tengo amor y claro que solo nosotros debemos de importarnos, porque es de nosotros dos y nuestras hijas…

-Te amo…

-Te amo mi amor…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo siguiente de la noche fue fatal, en cuanto el tratamiento le hizo efecto a Ness ella empezó con las nauseas, vómitos y mareos, mi bebe fue la peor noche que pase, y fácil entraba entre mis no preferidas, lo peor cuando se lo quitaron ella tenia que ingerir líquidos para no deshidratarse y ver que estuviera consciente de lo que tomaba, ella nos conocía así que era suficiente para mejor ponerle una solución intravenosa, y agradecía eso, porque ella estaba vomitando y no tomando nada…

-Bien esta solución le ayudara a sentirse mejor y a hidratarse, ahora llevare estas muestras junto con las de Ness para ver los estudios, recuerde que no puede ingerir nada, mañana entra a quirófano y debe estar en ayunas…

-Sí, gracias…- Bella estaba a mi lado un poco tensa de nuevo y enserio yo no sabía porque…

-Amor ¿Qué pasa? Estas tensa….

-Nada amor, es solo que me preocupa Ness y ya sabes…- me puse a analizar todo, ella solamente se ponía así cuando la Dra. Denaly entraba aquí, así que ella estaba… celosa….

-Estás celosa…- dije más como una afirmación que una pregunta…

-No, es por Ness…- mi pequeña niña estaba dormida de lado entre almohadas así que me fue más fácil bajarme y ponerme frente a Bella, ella estaba sentada en el sillón mirando a Ness…

-Estás celosa de la Dra. Denaly, aunque no sé porque…

-¿Por qué? Porque es una arpía que se mete donde nadie la llama….

-¿Perdón?...

-Ella te estaba coqueteando, ella piensa que eres el sueño dorado, eres presa fácil y supongo que sus tetas de silicona son la carnada…- empecé a reír fuertemente pero me tape la boca intentado reprimir mi risa cuando vi que Ness se removía, suficiente noche como para molestarla, pero es que mi nena estaba celosa por alguien a quien yo ni le prestaba atención…

-Ok amor, veme…- le dije pero ella no me miro así que la forcé con mi mano,…- estoy con tigo amor, si ella me interesara más que tu ya estaría en alguna sala de aquí fallándola contra el escritorio o la pared, nada más…

-Si crees que eso es algo así como una disculpa o explicación está muy lejos de serlo…

-No amor, lo que trato que entiendas es que te amo a ti, a ti te hago el amor, con tigo me falta tiempo para admirarte, para saciarme de ti, antes lo hacía como algo simple como un puro mecanismo, esa es la diferencia a demás ¿Cuáles tetas? No le vi ningunas…

-Idiota…

-Jajaja ya amor enserio que no se dé que hablas, si quieres puedo abrazarte o besarte cuando ella venga tal ves le quede claro que no estoy disponible ¿No crees?...

-Eso no la detendría…

-Bueno ¿Qué te parece que lo haga yo? Te amo mi pequeña celosa…- entonces me acerque como si fuera a besar sus labios pero antes de hacerlo me aleje, haciendo que un gruñido saliera de ella…- ¿Me crees?...- ella asintió y entonces devoré sus labios, mucho desde que eso había pasado, el beso subió de nivel dado que ella restregó su pecho sobre mi torso y al solo traer una delgada pijama podía sentir fácilmente sus pezones erectos ante mi cuerpo ¡Joder! Estaba a punto de tener una jodida y dolorosa erección y eso no estaba en mis planes con mi hija durmiendo a unos metros de mi, así que fui bajando la intensidad con pequeños besos en sus labios, porque tenia que recordar que estaba en la habitación de mi hija y no quería instruirla en los placeres del sexo, no señor ella tenia que vivir muchos años y si era posible llegar virgen al matrimonio…

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Las siguientes horas fueron más calmadas para Ness, nos hicieron varios estudios más que eran los últimos y necesarios para tener el protocolo completo, eran cerca de las 9 de la noche cuando Gabriel entro para explicar y aclarar cualquier duda, lo cual no paso por tiempo para Bella preguntar por la participación de la Dra. Denaly, la cual era parte del equipo al estar incompleto por la falta de uno, no le pareció pero Gabriel aseguro que era _inofensiva _sus palabras no las mías….

…

-Suerte amor veras que todo sale bien ¿Verdad?...- el día había llegado…

-Claro que si amor todo saldrá bien, espéranos aquí…

-Claro que si, Carlie te manda todos los besos del mundo y dice que no travesuras por ti…

-Jajaja hable con ella esta mañana y me lo dijo…

-¿Sr. Cullen? Es hora de irnos, señora con permiso…

-Sí, nos vemos en un rato amor, te amo…

-Nos vemos en un rato amor, te amo…- y con un beso lleno de amor se despidieron, los camilleros lo llevaban por el pasillo hacia el quirófano, a Ness la habían llevado unos minutos antes para prepararla antes y que no estuviera nerviosa, cuantas veces había entrado y recorrido un camino similar a este pero para salvar vidas y estar parado detrás de la línea, ahora le tocaba estar en ella y salvar la de su hija, elevo una plegaria a Dios por darle la oportunidad de conocer a su hija, de conocer a Bella, de saber que personas como ellas existían en su vida, porque no sabría que hacer ya sin ellas, en cuanto pasaron las puertas que decían _Prohibido el paso _supo cual era su lugar en esta vida…

O00o0o0o0oo0o0

Hay que lloro como magdalena, ¿A que estuvo bueno? Pues veremos qué pasa con el trasplante de Ness, ahora si jajaja…

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo los amito mucho…

Cambio y fuera…

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa __**S. Meyer **__yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

CAP. 24 NUEVA VIDA…

Después de mil horas o lo que le parecieron eso a Bella vio como traían a Ness de regreso a su habitación, la Dra. Denaly venía con ella y le informo como todo una profesional ante tal éxito del trasplante, ahora solo pondrían una bolsa de sangre para ayudar a que funcionara mejor he ir viendo que funcionase perfectamente, una vez dentro Bella se fijo de Edward, no había preguntado por el, solo había dado un beso a su pequeña y enseguida la habían metido a su habitación…. Una vez que pasó una hora vio como Gabriel venia con Edward se relajo visiblemente dado que estaba sola ahí en la sala, Sue, Susy y Harry estaban en casa esperando noticias junto a Carlie…

-Hola amor ¿Cómo te sientes?...

-Bien supongo…

-Bella he conseguido un pase para que tú puedas entrar y estar con ellos dos, a demás de que los tendremos a los dos en una sola habitación, anda la enfermera te dirá como prepararte para que entres…- esa noticia casi hizo que ella besara a quien fuera que lo había autorizado, una vez en la estancia llamo a Carlie y le platico todo al igual que a Sue, después se preparo con bata, pantalón, cubre-bocas, gorro, botas y lavado de manos que parecía que estaban más limpias en su vida, si quería parecer Dra. estaba lográndolo…

Una vez dentro suspiro y corrió hacia Edward qué tenía una cara de dolor fuerte, Ness estaba siendo atendida por Tanya y eso le alegraba mientras más tiempo tuviera las manos fuera de su novio mejor, paso su mano por el pelo mojado debido al sudor de su novio estaba algo dormido debido a la anestesia, lo beso rápidamente y se traslado al lado de Ness….

-¿Cómo se encuentra?...

-Bien ahora mismo estamos pasando la bolsa de sangre para que las células actúen favorablemente en ella, está dormida por la anestesia en unas horas despertara y empezaremos a darle líquidos orales y veremos las reacciones. Si me permite tengo que hablar con Gabriel…

-Muchas gracias…- tomo las manitas de su nena y acarició su cuerpecito cuando pensó en volver a ver a su hija así, con su bebe pensó que sería lo último, primero su padre, luego su madre y por ultimo su pequeño bebe que ni siquiera pudo conocer el día o algo mas haya que cables y hospital pero a pesar de todo lo pasado vio a su lado al hombre que amaba y agradeció a Dios por él, estaba allí para ellas para salvarla de todo, suspiro sonoramente y aguardo a que la Dra. Denaly volviera, lo que no imagino era como venia y con quien…- ¿Qué pasa Gabriel?...

-Bella no tenemos el tipo de sangre de Ness, por ahora nos quedan 3 paquetes en banco de sangre, teníamos 5 pero usamos uno dentro y el que está siendo infundido, se han dado las alarmas pero necesitamos algo seguro para proceder…

-Oh Dios, no sé yo no tengo ese tipo de contactos y…

-Y…yo si…

-Edward amor tranquilo estas un poco dormido por la anestesia…

-Señor Cullen tranquilo ¿Sabe quién soy?...

-Tanya, la Dra. de mi hija…

-Bien…

-Escuche lo de la sangre, conozco a varios mayoristas y si no mi padre conoce a varios mayoristas también, lo que sea por mi hija….

-Bien señor Cullen haremos lo que me dice y…

-Tranquila Tanya ya lo hare yo, yo conozco al padre de Edward…- Bella tenia miedo sobre la reacción de Carlisle él era capaz de quien sabe qué cosa y si ponía en peligro a su hija…- Bella necesito que firmes unas solicitudes para mi, en un rato podrás entrar de nuevo Tanya se quedara a cargo de los dos, tranquila…- ella asintió y dándole un beso a los dos salió junto con Gabriel una ves en su despacho abrió las carpetas y empezó a anotar datos y demás, no entendía para que era eso…

-¿Gabriel que pasa?...

-Mira Bells, mandare los datos de Ness a Carlisle pero no como ella si no con otro nombre y apellidos, solo quiero que me ayude para el caso su opinión y nada más, Bells necesito que Sue firme como "Madre" para poder enviarlos y conseguir la sangre faltante y si fuera necesaria para Ness…

-Ok, llamare a Sue ¿Gabriel puedo hacerte una pregunta?...

-Claro, dime ¿Qué pasa por tu cabecita?...

-Edward tenia que ir a una cita de trabajo es mas creo que fue pero tiene permiso esta semana ¿Qué pasaría si él no se presenta?...

-¿Qué es lo que realmente me quieres preguntar Bells? O ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres saber?...

-No quiero que Carlisle se entere de la falta de Edward….

-Bien ya sabía eso yo, mira Edward ha pedido un cambio de plaza, he mandado a un muy buen amigo hacia esa plaza que Carlisle consiguió para él, mientras aquí se abrían las plazas, Edward esta como médico general pero tiene un cargo por mientras si Carlisle pregunta será fácil inventar algo, aunque Bella me parecería mejor que dijeran la verdad, que se mostraran como la hermosa familia que son y no se escondan que importa si un tipo viejo como Carlisle interfiera…

-Si lo sé pero por ahora no quiero a nadie de la familia Cullen por aquí, solo ayúdame ¿Sí?...

-Claro que si, andando ve con los integrantes Ness despertara en unos minutos y puede que tenga algunas complicaciones, le hemos dado una sesión de Quimioterapia para ayudar a las células de Edward a combatir la leucemia…

-Gracias…- camino rápidamente mientras llamaba a Sue para que viniera y se presentara con Gabriel, una vez que esta le confirmo que salía de casa ella entro con las mismas normas anteriores a la habitación con Ness, Tanya estaba a los pies de Edward checando algunas hojas, aunque si le preguntaban a ella diría que estaba echándole una buena ojeada al trasero de su novio que no estaba nada mal…- buenas tardes…

-Buenas tardes, disculpe ¿Le molestaría quedarse un momento con ellos en lo que salgo por algo privado?...

-No, claro que no valla…- salió y mientras Bella se dedico a ver a Ness que dormía plácidamente, no la interrumpió debido a que sabía que despertándola ella tendría las molestias de la Quimioterapia. Se puso junto a Edward y se dedico a acariciar su rostro y cabellos, hasta que despertó…

-Hola ¿Cómo esta?...

-Bien, no te preocupes, está dormida no he querido despertarla porque tendrá los síntomas de la Quimioterapia. Gabriel a mandado los datos a tu padre con otro nombre, sé que es tu padre y ella vendría siendo técnicamente su nieta pero…

-Entiendo porque lo has hecho así y respeto tus decisiones cariño, ahora si no es mucha molestia me gustaría voltearme esto me ha cansado…

-Claro…- tomo su hombro parte del cuello con una mano y con la otra su muslo algo qué lo altero un poco debido a que habían pasado mucho tiempo sin estar juntos…- ¿Te lastime?...

-No amor tranquila…

-Cuando cuente 3 nos giramos ¿Vale?...- el asintió y hicieron el esfuerzo, una ves en su espalda y más cómodo pudo ver a ciencia a su pequeña niña…- está bien tranquilo, ahora deberías descansar…

-Sí, pero primero quiero un poco de agua por favor…- le dio un vaso con popote para que tomara mejor, una ves satisfecho empezó a dormirse un poco y tranquilamente…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los casos así eran algo raros para el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, quien los atendía mayormente con sus opiniones era Edward, no entendía porque si él era igual o mejor que el de bueno en su profesión no habían hablado con él, si estaba en el mismo hospital, dado que su hijo había enviado y remitido las solicitudes incorrectamente, aunque el central de Phoenix era un hospital muy bueno también, leyó el caso por 3 vez e hizo las llamadas necesarias para poder contactar a los bancos en dónde sabía que tenían el tipo de sangre, el los tenia archivados debido a que su nieta Carlie era de ese mismo tipo, uno muy raro en verdad, Edward lo era igualmente pero siempre servía tener una carga guardada…..

…

..

.

-Tenemos la información nos mandaran 3 paquetes y dos más de otra de las instituciones la llamada que haya hecho tu suegro funciono muy bien, se nos han acabado las reservas que teníamos… te envía recuerdos, bueno más bien a Sue, jajaja…

-Bien estamos muy bien con eso Gabriel…- habían pasado 5 días desde que el trasplante había sido realizado, Ness estaba bien realmente a pesar de las trasfusiones y las Quimioterapias que había estado recibiendo aunque esta ahora solo eran tomadas, Gabriel y el equipo habían decido que serian así para evitarle más sufrimiento a la pequeña y si todo seguía igual en menos de lo que pensaban estarían en casa, dado que los dos se podían mover con facilidad por la habitación, Ness no necesitaba mucho más que antes y eso era realmente bueno, aunque Bella ya no entraba con facilidad los ultimo días, dado que querían evitar infecciones por ahora, Edward compartía más tiempo con su pequeña hija y había aprendido a conocerla mejor de lo que pensaba, y se sorprendía de lo diferentes que eran ella y Carlie una muy delicada y otra muy ruda dos polos opuestos….

…

..

.

-Necesito que me comuniques con ella Gabriel, si no está en casa ¿Dónde está?...

-No sé, mira Edward cuando llegue le preguntas mientras tranquilo Ness necesita tranquilidad no tus nervios posesivos y celosos…

-Está bien, gracias Gabriel…- tenia 2 días sin que Bella se apareciera en las visitas del hospital, Gabriel decía no saber nada pero Edward estaba seguro que algo pasaba y no podía hacer nada más…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sabes que esto es una locura ¿Verdad?...

-Sí, pero es mía ahora dime ¿Qué paso?...

-¿Cómo "que" que paso? ¡Joder Isabella! Edward esta que come leones y té, me preguntas que paso, no si eres una mujer excepcional, ahora vas a ir de nuevo a esa visita y lo dejaras tranquilo, porque lo único que estás haciendo es alterar a Ness…

-Ok, cuídalo con tu vida…- bufo exasperado no quería pero enserio tenia que hacer algo con lo que su amiga estaba haciendo…

Una ves en la visita Edward no pudo hacer ni preguntar nada debido a que Ness estaba ahí, ni modo de decirle a su hija que saliera o algo peor, no primero era su bebe, aunque cuando quiso acercársele él se alejo era una manera silenciosa de decirle que no le hacía ni puta gracia que desapareciera dos días sin si quiera avisarle. Bella entendía eso pero lo que había pasado en esos días era importante y tenia que estar bien segura antes de confirmárselo a Edward, aunque sabía que era difícil para ella no gritarlo….

-Bien mi amor descansa, hablare con Gabriel y él me dirá para cuándo podremos irnos a casa, Carlie se muere por verte ya…

-Sí, mami además papi se muere por salir, ha estado inquieto estos días jajaja…

-Claro que si, ahora hablare con el ogro… digo con papi….- Bella se acerco hacia la parte de atrás donde Edward descansaba en el sofá aunque parecía cómodo su postura era más bien tensa, Ness estaba unos dos metros hacia adelante viendo la televisión una película así que no les escucharía….

-Supongo que ya te vas ¿Cierto?...

-Aja, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?...

-Claro, dime…

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué estas así?...

-¿Me preguntas porque estoy así? Esto es una locura, Bella no viniste 2 días, ni siquiera sabíamos que era lo que pasaba ¿Dónde estabas? En casa por supuesto que no y lo más ridículo eh infantil que has hecho es pensar en ti y no en los demás, en ella por supuesto…- antes de que Bella dijera algo la puerta se abrió y un Gabriel avergonzado entro…

-Siento esto pero tengo que llevarme a Ness a un estudio, regresamos en 30 minutos venga hermosa, te llevare a dar un paseo, dejemos que los adultos parlen…- una ves que se fue se quedaron silencio sin saber que decir…

-¿No dirás nada?...

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?...

-¡Joder Isabella!...

-No uses ese lenguaje con migo Cullen, te estás equivocando de nuevo…

-No sé qué pensar, enserio que no, solo dime de una ves que pasa y juro que entenderé, si me estoy equivocando de nuevo corrígeme entonces…- ella suspiro y conto hasta diez esto lo hacía por él, sí señor, tranquila...-Bella amor solo….

-Tenemos un bebe a nuestro cargo….

-¿¡Qué!?...

-Eso que escuchas…

-Estás ¿Embarazada?...

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No! No, Edward adopte a un bebe de 3 meses, estamos a cargo de un bebe de 3 meses, mira…-y la foto de un bebe algo delgado y pálido apareció en la pantalla del móvil….

0o00oo00o0o0o0oo0o0oo00oo0

¡Oh Dios Mío! Esto sí que está bueno, ¿Cómo que adoptamos? Si Edward ni sabía, jajaja ya lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo-

_Tengo que decirles que este capítulo lo escribí estando internada, eh estado grave de salud, pero eh ido recuperando, las enfermedades son algo que se basan en arruinarnos la vida tanto física, emocional, psicológica, familiar y muchas más maneras, a mi me las ah arruinado desde los 9 años y tengo 21, no me queda más que seguir echándole las ganas que el mundo no me da para salir a delante, cuando eh escrito esto lo eh hecho ya un poco mejor, porque escribir me dispersa de lo que paso día a día, me distrae de las paredes del hospital, así que si tiene a alguien abrácenlo, si han peleado ábranselo y díganle que lo quiere mañana es una palara muy tarde para hacerlo y tal ves esa persona lo necesite, bueno las quiero y seguiremos por aquí…_

Y pues pasando al capítulo, creo que tendremos nuevo integrante, valla con la familia Cullen-Swan…

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa __**S. Meyer **__yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

_Gracias de todo corazón por sus lindos comentarios, a las nuevas lectoras bienvenidas, por agregar a favoritos y alertas, lectoras fantasma no mas no me asusten__ … __**Chiarat, Gwitch, Yoliki, Hade HSos, dnicz, ANATXP…**_

-.-.-.-.-.

CAP. 25 NO SÉ…

Él no decía nada simplemente se quedo ahí parado o bueno hace unos minutos sentado, lo cual agradecía infinitamente que el sillón estuviera detrás de él dado que esa masa de músculos yo no hubiera podido levantarla; su mirada era perdida, sus respiraciones se hacían cada vez más trabajosas cosa qué me preocupo..

-Amor ¿Estás bien? Me estás asustando…- nada el no contesto. Pero en ese momento la Dra. Denaly entro asustándome como la madre patria….

-¿Qué pasa aquí?...- estoy jugando a que mi novio se muere, eso pasa ¡Joder! ¿Qué no veía a Edward algo descolocado?...

-No sé, esta así desde hace 20 minutos….

-¿Sr. Cullen? ¿Edward? ¿Me escucha? ¿Sabe quién soy?...

-Sí, es la Dra. Denaly, atiende a mi hija; le suplico que me deje solo con mi mujer, estoy bien…- ella hizo una mueca pero se puso de pie a mi lado…

-Sí señor Cullen, lo que pasa es que Ness quería su peluche, todavía está en el estudio, con permiso…

-Propio…- los dos respondimos sin embargo el quedo en la posición anterior con su brazo tapándole los ojos, así estuvimos cerca de 25 minutos, decidí que el tenia que pensar algo más que yo, así que me puse de pie para salir he ir hablar con Carlie, ver a Ness y de nuevo al pequeño…

-N…no te vayas, quédate…- sentí su mano en mi brazo y como me giraba hacia él para quedar su cara a la altura de mi estomago, no pensé que le costaría mucho aceptar esto y no más cuando su cara fue a mi estomago y sentí sus respiraciones alteradas, así como lo húmedo de sus lagrimas en mi camiseta suspire, Edward era así yo no podía salirle con una noticia así tan de golpe…

-Amor, por favor mírame y habla con migo, llorar no es lo que responderá mis dudas o las tuyas…- él lo hizo y me partió el corazón su cara, estaba roja eh hinchada de llorar o mantener las lagrimas…- ¿Qué pasa?...

-No sé como tomar esto, Bella Charlie me duele mucho y no lo conocí, no sé cómo ver a este bebe que tu ya ves con amor, siento que traiciono ese amor hacia nuestro bebe que no está ¿Me entiendes?...

-Oh amor no, mira es normal esto que sientes pero cuando lo conozcas, cuando conozcas su historia te va a robar el corazón, ¿Y con lo de Charlie? Bueno el te ama aunque no te conozca, el te ve desde donde esta, el es un angelito que te mira desde allá arriba y el no se enojara o te dejara de querer porque tu compartas tu amor por este bebe ¿O pensaste eso cuando conociste a Ness?...

-No, tienes razón perdóname pero es que mis pensamientos son otros, no sé, solo quería que tú me dijeras que pasaba, además no venias ¿Cómo querías que tomara las cosas?...

-Lo siento pero como te digo cuando conozcas la situación de este bebe sabrás porque lo hice…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras sus padres estaban arreglando las cosas con el pequeño bebe Ness se divertía viendo cerebros mediante las tomografías, algo que hacía que su mente volara ante tal cosa, pues ella pensaba y su imaginación volaba que ella se transportaba a esos cerebros y podía cambiar lo que ahí había, Gabriel estaba tan pendiente de ella, claro después de el estudio subsecuente de ella la paso a esta sala donde podía estar bien cuidada mientras él trabajaba en otras cosas, ella había mandado a Tanya por su peluche y pudo enterarse que las cosas con Edward y Bella estaban color de hormiga pero la habitación de su hija no era campo para resolver sus problemas; así que sin medir nada salió hacía ella, de todos modos mañana ya daría de alta a la pequeña que tenia escasas casi dos semanas de estar ahí y todo marchaba de maravilla…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Alguien sabe porque los hospitales son tan morbosos a la hora de tener sexo con alguien? Bueno eso a ciencia cierta no se sabe, lo único que se dice es que la experiencia de ser descubierto, ya que también es dado el lugar donde escojas tener sexo con alguien, en este caso Bella y Edward no midieron las consecuencias de haber empezado algo, dado que no llegaron a más, no eran tan pervertidos pero si la situación en que fueron encontrados no era la mejor y por esto me refiero a que tu amigo y tu hija te encuentren con las manos dentro de la blusa de su madre tocando sus pechos si es algo vergonzoso…

-Espero que hayan logrado ya arreglarlo todo ¿No es así?...

-Sí, perdona…

-No importa, bueno Ness salió muy bien en sus estudios por lo cual hemos decidido darla de alta mañana mismo…

-¿Enserio? ¿Escuchas amor?...

-Si mami, podre estar en casa ya con Carlie…

-Sí y no…- todos miraron con cara de póker a Gabriel…-seguirás viniendo a algunas revisiones y demás que ya hablare con tus padres a solas…

-Yo quiero saber qué es eso que les dirás a solas…- el miro a los dos y Edward automáticamente llevo a su regazo a Ness, instándole con la mirada a Gabriel que continuara, si su hija quería saber no podían ocultarle nada era su vida de la que se estaba hablando…

-Bien, bueno la leucemia no está totalmente combatida…- varios jadeos se escucharon pero solo el de la pequeña fue el preocupante, dado que se hizo pequeña en el regazo de su padre para acurrucarse ahí y esconder la carita en su cuello, apretaba duramente sus manitas en la ropa y encajaba las uñas en su piel, no era ese tipo de dolor que hacía que su rostro se desfigurara, era el saber que su pequeña todavía estaba en peligro…

-¿Qué quieres decir?...

-Edward el trasplante si sirvió, lo que pasa es que seguiremos dándole a Ness algunas sesiones de Quimioterapia para que ayude, esto quiere decir que tus células no hagan todo el trabajo ella solas, la Quimioterapia ayudara a eliminar las células malignas, así mismo le ayudaremos con paquetes de sangre que serán los nuevos glóbulos y ayudaran a tus células a remplazar; ¿Alguna pregunta?...

-No, no de momento…

-Bien, iré con los demás pacientes, Bella puedes ir haciendo el trámite con Charlotte, ella tiene todos los documentos…

-Bien gracias Gabriel….

…

..

.

-Mi amor, por favor tienes que comer, escuchaste lo que dijo Gabriel todo está bien…

-No…

-Haber Ness, por favor si sigues comportándote así no dejaran que mañana salgas, así que a cenar…- Edward nunca le había hablado así de serio a su hija, ni a Carlie, así que esta al sentir el _"Regaño" _corrió a brazos de su madre olvidando los de su padre…- amor no…

-Ness papá no te regaño solo te dijo lo que va a pasar si no comes, amor estabas feliz antes ¿Qué paso?...

-Sí me regaño y lo que dijo Gabriel es malo, deje a papá incompleto y no sirvió de nada…- los dos adultos se miraron y sonrieron ante la extraña comparación que su hija hacia de su padre, ella podía ser muy inteligente y junto con Carlie eran algo de temer, pero esta enfermedad había debilitado a su hija haciendo que ella actuara así, como una pequeña niña….

-No amor, no quede incompleto ¿Me dejas cargarte?...- el sentía que si su hija actuaba así su corazón se alteraba ya que el daba todo por ellas; la niña asintió…- bien, mira lo que Gabriel nos dijo es para poder evitar que mi jugo mágico deje de funcionar ¿Me entiendes?...

-Creo que sí ¿O sea que no eh rechazado tu jugo mágico?...

-No mi amor, todo va como debe ir pero si te pones triste esto no irá bien, así que ahora come, mientras mami y yo hablaremos de mañana, pues ya nos vamos…

-Sí, solo no quiero que Carlie lo sepa, quiero que sea una sorpresa…

-Bien como tú quieras, ahora a comer amor…

…

-Amor yo quería que conocieras antes a Anthony…

-¿Anthony?...

-Nuestro bebe, se que a lo mejor no quieras porque sea pronto y eso pero…

-Claro que quiero amor pero eso será llegando a casa ¿No?...- ella negó…- ¿Por qué?...

-Él está en cuidados intensivos, amor cuando yo… haber a Anthony no lo adopte de una forma legalmente como diríamos al principio o porque se me ocurrió, lo hice porque quise, si, porque puedo darle la vida que merece, si, pero su madre murió el día que yo lo conocí y ella me conocía sin yo saberlo por eso me lo dejo y…

-Bells amor, por favor estoy entendiéndote nada de esto ¿Si me cuentas desde el principio?...

-Ya termine…- miraron a su pequeña y decidieron dejar eso para después, Bella empezó a jugar cartas mientras él se bañaba, esa era la rutina desde siempre; mientras estaba bajo el chorro del agua, pensó en cómo es que ahora tendría 3 hijos o bueno cuatro, ya ni sabía cómo era esto, solo entendía que tendría que ser mejor que antes….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La pequeña Ness saltaba de emoción al verse librada de las paredes del hospital, antes de salir ella le pidió a Tanya, si a ella, que la cuidara unos minutos mientras ella y Edward se trasladaban a cuneros para ver al nuevo integrante de la familia Anthony, automáticamente al entrar y ver al bebe Edward se enamoro de él, ya que era una cosa exótica debido a su madre y su padre suponía Bella, tenia su piel bronceada casi morena, ojos azul eléctrico que te perdías en ellos, su cabello era de un color negro azabache pero dada la desnutrición en que se encontraba tenia destellos de color bronce haciendo una relación muy exótica entre alguien y Edward, era pequeño para la edad pero movía sus manitas y piecitos dando a entender que quería que lo cargaran, Edward lo hizo tal como lo hacía con Carlie de bebe y esto le trajo recuerdos que su mente creaba al mil por mil, dado que no eran vividos, si no creados por su mente, uno donde el cargaba a Charlie y lo alimentaba, le cambiaba el pañal, lo veía crecer todo eso y más, aunque debía recordarse que este no era su bebe, era uno nuevo que llegaba a sus vidas para hacerlas mejor y ellos tenían que cumplir su reto de hacer feliz a este bebe…

-Supongo que no hay problema ¿No? ¿A qué es hermoso?...

-Sí, es único y ya quiero llevarlo con nosotros, no sé qué le pasa solo veo una desnutrición severa, pero supongo que hay más ¿Verdad?...

-Sí, te dije que te diría todo pero en casa supongo que estaremos más cómodos...- el asintió y dejando al bebe en su cuna que ya había comido, eructado y estaba felizmente dormido; cuando salieron Ness pidió comer en su restaurante favorito algo que fue imposible dado su estado y bueno fue algo de pelea ya que ella se empezaba a revelar en ciertas cosas, al final una muy callada y dormida nena fue lo que recibió la familia que constaba de Susy, Sue, Harry y claro la pequeña Carlie que no se separo de su hermana hasta que ella despertó, eso sería lamentablemente hasta el día siguiente por lo que veía…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bien, cuando quieras empezar te escucho…

-Sí, lo sé, bien hace días yo estaba fuera de la consulta de Vladimir, el está algo viejo pero aun da consultas natales, bien yo quería hablar algo con él y ya, en eso una chica se me acerco me dijo como se llamaba, la salude bien y sin ocurrencias, ella traía al bebe y me pareció lindo, el lloraba pero ella solo le arrullaba se veía inquieta así que me ofrecí a cargarlo y ella no tuvo ningún problema con eso, yo lo tome y me enamore de él al instante; platicamos de muchas cosas entre ellas saliste tu y mi amor por ti, por nuestras hijas y no sé cómo es que termine hablándole de Charlie, yo…- ella se quedo callada un rato ante ese recuerdo, y él entendió perfectamente…

-Nena tranquila, no me cuentes si te duele, deja yo puedo vivir así con Anthony él es ahora nuestro hijo….

-No, mira ella dijo que lo sentía mucho, entonces el bebe lloro, me dijo que tenia consulta con un médico que si podía quedarme con el bebe mientras ella iba al baño y después pasaba a su consulta, me dio un biberón y acepte pero pasaron cerca de 2 horas y ella no llego, hable con Vladimir y me dijo que era raro pero entonces me vocearon y fui a la dirección con el bebe, con Gabriel y con Vladimir ahí estaba la bolsa de la chica con una nota, recuerdo lo que decía, era simple y corto…

_Gracias por aparecer en mi vida, se que cuidaras de mis angelitos._

_Bella lo siento pero la vida ya no puede ser como la conocía._

_Gracias sé que tú serás la madre que yo no pude ser para ellos…_

-Esa nota me marco y no sé porque ella se refería como a dos bebes. La nota todavía está en investigación, bueno todo, yo no puedo sacar a Anthony del hospital aunque por ley ya es mío, dado la nota…

-¡Dios! ¿Cómo era la chica?...

-Mmm sí, era alta, tez blanca, pelo rubio, ojos azules como los del bebe, supongo que su papá es moreno por el color de él…

-¡Dios! ¡No!...

-¿Qué pasa Edward? Me asustas…- él se paro rápidamente y dio varias vueltas por la sala, no podía creer lo que pasaba, no otra ves pero había algo más importante ¿Por qué a Bella? No lo entendía, solo sabía que algo faltaba ahí…

-No, eh ¿Qué paso con la chica?...- vio como se le oscurecía el gesto…- ¿Bella?...

-Ella murió, cuando me hablaron era porque la habían encontrado en el baño muerta, se desangro se corto la arteria principal o algo así, no lo sé bien, tenia la bolsa y la carta en sus manos, estaba escrita con su puño y letra, eso lo sé porque encontraron un diario de ella pero no me lo dieron hasta que las investigaciones estén listas ¿Por qué?...

-Yo sé quien es ella Bells…

-¿Tú? ¿Quién es ella Edward? No traía información en su bolsa, es importante…

-Ella e… es, ella es Irina la madre de Carlie….

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

Tómala barbón, a qué no se esperaban esa de mi ¿Verdad? Uf pues esto se pone color de hormiga por la enfermedad de Ness y el nuevo integrante... huy bueno las espero en el siguiente capítulo….

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa __**S. Meyer **__yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

_Gracias de todo corazón por sus lindos comentarios, a las nuevas lectoras bienvenidas, por agregar a favoritos y alertas, lectoras fantasma no mas no me asusten__ … __**Chiarat, Gwitch, Yoliki, Hade HSos, dnicz, ANATXP…**_

Música:

Ricardo Arjona – Te Quiero.

John Legend – All Of Me.

CAP. 26 IMPOSIBLE…

La misma reacción que tuvo Edward cuando le dijo que eran padres de un bebe de 3 meses, esa misma la tuvo Bella al saber tal información, aunque no podía ser cierto…

-¿E…estas seguro?...

-No sé pero la madre de Carlie se llamaba Irina ¿No traía apellidos o algo en su bolsa?...

-No, el diario solamente pero te digo que lo van a tener en investigación por la letra y la carta que fue encontrada…

-Vaya, necesito hablar con el Detective que está a cargo de la investigación…

-Claro, pero espera hasta mañana que sea de día…- el asintió tomando las manos de Bella junto a ella en el sofá, no sabía cómo preguntar esto le era muy difícil pero tenía que hacerlo…

-Amor hay algo que tengo que preguntarte, es importante…

-Dime amor…

-Él bebe ¿Seguirás a delante con la adopción sabiendo esto? ¿Sabiendo de dónde viene?...- ella se quedo callada sopesando la respuesta que le daría…

-Sí, mira ese bebe no tiene la culpa de nada, si es que es Irina, tu ex, es la madre de ese bebe, no me importa ¿Por qué? Porque él está indefenso, a demás por algo ella lo dejo a mi custodia y no me detendré hasta que el sea mío…

-Eres la mejor amor, eres única, te amo…

-También te amo amor, ahora ¿Te parece que vallamos a dormir? Me muero de sueño…- el sin problemas la tomo en sus brazos para llevarla a la habitación que compartían, la dejo sobre la cama y sin mediar se dedico a amarla, algo que hacía mucho no hacían…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Ah!...- ante el grito que escucharon salieron de la cama sin fijarse en nada más, el grito venia del cuarto de Ness…- ¡Ah!...- lo volvieron a escuchar pero ahora era del baño, rápidamente entraron y vieron el porqué del problema, Ness frente al espejo de su baño lloraba a mares, en su cepillo y manos tenia hebras de su pelo cobrizo, el corazón de las tres personas ahí se encogió ante esa imagen, Carlie salió antes de que su hermana escuchara sus sollozos, Edward al verla así quiso correr hacia ella pero estaba en un dilema ya que su otra hija estaba igual o en peor estado, corrió hacia ella y dejo a Bella con Ness…

…

-Carlie amor abre por favor…

-No…

-Amor por favor me estas preocupando y no quiero sufrir un infarto aquí mismo…- la chica abrió su puerta, con su cara marcada por el llanto, se aventó a su padre y lloro sobre su pecho desnudo, dado que habían salido sin fijarse como y la noche anterior después de su encuentro romántico con Bella solo le había dado tiempo de ponerse los bóxers, la tomo en sus brazos y camino hacia su cama sin dejar de llorar se acostó con ella, el tiempo paso lento pero en realidad eran cerca de dos horas las que habían estado ahí, su pequeña se había quedado dormida así que con cuidado salió a su cuarto se puso un pantalón y camino hacia donde estaba Ness y Bella, las encontró en la misma posición que hasta hace un rato el tenia con Carlie, se puso del otro lado y acomodo a su pequeña que estaba por caerse a pesar de que Bella la sostenía…- Bells amor…

-Mmm ¿Qué pasa amor?...

-Te quedaste dormida, anda vamos tienes que comer algo antes de que se despierten….

-No tengo hambre amor, prefiero quedarme aquí con ella…

-Amor, por favor Bells necesitas comer y necesito hablar con tigo de algo…- sin tardar mucho salieron del cuarto y bajaron en silencio a la cocina, en silencio cocino algo para ella que tenia la mirada perdida, dejo todo frente a ella pero al instante corrió hacia ella ya que sus lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas…- amor tranquila, shh, tranquila ya paso…

-N…no, esto es injusto amor ¿Por qué pasa? ¿Es que el trasplante no funciono bien?...

-No amor, lo que pasa con el cuerpo de Ness es diferente mira…- respiro profundo y empezó a hablar…- vi sus estudios y están bien, pero ella necesita las Quimioterapias para que mis células sigan su curso y funcionen como debe ser, la sangre es para ayudarla y que no tenga el cansancio de siempre…

-Pero esto que paso ¿Por qué?...

-Por la Quimioterapia amor, es un cambio que tenia que pasar, si antes no paso no sé porque sería…

-Es que me da tanta tristeza por ella, mi bebe sufre, mis bebes más bien…

-Tranquila necesitamos explicarles lo que pasa para que ellas comprendan lo que pasa con Ness, por ahora hay que apapacharlas; venga desayuna y después vemos como ayudarlas…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desayunaron platicando mejor sobre el tema de Ness, a pesar de que siempre Edward tenia una respuesta positiva para todo, esta vez no fue así, era negativa ante el hecho que sucedía con una de sus hijas; después de estar un rato sentados decidieron subir y ver qué pasaba, Bella se alarmo al no ver a su pequeña en su habitación, corrió hacia la de Carlie y ahí la postal que los esperaba era única, entraron en silencio y se acostaron en el mismo en la diminuta cama que era para ellos cuatro, al sentir el calor de sus padres las chicas despertaron y sonrieron a cada uno, los rastros de lagrimas estaban ahí pero el verlas sonreí era mejor….

-Hola papi…

-Hola preciosa ¿Cómo te sientes?...

-Bien, tengo hambre…

-Eso está bien, he preparado panqueques…

-Tú no preparas nada de eso papi, los debió de haber dejado Susy Ness…

-Jajaja o nana Sue…

-Exacto…- se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos mientras cada cabeza maquinaba el encuentro de la mañana, cada uno tomo a cada niña y la puso sobre su regazo haciéndolas reír ante ellos…

-Bien, nosotros queremos hablar con ustedes pero no sabemos si ustedes quieren hacerlo ¿Quieren?...

-¿De qué?...

-Sobre lo que paso con Ness en la mañana…

-Eso, papá podemos dejarlo para después ¿No?...

-No amor, necesitamos explicarles porque paso…

-Si no hay opción de replica pues si…- y así empezó Edward a explicar la causa de la caída del cabello de su pequeña, hubieron muchas preguntas que él les respondió, trato de ser lo menos drástico que pudo pero aun así la situación no era como para espantarse…

-Así que aunque tenga el trasplante voy a perder mi pelo ¿Verdad?...

-Si mi amor…

-Ok, gracias por explicármelo papi…- las dos niñas se acomodaron en el regazo de sus padres y se quedaron dormidas, Edward sabía que ahí no terminaba la cosa pero lidiaría con ello…

…

..

.

Los días siguientes fueron de locos dado que Ness tenia sus consultas en el hospital para la aplicación de medicamento y sangre, Edward tenia ya que presentarse como médico en su área correspondiente, Carlie tenia que asistir a clases a pesar de los berrinches de no querer ir, y Bella tenia que estar al pendiente del bebe y su custodia, no le habían dicho nada a las chicas sobre el nuevo integrante para no afectarlas por ahora, además de que el caso se estaba viendo difícil y podían no darle la custodia así de fácil a Bella…

.

-Amor por favor necesito que te cuides…

-Si mamá, Carlie estará ahí para ayudarme…

-Si Carlie, estoy seguro que no nada más ella…

-No papá estas en toda la razón estarán algunos chicos más, tu tranquilo siempre serás nuestro numero uno…

-Sí…- las chicas entraron como siempre y siguieron las clases igual, hasta las 2 últimas que les tocaba separadas, aunque eso no impidió que se mandaran algunos mensajes, cuando salieron Harry ya las esperaba en la puerta y mientras el cargaba las mochilas Carlie intentaba averiguar que le pasaba a su hermana, dado que venía con una cara que poco le faltaba llorar…

-¿Qué te pasa Ness?...

-Nada Car…- esa era toda la plática, y las misma respuesta a la misma pregunta…

…

..

.

-Mami no se qué le pasa, ella estaba bien…

-Amor es el primer día, a lo mejor se canso pero enseguida iré a verla, tu tranquila…- era de noche y Ness llevaba encerrada en su habitación toda la tarde, después de hacer los deberes se durmió, Carlie esperaba que solo fuera eso y no que alguien la hubiera lastimado o algo peor. Mientras Edward estaba en la habitación y la revisaba veía que todo estaba realmente bien, era el cansancio que ella tenía debido a que tenia semanas sin hacer tal tipo…

-Ness amor ¿Dime qué pasa?...

-Nada papá, es solo cansancio Carlie no me escucha, dile que no se preocupe…

-Ok cariño, ahora hay que bajar para que cenes algo y después a dormir…

-No tengo hambre papá pero gracias…

-Jajaja nada de eso señorita a cenar, venga…

-¡Ah!...- el grito salió con una pequeña sonrisa, dado que la había tomado al estilo novia y bajado con ella por las escaleras…- ¡Papá bájame! Jajaja…

-No, anda a cenar…- todos sonrieron ante el espectáculo de la pequeña y una vez en su lugar empezaron a cenar entre risas, por parte de Ness el momento de la mañana quedaba olvidado su familia era la mejor terapia para olvidar lo que pasaba en la escuela…

.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.

Los días pasaban igual que siempre pero ahora algo preocupaba a la pequeña Carlie, dado que su hermana estaba siempre rara después de sus clases, por más que investigo y quiso cambiarse para esas no pudo, pero no se daría por vencida ella la ayudaría si es que algo pasaba ahí…

.

Hasta cerca de las 5 no era que cada uno llegaba a casa del trabajo, las chicas estaban al cuidado de sus respectivas nanas o de Harry, a excepto de los días que le tocaba a Ness la consulta, dos semanas eran algo para decidir pero si en los próximos estudios aparecía negativo solo seria 1 transfusión más y Ness sería dada de alta, el cáncer sería nulo en su sistema, y esto para ella era más que una buena noticia; el caso con el bebe era ya casi dado por bueno hacia la familia Swan, las chicas se habían vuelto locas con la noticia, habían ido al centro comercial para comprar todo y decorar la habitación del pequeño Anthony y qué decir de ropa que tenia el bebe, ellos habían decidido no decir la procedencia de ese bebe, no por ahora…

La pequeña Carlie había hecho palomitas y subido con Ness, en ella era normal ya que estuviera en su habitación, así que entro sin pedir permiso y vio que no había nadie…

-¿Ness?...

-¿Qué paso Car? Estoy en el baño enseguida salgo…- ella comió palomitas y se acerco a la computadora que estaba prendida para empezar a buscar una peli y rentarla, pero nunca se imagino lo que encontraría ahí, el correo estaba abierto y cientos de mensajes se agrupaban en su bandeja de entrada, todos ofensivos para ella, entonces todo cayó en cuenta ante ella, él porque de su estado de ánimo, de sus cambios, cerro la entrada y se alarmo ante el sonido que venía del baño, pues en este momento lo peor se venía a su mente; cuando entro no pudo encontrar peor escena que esa…

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Ness!...

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia Carlie…

-Ness, hermanita por favor no lo hagas más…

-Carlie crecerá, despreocúpate nada pasara, será peor si lo dejo…

-¿Por unos idiotas que no saben lo que dicen? Ness nosotros que somos tu familia es lo que te debe de importar, no lo que digan ellos…

-Pero papá dijo que se caería solo hago el proceso más rápido…

-¿Más rápido? Ness esto será doloroso para todos, a lo mejor ni se caerá todo…

-¿Doloroso? ¡No tienes idea de que es doloroso! Cada día escuchando como se burlan de mí, el que me toquen el pelo y ver cómo se va mi cabello en sus manos ¡No! Lo he empezado lo terminare, me saldrá nuevo cabello, puedo vivir con esto, no con lo otro Carlie…

-Bien, eso quieres, pues ahí vamos también yo…- se quito la coleta que traía y aliso su cabello mostrándoselo a su hermana para que lo cortara…

-¿Q…qué haces?...

-Lo mismo que tu, anda lo cortas tú o yo es lo mismo…- Ness se quedo impactada ante las palabras de su hermana, esto era su locura no una de equipo, así que negó con la cabeza para hacerle entender que no lo haría; Carlie tomo enseguida la maquina y la paso por un lado llevándose un gran mechón de pelo cobrizo, ante ello Ness ahogo un grito con su mano y las lagrimas aparecieron, Carlie lloraba también mientras pasaba la máquina de afeitar, esto era para demostrarle a su hermana que no estaba sola que ellas estaban juntas en todo momento…- listo, quiero que entiendas algo Ness, eres mi hermana y ante todo siempre estaré para apoyarte, haces esto porque los demás te insultan y te dicen, bueno nos dirán a las dos, solo quiero que pienses en todo lo que hemos pasado y entonces piensa en lo que haces…

-Te he dicho porque…

-Bueno estamos igual y ya nadie te dirá nada, solo tenemos que pensar en ¿Cómo se lo mostraremos a papá y mamá?…

-Pues así nada más cuando bajemos a cenar…

-Está bien, solo si se desmayan no se qué haremos…

-Nada tu tranquila…- recogieron las hebras de cabello y las juntaron hasta ponerlas en una toalla, salieron como si nada a ver la película, Ness se sentía mejor más tranquila y eso Carlie pudo notar, por ello no se arrepentía de haber hecho lo que hizo, todo por su hermana…

…

..

.

Bajaron a cenar cuando sus nanas les llamaron, su madre estaba en su despacho arreglando alguna entrevista y Edward no tardaba en llegar cuando las nanas sintieron su presencia se giraron para ofrecerles la cena pero en lugar de ello encontraron a dos niñas con boinas ocultando su calva, las dos soltaron el plato causando un gran estruendo, y llamando la atención de su madre y de su padre que estaba entrando por la puerta, al verlas se sorprendieron…

-Pero ¿Qué?...

0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0

Así que las pequeñas nenas tomaron una decisión extrema, la verdad pienso que la actitud de Carlie hacia Ness es entendible dado todo lo que han pasado, pero bueno ya veremos qué pasa con estas dos gotitas en el siguiente capítulo, (Nota: bueno estos capítulos los he escrito en el hospital así que si me pongo algo emo pues entiendan es muy difícil estar acá, así que bueno espero les guste y que más seguir acá)

Los amito mucho…

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa __**S. Meyer **__yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

_Gracias de todo corazón por sus lindos comentarios, a las nuevas lectoras bienvenidas, por agregar a favoritos y alertas, lectoras fantasma no mas no me asusten__ … __**Chiarat, Gwitch, Yoliki, Hade HSos, dnicz, ANATXP, Cullen-21-gladys, lupsof, Jane.**_

CAP. 27 ¿ENTENDIBLE?

En este poco tiempo Edward debería estar ya acostumbrado a este tipo de noticias, pero el entrar y encontrar a sus hijas así era como… con solo decir que le falto poco para tener un infarto ahí mismo…

-¡¿Pero qué es lo que paso aquí?! ¿Carlie? ¿Ness?...

-No paso nada papá, solo algo que era inevitable tienes que entender que era necesario hacerlo…

-¡¿Entender?! ¡Bella!..- ella simplemente se quedo parada mirando lo que pasaba, las lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y pronto sintió que nada la sostenía y como caía desmayada…- ¡Bella!...- Edward junto con las chicas corrieron hacia su madre para ayudarla, rápidamente la tomo entre sus manos para llevarla a su habitación…

...

..

.

Sentía el olor del alcohol pero no quería despertar sentía que algo la llamaba pero no podía salir de ahí…

-Amor por favor despierta…

-Mmm ¿Qué paso? ¡Renesme! ¡Carlie! Edward ¿Dónde están las chicas?...

-Aquí estamos mami, lo sentimos no queríamos que te pasara nada, lo sentimos mucho…

-Oh mis vidas, no pasa nada tranquilas, solo me preocupe mucho por ustedes…

-Sí, creo que yo también me exalte un poco, lo siento pero necesito saber ¿Por qué lo hicieron?...

-Papá esto iba a pasar de todas formas, solo no quería que…

-Eso no es cierto Ness…

-Carlie por favor…

-¿Qué pasa?...

-Nada mamá, Carlie no sabe lo que dice…

-No, si se lo que digo, Ness hizo esto porque los chicos de la escuela la molestaban, le dicen un montón de cosas, papá si no me crees ve su correo…

-Nadie tiene derecho a ver mi correo, eso es algo privado y solo mío…- los dos adultos se veían intrigados ante la pequeña pelea de las chicas…

-Tranquilas, no veré nada Ness, pero necesito una explicación para esto, algo creíble…

-Te lo he dicho papá, mi cabello estaba cayendo poco a poco para que esperaba más, además parecía gato dejando pelo por donde quiera…- Edward suspiro y dejo las cosas ahí, Bella sabía que Edward no dejaría las cosas así y checaría después la cuenta de Ness, el era capaz de eso y más, después de que Bella estuvo mejor decidieron cenar en la cama junto a su madre y dormir con ella, así que a las 10:30 dos adultos y dos niñas ocupaban la gran cama en el cuarto de sus padres…

Los días siguientes en la escuela para las chicas fueron calmadas, después de que Carlie amenazara a todos con atreverse a decir algo, ellos se quedaron callados a ver el estado igual a su hermana, Samanta y Jace eran los únicos que estaban con ella en todo momento sin decir nada, al contrario un día después de que Carlie apareció sin su melena cobriza, Sam también lo hizo solo que menos drásticamente, ella solo se hizo un corte moderno pero rapando la mitad de su cabellera, claro que causo problemas con el director del plantel pero su madre sabiendo los motivos de su hija al hacerlo la apoyo y enfrento al director diciéndole porque es que ellos actuaban así, Jace al contrario si había rapado todo, el era un chico y si quitaba o no su cabello no había tanta diferencia como las chicas, Ness se sintió muy afortunada de tener amigos como ellos y siguió con sus actividades como siempre…

-+-+-+-+-+.+-+-+

Las chicas hoy estaban que morían, saltaban de un lado a otro volviendo locas a Susy y Sue, Edward y Bella habían ido al hospital por el pequeño Anthony, que después de algunas semanas por fin lo daban de alta, su habitación estaba ya lista un merito de las chicas, dado que ellas se habían tomado muy bien la noticia de su nuevo hermanito, las dos lucían una cabellera muy corta, su cabello había salido ya y tenían un lindo corte de chico a la moda, cada día fue difícil acostumbrarse a verlas sin sus risos para Edward significo mas pero desde que los estudios empezaban a arrojar resultados favorables ella había sido muy feliz al igual que Carlie y qué decir de sus padres, Edward estaba feliz porque el brillo volvía a los ojos de sus pequeñas. Cuando oyeron el coche salieron disparadas hacia la puerta de la casa, las dos nanas sonreían ante la imagen que presenciaban…

-Por favor Edward deja de ser paranoico…

-¡Mamá!...- Bella fijo su mirada en las dos pequeñas que no despegaban la mirada del pequeño bulto que ella sostenía en sus brazos…- ¡Mami! Lo has traído déjanos verlo…- ella les enseño al pequeño niño descubriéndolo lo suficiente para que pudieran ver su carita…

-¡Es hermoso! Ven mami tiene que ver su habitación, necesitamos saber si le gusta…

-Hey chicas, tranquilas el pequeño todavía está un poquito cansado así que no puede hacer muchas cosas, necesitamos cuidarlo mucho para que este fuerte y sano…

-Sí mamá, pero vamos él puede estar en tu brazos mientras le enseñamos…- así se encaminaron hacia la habitación que tenia de todo…

-Orales, esto esta hermoso amores…

-Sí, esto es… ya veo porque mi tarjeta quedo exprimida…

-No es para tanto papá, ahora ¿Podemos cargarlo un poquito?...- Bella asintió pasándoles al pequeño un ratito a cada una, ellas estaba que no creían que tuvieran un hermanito en casa, era como tener un nenuco de verdad…

.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Oh Dios! ¿Quién dijo que tener un bebe en casa era bueno? Las chicas estaban que gritaban, el llanto del bebe estaba al máximo y ellas querían disfrutar de sus horas de sueño y no podían gracias a que el lloraba y lloraba, Bella no estaba había ido con Zafrina a un evento y Edward enserio que no sabía que mas hacer para callarlo…

-¡Papá!...

-¿Qué pasa chicas? Por favor no griten que trato de dormir a Anthony…

-Papá, mamá le cambia el pañal a Anthony cuando llora mucho, ya lo revisaste a lo mejor es eso…- Edward rápidamente lo hizo y si era eso el estaba hecho popo…

-¡Joder!...- entonces se dio cuenta que no estaba solo…- ok, olviden que dije eso, si su madre se entera me va a matar…- ellas extendieron su mano y el supo que querían, los jodidos 5 dólares…- bien, aquí tienen pero que sepan que ustedes me llevaran a la ruina…

-No, tu lo harás, ahora cambia a Anthony el pobre se va a quedar sin lagrimas y si mamá se entera…- puse todo sobre la cama y le saque la ropa para quitarle el pañal, cuando lo hice pude ver la cara de horror de las chicas…- ¿Qué le dan de comer a este bebe? Apesta…

-Lo mismo comían ustedes así que no se quejen, ahora déjenme trabajar…- una vez que lo tuve listo el se calmo y se durmió fácilmente, gracias a Dios….

-.-.-.-.-,

-Chicas es hora de ir a la cama…

-Papá mamá dijo que podíamos esperarla, además no tenemos escuela mañana…- Edward suspiro, cuando Bella decía algo no había quien les dijera lo contrario, la puerta sonó insistentemente y el fue a abrir, se llevo las manos a los ojos para poder tallarlos y asegurarse de que no estaba viendo visiones…

-Hola hijo…

-¿Mamá? ¿Alice?...- salió rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras él y viendo a todos lados para ver a su padre…

-No vino…

-¿Eh?...

-Tu padre no vino, solo hemos venido Alice y yo, necesitaba saber dónde estabas, que hacías y ver a mis nietas claro esta…- mamá nunca hacía distinción entre alguien y menos entre Ness y Carlie, eso me tranquilizaba mucho, aunque no sabía cómo lo tomaría Bella…- hijo…

-Alto, esto no puede ser, no puedo dejar que vean a las chicas, Bella me matara cuando sepa lo que pasa, no eso no, será peor…

-Podemos esperarla aquí afuera si quieres hermanito, pero no nos iremos…- ¡Joder! no podía hacer eso eran mi familia y a lo mejor mi madre ni siquiera sabía que pasaba con papá. Suspire y les abrí la puerta para que pasaran…

-Me arriesgo que Bella me mate pero vamos pasen no puedo dejarlas afuera, las chicas están viendo la televisión y Anthony está durmiendo…

-¿Anthony?...

-Mi hijo, es largo de explicar por favor después les diré que paso…- ellas asintieron y pasaron, las chicas estaban bailando con la música de una artista juvenil que no me sabía el nombre, podía jurar que era idea de Ness porque Carlie nunca haría algo así…- chicas por favor Anthony se durmió a penas, ustedes lo cuidaran si despierta…- llame para hacernos notar...

-Papá Carlie no baila mucho y…- se cayó al ver que teníamos visitas, Carlie lo hizo igual y cuando vio a nuestras visitantes grito ¡Joder! despertaría a Tony…

-¡Abuela, tía Alice! Qué bueno verlas, miren que las he extrañado…- me gire para ver a Ness pero ella ya no estaba, fruncí el ceño al no verla…

-Espérenme un momento por favor…- subí a su habitación pero ahí no estaba, busque pero nada, entonces supe dónde, ella cuando se sentía asustada corría a Carlie ella era quien la protegía y cuando ella no estaba se refugiaba en Bella pero ella tampoco estaba, así que el lugar donde ella estaba era nuestro armario, entre y la vi ahí con una camisa de Bella la abrasaba como si su vida dependiera de ella…- mi amor…

-No…

-Mi amor, Ness ¿Qué pasa?...

-Por favor vete no quiero verte…

-Ness amor ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué dices eso?...- ella negó y vi que sus lagrimas caían por su pequeño rostro…- nena…

-Quiero a mami, no las quiero a ellas…- ella sabía lo que había pasado con mi familia ¡Joder! algo pensaba que pasaría que ella se ponía así…

-Por favor Ness, amor necesito saber bien que pasa, no puedo dejarte así y mami no está, regresa más tarde…

-Ellas se llevaran a Carlie, ellas nos hacen daño Edward…- ¡Joder! eso era peor que un golpe, ella me llamaba Edward y no papá…- por favor no dejes que eso pase ¿Sí?...—se puso de pie y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos para que nuestras miradas quedaran al mismo nivel…

-Amor eso no pasara, ella es mi mamá y solo vino porque las quiere ver, ella no es mala, Ness amor nunca dejaría que algo les pasara…

-No quiero verlas por favor vete…- suspire tomándola por sus bracitos para llevarla a la cama, nos acosté juntos y la abrace, juro que casi grito de felicidad cuando ella me abrazo de vuelta y no pidió que me fuera, sus lagrima mojaban mi camisa, suspire ella estaba muy afectada y quien no con todo eso. Al ratito Bella llego y vi su angustia en su cara…

-¿Qué paso?...- le conté lo que había pasado y ella me dijo que Carlie estaba ya acostada y que nuestros visitantes estaban en la sala…

-Nena ¿Qué podía hacer?...

-Hablarme, ellas te vinieron a ver a ti, no tenias que quedarte con Ness y dejarlas ahí y…

-Otra vez no, Bella ella es mi hija y si estaba teniendo un puto ataque de nervios mi deber era estar aquí con ella, estabas ocupada, mi familia estaba bien con Carlie no pasaba nada ellas comprendían…- ella estaba viendo a Ness, así que salí para ver a mi madre…- ella es mi hija también Bella y espero que no se te ocurra salir huyendo de nuevo…- salí de ahí y me encontré a mi madre y Alice en la puerta…- lo siento…

-No te preocupes hijo, entendemos a Bella, regresaremos mañana quiero hablar con tigo y si se puede con ella…

-Sí mamá, eh pueden venir después de las 10, las chicas saldrán a pasear con unos amigos y así podremos hablar tranquilamente…- no me agradaba nada que ellas salieran con esos chicos pero Bella decía que era buena idea para que Ness se distrajera…

-Sí gracias, te amo hijo…- asentí dándole un beso y despidiéndonos; esto sería más difícil de lo que pensaba solo esperaba que Bella me perdonara y no me estuviera equivocando…

.-.-.-.-.

Suspire y subí a la habitación de Carlie para darle las buenas noches, mi niña debía de estar muy emocionada por la visita de su tía y abuela, cuando entre no estaba ahí ¡Joder! esto no podía estar pasándome a mí. Camine en dirección a nuestra habitación y ahí en nuestra gran cama estaban las tres durmiendo, Carlie y Ness se abrasaban a Bella como si de eso dependiera su vida, me guarde el suspiro que tenia dentro de mí y salí silenciosamente yendo al cuarto de Anthony, al parecer hoy dormiríamos entre chicos….

…

-Parece que dormiremos tu y yo juntos pequeño…- mi pequeño me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, había ido a su habitación y encontrado despierto, lo tome y baje con el por un biberón, ahora estábamos aquí en su mecedora yo muriendo de sueño y el mas despierto que un huracán, al final creo que los dos nos dormimos en la incómoda cosa, si tendría un dolor seguro…

…

-Amor ¿Edward? Amor despierta…- no quería hacerlo enserio tenia mucho sueño…- Edward por favor amor despierta….

-¡Bella! shh, shh…- ella sonrió y seguro que yo tenia una cara de susto, mire mis manos y Anthony no estaba ¡Oh Dios! se me había caído….

-Amor tranquilo…

-¿Anthony?...

-Está abajo en el jardín con las chicas, necesitamos hablar Edward ¿Qué paso?...

-Me quede dormido con Tony anoche, ustedes estaban muy cómodas sin mí, me echaron de mi cama…

-Amor no regresaste, además esto no es lo que necesitaba hablar con tigo. Dime ¿Qué paso ayer? ¿Por qué tu madre estaba aquí?...- me pase la mano por el pelo ¿Qué iba a decirle?...- ¡Responde!...

-Amor por favor yo…

-¿Tu padre está aquí?...

-No, no, nena mi madre vino sola, solo quería ver a las chicas, por favor nena ellas van a venir hoy y quieren vernos…

-Ok ¿Aquioras vienen?...- así nada más, no pondría ningún impedimento…

-A las 10…-mire mi reloj…- de hecho en unos minutos…

-Sí, bueno regreso cuando termines de hablar con ellas, supongo que querrán conocer a Anthony, así que Ness y yo nos…

-¿Qué? Espera Bella ¿Qué dices?...

-Eso, Ness y yo nos iremos a dar una vuelta, cuando ellas se hayan ido me hablas listo…- ella no me dejo decir nada mas, salió de la habitación de Tony, mire por la ventana como hablaba con las chicas, me pase las manos por el pelo con frustración ¿Por qué no entendía lo que pasaba? Baje rápidamente y escuche el timbre si era como pensaba Alice y mamá ya estarían frente a mi puerta... y gracias a Dios así fue…

-Mamá, que bueno que llegaron…

-Espero que no seamos inoportunas pero quisimos llegar un poco más temprano…

-No hay problema pasen, Bella esta en el jardín con las chicas…- vi como se sorprendían las dos…- ellas no quisieron ir y bueno aquí están, pasen por aquí por favor…- las conduje a la parte trasera, cuando llegamos Bella levanto la vista y pude ver cómo me maldecía en su mente, Carlie corrió con la mano de Ness en la suya hacia nosotros...

-¡Abuela! Ness mira te dije que mi abuela regresaría…

-Cariño, que bueno verte de nuevo, pero mira que preciosas están las dos, hola querida ¿Cómo estás?...

-Bien señora Cullen…

-Oh hermosa no me digas Sra. Cullen, eso se oye como muy viejo para mi, ¿O me ves muy vieja?...- las tres rieron ante el comentario de mi madre y poco a poco se fue lo incomodo de la situación, Bella seguía con Anthony en la manta mientras nosotros estábamos platicando con las chicas…

-Bueno ¿Quieren algo de tomar?...

-Nosotras iremos por bebidas, vamos Ness…-las chicas salieron corriendo mientras seguía platicando con Alice, vi como mi madre se acercaba a Bella que tenia a Tony en sus brazos….

-Espera Alice…- justo cuando me acercaba escuche de lo que hablaban…

-Por favor Bella…

-No, lo siento por Edward pero yo no puedo olvidar como fui tratada en su casa, como si fuera una zorra casa fortunas, y peor aun que su marido ensuciara mi nombre con algo tan preciado como lo es mi bebe…- ella se volteo hacía mi con una mirada de disculpa en los ojos…- lo siento…- paso junto a mi entregándome a Tony y saliendo hacia la casa, sabía que iría a nuestra habitación dado que las llaves de los coches las había escondido…

-Edward lo siento pero ¿A qué se refería con eso? Carlisle no conoce a Anthony, es más apenas nos hemos enterado…- sabía que ella hablaba de Charlie…

-Mamá ella no habla de Tony, habla de nuestro otro bebe Charlie…

O00o0o0oo00o0o0o

Oh, oh, Esme apareció pero ¿Dónde está Carlisle?...

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, los amito mucho…

Este es el link de mi página en Facebook para que se pasen por ahí, necesitamos likes J pages/Chica-Perfecta-Chica-que-le-gusta-Twilight/738392982868982

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane


	30. Chapter 30

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa __**S. Meyer **__yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

_Gracias de todo corazón por sus lindos comentarios, a las nuevas lectoras bienvenidas, por agregar a favoritos y alertas, lectoras fantasma no mas no me asusten__ … __**Chiarat, Gwitch, Yoliki, Hade HSos, dnicz, ANATXP, Cullen-21-gladys, lupsof, Jane.**_

CAP. 28 ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?...

Después de contarle todo a mi madre sobre el bebe que Bella tuvo junto a Ness, de decirle lo que había pasado la vez cuando había vuelto a casa, por supuesto que mi madre estaba más que enojada con migo y con papá, comprendía el odio de Bella hacia ella…

-Bueno ahora la entiendo más que nunca en eso de odiarme…

-Mamá a ella se le hace muy difícil entender lo que pasa, en cierto modo la entiendo pero la verdad es que ella es feliz con lo que tenemos por eso es que yo no he regresado…

-Yo vine porque sabía que algo andaba mal, Edward tu padre recibió una carta informado de qué tu no habías ocupado tu puesto que si tu estado de salud era ya mejor ¿Qué paso con eso Edward?...

-Bueno Ness heredo la enfermedad de su abuela y Bella no fue compatible para la donación de medula así que yo fui el que entro como donante y fui compatible, le done hace unas semanas a Ness mi medula mamá…

-¿¡Qué!?...- volví a explicar todo a mamá y claro que ella lloro por ello pero volteo su mirada a dónde las chicas jugaban con Alice…- eso es algo que… no imaginaba, creo que en verdad es tu hija, no es que lo dudara o algo así, me parecía imposible pero con esto es no sé…

-Ellas ahora son mi familia mamá y no permitiré que nadie las dañe…

-No, claro que no…- en ese momento Alice se acerco a nosotros, en realidad se veía cansada…

-Edward me deberás una buena esas chicas son una tormenta…- mi madre y yo reímos por la cara de Alice que literalmente me quito a Tony, nosotros seguimos hablando de comer fuera para así poder tener un acercamiento sin que Bella dijera que no…

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!...- me levante corriendo cuando Carlie salió corriendo hacia mí, me preocupe por Ness, ella estaba más que mejor pero eso no quería decir que a veces no tuviera algún síntoma…- ¡Papá!...

-¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Ness?...

-No, mamá… mamá no está…- corrí hacia dentro porque eso era imposible, yo tenia las llaves de todos los coches, así que hacia ahí fui pero ellas estaban ahí…

-Papá ¿Dónde está mamá?...

-No se cariño, ve con Carlie le llamare a su celular de seguro salió con tía _Za_…- ella asintió y marque el numero mientras Alice se ponía a mi lado preguntando en silencio, le hice una señal de que esperara mientras sonaba…- bueno…

-¿Edward? Que sorpresa, ¿Qué necesitas?...

-Za, por favor dime que Bella está ahí con tigo por favor…

-No, ella no está aquí, me hablo ayer pero no ¿Qué pasa?...

-Mi madre y Alice están aquí, ella se enojo y no está, no se aquioras salió de casa…

-No, enserio que no se, voy para tu casa…- colgamos y me puse a pensar en dónde podía estar ¡Dios Bella!...

-Edward a lo mejor ella salió a dar un paseo, márcale a su teléfono…- ya estaba marcando pero la cosa sonaba hasta mandarme a buzón ¡Agh! Marque rápidamente el localizador pero antes de que pudiera conectar con la dirección correcta ella lo apago ¡Joder!...

-Nada, ella apago el celular, bien ¿A dónde pudo ir?...- el timbre sonó y supe que era Za, Alice abrió y yo me devanaba los sesos por saber, horas que ella pudo salir de casa sin yo darme cuenta…

-¿Qué paso? ¿Nada?...- solo negué…

-Trate de marcarle y localizarla por el localizador pero apago el teléfono, solo alcanzo a darme algunas calles pero nada que me recuerde a algo, a demás no conozco bien esta jodida cuidad…

-Edward este es el cementerio de Phoenix, Bella fue a ver a Charlie…- me pare como rayo y solo alcance a decirle que cuidaran de mis niñas, Bella ya me había llevado ahí para presentarme a Charlie, mi nena con todo esto le llegaban muchos recuerdo y a como la conocía ella era muy reservada prefería sufrir en silencio. El camino fue más lento de lo que en verdad lo era, ya que puede que haya violado varias leyes de tránsito, cuando llegue baje e inmediatamente busque donde sabía que estaba…. Y así era, en la lapida donde estaba el nombre grabado de Charlie estaba ella recargada, me acerque despacio para no espantarla pero ella estaba dormida sobre esa fría piedra, la tome con cuidado y la lleve hacia el coche, estaba tan dormida que ni siquiera se dio cuenta, me metí con ella en la parte trasera y ahí me quede admirando su rostro todo sonrojado por haber estado llorando…

.-.-.-.-.-

No sé en qué momento me quede dormido hasta que sentí como se removía sobre mi Bella, se había acomodado en mi regazo para estar mejor, la verdad es que no sabía si estaba despierta hasta que ella hablo…

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?...

-No apagaste tu teléfono a tiempo…- nos quedamos callados por un largo rato que en verdad pensé que se había vuelto a dormir…

-¿Renesme, Carlie?...

-Con Za y mi madre…

-A que bien…

-Bella amor por favor necesitamos hablar me volví loco cuando las chicas vieron que no estabas…

-Solo quería pensar…

-Y llorar…. Bella no lo hagas, no te escondas de mi, somos una pareja y por lo tal…

-No, es tu madre y no puedes elegir entre las dos…

-Es que no hay que elegir, amor te amo, amo a mi madre y quiero que la escuches solo eso y si crees que soy un asno o algo así déjame decirte que ella cree lo mismo por todo lo que he hecho…

-¿Ella sabe lo de Ness?...- solo asentí…- seguro cree que fue una locura ¿No?...- negué…- podrías hablarme por favor, tus señas me exasperan…

-Como a mí tu actitud de niña caprichuda, Bella por favor no tienen que ser así las cosas…- ella se volteo hacia mi completamente para poder estar a la misma altura quedando a horcajadas…

-¿Cómo quieres que sean?...

-Yo le explique todo a mi madre y ella entiende por todo lo que pasamos así que no veo por qué no quieras escucharla para que ella te diga lo que tiene que decirte…- ella me miro y se quedo pensativa, dejo caer su rostro en mi hombro y sentí su cuerpo vibrar a causa de las lagrimas, empecé a besar su cabello y baje hasta su oreja para seguir por su cuello…- tranquila nena ¿Sí?...- ella asintió y me abrazo fuertemente…

-Supongo que sí, está bien hablare con tu madre pero no prometo que me guste y…

-Tranquila me alegra mucho que aunque sea lo intentes amor…- se acurrucaron un buen rato ahí hasta que el vio la hora en el tablero del coche y pensó en sus pequeñas niñas…- amor sé que aquí se está muy cómodo pero deje dos niñas muy preocupadas en casa así que es hora de irnos…

-Oh mis niñas, claro que si vamos…- cuando ella empezó a removerse para ponerse de pie y salir del coche gruñí ¡Joder! ella me estaba provocando…

-Nena por favor necesito un poco de paz mental…

-Mmm ¿Enserio?...- volvió a su posición y empezó a besarme fuertemente, lleve mis manos a su espalda y a su trasero para poder ayudarla a impulsarse sobre mi muy dispuesto miembro ¡Joder! si seguía así tendría un problema muy pronto…- mmm Edward, te extraño amor…

-¡Joder nena! Yo también te extraño cariño y…

-¿Crees que se considere adulterio si tenemos sexo en el coche?...

-Nena no lo sé pero no me importa…- así que se aventuro a quitar la blusa de ella pero san inoportuno los interrumpió…- ¡Joder! juro que matare a quién…- tomo su teléfono y retiro mentalmente lo dicho, era el numero de su casa y seguramente eran sus pequeñas niñas…-hola mi amor…

-_Papi ¿Ya vienes? Es muy tarde…_

-Sí mi amor, estoy en el coche con mami…-le pase el teléfono a Bella mientras trataba de controlar mi respiración y recomponerme, ella hablo con ellas y las calmo a cada una, una ves que terminaron de hablar él sabía que su aventura de tener sexo en el coche estaba perdida…- bueno ya que tenemos unas pequeñas impacientes en casa esto queda pospuesto…- ella rio fuertemente bajándose y pasándose al asiento delantero del copiloto ¡Joder! tenia su trasero frente a mí y eso no ayudaba en nada…

-¡Auch! ¡Edward!...- empecé a reír fuertemente y ella se volteo a mirarme enojada, si algo odiaba ella era que yo tocara su amado trasero…- sigue así y no tendrás sexo en coche ni en cama…

-Nena…

-No…- sin importar lo que dijera la tome de sus caderas y la atraje hacia mí, quedando su espalda sobre mi pecho, agradecía que trajera falda, empecé a subirle la falda dado leves caricias por sus piernas haciéndola estremecer hasta llegar a su centro donde pude sentir como sus bragas estaban empapadas…- ¡Dios Edward no pares!...

-No nena…- tome sus piernas y las puse encima de las mías abriéndolas para mejorar el acceso, moví a un lado su pequeña braguita y me adentre en ella masajeando lentamente extendiendo su humedad, agregue otro dedo mientras que con mi pulgar masajeaba su clítoris, sentía como su humedad crecía y empapaba mi mano, Bella empezó a dar pequeños saltos sobre mi mano sabía que ella estaba cerca así que lleve mi otra mano hacia uno de sus senos y lo apreté fuertemente entre mis manos haciendo que explotara en un orgasmo fuertemente…

-¡E…Edward!...- sintió como ella quedaba laxa sobre su pecho, saco lentamente su mano y sintiéndose excitado la llevo a sus labios saboreándola y poco falto para que ella volviera a subir a las estrellas dado a ese espectáculo…

-Nena tienes un sabor exquisito y juro por Dios que si nuestras hijas no nos estuvieran esperando en casa te tomaría aquí mismo…- ella gimió imaginando sus palabras, pero era cierto sus hijas los esperaban así que tomando un respiro profundo volvió a la carga y se paso al asiento delantero…- mmm nena tienes un trasero hermoso no sabes lo que imagino hacer con el…

-Es tuyo amor, solo tuyo…

…

..

.

Después de conducir hacía casa y encontrar a sus pequeñas niñas esperándolos Edward sintió que volvía a sentir su corazón latir, el solo ver sus caritas felices por ver a su mami…

-Bueno es hora de dormir, es tarde…

-Hasta mañana abuelita, tía, nos vemos mañana…

-Hasta mañana hermosas…

-Esme por favor espérame necesito hablar con tigo de algo…

-Claro que si cariño ve, ve aquí te esperamos…- los dos subimos con las chicas para ayudarlas, una ves que estuvieron listas y las ayudamos salimos hacia la sala no sin antes checar a Anthony, sabía que Bella bajaba lentamente porque no quería enfrentarse a lo que mi madre tenia que decir, antes de llegar con ellas no quedamos quietos ya que ella respiraba lentamente intentando calmarse…

-Nena si no quieres…

-No, si o sea si quiero deja que me calme un poco y…- entonces escuchamos como ella y Alice discutían en voz no tan baja…

-Por favor mamá necesitamos decirle…

-No, ellos tiene su vida, ellos están felices no arruinare eso, Carlisle a causado un dolor muy fuerte no quiero que se sientan obligados por lo que él está pasando…

-¿Qué está pasando papá mamá?...

-Edward, nada hijo, nada ¿Podemos hablar Bella?...

-Escuchamos perfectamente Esme ¿Qué pasa?...- ella bajo la mirada dejándose caer en la silla de nuevo…

-Está mal Edward, hace unos días sufrió un infarto esta tan estresado con encontrarte y a Carlie que dejo de cuidarse por eso he venido para pedirte que regreses pero he visto como ustedes están, Bella yo quiero pedirte una disculpa en nombre de mi esposo por favor hija no quiero que me quites la oportunidad de ver a mis niñas a Anthony por favor…

-Esme yo no soy quien por favor tranquila que no pasa nada, y si es necesario que vallamos a ver a Carlisle lo haremos pero por favor cálmese no me gusta verla así…

-¡Oh Dios! eres tan linda hija, no sé porque Carlisle tiene esa opinión de ti, pero te juro que lo hare cambiar de opinión, por ahora te agradezco lo que haces hija…

-No es nada Esme solo quiero que te tranquilices, mira te preparare la habitación de invitados, les preparare a las dos para que descansen, no quiero que te sientas mal, cuando te sientas mejor hablaremos de ello…- mire como ella cambiaba rápidamente de humor ante mi madre Alice también estaba sorprendida pero Bella era así y por supuesto que no quería que mi madre se sintiera mal y mucho menos Carlie sabiendo lo que pasaba con su abuelo…

…

..

.

Tenia fija mi visión en ella, estaba muy calmada para todo lo que había y estaba pasando, entraba de un cuarto a otro, se había quitado la ropa y ahora andaba solo en ropa interior, sacaba metía, me tenia mareado hasta que por fin entro a nuestro cuarto de baño y escuche la regadera, me tranquilice un poco poniendo alguna película mala en la tele aunque no dejaba de checar el reloj para ver el tiempo ella muy fácil podía volver a ponerse mal en el baño eso lo hacía cuando no quería que las chicas la vieran llorar decía que el jabón se le había metido en los ojos, si no supiera yo que era…. Después de 30 minutos decidí entrar y fue una sorpresa muy grande lo que encontré, ella estaba desnuda frente al espejo aplicando a todo su hermoso cuerpo crema ¡Joder! mi miembro salto alegre por tan bella visión…

-Hola amor, enseguida salgo…- me quede ahí parado viendo como sus deliciosos pechos se movían cuando ella hablaba…- ¿Edward?...- ella era una bruja sabía lo que me hacía y sus ricitas lo confirmaban…

-¿Eh?...

-Que enseguida salgo amor…

-¿No quieres que yo te ayude mejor?...

-¿No será un trabajo muy difícil Sr. Cullen?...- reí ante su ocurrencia tomando el bote de crema ¡Joder! Las mujeres tenían tantas cosas para ponerse y saliendo con ella hacia nuestra cama, instintivamente ella se apego a mí como un oso dejándome sentir todo su pequeño y sexy cuerpo…

-No…- la puse sobre ella y rocié crema en mis manos calentándola un poco para empezar por sus hombros bajando por sus brazos, regrese por su cuello hasta alcanzar su pecho dónde pase mis pulgares por sus pezones que se irguieron ante mi toque, bajando por su vientre hasta su sexo podía ver como palpitaba, como se estremecía ante mi toque, podía ver sus risos chocolate moverse ante la fricción que ella hacia ante mi mano…- Joder nena estas húmeda ¿Qué quieres amor?...

-¡Oh Dios! E…Edward por favor no pares…- aumente dos dedos mientras que mi palma frotaba su clítoris…- más, más por favor así, ahí…- seguí moviendo mi mano y lleve la otra a su pecho para estimularlo y jalarlo, sentí como sus paredes aprisionaban mis dedos y se contraían ¡Joder! mi polla quería estar en el lugar de mi mano, con dos movimientos más ella se retorció ante el éxtasis que alcanzo, pude ver como sus manos retorcían la sabana y su cuerpo quedaba laxo…- ¡E…Edward!...

…

..

.

Me quede suspendido sobre ella viendo como poco a poco regresaba a la normalidad, tenia una fina capa de sudor por todo su cuerpo que hacia brillar como si tuviera finos diamantes ¡Joder! se veía hermosa, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y poco a poco abrió sus ojos mirándome intensamente. Era un jodido suertudo…

-¿Bien?...

-Más que bien, ahora si a dormir y estaré como más que nueva…

-Bueno ya que has tenido tu muy buena gratificación ¿Podremos hablar?...

-Hum, sobre que…

-Sobre como actuaste con mi madre Bella, estabas nerviosa de enfrentarla y luego simplemente le ofreciste un lugar aquí, y hasta viajar a Seattle ¿Qué pasa?...

-Bueno cuando escuche a Esme llorar y decirle eso a Alice me conmovió mucho porque bueno es su esposo, es tu padre y abuelo de Carlie, el los conoció antes que nosotros Edward, son tu familia y no quiero que haya enfrentamientos, te lo dije la vez que fuiste a Seattle antes del trasplante de Ness y si queremos pertenecer a tu familia hay que estar en paz con todos…- me quede mirando como idiota, esta bella mujer primero pensaba en todos antes que en ella misma y la amaba por ello, ella paso sus manos por mi cuello dado que yo seguía suspendido sobre ella aunque ahora más cerca dado que estaba sobre mis codos…- a demás me habías dado un incentivo en el coche, tus manos son mágicas Mrs. Cullen…- ella empezó a reír fuertemente ante su broma y yo la seguí ella era tan cambiante en su humor estos últimos días que me volvería loco…

-Bueno nena te agradezco eso y más, ahora dormiremos y mañana veremos qué pasa ¿Te parece?...

-Sip, ahora quiero que me abraces y me mimes, quiero comportarme caprichosa…

-Ok hermosa, venga…- la abrace y nos voltee a los dos juntos para dejarla sobre mí sabía que le gustaba dormir así, la abrace y empecé a cantarle una nana con eso al poco tiempo Morfeo nos llevo al mundo de los sueños…

-.-.-.-.-

Bueno cuando dije que hasta podíamos ir a Seattle no imagine que se lo tomarían muy enserio y al pie de la letra las indicaciones, ahora me veía con boletos en la mano con un solo destino, con mí ropa en maletas dispuesta en la puerta y sobre todo dos niñas muy felices, creo que eso mejoraba la situación o eso esperaba….

-Gracias Bella por hacer esto…

-No hay que agradecer Esme estoy feliz que sirva de algo…

-Cariño eres más que eso y por cierto felicidades por el nuevo integrante…- ¡Joder! ¿Mi recién descubierta suegra acababa de verme la tripa? No, no ella me felicitaba por Anthony eso era seguro… o no, joder, mierda esto tenia que ser una broma de muy mal gusto, corrí hacia mi habitación y claro que tropecé en las escaleras pero necesitaba llegar, hay santa vaca que da leche esto no debería de pasar…. Y si ahí la jodida cosa se burlaba de mi, mierda tendría un ataque muy serio…

-¡Mierda!...

Oo000o00o0o0o0o0o0o

¿Ustedes que creen que este pasado aquí? Yo digo que Bella tiene una boca muy grosera hay que lavarla con jabón jajaja, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, besos…

Esta neófita se despide…

Cambio y fuera…

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa __**S. Meyer **__yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

_Gracias de todo corazón por sus lindos comentarios, a las nuevas lectoras bienvenidas, por agregar a favoritos y alertas, lectoras fantasma no mas no me asusten__ … __**Chiarat, Gwitch, Yoliki, Hade HSos, dnicz, ANATXP, Cullen-21-gladys, lupsof, Jane.**_

CAP. 29 SORPRESAS QUE DA LA VIDA…

-Vamos Ness no es tan difícil…

-No, aquí te espero tu ve…- mi hija no quería entrar a la habitación dado lo que había pasado con mi padre y Bella, en cierta forma la entendía pero Carlie no…- anda de aquí no me muevo…- Carlie le susurro algo a lo que ella asintió con un abrazo, sabía que ellas me sacarían canas verdes y de mil colores cuando estuvieran más grandes…

-Bien vamos papi, estoy cansada y ya no quiero esperar más...- negué para mi mismo mientras subíamos las escaleras, cuando llegamos solo tocamos y entramos con un _pase _mamá estaba adentro y juro que saltaba como niña pequeña ante la emoción de que nos reencontráramos con papá…

-¡Edward! ¡Carlie!...

-¡Abuelo!...- ella corrió hacia el subiendo a toda prisa en la cama…- te ves muy mal ¿No te cuidan como debe ser?...

-No amor, me hacen falta tus cuidados…

-Pues ya estoy aquí, aunque dejare indicaciones cuando me vaya, tu tranquilo…

-¿Cuándo te vayas?...

-Sí, abuelo no puedo quedarme tengo mi casa en otra parte…- amaba a mi hija ella sabía que tanto debía decir sin decirle nada ella era una listilla…- pero no te preocupes que mientras te cuidare…

-Bueno te parece si mejor me traes un vaso de jugo para tomarme mi pastilla, por favor hija…

-Claro que si abuelito…- cuando ella salió mi padre me miro preguntando qué pasaba, yo estaba cerca de la ventana viendo como el jardín en el que tanto me gustaba compartir momentos con Carlie estaba más deteriorado, suspire esto tenia que parar antes de que empezara…

-Y bien no me dirás que pasa…

-Por favor papá déjate de estupideces que si no fuera porque estas en esa cama ya te hubiera molido a golpes por lo que paso…

-Esa mujer te ha cambiado, no puedo creer que tú digas eso a mí a tu propio padre…

-Papá solo quiero saber algo ¿Quién te dio esa información, toda esa mentira?...

-La conseguí y no es ninguna mentira…

-Bueno pues quien sea que investigue para ti es un mal investigador…- el trato de hablar pero lo interrumpí…- déjame terminar, también hice una investigación y nada es cierto, ese bebe si existió y no sabes cómo me arrepiento en cada momento por haberte creído, amo a Bella y a Ness, somos una familia los cinco si tu no lo aceptas papá lo lamento pero no me harás cambiar, Carlie es feliz donde estamos así que te voy a pedir que no le metas ideas raras porque entonces nos iremos ¿Está claro?...- el se quedo callado…- ¡Está claro!...

-Sí, pero esto no se queda así, esa mujer no me va a quitar a mi familia…

-No papá, ella no te la está quitando tu solo lo haces…

-¡Regrese! Aquí tienes abuelo…

-Sí mi amor, gracias…- estuvimos o estuvieron platicando de todo, Carlie le platicaba de todo a su abuelo tanto que no sé como él no estaba mareado, llevaba los últimos 5 minutos checando el reloj y Carlie se había dado cuenta…

-Abuelo ya es tarde y nos tenemos que ir…- ¿Ya dije que amo a mi hija? ¿No? Pues la amo…

-Pero ¿Por qué hija? Puedes quedarte en tu habitación aquí en la casa hay mucho espacio y…

-No podemos abuelito, Ness debe de estar desesperada y cansada por el viaje puedo venir a verte mañana un rato, bueno primero tengo que ir a ver a unos amigos y después vengo pero no mucho porque en la noche salimos de vuelta…

-¡Qué!...- Carlie salto y tuve que correr para tomarla y que no se callera ya que estaba cerca de la orilla…- perdón cariño no quería…

-No, tú si querías ¿Por qué odias tanto a mi mamá y a mi hermana? ¿Qué te han hecho para que no las quieras?...

-Me están quitando tu cariño mi amor, ellas no quieren que tu….

-Carlisle basta, cariño ponte los zapatos nos vamos ya, mamá lo siento pero esto no lo aceptare y papá espero que sepas lo que haces deja de meter ideas donde no caben…

-Adiós abuelo…- los dos salimos y pude oír como mamá reprendía a papá como niño chiquito, cuando bajamos Bella no estaba las buscamos pero no estaban ¡Carajo! Vi la mirada de Carlie sobre mi asustada, sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba y esperaba que no fuera otra vez lo mismo…- ¿Papá?...

-Tranquila cariño, venga las buscaremos a lo mejor se fueron a comprar algo…- llamaba a Bella pero ella no respondía, su teléfono me mandaba directamente al buzón, tomamos el camino directamente hacia casa, manejaba muy lento porque así podíamos ver en donde estaban, no debían de haber ido muy lejos…

-.-.-.

Carlie me estaba matando de los nervios porque no dejaba de moverse, hasta que las vimos sentadas en un parque que no estaba tan alejado de casa, no se veían raras o algo por el estilo sino más bien tranquilas y disfrutando del día soleado, Carlie corrió hasta donde estaban asustándolas un poco pero cuando se dieron cuenta sonrieron como siempre…

-Hola hermosas ¿Qué hacen aquí?...

-Lo siento papi es que no estábamos aburriendo así que quise salir a dar un paseo pero me canse un poco y nos quedamos aquí…

-Venga cariño vamos a casa…- tome a Ness en mis brazos y la cargue para ir al coche mientras Carlie caminaba con Bella detrás de nosotros, ella le preguntaba cómo le había ido con su abuelo y ella respondía que bien, sabía que Bella se daba cuenta de que ella estaba triste y ya no tenia la misma alegría que cuando llegamos…

-Supongo que a Carlie no le fue bien con su abuelo ¿No?...- asentí hacia Ness que venía en mi espalda…-lo siento mucho…

-¿Por qué?...

-Porque de seguro fue por culpa de mamá y mía que tuvo problemas con su abuelo…

-No, amor no fue por culpa de nadie más que de mi padre, el cree que es el centro del universo cuando no es así, tu tranquila que hay que disfrutar estas mini vacaciones mientras duren…- sabía que me odiaría pero ni modo…- mañana podremos ir a ver a sus amigos y a sus amigas así que calmada…

-¿En serio tú dejaras que veamos a los chicos? No lo creo…- yo tampoco. Cuando llegamos a casa subimos para que descansaran un poco claro que sus nanas se repartieron las actividades así que fue más fácil llegar solo a descansar y comer algo rico, había sido una odisea ver dónde nos quedaríamos y finalmente votando quedo la casa de Bella y bueno como nuestras hijas eran unas caprichosas ahora mismo estábamos los cuatro en la cama de Bella abrazándolas, Carlie había soltado algunas lagrimas en el pecho de Bella mientras ella la sostenía o más bien todos, sabía que su abuelo era una persona muy importante en su vida y que le gritara o que no quisiera a Bella y Ness era muy difícil dado que para ella era como darle a escoger y ella escogería a nuestra familia…

…

..

.

_POV BELLA…_

Sabía que tenia que ir a la farmacia comprar la prueba, hacerla, verla y decirle a Edward era muy fácil ¡No! No lo era…

-Sue saldré un momento las niñas estaña con los chicos en el patio trasero, llevare con migo a Tony…

-Claro que si mi niña, ve con cuidado…- tome la pañalera y las llaves, podía oír las risas de los chicos mientras salía, gracias a Dios Edward había salido a checar unos asuntos sobre el trabajo y eso me recordaba que yo también debía hacerlo…

-Mi amor estas muy guapo, vas a acompañar a mami a un lugar y tú serás mi único cómplice así que no digas nada…- sonreí porque Anthony estaba cada vez más grande y aunque no era mi hijo lo quería como uno, las investigaciones no habían arrojado mucho pero mientras los papeles para que él fuera un Cullen-Swan estaban ya casi por ser firmados y finalizados y eso me ponía muy feliz, respire tranquilamente para conducir hacia _Swan's _mi secretaria sabía que estaba aquí y tenia todo listo para ver, había algunos casos que yo deje pendientes y tenia que ver si los denegaba, los dejaba así o lo terminaba en Phoenix…

-Bella que alegría verte…

-Hola Tara me alegra también…

-Pero que es esta cosita que tenemos aquí, míralo hasta dónde me quede solo tenias una pequeña niña…

-Sí, pero ahora tengo dos pequeñas niñas y un pequeño niño…- _y otro en proceso_ carajo que mi mente se callara…- bien tengo algo de prisa así que muéstrame todo lo que necesito saber y…

-Si quieres puedo llevarlo con migo mientras tu terminas aquí…

-Claro gracias, ten esta es su leche, gracias Mía…- Tara empezó a mostrarme varios casos que yo había dejado pero había uno que yo había olvidado por completo y me odiaba por eso, ahí entre todos esos estaba el expediente con el nombre de _Xiomara_ ¿Cómo la había olvidado? Tenia que preguntarle a Edward sobre ella...- este no, este me lo llevare a Phoenix, quiero que toda la información que se encuentre de este expediente se me mande, aunque no creo que haya nada fuera dado que era algo muy privado y especial y no sé cómo pude olvidarlo…

-Pasaron muchas cosas Bella tranquila, entonces está todo listo, el lunes a primera hora les daré a todos los informes y expedientes para que empiecen a trabajar en las entrevistas, tu tranquila y cuando estén los informes te los mandaré…

-Muchas gracias por venir hoy se que no les interrumpí pero no iba a venir otro día ya saben que mi residencia esta en Phoenix…

-Lo sabemos Bells Jane nos mantiene informada de cómo la maltratas…- las tres nos echamos a reír por sus palabras pues casi no visitaba la compañía de allá solo eventualmente…

-Ok, le diré a ver que dice, bueno vámonos creo que todo quedo ya listo…

-Sí, hay pero promete que vendrás a visitarnos de nuevo porque esta hermosura es tan linda, verdad que si bebe bonito…- Tony solo sonrió y eso hizo que ellas hicieran un _aw, oh, _jajaja me moría de la risa solo era un hermoso bebe, bueno mi bebe era un amor y una lindura así que si lo creía…

-Bueno chao, Anthony despídete de tus tías, adiós, adiós…- dije mientras tomaba su manita y la sacudía hacía ellas, mientras ponía a Anthony en su sillita y volvía al tráfico pensaba en cómo iba a hacer esto estaba tan nerviosa que temblaba, así que me calme antes de entrar a la farmacia porque si no cometería un error y llevaba a mi bebe…

…

-Buenas tardes, ¿Encontró todo lo que buscaba?...- respira Swan…

-Sí, gracias…- pague y salí de ahí con Anthony comiendo una paleta ¡Joder! tenia que tranquilizarme, una vez que llegue a casa vi que Edward ya estaba ahí de pronto la bolsa pesaba mucho más que Anthony, respire y entre con naturalidad o toda la que podía…- Sue regrese…

-Amor que bueno que llegaste, deja que te ayude…

-No amor mejor toma a Tony creo que le hace falta un cambio, yo iré a dejar las cosas…

-Claro, venga amor vamos a cambiarte, Bells las chicas salieron a dar un paseo Harry fue con ellos…

-Tu dejaste a las chicas salir solas con los chicos ¿Te sientes bien?...

-Claro que si, necesito hablar de algo muy importante con tigo y si este pequeño que como lo veo duerme unas horas serán más que suficientes…

-E…está bien…- ¿Sería que él sabía de? No era imposible que eso pasara, solo yo podía saberlo. Deje las cosas en la cocina y guarde la prueba en mi bolsa lo haría en la noche así nadie se daría cuenta, cuando regrese a la sala Edward ya estaba ahí con el monitor de bebes, bien a lo que fuera…- bien dime ¿Qué pasa?...

-Ven necesito que vayamos al estudio…

-¿Qué pasa Edward?...

-Tranquila, mira ¿Recuerdas porque nos conocimos?...- asentí…- bueno hoy fui a arreglar algunas cosas y luego a mi departamento ahí encontré esto…- miré que tenia una cinta en sus manos, no entendía que era eso…

-¿Qué es eso?...

-Cuando me fui a buscarte a Phoenix deje todo, tú estabas haciendo una entrevista ¿Recuerdas?...

-Sí a Xiomara, de hecho encontré el expediente hoy, también salí a la empresa a denegar algunos casos y el de ella lo traigo quiero llevarlo a casa para terminarlo pero ¿Qué pasa?...

-Xiomara falleció en ese tiempo que estuvimos ahí, cuando yo regrese que Carlie se quedo con tigo lo supe, ella dejo esto para los dos…- el me mostro el video en su mano…- nena…

-Espera… solo déjame asimilar esto ¡Dios! ella quería que yo sacara su reportaje, que yo diera a conocer lo que era y…y le falle…- no supe nada más pues todo se volvió negro, a lo lejos pude escuchar como Edward gritaba pero yo me dejaba ir en la inconsciencia…

…

..

.

No sabía que pasaba, tenia un dolor de cabeza insoportable y sentía que mi cuerpo estaba adolorido, lleve mis manos a mi rostro para despejarme un poco…

-¿Bella? ¿Amor estás bien?...

-Mmm… Me duele todo…

-Es normal te diste un buen golpe, tranquila…

-¿Qué paso? Recuerdo que me dijiste… ¡Oh Dios! no lo puedo creer yo…

-Tranquila por favor, nena para todos fue una sorpresa más que ella los últimos días estuvo muy bien, nadie esperaba que eso pasara pero Xiomara ya no quería estar aquí, las pasiones que tenia, sus sueños estaban terminados porque ella así lo quería, aunque yo hubiera estado aquí con ella, ella no le echaba las ganas no podía hacer nada…

-Lo sé pero eso no evita que me sienta mal por haberle fallado en lo que ella quería, al menos si hubiera sacado la historia y…

-Hey, la historia la podemos sacar ahora, puedo ayudarte podemos terminarla antes o ahora es un sueño que podemos cumplirle amor pero no quiero que te pongas así…

-Sí lo siento, fue la impresión de todo esto…

-Y que no hayas comido, le diré a Sue que te suba algo mientras yo voy por las chicas, llego mientras tú estabas de bella durmiente…

-¿No me dijiste que ellas habían salido con Harry?...

-Sí pero hace un rato llego ya que Susy y Sue lo necesitaban y como ellas estaban con las chicas en casa de Hazel pues le pareció que no pondría ningún impedimento pero quiero ir por ellas, además en unas horas salimos, si quieres podemos ir juntos para que te despidas…

-No amor, todavía no me recupero del desmayo pero te juro que estoy bien…

-Ok, regreso enseguida…- después de que me diera un beso muy amoroso se fue, me levante y fui por las cosas al estudio tome el video y mi bolsa saque mi cartera de ella pues lo demás no tenia mucha importancia, cuando la colgaba Sue entro con una bandeja que tenia un sándwich de pollo con un vaso de leche que se me hacia agua la boca ¡Dios! sí que tenia hambre…

-Gracias Sue ¿Anthony esta dormidito verdad?...

-Si Bells, está en su cuna, le di de comer no te preocupes…

-Ok, gracias…- ella asintió así que yo tome el video y lo puse, no sabía con que me iba a encontrar pero sabía que no sería nada agradable…

…_. Hola Dr. Cullen usted se preguntara ¿Qué es esto? Bueno es un video para Bella ella empezó una entrevista dedicada a pacientes que tienen esta enfermedad que yo tengo, se que tú me la has puesto y agradezco ello, ella es mi héroe, quisiera ser como ella cuando crezca pero a quien engaño no es así Edward yo no viviré mas, si paso la noche es un milagro, aquí está mi vida bueno la cuento espero que a ella le gusten las ediciones que puse, si no fuera mucho pedir podrías persuadirla de que las coloque si puede, si no bueno intente algo, quiero que la historia sea terminada, escuchada y que sirva para alguien más te quiero mucho, fuiste un amigo que me ayudo mucho a pesar de ser medico fuiste más que eso, no me rendí, no lo hice amigo luche hasta el final solo que bueno mi final era más cercano de lo que pensábamos, dile que la quiero…. Oh mejor adiós Bella fuiste una muy buena amiga y te digo un secreto Edward es un excelente chico algo viejo pero bueno te merece como novia los quiero espero que desde dónde esté los pueda ver y los vea felices, los quiero adiós…_

…Mis lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus palabras hacia él, mire hacia el techo como lo hacía cuando mamá estaba internada en esa cama de hospital, yo le rogaba a Dios que me ayudara ahora solo levantaba una plegaria para esa pequeñita y rogaba porque Dios la tuviera en su gloria. Le volví a dar play y seguí viendo…

… _Mi vida empezó llena de felicidad, no puedo decir que fue mala a mis 15 años he tenido muchas experiencias unas más malas que otras y otras más buenas que otras, mi enfermedad empezó a muy temprana edad pensaba que era un regalo de Dios que él me había mandado este reto porque sabía que podía salir de él, lamentablemente no fue así, quiero que todos conozcan más que mi vida la enfermedad en sí, que tomen conciencia y ayuden a las personas que lo necesitan, sé que mi vida no fue muy larga y no porque no luchara, lo hice pero al final ella gano y yo me deje vencer…_

Seguí viendo el video que ella había hecho, la verdad es que sus palabras al inicio eran muy verdaderas esa enfermedad se la había llevado y aunque ella luchara era imposible no dejarse vencer yo lo había vivido en carne propia con mi pequeña, termine de ver el video llorando a mares y justo cuando Edward llegaba había apagado la televisión y empezado a sacar mis hojas dónde tenia mis anotaciones, aquí no tenia mi computadora pero me serviría una pluma y hojas tenia que terminar y sacar al aire este trabajo…

-¿Nena? ¿Bella que haces?...

-Nada, no si hago algo y necesito tu ayuda aquí mismo…

-Claro nena pero ya tienes todo listo porque en unas horas tenemos que salir…

-Sí, sí, ven necesito que me respondas varias preguntas que te voy a hacer, la grabadora empezara a grabar cuando yo termine la primera pregunta ¿Vale?...

-¿Qué es esto Bella? ¿Preguntas de qué?...

-Sobre la entrevista de Xiomara, necesito terminarla vi el video y ella en verdad se esforzó en hacerlo solo que faltan algunas respuesta en la parte medica y esa eres tú, la de tus colegas como principalmente había quedado prevista ya esta lista esa si la termine…

-Bella ¿Cómo es que conseguiste ese contrato? O sea eso tiene meses y supongo que firmaste un contrato…

-No sé Edward yo solo quiero terminarla, después veré que pasa con lo legal…- mire como negaba para sí…- si quieres ayudarme, si no olvídalo puedo hacerlo sola…- vi que suspiraba y como quitaba de mis manos la hoja con las preguntas…

-Está bien pero podemos hacerlo en el avión, ahora mismo necesito que recojas tus cosas porque nos tenemos que ir se nos hará tarde…- asentí muy emocionada y me aventé a sus brazos, tome mis cosas y las guarde en la maleta cuando termine bajamos con las cosas, las chicas estaban jugando con su hermano en la alfombra ya que el ya casi se mantenía sentado solito…

-No vayan a dejarlo solito porque puede caerse…

-No mami, ¿Ya nos vamos?...-asentí y camine hacia la cocina para dejar la charola, Sue estaba dejando todo limpio aunque sabía de sobra que Zafrina cuando viniera dejaría un desastre que la señora Lu tendría que limpiar, una vez que teníamos todo listo y estábamos en las camionetas salimos rumbo al aeropuerto, todos íbamos contentos y aunque Edward no me dijera nada sabía que no estaba de acuerdo pero no me importaba yo tenia una idea y una misión que nadie sacaría de mi mente…

-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando estuvimos en los aires pude oír como las chicas hablaban de muchas cosas entre ellas de los chicos que les gustaban y con los que pensaban ir al baile dado que se acercaba su fin de curso en algunas semanas, Edward apretaba la mandíbula y miraba a las chicas como si quisiera entrar en sus mentes y borrar eso, negué rápidamente y tome mi libreta para tomar los apuntes necesarios porque de esta no se escapaba…

-Por favor amor son chicas, ahora mismo necesito que me respondas lo que yo te pregunte por favor…

-Nena ¿Estás segura de esto?...

-Solo responde…- el asintió y yo empecé a realizar las preguntas y él a responderlas, recordé cuando le hice la primera entrevista y como había quedado fascinada con él ante sus respuestas, su pasión al hablar de su carrera absolutamente todo, como esa primera noche me invito a cenar y me beso ¡Joder! desde ese mismo momento mi vida había cambiado porque el amor de mi vida había entrado y de qué manera….

-Pues eso es todo ¿No?...- desperté de mi sueño cuando Edward hablo, mire la hoja y el tenia ya todas mis preguntas respondidas, lo mire sin entender…- creo que te fuiste al mundo de los sueños amor así que las respondí espero que te sirvan…

-Oh eres un amor, y si me fui un rato estaba recordando cuando te conocí que te hice la primera pregunta y como me asustaste en el estacionamiento y tu necedad ante llevarme a cenar…

-Oh sí, cuando me creíste casado y pensaste que te mentía…- empecé a reír porque si creí que me mentía…

-Sí ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? Me siento un poco mareada y…- salí volando hacia el baño pero con el avión moviéndose un poco y mi mareo perdí el equilibrio, por suerte Edward venía detrás de mí y pudo tomarme antes de que me diera un buen golpe...

-Nena estas muy pálida venga necesitas sentarte…

-No, necesito llegar al baño tengo muchas ganas de vomitar, por favor…- el me llevo hacia el baño y cuando estuve ahí descargue todo lo que había comido, deje caer mi cabeza en el frio de la pequeña cabina porque eso me reconfortaba hasta que sentí algo mas frio en mi nuca, mire y Edward tenia un trapo con hielos ahí y enserio lo agradecí, me lave la boca y me volvió a ayudar a llegar a mi asiento…

-Nena ¿Qué comiste? Algo debió de haberte hecho daño tienes un poco de fiebre porque estas caliente, aunque no sé porque no tienes escalofríos con el hielo…

-No sé pero quiero llegar a casa me siento muy mareada y creo que el avión da vueltas…- me alegraba que las chicas estuvieran durmiendo en la habitación que tenia el avión porque si no se preocuparían, cuando me recosté en el sillón me puse a llorar ¿Y ahora?...

-Nena tranquila amor, seguro que es algún virus y cuando lleguemos a casa te daré un medicamento para que te mejores ¿Sí? Tranquila amor…- Edward me tomo entre sus brazos mientras daba suaves masajes a mi espalda e intentaba calmarme antes de que me diera cuenta yo ya estaba dormida en los brazos de Morfeo…

…

..

.

_POV EDWARD…_

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto Bella no despertaba y si no respirara en verdad me preocuparía de que algo malo le pasara, la tome en brazos y así bajamos las chicas preguntaron pero les mentí diciendo que ella había tomado una pastilla para dormir muy tarde y el efecto aun no pasaba, claro que no me creyeron y por suerte Sue traía a Tony y Susy a las chicas mientras Harry bajaba las maletas. Una vez en casa acosté a Bella y baje con los chicos, aprovechamos un poco que Bella no estaba para comer chatarra aunque Sue nos dio una mirada nada linda...

-Chicas es hora de ir a la cama…

-Mamá no ha despertado…

-Sí pero se volvió a dormir cuando lleve a Tony estuve un momento con ella…- mentira solo tarde porque el necesitaba un cambio de pañal…- así que a dormir…- una ves que las arrope y conté un cuento ellas quedaron supuestamente dormidas aunque sabía que sus teléfonos estaban prendidos. Cuando entre a la habitación después de revisar a mi bebe vi que Bella estaba a oscuras frente a su computadora ¿Pero qué…?...- ¿Qué haces amor?...

-Nada. Solo aquí…

-Bella te sentías mal por favor regresa a la cama…

-No, ya me siento mejor por favor recuéstate tu, yo en un minuto voy…- me acosté según a leer un libro pero no me di cuenta de aquioras me quede dormido sin sentir a Bella junto a mi…

…

Los días siguientes fueron iguales a ese no sabía que tanto trabajo Bella tenia pero ella salía después de que yo me iba con las chicas a la escuela y al hospital, Anthony quedaba a cargo de Susy o Sue, aunque a veces ella se lo llevaba, teníamos 2 semanas de haber regresado y ella seguía histérica, sus cambios de humor eran más que cambiantes y juro que a veces no la entendía, hubo un día en que termine en el sofá porque ella simplemente se enojo por haber apagado la luz sin querer pero ¡Había sido un accidente! Otro día termine en la habitación de Tony porque yo hacía mucho ruido ahí con ella ¡Joder! la televisión estaba en lo mínimo, eran mis horas de descanso después de un día de cirugías quería ver el resumen del futbol, a veces no la entendía para nada…

…

..

.

-_Dr. Cullen lo buscan en recepción, Dr. Cullen favor de presentarse en recepción…_\- suspirando camine hacía la recepción del hospital ya que me encontraba en el piso de Nefrología, cuando llegue vi que había una persona de traje…

-Martha ¿Quién me busca?...- ella señalo al sujeto y me presenté con él…- Edward Cullen a sus ordenes ¿Usted es?...

-Stefan, Sr. Cullen vengo a darle esta orden del juzgado, es para la Sra. Isabella Swan pero ella la rechazo así que en orden de un juez me han dicho que tiene que recibirlo usted…

-¿De qué trata esto?...

-La Sra. Swan tenia un plazo de dos semanas para entregar un reportaje, ante el incumplimiento la empresa contratada está demandando que no puede ella dar representación a la entrevista que ella está promocionando, ni las entrevistas que en ella contiene, si ella no acata las ordenes se procederá legalmente contra ella…

-Vaya no tenia idea que ella estuviera en algún tipo de problema…

-Sr. Cullen le recomiendo que ella abandone esa tarea por un tiempo, si no la multaran y su empresa estará en serios problemas, le sugiero que se asesore con un abogado, con su permiso eso sería todo…

-Sí, muchas gracias…- suspire y camine hacia mi consultorio para llamar a mi abogado no podía dejar que ella perdiera _Swan's _o se viera metida en problemas, tome una respiración y volví a mi trabajo, cuando saliera ya había quedado con Jackson para arreglar esto…

…

-¡Bella! no puedes hacer esto escuchaste a Jackson, si lo haces estarás en graves problemas y no solo tú, tú compañía, tus empleados…

-Tú no entiendes necesito hacerlo, ella confiaba en mi, para ella yo era su héroe y le falle por un estúpido hombre que sigue gozando de su vida…

-¡Por Dios Bella! ella está muerta, no porque pongas esa entrevista y la nota ella vivirá, entiende Bella ella murió…- vi como se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas junto a la cama, quería ir con ella tomarla entre mis brazos pero ella estaba muy alterada y era mejor dejarla sola…

Las chicas estaban en casa de Samanta realizando una tarea así que por ahora no me preocuparía de ellas ni de Bella, tome varias respiraciones y me serví un trago necesitaba calmarme para poder ayudarla, me senté en los bancos del pequeño bar estaba relajándome cuando escuche un grito que me helo la sangre…

-¡Edward!...- corrí rápidamente hacia nuestra habitación, Bella no estaba ahí pero escuchaba la regadera así que entre, seguro que con lo torpe que era se pudo haber caído y hecho daño pero cuando entre lo que vi me dejo en blanco, la mampara estaba corrida y ella intentaba salir había mucha sangre demasiada, de pronto tuve que correr porque Bella cerro sus ojos y cayó desmayada…

-¡Bella!...

Oo0o00o0o0o0o00o

¿Qué le paso a Bella? ¡Oh Dios!... Bueno escucho teorías, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo…

_Les pido disculpas por mis horrores ortográficos, juro que checo el capítulo pero algunas cositas se me van, discúlpenme hago lo posible porque quede perfecto pero saben que eso no se puede, gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente…_

***Besos incrustados aquí***

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane…


	32. Chapter 32

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa __**S. Meyer **__yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

_Gracias de todo corazón por sus lindos comentarios, a las nuevas lectoras bienvenidas, por agregar a favoritos y alertas, lectoras fantasma no mas no me asusten__ … __**Chiarat, Gwitch, Yoliki, Hade HSos, dnicz, ANATXP, Cullen-21-gladys, lupsof, Jane.**_

CAP. 30 SORPRESAS…

_-¡Edward!...- corrí rápidamente hacia nuestra habitación, Bella no estaba ahí pero escuchaba la regadera así que entre, seguro que con lo torpe que era se pudo haber caído y hecho daño pero cuando entre lo que vi me dejo en blanco, la mampara estaba corrida y ella intentaba salir había mucha sangre demasiada, de pronto tuve que correr porque Bella cerro sus ojos y cayó desmayada…_

_-¡Bella!..._

…_._

Casi volé hacia ella y tome su cabeza antes de que se diera un buen golpe, cerré la lleve tratando de lavar a Bella pero la sangre seguía saliendo, tome una toalla y se la puse junto con una bata para cargarla y correr hacia el auto, cuando entre agradecí que Bella fuera tan despistada y dejara las llaves en el siempre, Sue vio cuando baje y solo le grite que llamara al hospital para que avisara que iba hacia haya ¡Joder! no podía ser su siclo menstrual porque se veía muy anormal, conduje como loco, quebrante mil leyes de tránsito pero llegue en tiempo record al hospital, ya me esperaban ahí y como no un idiota estudiante era el que iba a recibir a mi Bella, camine hacia la camilla y la puse sobre ella para ir directamente a alguno de los box de urgencias…

-¡Tú! Rápido búscame el ultrasonido en el área de Rayos "x"…- el idiota se movió rápidamente mientras la enfermera y yo acomodábamos los cables en el cuerpo desmayado de mi Bella…- por favor señorita yo termino esto, busque al Dr. Cheney lo necesito aquí ya por favor…

-Si Dr. Cullen…- puse los cables y empezaron a tomar sus signos, claramente estaban alterados, tome varias intravenosas para ponerle una solución, necesitaba hidratarla mientras que venía Eric y más le valía que se apurara si no quería que lo golpeara…

-Lo siento Edward ¡Dios! dame un minuto por favor…

-Más te vale que te apures porque mi mujer no tiene un minuto…- el me miro y juro que se recompuso, ya que yo había cambiado varios campos y los había aventado a un lado en una tarja, me quite cuando él se puso en sus piernas para levantar el campo y empezar a revisarla…

-Necesito dos paquetes de sangre y uno de plasma, hay que tomarle muestras para saber su tipo de sangre, iré por lo necesario por favor haz lo que dije para más rápido…- el salió corriendo mientras yo preparaba todo y tomar las muestras y que la enfermera las llevara, una ves que se fue en menos de 15 minutos ya estaba ahí con los resultados, le mande un mensaje a Eric para que supiera qué tipo de sangre era y no había pero que valiera porque su tipo de sangre era _O+ _ termine de acomodar los campos y fue cuando él llegaba con el ultrasonido y los paquetes…- necesito que salgas Edward, me he pasado muchas reglas por favor ella es mi paciente ahora…

-Pero Erick no puedes hacerme esto…

-Pierdo tiempo Edward ¡Sal ya!...- salí de la habitación y me puse contra la pared dejándome resbalar hacia el suelo ¿Qué pasaba?...

-¡Edward!...- alce mi mirada y vi como mi familia venia corriendo hacia mí ¿Pero qué?... entonces recordé que hoy vendrían Alice y mi madre a ver a las niñas ¡Mierda!...- Edward hijo…

-Mamá ¿Qué hacen aquí?...

-Hijo quedamos de venir a ver a las niñas hoy, llegamos a casa y Sue nos dijo que estaban aquí así venimos hasta aquí lo más rápido que pudimos ella no nos supo decir nada más ¿Qué paso?...

-No sé mamá, estábamos bien estas últimas semanas pero ella se obsesiono con una entrevista que no termino y era muy importante para ella, hubo algunos problemas y bueno discutimos pero no fue una discusión tan fuerte, la deje sola para que se tranquilizara pero minutos después oí un grito y cuando regrese a la habitación la encontré a punto de desmayarse en el baño, no sé, salía mucha sangre y Eric ahora está ahí dentro con ella no sé qué pasa mamá…

-Por favor Edward tienes que tranquilizarte no creo que le pase nada a esa mujer, por ahora yo quiero que me digas dónde está mi nieta es lo que me importa…- no lo soporte más y de un salto estuve frente a mi padre…

-Porque no te callas la puta boca Carlisle, deja de decir estupideces, la mujer que amo está ahí dentro y no sé qué pasa, con respecto a Carlie olvídate de verla por favor…

-No puedes hacer eso…

-Claro que puedo, es MI hija así que olvídate de ella…

-Edward…- me voltee cuando escuche y vi a Eric fuera, claro que todos en ese momento se pusieron a mi alrededor para escuchar que pasaba…- oh bien, bueno necesito hablar con Edward a solas por favor…

\- Esta bien Eric son mi familia…- no quería repetir de nuevo lo que pasara…

-Bien, he estabilizado a Bella el sangrado se ha detenido y…

-Pero que fue lo que paso ¿Por qué fue ese sangrado?...

-Bien, ella tuvo una amenaza de aborto…- tuve que tomarme que hombro de mi padre que en cierta forma estaba ahí junto a mi…- el sangrado fue por eso mismo supongo que ella no se había dado cuenta del embarazo y el sangrado lo confundió con su siclo menstrual, ahora mismo tengo que vigilar sus signos vitales y que sus niveles de hemoglobina no bajen, por ahora se quedara en observación y después la pasaremos a una habitación a ella sola…

-E…el bebe ¿Cómo está el bebe?...

-Bien Edward, en el ultrasonido sale todo bien por suerte no hubo daño en él, Bella está dormida los calmantes que le puse son para ello no quiero que vaya a tener secuelas del desmayo…

-Sí, ok, ¿Puedo pasar a verla?...

-Sí en unos minutos vendrá una enfermera…- asentí dejándome caer cuando Eric desapareció por la puerta, mi padre tuvo el tino para ayudarme a llegar a una silla mi madre me hablaba, todos me hablaban pero yo no tenia mente para ellos solo pensaba que un bebe luchaba por su vida en el vientre de mi Bella….

-Edward por favor tienes que ser fuerte por tu hijo, ahora mismo Bella te necesita…- reaccione ante las palabras de mi padre, creo que me había quedado un poco mas idiota al oírlo ¿El enserio me decía eso?...- hijo sé que he sido un idiota pero la vida de un hijo lo es todo, ahora mismo no necesitas que yo sea así, anda ve con ella…

-Gracias…- camine con la enfermera y entre a la habitación, había algunas enfermeras que estaban terminando de limpiarla y acomodaban la ropa de hospital, cuando ellas salieron me acerque y la mire ahí acostada con tantos cables, puse mi mano en su vientre y lo acaricie con pequeños masajes, un hijo ¡Un hijo! Dios era el hombre más feliz era padre de 4 niños, Dios tenia que cuidarme si nacía otra niña tendría tres y me volvería loco…

…

Estuve toda la tarde y noche con mi Bella, varias veces Eric entro a checarla, el me decía que todo estaba bien que ella despertaría cuando su cerebro quisiera, ya que eso era una forma de protegerse, me fije en la hora y vi que o había hablado a casa ni nada parecido, salí al pasillo para no molestar a Bella y solo me encontré con mi padre…

-Hola papá y ¿Mamá?...

-Fueron a casa desde hace rato, quisieron ver a las niñas pero como yo todavía no tengo acercamiento con Renesme pues me quede para ver que necesitabas, no quiero que ella se sienta incomoda ya habrá tiempo para que convivamos…

-Vaya no puedo creer todo esto yo papá ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? Hasta hace unos minutos me decías que no te importaba y ahora sales con esto…

-Edward hijo, mira cuando tu madre quedo embarazada de Alice estuvo a punto de perderla tu madre era muy activa y le encantaba trabajar pero un día paso algo parecido a esto que te está pasando a ti con Bella, no sabes sentí que moría porque ya te tenia a ti y eras mi mayor ilusión pero el saber que tendría una pequeñita igual a tu madre una niña…. Fue una ilusión muy grande, pero esa vez también estaba la vida de tu madre en juego. Edward a veces es muy difícil ver nuestros errores pero cuando no los podemos ocultar es mejor reconocerlos, hijo se lo que pasa y lo que sientes por Bella así que desde este momento te pido una disculpa por mi comportamiento, te prometo que también lo hare con ella…

-Gracias papá…- en ese momento sonó mi teléfono y vi quien era Ness, esto sería difícil…- hola mi amor…

-Papá está aquí la abuela de mi hermana por favor dime que mi mamá está bien…

-Claro que si amor ¿Quién te dijo que no?...

-Lo escuche cuando le decían a nana Sue, dime que está bien ¿Qué pasa?...

-Mi amor es algo difícil de explicar pero…- mire a mi padre que me pedía hablar, no entendía para que pero le pase el teléfono…

-Hola Ness soy Carlisle…

-…

-Cariño tu mami está bien solo que hay unos estudios que tienen que hacerle para saber algo muy importante que les va a hacer muy feliz a todos…

-…

-Algo así, solo no le digas a nadie ¿Vale? Prometo que iré a casa enseguida y te explicare todo con detalle, pero tú tienes que estar tranquila no es bueno que te preocupes…

-…- mi padre me dio el teléfono y seguí hablando con Ness, mi padre se puso de pie para despedirse y yo no podía creerlo que pasaba pero de cierta manera me entusiasmaba porque no quería que mi familia siguiera distante como decía Bella…

Pasa cada hora que pasaba con mi hermosa Bella, ella se despertó pero solo decía frases cortas sin sentido la última vez que paso ella vomito y Eric dijo que era normal dado que los medicamentos tenían ese efecto, en la mañana las chicas me hablaron un poco, solo un poco, más tranquilas y agradecía a mi padre por haberlas tranquilizado, Eric decía que en minutos era posible que ella despertara y eso nos podría dar una respuesta mejor de lo que pasaba y cual sería las indicaciones a seguir….

-Mmm… E…Edward ¡Dios!...

-Amor ¿Cómo te sientes? Bella amor tranquila…

-Me duele todo y siento que mi cuerpo fue aplastado por un camión….

-Nena tranquila es por el efecto de no haberte dormido y la pérdida de sangre…- en ese momento vi como se ponía tensa, su cuerpo estaba rígido sobre mis brazos…- mi amor ¿Qué pasa?...

-Amor ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué me dio el sangrado? Dime…

-Amor yo, Bella tuviste una amenaza de aborto por el estrés al que estabas sometida…- entonces vi como su respiración se aceleraba y sus ojos se agrandaban, el holter estaba aumentando los latidos así que me apresure para que se calmara…- mi amor por favor tranquila, mira ese pequeño aparato de ahí…- señale el holter…- mide los latidos de nuestro bebe, el esta fuerte, sano y sigue luchando por seguir aquí mi amor…- le dije tocando su vientre, ella llevo sus manos y las puso sobre las mías…

-¿Me lo juras?...

-Sí amor, necesito llamar a Eric para que sepa que has despertado y te tomen los estudios pertinentes…

-Gracias Edward…- asentí dándole un beso en sus labios y saliendo para hablar con Eric, cuando cruzaba el pasillo dos cuerpos chocaron con migo mire hacia abajo y vi a mis dos pequeñas…

-¿Qué hacen aquí mis niñas?...

-Queríamos ver a mami así que convencimos al abuelo para que nos trajera y no nos llevara a la escuela…

-Ness se suponía que no diríamos eso, hola papi solo queríamos ver como esta mamá…- solté un largo suspiro…

-Bien vengan pero no crean que me gusta mucho esto he…- las dos respondieron afirmativamente y sospeche que mi padre no venia acompañándolas para no ver mi cara enojada pero por un lado me alegraba tenerlas aquí ya las extrañaba…- mami no puede hacer esfuerzos por favor no la agoten mucho ¿Sí?...- ellas asintieron y entraron como un tornado haciéndole miles de preguntas a su madre pero cuando la vieron ella tenia lagrimas en sus ojos…- ¿Qué pasa amor?...

-Mis niñas, mis niñas...

-Mami, mamita chula ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien? Y ¿El bebe?...

-Oh mis vidas, estoy bien, me siento algo mejor y el bebe está muy bien si no me creen pregúntenle a su papi…- ellas me miraron y yo asentí, una ves que ellas estuvieron más que seguras se pusieron a hablar con Bella sobre el bebe y decir mil cosas a la vez, aproveche para ir por Eric que gracias a Dios ya venía una vez que entro el hizo varias preguntas a Bella y después un ultrasonido el cual las chicas disfrutaron al máximo. Bella tenia exactamente 6 semanas y aunque era muy pronto para ver el ultrasonido era necesario para saber sobre la salud del bebe…

-Eso es tan guau, ¿Enserio ese es mi hermanito? Se ve tan raro…- los cuatro reímos ante las palabras de mi hija y Eric asintió una vez que las preguntas quedaron resueltas el salió para darnos privacidad, también había dicho que si ella hoy pasaba sin problemas la noche mañana podíamos estar en casa ya, claro que con ciertos cuidados para que el bebe siguiera bien…

….

-Bueno es hora de irse, mañana verán que mamá y yo ya estaremos encasa…

-Sí porque Tony ya los extraña, bueno mami te amo nos vemos mañana…- las dos se despidieron y salieron junto con mi madre, yo salí detrás de ellas alegando que tenia que llevarlas, una ves que ellas se fueron mi padre fue el que se quedo Alice y Rosalie se quedaron un rato platicando con Bella dado que todavía no veía a Jasper y Emett, tome una respiración porque ya sabía que esto sería una tortura, no sabía que podían hacer o decir esas locas…

-Bueno hijo supongo que mañana estarán ya en casa….

-Sí papá, bueno regreso con Bella las chicas ya vienen ahí…- me despedí de ellas cuando pase a su lado, en cuanto entre me asuste dado que ella estaba llorando su pequeño cuerpo estaba temblando…- ¿Nena que pasa?...

-¿E…Edward? Soy una tonta, una tonta, pudimos perder a nuestro bebe por mi culpa…

-Nena no es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie tranquila por favor…

-Sí lo es, porque yo sabía que podía estar embarazada pero no me hice la prueba todo por mi trabajo…- ¿Qué decía?...

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?...

-Cuando nos fuimos a Seattle yo tenía la sospecha pero hasta que llegamos haya compre una prueba casera pero entonces tu llegaste con la información sobre Xiomara y se me olvido, puse mi trabajo sobre mi vida, sobre mi bebe, soy una mala madre…

-Hey, hey tranquila, no eres nada de eso, si es cierto que pusiste tu trabajo antes pero nos dimos cuenta y estuvimos a tiempo, ahora hay que cuidarte para que todo salga muy bien tu tranquila porque si escuchas el corazón del bebe se altera también…- ella escucho y empezó poco a poco a tranquilizarse…

-Edward ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?...- solo asentí…- ¿Me abrazas?...

-Oh nena claro que si, hazme un huequito mi amor…- ella se corrió despacio y cuando hubo un espacio me acosté junto a ella para abrazarla…- descansa mi amor, los amo…

-Nosotros también amor…- una vez que se quedo dormida me dedique a acariciar su plano vientre y hacer figuras sin sentido, desde ayer que Eric me había dicho del embarazo de Bella no podía evitar tocar su vientre era algo tan… ¡Dios! no podía explicarme… no sé en qué momento me quede dormido hasta que sentí como me movían ligeramente entonces abrí mis ojos asustado de lastimar a Bella, vi que mi padre estaba sentado en el sillón y quien se movía o removía era Bella dado que no tenía mucho espacio por mi culpa, me quite de su lado y puse la almohada extra para que no sintiera…

-Supongo que esta incomoda ¿No?...

-Sí, se sentía un poco incomoda cuando se quedo dormida pero por más que quise irme no quiso…

-Tu madre era igual, no se creo que las relaja tenernos de almohadas, a ella le encantaba que la tomara en brazos y nos meciéramos juntos en la mecedora…

-Lo tendré en cuenta, ella tiene una en la recamara, por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?...

-Tu madre me dijo que me tenía que quedar para ayudarte en lo que se ofreciera, ya sabes por si querías descansar o bajar a comer algo…

-No creo que eso pase papá, no tenias porque quedarte…

-Lo sé pero es bueno estar aquí, aunque no lo creas quiero cuidar a Bella, quiero disculparme con ella por como actué, se que quieres también romperme la cara por lo que hice como los hice sufrir a ti y Carlie…

-Papá estaba enojado ese día por favor discúlpame no debí de hablarte así…- el asintió y yo seguí acariciando el cabello y mano de Bella para que no se inquietara…

-Bueno Bella reaccionaste muy bien al tratamiento y los estudios salieron bien, lo único es que tienes que guardar reposo por un mes, cuando tengamos nuestra primera consulta podremos ver si levantamos el reposo…

-¿Qué actividades puedo hacer?...- mi padre y yo reímos y ella nos cayó con una mirada envenenada…

-Ninguna Bella, tienes permiso para ir de la cama al baño pero nada más…

-Ok, ya entendí…- ella hizo un puchero y me miro yo solamente me encogí de hombros…- está bien, gracias Eric…

-De nada, bien ahora hay que firmar estas hojas y pueden irse cuando quieran…

-Firma ya Edward…- una vez que firme el se llevo las hojas y una vez lista la puse en la silla de ruedas aun con sus protestas, mi padre había ido a llevar las cosas al coche para poder darnos privacidad o más bien para no ser parte de las miradas de Bella…- amor puedo hablar antes un minuto con tigo por favor…

-Si amor dime…

-¿Por qué tu papá está aquí? No me molesta pero se me hace raro…

-Porque él quiere pedirte disculpas por lo pasado Bella, ayer hablo con Ness y bueno no se qué le dijo pero ella ya hasta le habla y le dice abuelo…

-No lo puedo creer de tu padre, pero mi niña es un ángel amor así que no me sorprende, ahora vámonos porque ya quiero llegar a casa y abrasar a mis niños…- el camino a casa fue realmente largo dado que había algo de trafico por dónde yo había decidido ir ya que las chicas me habían ordenado que no me apareciera hasta dentro de un rato o al menos que ellas me hablaran y era la hora que no lo hacían y Bella me estaba matando de los nervios con su ¿Ya merito llegamos? Mi padre a mi lado solo reía porque yo quería voltearme y decirle a Bella que no o contestarle algo pero no podía ella estaba convaleciente, así que solo respiraba y seguía conduciendo…

-Bella ¿Qué te parece si pasamos por un pastel? Seguro Esme hizo uno realmente rico pero como que ya me dio hambre…

-¡Sí! Oh un pastel de chocolate con fresas ¡Dios! de solo pensarlo se me ha hecho agua la boca, Edward vamos…

-Amor la pastelería más cercana esta a 20 minutos de aquí y…

-¿No me quieres comprar un pastelillo?...- mire por el espejo y vi que su labio sobresalía y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, mi padre me miro con el ceño fruncido, ok ahora mi padre iba a regañarme, simplemente genial…

-Nena, no es nada de eso iremos para haya tu tranquila…- ¡Dios! Me esperaban unos meses muy duros…

…

Mi padre reía a más no poder y es que después de conducir 20 minutos a la dichosa pastelería compre una caja con 5 pastelillos de chocolate y fresas, una malteada de fresa, cuando regrese Bella literalmente me arranco la caja de pastelitos y empezó saborearlos, juro por Dios que quise tomar uno y ella me dio un manotazo…

-Son míos, compra los tuyos…- me quede con la boca abierta mientras mi padre reía a más no poder, juro que se estaba poniendo morado de tanto reír, no me quedo más remedio que regresar y comprar otra caja pero ahora de moca y cajeta Dios se me estaban antojando mucho. En el camino conducía mientras comía ¡Delicioso!...- Edward ¿Puedes parar un momento por favor?...- me detuve en un arcén y la mire interrogante ¿Qué pasaba? Entonces ella abrió la puerta y se agacho devolviendo cada uno de los pastelitos ¡Joder!...

-Bella amor tranquila…- me pase al asiento trasero para poder detener su pelo y dar suaves masajes en su espalda…- ¿Ya paso?...

-Ya, hay eres un idiota porque tenias que comprar pastelitos de otro sabor diferente al mío…- me le quede mirando porque sinceramente no la entendía, tome una respiración y cerré la puerta viendo como papá volvía a conducir, definitivamente unos meses muy largos…

…

..

.

-Nena te juro que no pensé, a mí se me antojaron esos, lo siento…- ella seguía llorando por haber devuelto cada uno de los pastelillos pero yo no tenía la culpa, cuando llegamos la ayude a bajar aunque no quisiera dado que ella no podía caminar, cuando vimos había un cartel que decía _Bienvenidos mamá y bebe _entramos y podíamos oír la música en el patio trasero, cuando cruzamos la estancia y salimos al jardín pudimos apreciar el trabajo que habían estado haciendo, había todo adornado con globos rosa y azul, había también una mesa muy grande con un sinfín de pastelitos, dulces y demás cosas que de solo verlas me estaba dando un coma diabético pero no a Bella que le comían los pies por salir corriendo hacia haya, había muchas cosas que representaban un bebe niña y un bebe niño, así como también una mesa de muchos regalos, caray ya sabía yo quien tenia que ver en todo esto Alice…

-Bienvenida mami, te preparamos una fiesta para que te sientas mejor y no estés triste…- camine con Bella hasta una de las sillas que le habían preparado para que estuviera cómoda y me fui por un vaso de agua fría que quería…

-Ahora tienes que atenerte a las consecuencia chico…

-Sí, Bella tiene unas hormonas algo inestables…

-Sí pude notarlo, bueno disfrutemos de los bocadillos…

-Creo que esta vez paso, me está dando algo de nauseas y no quiero pasar de esa forma al baño…- Jasper y mi padre rieron y se alejaron para tomar asiento con sus mujeres que platicaban de muchas cosas de bebes. La fiesta naturalmente fue una gran sorpresa para Bella pero eso no quería decir que tuviera feliz, ya que sus semanas de reposo habían empezado, cuando todo termino cada uno se fue a descansar claro que mi familia estaban en un hotel, ella se sentía mal porque decía que no los quería afuera pero era imposible que ellos se quedaran aquí….

-No me gusta esto…

-A mi sí…- ella seguía con su carita enfurruñada, debido que yo tenia que ayudarla hasta cambiarse, bañarse realmente todo…

-Me tratas como si no pudiera hacerlo Edward…

-No es que no puedas, es que no debes hacerlo y eso es por el bien del bebe, ahora a dormir…- nos metimos debajo de las colcha y yo caí literalmente en la almohada dormido enserio estaba cansado por todos los acontecimientos pasados…

_**POV BELLA…**_

Hay al fin en casa, la pequeña reunión que me habían preparado mis nenas era súper divertida, habíamos hablado de todo con respecto a sus hermanitos, ellas querían ir a comprar todo lo necesario para poder tener lista su habitación y sobre todo la ropa, aunque yo les decía que eso era muy pronto ni siquiera sabíamos el sexo del bebe, Edward se pasaba de protector con migo pero aunque no lo admitiera me encantaba que fuera así, mire mi reloj en la mesita de noche y vi que marcaban en letras grandes y verdes las 3 de la mañana, no volvería a dormir y eso era malo porque enserio se me antojaba una pizza con mucho queso nada más. Tome una respiración y tome la mano de Edward para apretarla pero él ni siquiera se movió, volví a moverlo pero esta vez de su hombro, nada…

-Edward amor, ¿Edward?...

-Mmm…

-Amor despierta por favor…

-¿Qué pasa Bella?...

-Enserio despierta…- el gruño algo y medio abrió los ojos…- amor quiero un antojo…

-Aja…

-Quiero pizza de doble queso por favor…- el volvió a decir algo y se quedo dormido…- ¿Edward? ¡Edward!...

-¡Qué! ¿Qué?...

-Amor quiero pizza de queso…

-Bella son las 3 de la mañana, espérate a que amanezca amor estoy cansado…- mire como se volvía a dormir y me dejaba ahí, mis lagrimas empezaron a caer sin razón ¿Por qué? Solo era pizza podía esperar ¿No? Al parecer no porque empecé a llorar con lagrimas muy grandes y gruesas, mi cuerpo temblaba…

-¿Bella? amor ¿Qué pasa? Dime me estas asustando…

-Es que… yo te p…pedí una pizza y tu no quisiste traerla…

-¿Qué? Bella amor no llores en este mismo momento voy por ella, estaba dormido y no te escuche…- vi como se ponía unos pantalones y una camisa…

-¿Enserio?...

-Sí amor ¿Qué más quieres?...

-Quiero una pizza de doble queso y agua de fresa…- él se acerco para darme un beso en la frente y vi como tomando sus llaves salía de casa, prendí la televisión y me acomode en la cama, al poco tiempo me quede dormida…

00oo00o0oo0

¿Qué dirá Edward cuando llegue y Bella este dormida?... Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo…

_Les pido disculpas por mis horrores ortográficos, juro que checo el capítulo pero algunas cositas se me van, discúlpenme hago lo posible porque quede perfecto pero saben que eso no se puede, gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente…_

***Besos incrustados aquí***

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane…


	33. Chapter 33

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa __**S. Meyer **__yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

_Gracias de todo corazón por sus lindos comentarios, a las nuevas lectoras bienvenidas, por agregar a favoritos y alertas, lectoras fantasma no mas no me asusten__ … __**Chiarat, Gwitch, Yoliki, Hade HSos, dnicz, ANATXP, Cullen-21-gladys, lupsof, Jane.**_

CAP. 31 EMBARAZO…

El tiempo se iba volando y la verdad no quería saber a dónde se iba, Bella tenia ya 4 meses gracias a Dios los meses más críticos habían pasado así que ella podía fácilmente hacer las actividades muy bien, claramente yo me encargaba que ella no hiciera nada pesado y la cuidaba muchísimo, ella se enojaba pero no me importaba, sus antojos eran los que todavía me tenían al borde después de que ella se durmiera la ultima vez pues había recorrido no se cuanto para encontrar una pizzería abierta y poder encontrar su agua de fresa, muriéndome de frio y sueño para llegar a casa y ella durmiendo ¡Dios! no pude hacer nada para despertarla solo me quedo guardar todo y intentar dormir para al otro día no tener unas ojeras y trabajar lo mejor posible…

-¡Mamá! ¿Dónde está mi maquillaje?...- mire a mi pequeño que estaba en mis brazos ¿Maquillaje para qué?...

-¡Mamá! ¿Dónde están mis zapatos?...- me pare para ir con Bella, entonces mi corazón latió frenéticamente ¿Qué pasaba aquí?...

-Hola chicas ¿Qué hacen?...- su recamara estaba hecha un desastre había ropa, pinturas, zapatos, pelucas y no sabía que más…

-Hola papá, mmm aquí nos estamos preparando para ir a la fiesta…- ¿Fiesta?...

-¿Qué fiesta?...

-Aquí esta chicas, Ness tu peluca hay que sostenerla con pasadores del color…

-Mamá no tengo pasadores rojos…- vi como Bella tomaba los pasadores y los pintaba con un esmalte de uñas, ella me miro mientras yo alzaba una ceja…

-¿Qué? No tengo pintura roja…- solo negué mientras veía como ellas se veían en el espejo de cuerpo completo de tres ¿Quién necesita un espejo así?...- Bien aquí esta pequeña, Carlie amor las medias de red se te ven muy bien…

-Bueno alguien me va a explicar ¿Qué pasa aquí?...

-Edward amor por favor, las chicas irán a una fiesta de Halloween ya sabes dónde tiene que ir disfrazadas, ahora puedes llevar a Tony a dormir, no quiero que lo dejes caer…- mire a mi pequeño que estaba profundamente dormido en mis brazos…

-¿Y cuando me iban a decir de esa fiesta?...

-Papá te dijimos cuando veníamos de regreso a casa de la escuela y antes de que diga nada también de dijimos de la fiesta que estamos organizando aquí en casa para mañana…

-¿O sea que hoy salen de fiesta y mañana habrá otra aquí en casa?...- las tres asintieron, rodee los ojos y salí para acostar en su habitación a mi bebe pero él se despertó inmediatamente, eso pasaba ahora solo quería estar en brazos de alguien, mi madre decía que era porque estaba celoso de su hermanito, ella decía que yo había sido igual así que no me quejara, me senté en la mecedora y lo arrulle al poco tiempo entro Bella y yo deje a Tony en su cuna…

-¿Estás enojado?...

-Solo quiero saber algo ¿Por qué mis pequeñas están a punto de irse a una fiesta y vestidas así?...

-Bueno técnicamente ya se fueron…- ¡Qué!...- amor por favor ellas ya no son las niñas pequeña que nosotros vimos nacer, ellas están creciendo y quieren divertirse…

-Pero son mis niñas…

-Bueno entonces no te digo que ellas salieron con los chicos ¿Verdad?...

-¡Qué! Bella por favor no mates mas mis nervios por ahora, venga veamos una película en lo que ella regresan…- ella asintió dándome un beso y salimos tomados de la mano hacía nuestra habitación, puse una de terror sabiendo que a ella no le gustaba pero estaba enojado ¿Por qué mis niñas tenían que andar por ahí con dichos chicos?...

…

..

.

Bella había entrado al baño para cambiarse y ponerse cómoda y ver nuestra película, una vez en la cama la peli empezó bien, había puesto una charola con palomitas, fruta picada y agua de fresa eso le encantaba a ella…

-Edward ¿Por qué estamos viendo una película de terror?...

-Porque yo quería verla, me pareció interesante amor…

-Edward, sabes que odio las películas de terror ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Es por lo de las chicas ¿No?...

-No amor, anda veamos la peli…- no estaba tan terrorífica pero Bella en verdad las odiaba y cuando ella salto en una parte y grito en otra enserio me sentí mal, la atraje sobre mi pecho y sentí sus lagrimas mojando mi camisa…- amor ¿Estás llorando? Nena ¿Por qué?...

-P…porque has puesto una película q…que me da m…miedo…

-Oh nena perdón no quería que te sintieras mal, perdón, perdón…- la tome en brazos y la puse sobre mi regazo para acariciar su espalda y que se pudiera calmar…- nena por favor tranquila…- busque sus labios para besarlos, estaban saldos y mojados debido a sus lagrimas…- ya nena tranquila por favor…

-Es que es tu culpa, eres malo…- y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo más ella me silencio con su boca, tome su inexistente cintura y la ayude a pararse para que quedara a horcajadas sobre mí ¡Dios! con tan solo un beso ella ya me tenía listo, ella estaba restregándose sobre mi haciendo que nuestros sexos se rosando creando una fricción que nos llevaría a la locura sin quitarnos la ropa….

-Nena por favor me estás matando…

-Y ¿Qué te impide que me des un poco de amor?...- Dios que no me dijera eso porque, ella alzo sus manos y se quito su camisón quedando solo en bragas…

-Dios amor que visión…- ella acerco sus pechos a mis labios, que he de decir que estaban más grandes gracias embarazo, tome uno con mi boca y escuche como gemía ante mi contacto, sentí como se endurecía ante él mío, baje mis manos hacia su trasero para ayudarla en sus movimientos, baje mi mano para comprobar su humedad y estaba muy mojada, hice a un lado sus braguitas y me clave en ella, los dos gemimos al sentirnos conectados de la mejor forma que podíamos, ella empezó a saltar y moverse como solo mi diosa podía hacerlo, estábamos tan excitados que nuestros orgasmos se empezaron a formar rápidamente haciéndonos subir y dejándonos caer en una espiral, ella dejo caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro mientras recuperábamos nuestras respiraciones normales…- ¿Se te paso el miedo?...

-Aja…

-Ya acabo la película…

-Sí, me di cuenta que le quitaste el sonido, gracias amor pero ahora tengo sueño ¿Me cantas?...- tome su blusa y la ayude a ponérsela, salí de ella despacio ¡Dios esa era una visión! Respire para recomponerme y acomode mi miembro y la tome en brazos para llevarla a la mecedora que estaba en nuestra recamara, nos senté ahí y empecé a mecernos y cantarle su nana, al poco tiempo se quedo profundamente dormida, parecía un ángel, me quede ahí hasta que llegaran las chicas serviría para que Bella descansara mejor…

-Te amo amor…

-Edward te amo…- parecía que esta noche tendríamos palabras en sueños jajaja…

Deje a Bella sobre la cama y salí hacía la sala, eran cerca de la 1 de la mañana y ellas apenan venían llegando, en casa cuando pasabas de la puerta de entrada tenías que pasar por enfrente de la sala dónde se encontraba un sillón justamente enfrente, me senté frente a la puerta y espere a que entraran…

-Shh, caray Carlie deja de hacer ruido…

-Ness no seas aguafiestas, Dios todavía estoy soñando con tremenda despedida, si tú te hubieras dejado te hubieran dado un beso igual ¿Por qué volteaste la cara?...

-Porque si, yo no voy a dejar que cualquiera me ande besando, además si papá se entera que te beso alguien se va a morir…

-No, él y mamá están muy dormidos y…- en ese momento encendí la luz y ella saltaron al verme ahí, si chicas escuche sus intercambios de saliva…- hola papá, adiós papá…

-Nada, vengan aquí…- las dos me miraron intrigantes y caminaron hacia mí una vez que se sentaron me puse de pie para ponerme frente a ellas…- haber ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué ya no me dicen nada? La fiesta a la que fueron yo no estaba enterado y ni la de mañana. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no confían en mí?...

-No papá, claro que confiamos en ti, mira solo que hay cosas que no sé debemos solo hablar con mamá, ya sabes cosas de chicas…

-Mi amores yo no solo quiero ser su padre si no también su amigo y sé que…- hay ¿Por qué no esperaba a Bella?...- hay chicos que les atraen porque tienen edad para ello pero tienen que entender que habrá algunos que solo quieran aprovecharse de ustedes y solo las quieran para… divertirse…

-¿Con eso te refieres al sexo?...- mátenme ahora, yo asentí…- papá sabemos lo que son las hormonas a nuestra edad pero tenemos 14 y eso no quiere decir que nos vayamos a ir a la cama con el primer chico que nos sonría o nos hable bonito, nos gustan sí, pero eso no significa que andemos de locas o algo por el estilo, que nos den un beso y hasta ahí…

-Sí lo sé, pero solo quiero que se cuiden por favor ¿Ok? Las amo y no quisiera que nada malo les pase…- ellas asintieron abrazándome y termine envuelto en brillos y cabellos de colores, tenia que recordarme que eran chicas y esa era mi realidad ahora, por suerte tenía a mi bebe y él que venía en camino, seriamos tres contra tres…- bien vamos a dormir es tarde y supongo que mañana hay que arreglar aquí...

-Sí, pero llévanos cargando…- alce una ceja y ellas se encogieron de hombros, tome a una en mi espalda y la otra en brazos estilo novia, cuando llegue al inicio de las escaleras y a su habitación estaba sin aire…- papá tienes que ir al gimnasio estas un poco flaquito…- ¡Joder! con dos mostros como no…

-Hasta mañana, duérmanse antes que su madre se despierte, por favor si van a tener algo mañana hay que levantarse temprano…

-Sí, gracias ya sabes por no alterarte tanto y prometo que mañana te presento al chico que me beso para que no estés tan enojado y veas que es muy lindo…

-A dormir…- me fui a mi habitación dejándolas solas, me metí en la cama con Bella y la atraje a mi pecho para abrasarla y dejar mi mano en su vientre dónde estaba mi bebe soñando con futbol y cosas de hombres me quede dormido, mañana sería un día muy largo…

…

Mmm ¿A qué horas eran? ¡Dios! salí volando al baño y casi me caigo dada la manía de Bella de enrollarme en las sabanas junto a ella, ocasionalmente ella y yo compartíamos cosas y créanme que me gustaba esto porque así ella no sufría dado que todos los malestares me asechaban a mí, como en este momento pero enserio ya no soportaba dejar hasta la última papilla en la taza carajo…

Después de haber lavado mis dientes y echarme agua me vestí un poco mejor, iba a la mitad de la escalera cuando escuche varias voces ¿Ahora qué? Cuando entre me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida cuando encontré a todas ahí; mi madre, Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Carlie, Ness, se oían voces y risas desde la sala y seguramente esos eran mi padre y los chicos…

-Buenos días amor ¿Otra vez?...- yo solo asentí…- oh pobrecito, ven te daré un café muy rico…- solo de pensar en la sustancia que rasparía mi garganta al deslizarlo por ella y…- o mejor no…

-¿Eddie no toma café en las mañanas? Eso es raro…

-Emi no me llames Eddie, mejor díganme ¿Qué hacen aquí? No me molesta pero es mejor aclarar…

-¡Edward! Que más vamos a hacer aquí, las chicas van a dar una fiesta y nos invitaron, así que si no tomaras café vamos que tenemos que comprar todo lo necesario, así que moviéndose….- ¡Dios! me esperaba una mañana muy agitada…

…..

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial que era mucho más grande que en Seattle ellas gritaron y corrieron hacia el interior, ayude a Bella para que no se agitara y ella lo agradeció ahora si se movía como antes las nauseas venían y lo peor era que yo tenia varios antojos que a ella le parecían asquerosos era una situación medio rara…

-Tranquila ¿Ok?...

-Sí amor, después podemos ir por algo frio ¿Cómo hielo?...

-Sí, vamos antes que tus hijas vuelvan loca a alguna de las vendedoras y las veten de aquí…- todos caminamos en fila India o los que quedábamos. Una vez dentro pensé que irían a una de esas tiendas con precios muy altos e injustos y así los chicos y yo podríamos sentarnos a descansar o hablar de algo pero no, ellas nos querían detrás de ellas y dentro de esa tienda de colores, brillos y cosas para fiesta…

-Imagínate Eddie ahora son dos chicas que piensan en fiestas y cosas por el estilo ¿Cómo será cuando les hables de sexo? Si con una es difícil con dos ¿Cómo será?...

-Cállate que ayer casi lo hice…

-¿Cómo que casi lo hiciste?...

-Pues anoche ellas fueron a una fiesta con unos chicos, los cuales conocerán esta noche, y llegaron a la 1 de la mañana, ya saben los chicos estos se despidieron de un beso, las escuche cuando llegaban y así, entonces les hable de que se cuidaran y esas cosas realmente tanto como de sexo no hablamos…

-¿Y cuál es el problema en que ellas estén con un chico? ¿A qué edad tu perdiste tu virginidad Edward?...

-Papá…

-No me vengas con esas pendejadas de que porque ellas son mujeres y tú eras hombre…

-No papá claro que no pero son mis niñas, es más se dan cuenta que parecemos unos viejos chismosos, puf dejen esto y vamos a ver que no exploten mi tarjeta…

-Hijo es hora que aprendas…

-¿Qué?...

-Que tienes que tener un buen trabajo, yo solo tenía una hija imagínate tu con dos…

-No Carlisle y las dos que vienen…

-Oh cierto Jasper, cuatro niñas en la familia eso es toda una odisea, Eddie tendrá canas muy pronto, te convendría comprarte una pistola…

-Cállense los dos…

-Recuerda nuestras palabras Edward, serán niñas…- los deje riéndose fuertemente y entre al mundo de brillos y las vi perfectamente Ness estaba con un disfraz de hada que esperaba llevaran medias porque eso estaba muy corto, Carlie estaba con uno de la mujer maravilla que esperaba fuera de short porque ese jumper no me gustaba nada. Vagamente escuche como pedían pelucas, maquillaje y un montón de jodidas cosas para decorar, tenían la idea de convertir mi casa en una de terror ya decía yo que me tocaría limpiar y recoger todo…

-¿Ya nos vamos?...

-Solo una cosa más Edward…- tome las bolsas que me dieron y salí hacia el coche al menos me podría tardar un poco más y salvarme de tanto lió y de que compraran un traje…

-Bueno pongan esos ataúdes ahí, las luces haya, esas momias por ahí….- buen Dios ayuda, porque desde que habíamos llegado ella se la pasaba dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra, Alice era así y estaba acostumbrado pero joder estaba mareado y quería una cama de preferencia…

-Amor ven…

-Bella necesito el baño primero enserio algo me hizo daño y…- corrí hacia el año lo que quedaba, no podía ser que tuviera tantas nauseas esos bebes me estaban dañando…

-Shh, amor tranquilo…

-Ya paso…- me levante y fui a acostarme enserio todo me daba vueltas y con esa duende que estaba abajo más. No sé en qué momento me dormí pero lo hice, cuando desperté todo estaba a oscuras y no me importo, la música se oía en la parte baja pero era mejor quedarme un poco tirado, cuando me quise mover sentí un cuerpo junto a mí o dos ¿Qué hacían aquí?...

-No quisieron bajar hasta saber que estabas bien ¿Cómo te sientes?...- mire que Bella estaba en el sillón frente a la cama…

-Bien creo pero ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué es lo que pasa haya abajo?...

-Bueno están cuidándote pero creo que les gano el sueño, la fiesta empezó ya no quisieron suspenderla porque las invitaciones ya estaban dadas pero tampoco quisieron ir y dejarte…- oh mis niñas, las tome y se despertaron poco a poco, al verme se sorprendieron, les di una sonrisa tranquilizadora…

-Hola papi ¿Cómo te sientes?...

-Bien pero ¿Qué hacen aquí? No se supone que ustedes tienen una fiesta a la que asistir…

-Sí pero ya no, además te estamos cuidando…- se me hizo un nudo en el corazón y a lo mejor me arrepentiría más tarde pero era por ellas…

-No, que cuidando, yo me siento bien, además creo recordar que me iban a presentar a alguien ¿No?...

-Oh sí pero ya no…

-Hey andando vamos que se nos hace tarde y necesitamos salir de aquí, no gaste mucho dinero en trajes como para no vérselos puesto andando…- ellas me miraron y yo les di una sonrisa para hacerles saber que todo estaba bien, corrieron hacia su habitación y yo me deje caer en la cama hasta que sentí las caricias de Bella, me había olvidado que estaba aquí…

-¿En verdad te sientes bien? Me preocupas mucho…

-Sí los bebes son los culpables, de todas maneras cuando tengamos consulta con ellas en dos semanas me hare un chequeo para estar más tranquilos…

-Ok, vamos tienes que conocer a tus yernos…- ella salió riendo, supongo que a ayudar a las chicas aunque cuando pase por su cuarto para verlas estaban todas las mujeres disfrazadas y listas a ayudar, mejor fui a mi habitación no quería terminar lleno de brillos…- no te vas a salvar, yo también me voy a disfrazar así que tienes que ponerte lo que está en el baño colgado…

-¿Qué? Ese no fue el trato…

-Todos lo hicimos, anda no es tan malo…- suspirando entre al baño y me di una ducha, ni siquiera mire el traje en la bolsa, tarde un poco no mentiré pero después de eso solo deje de retrasar lo inevitable, cuando abrí el traje juro que solté varias maldiciones en varios idiomas ¿Qué era esto? Reconocía el traje porque las chicas hablaban de este mono casi siempre, _Capitán América _y tenia escudo y todo eso, esto tenía que ser una puta broma.Cuando salí tuve que acomodar lo que estaba dolorosamente en medio de mis piernas, Bella estaba vestida de _Capitana sexy América_, muy sexy no podía esperar para quietarle ese traje en la noche, era de piel y tenía un tipo corsé, ella decía que estaba enorme pero eso era una mentira pues ella estaba muy sexy y hermosa…- ¿Me ayudas con las cintas? No alcanzo…

-Sí…- tome las cintas y las entrelace en su espalda cada que podía pasaba mis dedos por sobre la camisa, sentía como se estremecía y eso hacía estragos en mi entre pierna, llevaba el vestido corto lo que solo lo hacía más erótico y su pequeña pancita era algo que no podía dejar de tocar…- listo, vamos a ver si las chicas ya terminaron…

Cuando salíamos las chicas también lo hacían y por chicas me refiero a tías y abuela, Alice iba de campanita con muchos, muchos brillos, Rosalie iba de gatubela, era una fiesta para chicos pre-adolescentes ella podía levantar mucho los ánimos de esos chicos, Zafrina iba de mujer amazona y también ¿Qué no pensaban en eso? Creo que por una vez Alice era la más cuerda aunque cuando vi su vestido retire lo dicho, mi madre iba de la novia de frankenstein, tome una respiración y bajamos los cuatro juntos, parecíamos la familia de _Marvel _cuando llegamos al final de las escaleras las luces nos apuntaron, daba gracias a Dios que había colocado a Ness delante de mí y Carlie estaba delante de Bella ¡Joder! nunca había usado mallas y ahora lo hacía lo bueno es que este disfraz traía escudo y podía cubrir mi parte delantera, no quería causar traumas…. Todos aplaudieron mientras el Dj presentaba a las anfitrionas, varios chicos y chicas vinieron por ellas así que nosotros nos volvimos hacía la familia ya sabía yo que no me dejarían olvidar este momento así que era mejor relajarme, lo hacía por mis hijas…

-Vaya, vaya Eddie, te ves muy bien en mayas…- le saque el dedo de en medio a Jasper él cómo estaba vestido de soldado, Emmett no decía nada porque el también traía mallas y no necesariamente porque así fuera el traje si no porque le quedaba apretado…

-Hermano dime ¿Por qué tenemos que usar esto?...

-No sé, solo piénsalo así, ellas nos obligan a usarlos, nosotros podemos quitárselos después…- me encogí de hombros y él pareció gustarle esa idea…

-Hola chicos se ven bien…- mire a mi padre que estaba vestido de frankenstein con pintura y fierros en el cuello…

-Creo que esto no podía ser peor…

-Tranquilo Edward, al menos ustedes están en la intimidad de su casa, cuando ustedes quisieron salir yo tuve que vestirme y salir por la calle a pedir dulces, ahora los demás chicos pensaran que son lo guau de todos los padres por hacer la mejor fiesta de todas, es simple así que quiten la cara de mostros amargado y disfruten…- miramos a papá y si recordaba que él nos llevaba a todos a pedir dulces y se vestía de algo que nosotros escogiéramos, sonreí y lo abrace para ir con mis hijas y Bella…

…

Tal vez no era tan malo después de todo, ya que varios chicos me decían que buena fiesta o buen traje señor Cullen, no sé si lo decían de buena manera o por burlarse pero el ver a mis hijas riendo y bailando me alegraba de haber participado en algo con ellas...

-¡Papá!...- vi que caminaban hacia mí con dos chicos más ¡Oh Dios! Emmett a mi lado solo reía mientras yo le ponía mala cara…- hola tío Emmett, papá mira queremos presentarte a nuestros amigos él es Joshua y él es Marcus…

-Buenas noches señor Cullen…-los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo no eran mal parecidos, y eso porque no venían pintado si no que traían mascaras, así que cuando se presentaron se las quitaron…

-Hola chicos, espero que se estén divirtiendo…

-Sí señor…

-Bueno vamos a bailar, nos vemos papá, tío Emmett…

-Hermano son guapos, cuando tengas nietos serán muy lindos…- le di con mi escudo a Emmett y me aleje ellas eran mis niñas no podían estar con chicos locos y bonitos…

-Deja de querer matar a esos chicos con tu mente, no creo que puedas…- mire a mi muy embarazada y sexy esposa que cargaba a un pequeño _Superman_, sonreí al ver a mi hijo con una paleta en la boca y todo su babero manchado de dulce…

-Lo sé pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo…- los tome a los dos y los senté en mis piernas para tenerlos cerca, puse mis manos en su vientre…- me encanta esto nunca lo había sentido tan real…

-¿Nunca?...- negué…- ¿Carlie?...- suspire…

-Su madre nunca la quiso Bella, así que odiaba que yo le tocara o abrasara, de hecho ella usaba fajas para evitar verse _"gorda" _hasta que las descubrí, me enoje tanto que las queme todas, nunca pude sentir a mi hija moverse o algo así, además de que dormíamos en habitaciones separadas, por eso me encanta esto, sentir que aquí crece alguien, es… especial…

-Oh amor, claro que es especial porque nuestros bebes son hechos con amor, y aunque Carlie no la quiera su madre, no la necesita porque ella es mía, mi hija, ahora venga tenemos que divertirnos un poco, le diré a Sue para que cuide a Tony…- ella me tomo de las manos y fuimos juntos a dónde estaba Sue, ella acepto encantada mientras nosotros nos divertíamos…

La noche paso lenta pero muy divertida para eso de las dos de la mañana todos se habían ido solo quedábamos nosotros, mis padres desde hace unas semanas habían comprado la casa de al lado y no tenían problema en irse a estas horas, las chicas estaban tan cansadas que estaban quedándose dormidas en los brazos de Emett y Jasper, tome a cada una y subí hacia sus habitaciones, ellas podían ser lo más grande que quisieran pero eran mis niñas, mis bebes…

-Creo que vendremos para ayudar a limpiar mañana ¿Vale?...

-No esperaba menos de ti pequeña hada…- sonreí a Alice y todos nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, mientras Bella se arreglaba para ir a dormir yo fui por mi pequeño bebe para ver que estuviera bien, ahora tenía una pijama de Batman, Alice se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo…

…

Cuando entre a mi habitación me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida frente a mi estaba mi hermosa Bella vestida con un conjunto de la _chica maravilla_ que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, esta sería una noche muy divertida para mi ¡Joder feliz Halloween para mí!...

Oo00oo0o0o00o

Que noche para Edward jajaja, bueno fue un capítulo por la noche de brujas aquí en México, así que disfruten, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, ahora veremos más del embarazo de Bella, y nos iremos ya con el tiempo muy avanzado, ahora los amo… bay…

_**Muy felices fiestas les desea Jane, espero que la magia de la navidad entre en sus casa y que les traiga lo mejor de lo mejor, que Dios les dé bendiciones, amor, felicidad y sobre todo salud, las quiere y les desea una Feliz Navidad su amiga Jane.**_

Cambio y fuera…

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa __**S. Meyer **__yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

_Gracias de todo corazón por sus lindos comentarios, a las nuevas lectoras bienvenidas, por agregar a favoritos y alertas, lectoras fantasma no mas no me asusten__ … __**Chiarat, Gwitch, Yoliki, Hade HSos, dnicz, ANATXP, Cullen-21-gladys, lupsof, Jane.**_

CAP. 32 BEBES…

Era un día de locos pues sin importar que cada día Edward veía como el vientre de Bella crecía no importaba que estaba haciendo o dónde se encontrara él llegaba y tomaba entre sus manos su vientre y le plantaba un beso lleno de amor, claro después de haberle dado uno a la hermosa mamá. Hoy tenían cita para ver si podían por fin ver al bebe, Carlie y Ness estaban muy emocionadas así que por tal motivo no habían ido al escuela, raro en ellas la verdad, aunque el día anterior como bien Edward le había dicho fue a hacerse los estudios solo había salido con un poco de anemia lo cual era perfectamente normal dado el caso del trasplante de Ness y el reciente embarazo de Bella, así que unas vitaminas y comer bien era lo único…

-Bien chicas apúrense porque se nos hace tarde…

-Sí ya estamos listas. ¿Papá crees que puedan tomarle una foto al bebe y nos la quieran dar?...

-Claro, le diremos a Eric que la tome y se las dé…- cuando salieron en el camino fue muy divertido dado que iban entretenidas cantando a todo pulmón junto con su madre canciones que claramente Edward odiaba, si tan solo sus gustos musicales fueran más hacia Debussy o algo más clásico él estaría muy contento pero no…

Cuando llegaron fueron la segunda pareja en la lista, realmente como decía Eric para ellos se necesitaba un día en especial, aunque esta vez faltaron varios de la familia Cullen…

-Bienvenidos de nuevo, creo que veo a dos angelitos más por aquí…

-Hola Eric, dime dónde porque yo no los veo…

-Mamá claramente está hablando de nosotras. Por favor no digas cosas así…- todos rieron ante las palabras de ellas…

-Bien, Bella empecemos…- Eric empezó con las típicas preguntas que le hacía cada consulta como si había sangrado en el tiempo pasado, dolores, cansancio, fatiga, mareos y vómitos aunque estos últimos eran los que me daban a mí con más frecuencia…- bien te daré la receta para tus vitaminas y el peso y estatura están bien no has ganado mucho peso eso es bueno, ahora pasa a cambiarte para que podamos ver a ese pequeñín…- ella hizo lo que le pidieron con ayuda de Edward y volvió a la camilla se recostó y Eric puso una sabana en sus piernas para cubrirla y sacar la bata y dejar su vientre al descubierto claramente se veían los cambios y claramente quien más los disfrutaba era Edward…- ya sabes frio, bien empecemos a ver quien habita aquí…- el paso el pequeño control sobre su vientre mostrando una imagen borrosa, las chicas estaban tan entusiastas que hacían sonidos de apreciación…- vaya esto no lo esperaba…

-¿Qué? Dime ¿Pasa algo malo con mi bebe?...

-Mmm ¿Quieres ser tu el que haga los honores Edward?...- cuando Bella volteo a ver a Edward, él tenía los ojos como platos y había lagrimas en sus ojos…

-Edward ¿Qué pasa?...

-Nada malo amor, solo que… ahí dentro de ti habitan dos bebes, no uno…

-¿Qué?...- Bella no podía creerlo ¡Dos bebes! Las lagrimas no tardaron en salir, su mente se traspaso de ahí, oía a sus hijas hablar con Eric pero no entendía que pasaba, y así fue toda la consulta sabía que tenia que poner atención pero no podía, su cerebro no le permitía más, cuando salieron de la consulta ella se quedo sentada en las sillas para poder descansar un momento mientras Edward iba por las demás citas con las chicas. No entendía que pasaba con ella, era como si no estuviera de verdad ahí aunque estaba…

-Amor vamos…- camino con Edward que la mantenía sostenida pero entonces no escucho el usual parloteo de sus hijas y se volteo para verlas y preguntar pero Edward fue más rápido…- se fueron con Zafrina, las invito al cine…-respiro un poco más tranquila pero solo un poco…

El camino fue en real silencio en uno de los semáforos Edward no pudo aguantar más y rompió el silencio…

-Nena enserio dime ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué piensas?...- el semáforo cambio a verde y tuvo que andar de nuevo pero se estaciono en una acera porque las lagrimas habían empezado a caer sin control por sus mejillas…- Bella por favor…

-Es que… esto es muy difícil para mí, Edward esto me recuerda mucho a lo que paso con Ness y su hermano, por favor quiero llegar a casa…- el entendió lo que pasaba y no se le ocurrió pensar en ello, en cómo sería un embarazo de este tipo para ella, se golpeo mentalmente por no darse cuenta, tomo la mano de Bella y se la llevo a sus labios para besarla, encendió el coche y manejo con su mano sobre su pierna. Cuando llegaron a casa la ayudo a salir y casi tuvo que cargarla ya que ella estaba muy débil, se acostó con ella en la cama y la abrazo mientras ella lloraba, Anthony se encontraba con Sue así que por ahora no tenia que preocuparse, siguió dando pequeños masajes en su espalda y dándole palabras de aliento para intentar que ella se tranquilizara…

-Nena, por favor me preocupas es tarde y has llorado mucho…

-Lo sé, pero solo quiero llorar esto me hace recordar cuándo me entere que estaba esperando gemelos y…y cuando mí bebe ya no pudo estar aquí con migo… me duele mucho Edward…

-Sí mi amor, sé que es difícil pero tienes que ser fuerte esos pequeños que están aquí en tu vientre piensan lo peor, por favor amor aquí estoy para lo que necesites…

-Lo único que necesito es que estés aquí con migo y no me dejes, no me dejes atravesar por esto sola amor, no soportaría algo pasara como lo anterior…

-Claro que no amor, no pienses eso estos pequeñines están aquí y verás que nacerán sanos y fuertes para estar con nosotros…- siguió dándole pequeños masajes hasta que se dio cuenta que ella se había dormido, la atrajo más a su pecho y se quedo dormido con ella, sus sueños le mostraban a dos pequeñas niñas como lo eran Carlie y Ness, aunque luego cambiaba y le mostraba a dos pequeños niños como él, era tan difuso que ninguna de las ideas era desagradable….

Las semanas pasaban y Bella controlaba mejor sus hormonas y ya no lloraba… o casi, aunque los antojos venían más seguido y mis desvelos también pero si de por si lloraba como magdalena imaginen si le decía que no podía ir por sus raros y extravagantes antojos, ella me castraba, estaba en clases con un grupo nuevo de internos la verdad me hacía puta gracia que estos que se creían médicos no supieran nada, sumando mi mal humor por las noches en vela y mi anemia estaba más que contento, si nadie dijo que ser padre era miel sobre hojuelas pero créanme tengo dos chicas entrando a la adolescencia que pensaban en chicos, un bebe de casi un año que estaba mas rejego que su muy embarazada madre ¡Joder! solo quería que apagaran el mundo por un minuto…

-Dr. Cullen tiene llamada en urgencias…- camine a paso lento porque en serio quería un café para poder despertar mejor pero cuando vi a la maestra de Ness ni todo el café lograría despertarme como lo estaba haciendo el simple hecho de verla aquí…

-Buenas tardes Srita. Levitón ¿Qué sucede?...

-Sr. Cullen Ness ha…- entre rápidamente al cubículo sin escucharla y vi a mi nena ahí en la camilla, estaba más blanca de lo normal y sus signos no eran mejores, la enfermera le estaba poniendo una mascarilla para respirar, en cuanto me vio sonrió pero una tos le impidió hablar…

\- Verónica habla a oncología y pide al Dr. Garrett, dile que es urgente. Mi amor ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué paso princesa?...

-No sé papá, solo sentí un fuerte golpe en mi espalda y de ahí todo se volvió negro…

-Tranquila amor…

-Sr. Culle, ellas estaban en hora de receso y caminando por el patio, los chicos que jugaban la golpearon con un balón y creo que fue muy duro el golpe que le ocasiono el desmayo…- golpearía a esos infelices…

-Venga nena te llevare a Rayos X para que saquen una placa, es mejor estar prevenidos para cuando Garrett venga…- el estaba tomándola en sus brazos saliendo hacía esa área cuando Garrett iba entrando…

-¿A dónde crees que vas Edward?...

-La llevaré a Rayos X para tomarle una placa y ver cómo está…

-Edward deja a Ness en la cama ahora mismo, ella es mi paciente y tu su familiar…- a regañadientes el hizo lo que Garrett decía y vio como el empezaba a revisarla…- todo está bien Edward, respira tranquilo o no llegaras a los 30…

-No puedo hacer eso cuando mi hija ha recibido un golpe y tu no haces nada…

-Edward Ness está bien, el golpe no ha podido dañarla en tal caso si hablamos de daños ese lo recibirías tu si tuvieras un golpe porque de dónde sacamos la medula fue de tu espina dorsal, por favor deja de ser tan paranoico, tomare las placas solo para que estés tranquilo…- y aunque él quería llevarla en sus brazos Garrett no lo permitió, y cómo lo había dicho las placas estaban normales sin mostrar nada…- ¿Contento? Las placas no revelaron nada ella está en perfectas condiciones, ahora mismo te daré una receta para que la presentes por los días que faltaras, te los daré para que descanses y a tu padre no le dé un ataque…- los dos rieron y nada de gracia le hacía a Edward, cuando finalmente salieron fueron directamente al colegio dado que Carlie era igual a su padre y estaba que se subía por las paredes al no saber nada de su hermana por eso cuando la vio la abrazo hasta dejarla sin aire…

-Oye estoy bien…

-Me preocupe mucho así que calla, no despegare la vista de ti hasta que regresemos a clases…

-Tú no tienes una nota medica para hacer tal cosa…- ella empezó a toser y carraspear…

-Creo que me siento un poco mal y tengo algo de fiebre…

-Nada de eso señorita usted viene mañana al colegio, tu madre puede quedarse con Ness, tendrás todo el fin de semana para cuidarla si quieres…- ella se enojo pero no dejaría que se quedara sin clases. Cuando llegaron a casa salieron y claro con Edward cargándola porque no dejaría que caminara hasta al menos que pasara un día de descanso, aunque no sería por mucho tiempo dado que cuando Bella los vio entrar se asusto sobre manera al ver que Edward traía a Ness en sus brazos…

-¿Qué está pasando? Ness mi vida ¿Qué paso? Edward…- los pensamientos de Bella corrían a mil por hora al ver a Ness en brazos de su padre, no otra vez…

-Bells amor tranquila por favor, Ness está bien solo ha sido un accidente tranquila…

-Empieza a explicarte Edward…

-En la escuela tuvo un accidente, le dieron un pelotazo y su maestra la llevo al hospital, Garrett la atendió y todo está bien solo tiene que reposar unos días. Amor enserio está bien y ahora mismo me gustaría que me dejaras pasar para ponerla cómoda mis brazos se están cansando…

-Sí claro perdón. Ness amor ¿Enserio te sientes bien?...

-Si mamá, solo cansada y con sueño ¿Papi me puedo ir a mi habitación?...- el asintió y la llevo sin dejarla caminar una vez ahí se quito el uniforme y se acostó junto a Carlie que igual que ella estaba acostada descansando. Bella las veía desde la puerta y cerro con cuidado cuando bajo a la sala Edward estaba recargado y tenia sus ojos cerrados, sabía que estaba preocupado así que con cuidado se sentó en sus piernas lo más cómoda que su gran pancita de 6 meses le permitía…

-Tranquilo ella está bien…

-Cuando vi de quien se trataba en cuanto baje al área de urgencias me sentí… no sé ni cómo, solo no quería volver a pasar por lo de antes no quería que ella volviera a sufrir…

-Lo sé amor pero tienes que tener en cuenta que ellas van creciendo y la enfermedad no es la única que las hará sufrir…- Bella quería aligerar el ambiente así que sonrió cuando el alzo su ceja y preguntando silenciosamente…- amor ellas tendrán novio y ellos o alguna otra cosa, tranquilo…- un gruñido salió al oír a su esposa decir eso…

-¿Tu estas con migo o en mi contra?...

-Las mujeres tenemos que tener un fuerte unido…- ella empezó a reír por su cara y él se contagio de su musical risa, al menos había logrado su cometido…- vamos quiero helado de fresa con bombones…- el suspiro al menos era algo comestible…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Las horas en la escuela eran eternas sin su hermana y todos se daban cuenta dado que las hermanas Swan eran tranquilas pero en este día y en esta ocasión eso no podía decirse, Carlie estaba en la sala de la dirección mientras su padre estaba con la directora, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él había visitado la dirección de la escuela, sabía que no tenia porque regañarla ella le había dicho que no se quedaría tranquila ya que quería estar con su hermana pero no era motivo para hacerle tal cosa a la profesora…

-Bien señor Cullen espero a la pequeña Carlie se presente con mejores modales el lunes…

-Sí señorita, tendremos una plática su madre y yo con ella…- una vez que salieron Carlie iba callada al igual que Edward en el coche, sabía que ella quería defenderse decir algo pero se quedaría callada porque no empeoraría las cosas…

-Papá por favor di algo, grítame, regáñame, castígame pero di algo…- el solo se río por sus palabras…

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Sé que no lo hiciste porque quisieras como anteriormente lo hacías cariño, ahora bien tu madre no pensara lo mismo…

-Sí lo sé, mamá estará decepcionada de mí pero no podía quedarme ahí…

-Carlie, Ness está bien ella no recibió mayor daño que un moretón, ahora tranquila lo hecho está hecho y nada podemos hacer, solo espero que Miss Little pueda sentarse pronto…- ella hizo una mueca, el resto del camino no dijimos nada más hasta llegar a casa, no sabía si decirle a Bella ahora él porque tenía a Carlie con migo tan temprano o después, dado que me habían llamado a mi primero que lio. Aunque cuando cruzamos el portal de la casa supe que no sería necesario decirle nada…

-.-.-.-

-Amor podemos ir mañana si no quieres que sea Alice quien compre todo con mamá…

-¡No! Por favor no, además que esto es algo que quiero hacer yo solo con tigo amor es un pequeño antojito…- el río pero asintió, el tema de Carlie todavía no lo habían discutido, y es que Bella se tomaba su tiempo y eso era peor porque ella pensaba que la íbamos a regañar, no haríamos tal cosa aunque algún castigo como no salir o quitarle la tecnología seria suficientemente malo…

-Bella amor sobre lo que paso con Carlie…

-Edward sé porque ella lo hizo, créeme que si hubiera sido al revés Ness lo hubiera hecho igualmente aunque créeme no le hubiera perforado el trasero a la maestra, aunque pensándolo bien la apoyo ella era una zorra que quería meterse con mi muy sexy esposo así que un castigo leve estará bien…- él se había quedado con la boca abierta, Bella nunca apoyaba a ninguna en sus travesuras y ahora hasta la felicitaba, el mundo se estaba volviendo loco…- ¿Qué? Edward cierra la boca, es la verdad…- sin más salió para ir a ver a su pequeña a la recamara…

.-.-.-.

Después de un pequeño _pase _que se escucho tras la puerta entro, Carlie estaba en bata de baño y ella sabía que tomaría uno, así que se sentó en la cama en silencio mientras su hija hacia lo mismo y la veía expectante a lo que ella decía…

-Bien supongo que sabes porque estoy aquí ¿No?...-ella asintió…- bien, no te voy a regañar dado que papá no lo hizo, él y yo estamos de acuerdo en un castigo, pequeño claro, a decir verdad yo porque él esta contrariado….

-¿Por qué? Digo tu nunca apoyas ese comportamiento con migo, a decir verdad en meses me he portado mal y eso es por Ness…

-Bueno un pequeño secreto, tu maestra no me caía bien ni me cae bien, se come con la mirada a tu padre y eso me molesta…- ella se alzo de hombros quitando importancia…- supongo que se lo merecía…

-O sea que si te diste cuenta de eso ¿No?...

-Soy una chica claro que lo hice, papá es algo despistado por ello no lo hizo pero créeme amor una mujer tiene que defender lo suyo aunque eso no te excuse de lo que hayas hecho…

-Lo sé mamá pero simplemente cuando vi a Ness ahí no se me sentí mal por no hacer nada, era como revivir el pasado una y otra vez, se que ella está bien pero mi mente no entiende y sigue y sigue mostrándome imágenes de ella mal, solo quiero que este bien. Lo siento si meterme en problemas causo mas…

-Ven…- ella la abrazo mientras la pequeña lloraba en su pecho con pequeños hipos abrazándola fuertemente…- sé que es difícil amor pero ella está aquí y seguirá aquí por mucho más tiempo, causaste problemas si pero con que no lo vuelvas a hacer estamos bien, ahora ¿Qué dices si nos tomamos ese baño juntas? Bueno si es que quepo en la tina con esta enorme panza…

-Claro que caves y me gustaría mucho…- sin más se fueron al baño prepararon todo y entraron, Carlie frente a ella acariciando su enorme pancita y sintiendo como sus hermanitos se movían felices al sentir las caricias…- uf nunca tendré hijos esto se siente doloroso…

-No duele, es molesto a las tres de la mañana pero no duele, y si repites eso frente a tu padre él será el hombre más feliz del mundo…

-Ya lo creo mamá eso le dará una idea más precisa de que una de sus hijas no tendrá sexo, aunque eso es como creer que las hadas existen y que en el polo norte hace calor, hay otras formas de no embarazarse…

-Lo sé pero papá se hace a la idea que esta es la única así que dejemos que lo piense, no queremos que le dé un ataque…- las dos rieron y siguieron platicando de todo, Bella le dijo que al otro día irían a comprar las cosas del cuarto del bebe algo que le parecía imposible a las chicas dado que no se habían querido dejar ver en ningún ultrasonido, solo sabían que eran dos y nada más…

…

..

.

-Bien ya no puedo más necesito comer algo…

-Mamá podemos ir a esa tienda tienen la nueva colección y…- Edward rodo los, él había dicho que tenia hambre sin embargo ellas siguieron hablando como si nada…

-Sí podemos comprar algunas cosas pero primero démosle de comer a papá…- asintieron y se sentaron en una cafetería Bella pidió una piza con doble queso y malteada, Edward había pedido una lasaña de carnes, mientras que las chicas hamburguesas con papas y agua de frutas natural, les encantaba pedirla he intercambiarse las frutas que no les gustaban, algo loco pero eran sus gustos, una vez cada quien con su comida empezaron a platicar de cosas diferentes, Bella y Edward sobre los bebes y su próxima consulta, las chicas sobre algunas cosas de la escuela y en momentos le hacían caras al pequeño Anthony que estaba en su carriola muy contento…

-Mamá ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer para el cumpleaños de Tony?...

-¿Una fiesta?...- ellas hicieron una cara rara no estando de acuerdo…- está bien ¿Qué es lo que quieren?...

-Un viaje, podemos ir a México a las playas. Recuerdo que con papá fuimos una vez y fue genial aunque estaba pequeña…

-¿Un viaje? ¿Y seguro que eso es lo que quiere Anthony o ustedes?...

-Bueno no nos dijo exactamente que eso era lo que quería pero lo intuimos…

-Mmm no sé…

-Sí mira podemos ir el siguiente fin de semana solo nosotros cinco y festejarle ahí, cuando regresemos podemos decirle a todos y festejarle juntos ¿Qué dicen?...

-Edward…- él se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y asintiendo, así que Bella lo hizo igual, las chicas gritaron alegres algo de lo que no se esperaban pues era muy raro en ellas…

-.-.-.-.-.

Cuándo Bella dijo si no imagino que ellas lo tomarían muy enserio, ahora estaba en camino a despegar del avión y eso no le gustaba porque a ella le aterraban los aviones y el brazo de Edward era quien lo estaba resintiendo…

-Nena necesito sangre para que circule en mi brazo…

-Lo sé pero enserio me estoy muriendo de miedo…- Edward tenia al pequeño Tony en sus piernas dormido sus nenas estaban en los asientos de la parte delantera y hasta que estuvieron en el aire ella pudo respirar o casi ya que su cara tenia un color verdoso…

-¿Te sientes bien nena?...- ella negó…- ¿Quieres vomitar?...- ella volvió a negar y solo cerro sus ojos para relajarse no quería que sus hijas se sintieran responsables de que ella fuera una debilucha, poco después se quedo dormida y Edward lo agradeció porque ella en verdad se veía mal…

…

-Bella amor despierta estamos por aterrizar…

-Mmm, solo unos minutos más…

-Nena podrás dormir cuando lleguemos al hotel ahora hay que despertar...

-Lo siento…- se puso el cinturón y se acomodaron para cuando aterrizaran, una vez que bajaron del avión Bella casi besa el piso y no de la forma en que ella siempre lo hacía, tomaron en coche que ya días antes Edward había rentado y se dirigieron al hotel, ella estaba especialmente algo molesta debido al calor ya que traía su vestido pre-mamá y unos jeans debajo de este ¿Qué pensaba cuando se puso toda esa ropa encima? Al parecer no pensó en el calor, eso era seguro…

-No creo que sea bueno salir hoy podremos descansar y refrescarnos…

-Uf si porque me muero de calor, ¿Recuérdenme porque acepte esto?...

-Por el cumpleaños de uno de tus hijos, bueno nosotras desempacaremos y pediremos comida, mañana podremos ir a la playa que te mejores mami…- Bella rodo los ojos ellas eran astutas su hermano estaba en su carriola atento y ajeno al mismo tiempo a todo mientras ella sentía que se derretía…

-Tranquila amor, venga date un baño y veras que te sentirás mejor más tu, mientras yo pediré algo de comer…- suspirando se fue al baño después de darle un beso a su bebe, se dio un relajante y largo baño con agua muy fría, se unto cremas hidratantes y se vistió con un holgado vestido playero, cuando salió Edward arrullaba a Tony cantándole y dándole el biberón, aunque hubiera querido mejor darle un baño pero era mejor que descansara…

Edward había pedido la comida con una muy refrescante jarra de limonada, sus hijas estaban comiendo y hablando con sus amigas, Sue, Susy y Harry habían tomado unas vacaciones también pero ellos a su pueblo natal, Tony estaba muy tranquilo después de un largo viaje pero en verdad lo agradecía, lo cargo y empezó a dormirlo, cuando Bella salió se les quedo viendo y el volteo para verla estaba hermosa aunque sabía que el calor la estaba matando…

-Hay limonada fría toma para que te refresques…

-Gracias amor, enserio estoy muy cansada y mis pies están hinchados…

-Tranquila nena, recuéstate…- dejando al pequeño Tony en la cama junto a su madre que empezó a hacerle cariños, fue por la crema y la froto en sus manos para empezar a darle un masaje en sus pies y descansara…

-Oh Dios eso se siente realmente bien amor…- Edward siguió con el masaje mientras Bella se iba poco a poco relajando y quedando dormida en un profundo sueño, Edward puso almohadas para que el pequeño no se moviera ya que era muy imperativo y fue hacia la habitación de sus nenas ellas estaban viendo una película y por lo que él veía estaba muy buena dado que estaban muy entretenidas…

-Hola chicas ¿Puedo tener un momento de su atención?...

-Claro papá ¿Qué necesitas?...

-Verán necesito que ustedes mañana me acompañen a comprar algo para mamá pero no quiero que ella se entere, si le mentimos ella se dará cuenta por eso quiero que vayamos de compras y le digan a su madre que eso haremos…

-No entendemos muy bien lo que dices pero claro…- el estaba muy nervioso así que ni el mismo se entendía lo que había dicho pero bueno lo importante era que Bella no supiera. Se fue a su habitación y vio que Bella dormía así que se acomodo al lado de su hijo ya que al otro día les esperaba algo muy importante…

Las chicas no entendían el secreto pero igualmente apoyaban a su padre, tomaron el coche para ir a la cuidad cuando entraron en un local que se veía modesto pero de alta categoría, las chicas se sorprendieron…

-¿Una joyería?...- las dos chicas preguntaron a la vez y Edward asintió…

0o0o00oo000o0o

¿Qué será lo que Edward va a comprar? Huy ustedes que dicen, yo digo que nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo… las quiero mucho chao.

Estamos en la recta final.

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa __**S. Meyer **__yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

_Gracias de todo corazón por sus lindos comentarios, a las nuevas lectoras bienvenidas, por agregar a favoritos y alertas, lectoras fantasma no mas no me asusten__ … __**Chiarat, Gwitch, Yoliki, Hade HSos, dnicz, ANATXP, Cullen-21-gladys, lupsof, Jane, LicetSalvatore. **_

CAP. 33 JOYAS…

Las chicas miraban todas las carpetas que el señor de edad avanzada había puesto frente a ellas, Edward en verdad no sabía que elegir, él pensaba en un anillo grande y costoso pero sus pequeñas niñas tenían en mente otra cosa…

-¿Le pedirás a mamá que se case con tigo?...

-Sí, quiero pedirle que sea oficialmente mi esposa, le diré esta noche en una cena pero necesito un añillo y necesito su ayuda…

-Está bien, mmm el estilo de mamá es sofisticado y sencillo así que esta carpeta queda descartada, veremos estas dos solamente…

-¿Seguras señoritas? Porque a toda mujer les gusta y…

-Sí pero nuestra mamá no es cualquier mujer, ella es única…- estuvieron viendo cada añillo encontrándole a cada uno un defecto, Edward se preguntaba si había sido en verdad una buena idea traer a sus hijas ya que llevaban el suficiente tiempo viendo anillos y ninguno les parecía, él pensaba que todos eran hermosos y simplemente adecuados para que su futura esposa los llevara pero eso no pensaban sus hijas…- ¡Ya sé!...

-¿Qué Carlie?...

-Lo sentimos mucho señor Tuk pero no necesitaremos ninguno de estos añillos…

-¿Qué?...- los dos preguntaron al mismo tiempo porque tanto tiempo y para nada no era verdad…

-Tengo una idea vamos…- los dos la siguieron y vieron como sacaba su teléfono esa niña tenia que dejar de juntarse tanto con Alice pensó Edward…- ¿Abuela? Hola soy Carlie, necesito un favor o más bien necesitamos un favor…- miro hacia su padre que en verdad no entendía nada de lo que su hija estaba haciendo ¿Traería a su madre para que los ayudaran a escoger?. Una vez que termino se sintió satisfecha y les conto el plan que tenia en mente a su padre y hermana…- solo tendrías que retrasar la fecha de pedida papá pero te aseguro que todo saldrá perfecto ¿Qué dices?...- sabía que era raro confiar algo así en una de sus hijas pero necesitaba ayuda y si salía perfecto ¿Qué más podría salir mal? Solo Bella diciendo no pero eso no pasaría…

-Está bien, esperare ahora vamos a la playa y hablémosle a su madre para que nos alcance si llegamos así ella no sospechara…- las dos niñas asintieron y salieron directo al coche para ir a su lugar favorito la playa…

…

..

.

-Edward amor enserio siento molestarte pero se me han antojado una piña colada con fresas…

-Claro amor pero desde ahora te digo que será sin alcohol…- ella hizo un puchero pero él no le iba a dar alcohol…- regreso…- en las siguientes horas estuvieron nadando y tomando el sol la verdad a Edward le costaba mucho no abalanzarse sobre ella ya que se veía realmente hermosa con ese traje de baño que dejaba su pancita al descubierto, el pequeño Tony estaba igual que su padre con solo un pequeño short y su pañal nadador, las chicas tenían trajes igual a los de su madre; de dos piezas lo cual hacia que Edward gruñera una sarta de cosas al ver que algunos chicos las saludaban y jugaban en la playa…

-Deja de gruñir Edward pareces un perro, ellas solo están hablando no es como si se fueran a casar…

-Nena ellas son mis princesas y esos mocosos están invadiendo su espacio personal…

-No, tú estás invadiendo su espacio, ahora se bueno y tráeme mas fresas por favor amor…- suspirando hizo lo que ella pedía no sin antes pasar por dónde sus hijas estaban para preguntar si quería algo y de paso dejar en claro que las estaba vigilando y si esos chicos sabían lo que les convenía se alejarían, aunque su advertencia no quedo tan privada dado que las chicas y su madre se dieron cuenta…

…

..

.

-Amor ¿Segura que tu abuela venía en este vuelo?...

-Sí, me hablo antes de abordar y su vuelo llegaba a esta hora…

-Okay, solo espero que no se retrase más, tu madre ya llamo…- ella asintió y de pronto un grito que rompía los tímpanos llego a mi mente mire hacia atrás y mi madre estaba a unos metros abriendo sus brazos…

-¡Abuela!...- ellas corrieron rápidamente hacia ella y la abrasaron, comentaron unas palabras mientras yo me acercaba y en cuanto me vio vi que sus ojos tenían lagrimas…

-Hola mamá ¿Qué tal el via…je?...- me quede sin habla al ver a toda mi familia detrás de ella ¿Qué hacían ellos aquí?...- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?...

-Hola hijo, bueno pensamos que era un buen momento para tomar unas vacaciones, bueno venga tenemos que hablar de algo ¿No?...- solo asentí…- bien ellos no saben nada así que podemos irnos adelantando…

-¡Chicas vámonos!...- ellas se despidieron y se reunieron con nosotros caminaron junto con su abuela y ella saco la pequeña caja de raso negra, la abrí y vi el anillo que la abuela había llevado, que mamá había llevado y que ahora esperaba que mi nena llevara, tome un respiro y lo guarde en mi bolsillo, mamá hablaba con ellas y decían varias cosas juntas hasta llegar al volvo…

-Bueno pequeñas espero verlas después por ahora ayuden a papá que esperemos no se arrepienta antes de dárselo…- ellas rieron y yo les fruncí el ceño, mientras ellas se subían me voltee para agradecerle a mamá…

-Gracias mamá en verdad me has ayudado mucho con esto, pensé que no saldría de esta…

-De nada hijo, lo que realmente me hace feliz es verte realizado con la familia de tus sueños, te lo meres hijo…- le sonreí y entre en el coche justamente cuando entraba una llamada de Bella que preguntaba dónde estábamos, enserio que yo no sabía mentir cuando estaba nervioso pero mis inteligentes hijas me salvaron como siempre, diciendo que estábamos comprando algunas cosas que ellas habían querido y que ya íbamos para el hotel…

-¡Papá!...- llevaba dos horas encerrado, Bella estaba en un Spa que era solo para mujeres embarazadas, se suponía que mientras ella salía nosotros organizaríamos como le entregaría el anillo o como sería pero nada me parecía lo realmente bueno o al menos mi mente era la que me traicionaba…- papá, mamá está a punto de llegar y tú sigues ahí ¿Qué pasa?...

-Ya estoy aquí tranquilas, ya pensé como solo díganme si no es algo muy descabellado…- ellas asintieron…- bueno primero sería en la playa, una cena con lo que a ella le gusta, sería un camino de rosas con antorchas para que no sintiera mucho frio en caso de que hiciera…

-Mmm no nos gustaría que pasara fuera del hotel papi, así que podemos pedir permiso ¿No? Bueno está listo hay será tan romántico papá…- ellas se fueron porque tenían una video-llamada mientras yo me quedaba alistando todo, les avise que bajaba a hablar con el gerente y ellas asintieron, tome la cangurita a mi pequeño y salí.

El gerente o debería decir la gerente no puso ningún reparo después de contarle lo que quería, dado que decía que como mujer apoyaría una idea como esa porque ante todo estaba el romanticismo, aunque creo no se perdio de darme algunas miradas a mi trasero pero esos eran daños colaterales mientras consiguiera lo que quería era bien venido…

-Bueno señor Cullen esta es una parte de la playa que es privada solo está disponible para eventos privados y si usted quiere privacidad aquí la tendrá…

-Es justo lo que quiero…

-Bien, pondré personal a su disposición para que puedan ayudarlo a ordenar todo y quede como usted quiere, ya que no creo que usted solo pueda…- dijo señalando a mi pequeño que miraba todo con atención…

-Le agradecería eso…

-Bien, enseguida estarán aquí, con permiso…- cuando ella se fue llame a mis niñas que me dijeron que su madre todavía tardaría una hora eso nos dejaba para las 4 de la tarde y podría descansar un poco como a las 8 estaría bien para una cena. Cuando mis ayudantes llegaron les explique el plan y entendieron, lo que más me gusto es que había una especie de camastros que se veían muy cómodos y para asegurarse mas tenían unas cortinas en los cuatros lados hechos de gasa que hacían el momento más intimo, los meceros taparon la mesa ya adornada con un mantel para que no se estropeara y así una media hora antes podrían ponerse a perfeccionar cualquier cosa que faltara, solo esperaba que Bella no llegara muy relajada para esta noche…

-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llegue a casa Bella estaba con las chicas durmiendo, mi pequeño Anthony estaba más despierto que nunca el después de todo era un niño muy feliz y eso me gustaba porque pensaba ser su padre en toda la regla, me senté en las tumbonas que estaban en la terraza y estuve jugando con él hasta que escuche ruidos adentro mis mujeres se habían despertado…

-Hola amor no te había visto casi hoy ¿Por qué?...

-Por nada amor, Anthony y yo tuvimos un día de hombres pero no te preocupes que en la noche tu y yo tenemos una cita, ya arregle todo y podremos salir los niños se quedaran con una niñera así no tendremos de que preocuparnos…- aunque la niñera era mi madre y Alice…

-Edward no me gustaría dejar a mis hijos con alguien a quien no conozco solo por querer salir nosotros y…

-Tranquila amor, la conozco muy bien ella cuidaba a Carlie cuando yo venía por asuntos de trabajo…

-Está bien, si tú confías en ella bien, ahora tengo que buscar que ponerme con lo enorme que estoy nada me queda y me tardo más…- yo solo negué y volví mí vista a Tony…

Después de darle de comer a mi bebe, de correr por un antojo a la tienda de helados, revisar que todo estuviera bien, de despedirnos de las chicas al fin pudimos salir hacía la playa la cual Bella no sabía dado que por más que insistió no le dije nada…

-.-.-.-.-.

-Sabes que no es justo que tu sepas a dónde vamos y yo no…

-Lo siento pero si te digo no sería sorpresa, ahora salgamos solo tenemos que caminar un poco…

-Sí me caigo será tu culpa y…- ahogo un grito en mi cuello a la hora de que la tome en brazos, no sé porque pensó que en realidad la haría caminar, no era tan malo…- eres un tonto, casi me causas un ataque…- reí por sus ocurrencias y camine por el sendero, las antorchas estaban encendidas y los pétalos estaban colocados a cada lado de nosotros por lo cual podía sentir la arena debajo de mi mesclada con los pétalos que habían volado…- ¿Está muy lejos? Porque puedo caminar si quieres…

-No amor, ya llegamos…- la puse sobre la arena y quite la venda poco a poco hasta dejarla frente a la mesa que habíamos preparado…- sorpresa…

-¡Oh Dios! Edward esto es hermoso, te amo amor gracias…- caminamos hasta la mesa y la ayude a sentarse, los meceros empezaron a llegar y dejar todo tipo de platillos los cuales ya había ordenado, claramente ordene cosas que a ella le gustaban recientemente porque las anteriores ellas simplemente las odiaba y no quería que fuera así en esta noche…- me encanta el pastel de chocolate amor…

-Vi que ella empezaba a comer al igual que yo haciendo sonidos cada que probaba algo, platicábamos de cosas sin sentido de las chicas, de Anthony, de la familia que la querían mucho aunque con mi padre todavía tenia alguna que otra reserva pero ya se toleraban más, en cada oportunidad estaba a punto de darle el anillo pero me arrepentía, exactamente fueron 3 intentos y cuando terminamos de comer yo no pude dárselo, esto era una locura ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Podía decirme no pero nada más…

-¿Podemos dar un paseo? Creo que comí de más y necesito caminar un poco…

-Claro que si amor, ven…- tome su mano para dirigirnos hacia la playa y poder así mojar nuestros pies mientras caminábamos, ella reía cada vez que alguna ola la alcanzaba y yo trataba de atraparla para que no callera. Después de un rato ella me guio ante la gran cama con postes de madera que ahí estaba, tenía pétalos de rosas también y aunque esta cena tenia un propósito no podía negar que después de eso quería hacerle el amor en esa cama pero estaba en la luna porque no había podido darle el anillo ¡Joder!...

-Te amo, gracias por tan romántica noche…- y sin esperar más se aventó a mis labios para besarlos con toda la pasión que ella tenía, sus manos estaban en mi cabello, mientras que las mías bajaban por su espalda buscando el cierre del vestido pero la jodida cosa no traía o al menos eso pensé, ya que cuando baje hasta sus muslos para sacarlo por su cabeza ella me detuvo y las tomo para llevarlas a la parte izquierda donde se encontraba la cosa desesperante. Cuando su vestido, la camisa y los pantalones junto con los zapatos quedaron a un lado de la cama y ellos sobre esta sus respiraciones ya eran trabajosas, su cuerpo estaba con pequeñas muestras de sudor. Bella había pasado del sostén ya que la fricción le molestaba a sus sensibles pechos, Edward lo agradecía porque tenia el camino libre para disfrutar de ellos, los tomo con sus manos y los apretó, mordió, chupo y mamo de ellos, mientras los gemidos de Bella salían sin vergüenza alguna, una de las manos bajo hasta el medio de sus piernas y se interno en ellas primero con su dedo lo pasaba por fuera dando una fantasmal caricia haciendo que Bella gruñera porque quería más, necesitaba más y sin previo aviso eso es lo que hizo, introdujo dos dedos sintiendo su humedad, su calor y su olor que lo estaba volviendo loco. Dejo sus manos sobre sus pechos y fue bajando hasta dejar un tierno beso sobre su vientre y así dar la primera lamida a sus labios y maravillarse por el olor y el sabor que desprendía de su mujer, se ayudaba de sus dedos para abrir sus labios y poder descubrir lo que ahí se escondía, mordió, chupo su clítoris haciendo que ella apretara las sabanas entre sus manos y lo encarcelara con sus piernas haciendo más profunda las penetraciones con su lengua…- ¡Oh Dios Edward! Estoy a punto de…- y sin poder terminar su frase el nombre de él salió con un gemido de sus labios haciéndola subir a lo más alto del cielo ver la galaxia entera y regresar a la tierra y ver las estrellas. Él bebió y lamio todo el elixir que salía de ella hasta no dejar nada, con una sonrisa subió por su cuerpo hasta quedar suspendido sobre sus brazos y mirarla con todo el amor que sentía por ella…

-¿Amor? ¿Cómo estás?...

-Muerta amor... ha sido…

-Genial…

-Sí, te amo Edward…- y sin dejar el contacto visual e intenso de sus miradas la fue penetrando lentamente, haciéndole el amor, las envestidas eran lentas y precisas entraba en ella hasta el fondo y salía casi en su totalidad haciéndole sentir todo lo que las palabras no eran suficientes de explicar, bajo la mirada a dónde sus cuerpos se conectaban y la visión que tubo hizo que pequeños orgasmos detonaran lo que tanto querían arrastrando así el segundo de su mujer y dejándola tendida sobre la cama agotada. Sus respiraciones eran trabajosas, sus corazones iban a mil, su piel picaba debido a la sal del mar pero no les importaba porque esa noche había sido más que especial, bajo y beso los labios de su muy cansada mujer que le correspondió el beso de la misma manera, jalo las sabana y los tapo a los dos, ella se durmió después de que le cantara su nana pero él no podía hacerlo, el peso de la cajita todavía lo sentía como si trajera un costal de arena, tomo su pantalón y saco la cajita para tomar el anillo y ponerlo sobre la mano y el dedo correcto, le quedaba espectacular y ese era el lugar indicado para que ella llevara una joya, se quedo contemplando el articulo de gran valor sobre la piel blanca de su chica…. Y sin saben cómo se quedo dormido con la idea de campanas, vestidos blancos y anillos de compromiso…

-.-.-.-.

Sentía un delicioso peso sobre él y sabía que era su hermosa chica, como lentamente ella se removía, abrió los ojos y vio sus pequeños pucheritos y caras graciosas lo que indicaba que ya estaba por despertar, entonces desvió la mirada y como si gritara a todo pulmón el anillo en la mano de ella lo llamaba, trago grueso ¡Se había dormido! Y el anillo estaba en su mano, cerro sus ojos y espero que ella durmiera unos minutos, si eso era lo que necesitaba para hacerlo de la forma correcta y no así pero lamentablemente ella no pensaba igual, empezó a moverse sobre él y su muy traicionero cuerpo reacciono ante los movimientos y los encantos de su mujer, trato juro que lo hizo pero un gemido inevitable salió de él. Cuando abrió los ojos ella estaba a horcajadas sobre él sonriendo, ella no había descubierto el anillo ¿Verdad? Porque si no, no estuviera tan tranquila. Bella ajena a lo que pasaba por la mente de Edward tomo su miembro con su mano, la que tenía el anillo, mientras que con la otra se apoyaba y lo guiaba a su mojada entrada poco a poco fue introduciéndolo amándola la sensación de tenerlo dentro, empezó con pequeños movimientos disfrutando hasta que eso no fue suficiente y poniendo las dos manos a cada lado de su rostro para impulsarse empezó un vaivén delicioso, Edward disfrutaba del placer que su muy embarazada novia le estaba dando y por ese instante olvido la preocupación del anillo y se concentro en sentir y disfrutar todo ese placer que ella le estaba dando, sus movimientos lo llevaron en segundos al cielo, al espacio no sabía pero había sido un orgasmo tan alucinante y delicioso haciendo que cada uno gimiera el nombre del otro. Bella se dejo caer sobre su pecho y descanso mientras su respiración se calmaba…

-Buenos días amor…

-Buenísimos días…- los dos empezaron a reír por las palabras de ella, se alzo dejando salir a Edward de su interior aunque no quisiera tenían que pararse y… se quedo en una pieza al ver la cosa brillante que estaba junto al rostro de Edward, más exactamente en su dedo y que ayer no traía. Edward se dio cuenta de su cambio en su expresión y se preocupo de haberla dañado…

-Amor ¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño? Bella dime ¿Qué pasa?...

-¿Qué es eso?...

-Amor ¿Qué es qué?...

-¡Esto!...- dijo enseñándole su mano en dónde brillaba en todo su esplendor el anillo, solo trago…

0o000o0000o0o0o

Oh-oh creo que Edward esta en problemas ¿No? ¿Ustedes que dicen?... bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo… ¿Qué dicen de la entrega del anillo?...

Tengo una noticia triste, hace unos días he puesto la palabra Fin en esa historia, al documento y solo está esperando ser editado por mis grandes errores ortográficos, así que solo les digo que si este es el capítulo 33 y son 36+1+epilogo quiero que hagan cuentas de cuanto nos falta, así que esperen ansiosas el final.

_**Jane: **__bueno este capítulo finalizamos el año 2015 quiero agradecerles infinitamente porque cuando empecé esta historia no pensé que tuviera tan buena aceptación y todo es gracias a ustedes. Esperemos vernos el próximo año con mucho más. _

_P.D. les tengo una sorpresa para nuestro inicio de año. Solo espérenla…_

_**FELIZ AÑO 2016 QUE SUS DESEOS SE CUMPLAN Y TENGAN, AMOR PAZ, BENDICIONES Y SOBRE TODO SALUD. SU AMIGA Y SERVIDORA JANE.**_

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa __**S. Meyer **__yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

_Gracias de todo corazón por sus lindos comentarios, a las nuevas lectoras bienvenidas, por agregar a favoritos y alertas, lectoras fantasma no mas no me asusten__ … __**Chiarat, Gwitch, Yoliki, Hade HSos, dnicz, ANATXP, Cullen-21-gladys, lupsof, Jane, LicetSalvatore. **_

Música:

Julieta Venegas – Eres Para Mí.

Axel – Yo Te Voy Amar.

CAP. 34 CAMPANAS…

-¡Esto!...- dijo enseñándole su mano en dónde brillaba en todo su esplendor el anillo, él solo trago…

-Eso es un anillo…

-Edward, no estoy para juegos ¿Qué es este anillo?...

-Bella amor enserio quería hacerlo de la forma tradicional, ayer todo lo que hice fue para pedirte que te casaras con migo pero después me dio miedo decírtelo y paso el tiempo y después tu me distrajiste y…y…- empecé a reír como loca, la verdad era para reírse, yo estaba _"enojada" _sobre Edward desnuda, él desnudo dándome mil explicaciones y excusándose por lo que había hecho, cómico de verdad…- ¿Por qué te ríes Bella?...

-Amor ¿Por qué tenias miedo?...

-Es que no sé, era tan fácil pero se me hizo difícil y luego no quería que me rechazaras y…

-¿Edward me vas a hacer la pregunta si o no?...

-¿Quieres que la haga? ¿Enserio?...

-Tengo el anillo ¿No? Hazla…

-Isabella Marie Swan ¿Aceptarías casarte con migo y compartir tu vida con nuestra familia?...

-¡Sí! Claro que si amor…- me deje caer sobre él abrazándolo fuertemente contra mí…

-Supongo que ya no tengo que ponerte el anillo ¿No?...- solo negué…

-Aunque ¿Cómo es que llego este anillo a mi mano?...

-Bueno verás después de anoche tú te quedaste dormida y yo me sentía muy nervioso, quería ver cómo te quedaba así que lo puse en tu mano, me quede contemplándolo y me dormí hasta que despertamos. Lo siento no quería dártelo así…

-¡Hey! Fue muy lindo ayer y hoy así que tranquilo amor lo importante es que estamos comprometidos y que te amo…

-Yo te amo más…- nos quedamos en silencio abrazados hasta que él lo rompió…- ¿Cuándo quieres que nos casemos?...

-No sé ¿Cuándo quieres tú? Solo que piensa en que Alice querrá ser la organizadora…

-Lo sé…

-¿Te parece que sea en 2 meses? Es tiempo suficiente, porque no quiero estar ni un minuto más separado de ti amor…

-Claro de todas maneras no es como si esperasen que lleguemos castos al matrimonio…- los dos empezamos a reír por mis palabras; nos quedamos descansando en la cama haciéndonos caricias y robándonos besos hasta que recordé la hora y mis bebes empezaron a protestar por algo rico y frio…- amor me gusta mucho estar así contigo pero nuestros hijos quieren algo frio de comer…

-Mmm ¿Quieres ir por un helado? Podemos ir por las chicas para compartirlo…

-¡Sí! Oh de fresa con limón y chocolate…- solo de imaginarlo se me hacia agua la boca y mis hijos pensaban lo mismo ya que patearon a su padre dado que me encontraba sobre él…- vamos, vamos…

…

Después de recoger todo y ponernos presentables caminamos por la playa hacia la parte del hotel, iba con una estúpida sonrisa y sentía como si el anillo en mi mano brillara llamando la atención de todos los presentes y por una vez en mi vida no me importaba ser el centro de atención porque me iba a casar con un hombre maravilloso y quería que todos lo supieran. Cuando llegamos a la habitación no se escuchaban ruidos y me asuste pero Edward se veía muy tranquilo; en cuanto abrió supe porque, en toda la sala de la habitación había colchones, colchonetas y mantas dónde descansaban toda la familia y por la forma en que Carlisle estaba acostado podría jurar que cuando se levantara tendría un fuerte dolor. Las chicas estaban en medio junto con Tony…

-Al parecer tuvieron una pijamada…

-Así que estas eran tus niñeras, ya veo por qué tan confiado…

-Lo siento amor pero si te decía sospecharías y no necesitaba más presión…- antes de que pudieran decir algo más un fuerte chillido los separo asustándolos, Alice estaba de pie y en un segundo junto a ellos saltando repitiendo que se lo enseñara…

-Alice tranquila ¿Qué pasa?...

-Bella por favor el anillo, muéstrame el anillo ¿Fue como lo imaginaste? Romántico y…

-Alice por favor deja a Bella en paz…- sabía que Edward estaba nervioso por lo que dijeran sus hijas y claro no quería dejarlo en mal, para mi había sido muy especial la forma en que me lo había pedido y eso era lo único que importaba…

-Alice fue maravilloso. ¿Lo que me esperaba? No, fue mejor ahora si nos permiten queremos alistarnos para ir a comer quiero un helado…- todos rieron ante mis palabras porque era bien sabido que yo no me quedaba con un antojo sin comprar y eso era gracias a mi querido prometido, que bien se escuchaba eso…

….

Después de alistarnos para salir por mi helado nos encontramos todos en la playa, a veces sentía cierta duda sobre Edward ¡Por Dios! Rosalie y Alice hasta la misma Esme tenían cuerpos de infarto mientras yo parecía una lagartija que se había comido un chícharo ¡Joder!...

-Mi vida no te sientas mal tu eres hermosa por dónde te veas…

-¿Tan obvia soy?...- ella asintió…- es que siento que estoy enorme…

-Y lo estás cariño pero es un bebe lo que crece ahí, solo ten presente que Edward te ama por sobre todas las cosas, y ahora cambiemos de tema Alice viene y no querrás un guardarropa nuevo solo porque tienes algunas inseguridades…- solo negué y como ella había dicho el terremoto que era Alice llego corriendo y hablando de mil y una ideas que me tenían mareada…

-Bueno Bella creo que tengo todo controlado aquí pero me falta algo muy importante, la fecha ¿Cuándo es la boda?...

-Bueno Edward y yo hemos decidido que dentro de dos meses…

-¡Qué! Bella no me dará tiempo de nada, podemos atrasarla un mes y…

-Alice deje que organizaras todo, Bella y yo queremos casarnos en dos meses si no puedes podremos buscar a otra persona que…

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen! Mas te vale que no hagas una estupidez así porque no volverás a tener hijos lo que queda de tu vida. ¿Me escuchaste?...

-No, la que no escucho eres tú, deja de atormentar a Bella o ya sabes lo que hare y me va a valer un pimiento tu comportamiento, así que tranquila…- Alice camino enojada hacia la playa y se metió a ella ignorando a todos pero era mi boda, era la fecha que queríamos así que no podíamos hacer nada por eso…

Después de esa pelea Alice no volvió a decir nada y en verdad me sentía mal por ella, pero Esme me consoló diciéndome que ella solo estaba actuando y chantajeando a Edward pero el ya no se dejaba, y era cierto ya que cuando trate de ver que hacia ella tenía una revista de vestidos de novia dentro de una de moda, negué para mí misma y volví con las chicas y mi bebe que ya daba varios pasos aunque se callera, Ness lo ponía cerca de las olas para que lo mojaran y el reía como loco al verse mojado Carlie le tomaba miles de fotos diciendo que él era el cumpleañero y después cuando estuviera grande las vería, me daba tanto sentimiento verlos juntos, Ness amaba a Tony pero el lazo que existía entre Carlie y él era inexplicable y eso solo Edward y yo lo sabíamos, la sangre llama…

-Bien necesitamos ponernos en marcha si queremos que Tony parta el pastel y no que se quede dormido, andado amores…- todos nos despedimos y quedamos en vernos en un restaurante muy concurrido para celebrar el añito de mi bebe…- ¿Sabes lo que descubrí hoy?...- Edward solo negó mientras se ponía la chaqueta…

-No amor ¿Qué?...

-Alice no está enojada, ella sigue planeando la boda, no sé pero te aseguro que para cuando regresemos a casa en unos días ella tendrá la mitad planeada…

-Lo sé, por ello no cedí ante el tiempo, ella es así manipula a todos pero ya la conozco así que es difícil que me haga algún tipo de cosa así…

-Oh, bueno eso está bien solo no dejes que se emocione con los invitados, quiero algo intimo…- el asintió y salimos hacia el restaurante una vez ahí todos nos felicitaron de nuevo y la verdad me sentía muy contenta por esto, la cena estuvo muy amena gracias a las chicas y Emmett por supuesto, Tony estaba muy emocionado a la hora que le trajeron el pastel y ver que brillaba gracias a la velita, aplaudía y sonreía mucho mientras sus hermanas lo abrazaban y tomaban fotos, había sido una velada muy divertida para el de eso no quedaba duda…

-Te divertiste ¿Verdad?...- solo asentí, estábamos en nuestros asientos del avión listos para ir a casa, los Cullen esta vez sí venían con nosotros, la mayor parte del tiempo Edward se la había pasado conviviendo con sus hijos, la verdad es que por más que trataba de estar en casa todo el tiempo posible a veces se le dificultaba por el trabajo pero nosotros entendíamos aunque el no, porque decía que quería aprovechar todo el tiempo posible con ellos para poder disfrutarlos, Ness se la pasaba tomando fotos mientras Carlie jugaba con Tony y es que parecía que no tenían suficiente de ese pequeño aunque ese sería un problema para mí cuando regresáramos porque la atención no sería la misma y el era un poco o mucho berrinchudo…

-Si amor, solo pensaba en los días aquí, además de que tenemos la consulta con Eric…

-Sí lo sé, ya quiero ver a mis pequeñines…

-Pueden ser niñas…

-No, estoy seguro que son niños y no me contradigas, así estaremos a la par tu con las chicas y yo con los chicos…

-No, porque ustedes serán cuatro y nosotras tres eso no es ser parejo…

-Queda bien para protegerlas de los idiotas…- nos echamos a reír mientras nos acomodábamos, me emocionaba regresar porque tenía cosas que ver sobre la empresa pero sabía también que Alice me torturaría con la boda y sería yo sola porque Edward se escaparía eso lo aseguraba…

…

..

.

_**POV EDWARD…**_

Las vacaciones habían ido genial aunque mi familia había estado no me habían quitado la atención de mis hijos, Bella había descansado lo suficiente como para aguantar a Alice y eso estaba bien porque yo sabía que estos días me costarían en el hospital. Me separe de la camilla y deje que mis colegas siguieran con la cirugía ya solo faltaba cerrar al paciente y podría estar bien, me lave las manos y mire mi reloj no me daba tiempo de cambiarme así que solo me puse mi bata y salí hacia el área de ginecología, hoy Bella tenia un ultrasonido en su consulta y podríamos ver a nuestros bebes de 6 meses, vaya que el tiempo volaba…

-Buenas tardes Dr. Cullen, su esposa ya está ahí...- uf no era mi esposa pero pronto solo faltaban escasas 5 semanas…

-Gracias…- entre sin tocar y vi que Eric le hacia las preguntas de rutina, ella me sonrió cuando me vio, la ayude a cambiarse después de eso y a subirse a la camilla, ella tembló ante el frio del gel y pude ver bien las siluetas de mis bebes, aunque exactamente por dónde Eric lo pasaba no se apreciaban los sexos, de pronto en el lado izquierdo algo paso era tan difuso que no supe o supimos que era, él me miro preguntando silenciosamente si lo había visto y a Bella no le paso desapercibido ese movimiento…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Edward? ¿Eric? ¿Está mal algo con los bebes?...

-No Bella tranquila, nos pareció ver algo pero ya regrese y no se ve, me parece que fue alguna sombra proyectada por alguno de los gemelos…

-Oh que bien ¿Podremos saber qué son?...

-Lo siento pero estos chicos solo nos muestran una parte de ellos, miren aquí…- el señalo la pantalla y efectivamente solo nos mostraban sus traseritos ¡Joder! me emocionaba cada vez que los veía y ellos me hacían sufrir al no dejarme verlos bien pero no importaba eran mis bebes, mis hijos y con que nacieran bien nada mas importaba…

-Bueno todo está bien ¿No?...

-Edward sabes igual que yo que si, lo estás viendo con tus ojos, ahora solo las vitaminas que te recete serán las que tomes Bella, solo es para que la ligera anemia no avance más, no tomes alimentos que contengan leche para que el hierro actué mejor, ahora puedes vestirte y nos vemos en la siguiente consulta en seis semanas…

-Gracias Eric…- la ayude de nuevo mientras el salía, Bella como siempre que venía me pedía que fuéramos por unos panqueques de fresa y pasas aunque ella terminara quitándolas…- están bien nuestros bebes…

-Claro que si nena, fuertes como su mamá…

-Y exhibicionistas como su papá…- la mire mal y ella rio más fuerte todo porque en la playa había entrado con ella al mar y por accidente mi traje estuvo a punto de irse a nadar pero sin mi…

-No dejarás eso ¿Verdad?...- ella negó y salimos de la consulta, claro después de conseguir la siguiente. La tarde paso sin mayor trabajo en el hospital alguna consulta en urgencias y más, Benjamín no vendría así que tenia que quedarme a doblar turno y eso no le parecía a Bella pero tenía que cubrir el mayor tiempo dado que venía nuestra luna de miel y el nacimiento de nuestros pequeños así que era bueno tener reservas…

-.-.-.-.-

-Nena por favor tienes que tranquilizarte, Alice dijo que durmieras y no estás haciendo nada de eso…- habíamos quedado que por lo avanzado del embarazo nos lo tomaríamos con calma y no tendríamos relaciones hasta el día de la boda de eso ya hace una semana y Bella no lo había tomado de la mejor manera pero quería que fuera especial para los dos…

-Edward estoy tranquila, ahora dormiremos…- vi que ella se subía sobre mi y se acomodaba en mi pecho, esa era su manera de dormir desde hace unas semanas y era el momento preferido para mí porque sentía como mis bebes pateaban a mami algo que ella odiaba debido a que no la dejaban dormir…- si no puedo tener amor de mi muy sexi prometido al menos ayúdame a dormir…

-Claro amor, descansa…- empecé a dar suaves masajes hasta que la sentí dormirse y yo la seguí, mañana sería un día agitado pero muy especial para los dos o más bien para todos porque le tenía un regalo de bodas muy especial para las tres…

.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bella te dije que durmieras, no que te quedaras despierta mira esas ojeras…

-Alice estás a punto de perderme…

-Rosalie dile algo…

-Alice hasta a mi me estas poniendo de los nervios, es Bella quien se casa no tu, ahora nena tu relájate que en minutos estaremos sobre ti y tu cuerpecito…- sentía como trabajaban en mi pero la verdad no me importaba solo quería estar con Edward, sabía que era egoísta pero ¡Joder! era una mujer embarazada con las hormonas a mil así que se entendía, aunque desde que había despertado un dolor no me dejaba estos pequeños que no se acomodaban ya dentro de mi…. Una hora después Alice y Ros dejaban que me viera en el espejo de tres partes que ellas tenían ahí, tome una respiración y trate de contener las lagrimas me veía como una novia de verdad era algo que no podía creer, porque a pesar de mi pancita me veía espectacular…

-Gracias Alice, Ros de verdad me ha encantado las quiero chicas…

-Nosotros a ti Bells pero fuera lagrimas vamos relájate mientras nos cambiamos ¿Necesitas algo?...

-No Al, estoy bien ahora me sentare un momento los pequeños me están golpeando fuerte…

-¿Quieres que llamemos a Edward? puede ser peligroso y…

-No Ros, tranquilas las dos que si él se entera es capaz de cancelar todo y solo es que los bebes no se acomodan están grandes ya…

-Okay, bueno regresamos en minutos…- me quede sentada sobando mi vientre con movimientos circulares y volví a relajarme hasta que Carlisle se asomo para hablar conmigo…

-Hola Bella ¿Puedo pasar?...- solo asentí…- se que en un principio me porte muy mal y sé que no me perdonas del todo todavía…

-Carlisle no…

-Déjame terminar por favor…. Sé que es la verdad pero hoy quiero pedirte algo que a lo mejor te va a parecer muy atrevido de mi parte…- asentí para que siguiera…- me gustaría que dejaras que hoy sea yo quien te entregara en el altar a mi hijo…

-Oh Dios, Carlisle eso es algo que me haría muy feliz, claro que acepto que lo hagas…

-Gracias Bella, quiero que a partir de este momento sea un borrón y cuenta nueva en nuestras vidas, me has dado unos nietos hermosos y vienen dos en camino, por ello quiero que empecemos de nuevo, sé que no será fácil pero quiero lo mejor para que esta familia sea feliz…

-Lo pasado es eso Carlisle pasado, también quiero que esto sea algo nuevo para nosotros como familia y me alegro que borremos todo y sigamos adelante, gracias por hacer esto por mi…

-Se que tu padre te acompaña en este momento tan especial, yo solo quiero ser un mediador en ello…

-Gracias y claro que si…- después de eso Alice entro trayendo mi ramo que Esme se había encargado de hacer con rosas de su jardín, ella se alegro mucho por mi compañía; una vez alistado todo Carlisle tomo mi brazo para ayudarme y es que aunque me había negado a usar tacones eso no evitaba que fuera a visitar al piso como era mi habitual, tome una respiración y camine rectamente mis niñas estaban al inicio ya que ellas se encargarían de ir esparciendo las rosas, mi pequeño Tony estaba con Esme él se veía hermoso con su guayabera y es que por el embarazo no había podido viajar y todo había sido aquí en Phoenix en la playa como quería…- Carlisle, no me dejes caer…

-No hija, tranquila él te espera…- asentí y volví a reanudar la caminata, mis niñas me dieron una hermosa sonrisa y seguimos, sentía alguna que otra molestia en mi costado, hay nenes ahora mami esta casándose con su futuro padre por favor tranquilos. Apreté el brazo de Carlisle y camine, cuando llegamos al altar todo cambio, ver la sonrisa de Edward, sentir su calor, su olor era algo que hacía que todo se me olvidara, él me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto, el tomo la mano que su padre le ofrecía y me dio un suave apretón…- cuídala hijo…

-Con mi vida papá…- apreté su mano cuando el dolor volvió pero él pensó que era por la emoción y en parte así era…- te amo amor…

-Te amo, estás muy guapo…- el sonrió y nos volteamos hacia el sacerdote que estaba muy convenientemente callado, él empezó la misa y a decir que teníamos que llevarnos y apoyarnos, ser un equipo como matrimonio y que ante todo la fidelidad tenia que ser uno de nuestros principales motivos presentes. El dolor me estaba matando, mis hijos estaban dando fuertes patadas en mis costillas ¡Joder!...

-Bueno Edward repite después de mi: _Yo Edward Cullen…_

-Yo Edward Cullen te tomo a ti Isabella Swan como mi esposa para respetarte en la salud, la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en lo malo y lo bueno tanto como duren nuestras vidas…. Acepto…

-Isabella repite después de mi: _Yo Isabella Swan…_

-Yo Isabella Swan te tomo a ti Edward Cullen como mi esposo para respetarte en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en lo malo y lo bueno tanto como duren nuestras vidas…. Acepto…

-Por el poder que me confiere los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia señor Cullen…- Edward se volteo hacia mí y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos para besarme, yo puse mis manos en sus brazos apretándolos al sentir un dolor fuerte, más fuerte que el anterior. Edward termino el beso cuando sintió que me separaba y mi cara era una de dolor…- bueno familia y amigos tengo el honor de presentarles a la Sra. &amp; el Sr. Cullen…

-Te amo amor…- nuestras hijas se acercaron a abrazar a Edward cuando sentí algo resbalar por mis piernas y un dolor fuerte ¡Joder! está bien que a cada rato quisiera ir al baño pero esto era distinto porque no era pipi y el dolor…

-E…Edward… ¡Edward!...- el se volteo hacía mi preocupado…

-¿Qué pasa amor?...

-Los bebes, los bebes, Edward rompí la fuente…

00o000o0o00o0o0o0

Oh, oh creo que los bebes ya quieren nacer. Bueno nos vemos en la siguiente con los nuevos bebes Cullen – Swan…

Falta poquito.

Los amito mucho…

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa __**S. Meyer **__yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

_Gracias de todo corazón por sus lindos comentarios, a las nuevas lectoras bienvenidas, por agregar a favoritos y alertas, lectoras fantasma no mas no me asusten__ … __**Chiarat, Gwitch, Yoliki, Hade HSos, dnicz, ANATXP, Cullen-21-gladys, lupsof, Jane, LicetSalvatore. **_

Música:

Te voy a amar – Axel.

CAP. 35 NUEVOS INTEGRANTES…

-¿Qué? Bella amor ¿Estás segura?...

-¡Joder Cullen! No quieras que me convierta en viuda ahora mismo, claro que estoy segura – Carlisle se me acerco rápidamente y levanto mi vestido…

-Lo siento Bella – negué porque los dolores eran muy fuertes y eso era lo que menos importaba - Edward Bella ha roto la fuente y por lo que veo los bebes quieren nacer ya o ya, rápido Emmett trae el coche, vamos Edward carga a Bella necesitamos irnos al hospital cuanto antes al menos que quieras tener a los bebes aquí…

-Tranquila amor, tranquila - tome varias respiraciones como me habían dicho en la clase de pre-mamá pero no funcionaba mis hijos me hacían pujar y querían salir ya, tome la mano de Edward fuertemente cada vez que una contracción me venía, sentía que lo lastimaba pero enserio mis hijos nacerían aquí mismo…

-Edward me duele mucho amor…

-Tranquila cariño ya casi llegamos….

-Bells solo a ti se te ocurre ponerte de parto en tu boda, no cabe duda que esas pulgas quieren salir hoy jajaja…

-¡Cállate Emmett y conduce más rápido! Edward me duele…

-Ya cariño, solo unos minutos más…

-Amor es muy pronto para que nazcan, faltan todavía semanas y - deje de hablar cuando otra contracción me vino, sentí a Carlisle dar un pequeño gemido y es que estaba a punto de revisar cuando alcance su mano en vez de la de Edward…

-Cariño aprietas más fuerte que Esme, auch, Bella a veces esto pasa con los gemelos el parto puede adelantarse pero Edward sabe que ellos están bien, de todas formas tendremos preparadas vitaminas para sus pulmones, ahora tienes que tranquilizarte para que todo salga bien…

-Carlisle no me deje sola, por favor tienes que entrar por favor…

-Claro que si cariño, tranquila entrare con tigo ya llegamos - Edward me cargo para ponerme en una camilla mientras ellos se cambiaban y le hablaban a Eric, sentía mucho dolor mientras la enfermera me ayudaba a quitar mi vestido y ponerme la bata del hospital…

.-.-.-.

-Edward, Carlisle…

-Aquí estoy nena, tranquila. Papá ¿Dónde está Eric?...

-Hijo me dicen que no está, está de vacaciones…

-¿Qué? No importa, Chellse necesito a dos enfermeras más, dos pediatras y el anestesiólogo, un quirófano libre en caso de ser necesario para una cesárea, es un caso de embarazo múltiple rápido Chellse - vi que la enfermera asintió pero el dolor no se iba - en un minuto amor, tranquila cariño…

-¿Tu asistirás el parto?...

-No amor, yo estaré ahí, recibiré a nuestros hijos, ahora te voy a poner en la camilla y acomodare tus piernas aquí - dijo señalándome unas cosas de metal, solo pude asentir - cuando te diga Carlisle pujaras, el estará detrás de ti para darte apoyo y puedas pujar sin lastimarte ¿Okay?...

-Sí pero ellos estarán bien ¿Verdad?...

-Claro que si Bella, Edward estuvo trayendo bebes por todo un año mientras se formaba como médico, de todas maneras si llegara a pasar algo yo estaré para ayudarlo…

-Okay pero por favor quiero que ellos estén bien…

-Dr. Cullen aquí están los pediatras y las enfermeras estamos listos…

-Bien, Zena, Cachiri sé que no es necesario que lo diga pero son mis hijos los que están a punto de nacer así que necesito de todo para que ellos estén bien, igual para ustedes - vi como se colocaba frente a mí y sentí que me tocaba en ese momento me vino otra contracción y apreté la mano de Carlisle - bien estamos listos, amor en la próxima contracción necesito que pujes, no te contengas puja hasta que yo te diga - solo asentí, conté hasta seis y volví a sentir como venía el dolor y puje lo más fuerte que pude apretando la mano de Carlisle - bien amor, ya esta fuera la cabecita otra más nena - puje cuando volvió a venir otra contracción y entonces escuche el sonido más hermoso, mi bebe había nacido…

-Es un na niña Bella, está hermosa descansa un momento necesitas tener fuerzas todavía falta…

-Sí… - escuche como Edward gritaba ordenes y se llevaban al mi bebe… - mi bebe…

-Se la llevaran para limpiarla y vestirla, así como para ver que este bien hija, recuerda que son prematuras…

-Pero estas bien ver… ¡Ah!...

-Puja amor - puje lo más fuertemente que pude esta vez escuche su llanto más fuerte y rápido pero aun sentía un dolor y las contracciones seguían ¿Por qué? - Chellse necesito un ultrasonido lo más rápido posible…

-¿Qué pasa Carlisle? ¿Edward? Mi bebe…

-Amor todo está bien tranquila pero tenemos algo aquí - vi que miraba a Carlisle - nena al parecer hay un bebe mas…

-¿Qué?...

-Dr. Cullen aquí esta - vi que tomaba el aparato como el que usaba Eric y entonces un débil sonido como el que escuchábamos en la consulta…

-Papá ¿Puedes escuchar?...

-Es mi bebe…

-Si amor, necesito a Eleazar aquí - vi como un medico se acercaba - necesito una epidural, hare una cesárea si me tardo mas el bebe puede sufrir…

-¡No! Mi bebe Edward por favor…

-Tranquila Sra. Cullen necesito que este bien porque si no la anestesia no hará efecto, piense en su bebe - trate de tranquilizarme porque eso era lo importante mi bebe, sentí el piquete y como Carlisle me abrazaba para que me quedara tranquila, sentía a Edward trabajar en mi pero después de minutos nada, solo una sensación rara de la cintura para abajo. Podía ver como el ceño de Carlisle se fruncía y alisaba pero nada más y eso no me decía nada más…

-¿Q…qué pasa? - en ese momento oí su llanto era un poco débil pero estaba vivo mi bebe - Edward…

-Es una niña amor, otra niña, jajaja rápido llévenla a la incubadora necesito una rápido…

-Solo tenemos dos…

-Saquen a la bebe más estable en lo que piden otra, la necesito para la tercera bebe y necesito que la revisen en lo que termino - el pediatra que había entrado para apoyarnos tomo a la bebe e hizo lo que pedí, cuando me gire para ver a Bella ella estaba con sus ojos cerrados y me preocupe pero mi padre me aseguro que ella estaba bien y que no pasaba nada, termine con Bella y la deje con las enfermeras para que la limpiaran mejor y la pudieran pasar a una habitación; mi padre ya estaba en los cuneros con mis niñas supervisando todo y eso me dejaba tranquilo - ¿Cómo están? Hay algo mal con ellas o tenemos que…

-Edward tranquilo, ellas están bien solo que necesitamos que permanezcan en las incubadoras son prematuras debido al tiempo de gestación pero todo está bien. ¿Bella?...

-Ella está bien, cansada, cuando se la llevaban ella seguía dormida, necesito ir a verla para que no se preocupe y…

-Dr. Cullen lo necesitamos en piso su esposa está muy intranquila y solo quiere verlo a usted…

-¡Joder! papá te encargo iré a ver a Bella - él asintió y yo salí directamente a su habitación, cuando entre una de las enfermeras trataba de calmarla pero mi esposa no era de las que seguía ordenes tan fácilmente - ya me encargo yo. Bella amor tranquila por favor, no es bueno que hagas esfuerzos se te puede abrir la herida…

-¿Dónde están mis bebes? Edward ¿Por qué estoy aquí y no con ellas?...

-Porque necesitas descansar y ellas tienen que estar en la incubadora descansando…

-No trates de hacerlo fácil, dime qué pasa con ellas, porque…

-Haber déjame explicarte, ellas están bien solo que por haber nacido en estas semanas de gestación se consideran prematuras y tienen que estar en las incubadoras, no habíamos visto a la tercera bebe, bueno si y…

-¿Qué quieres decir?...

-Bueno el ultrasonido que realizo Eric cuando cumpliste los seis meses vimos una sombra pero cuando quisimos indagar más en eso no vimos nada más pero era la tercera bebe, se le llama neonato oculto, su peso es un poco más bajo que las otras dos bebes al igual que su nutrición pero ella está bien y…

-¿Cómo que está bien? Necesito ir a verlas - negué porque ella acababa de tener una cesárea y quería ponerse de pie - si no me llevas tu habrá alguien que si, así que tú dices…

-¿Por qué me pones todo tan difícil? - ella empezó a sentarse - espera, traeré una silla de ruedas y te llevare pero tienes que prometerme que descansaras después de que las veas…

-Sí, llévame - salí por la silla y cuando regrese ella estaba completamente sentada solo negué y la cargue para pasarla, cuando salíamos vi que papá salía hacia la sala imagino que para ir a ver a mamá - ¿Están solos o con algunos bebes más?...

-Están en una habitación las tres solas - cuando llegamos ella no me hizo caso y se puso de pie para estar a la altura…

-Pensé que cuando tuviera más bebes no volvería a esto, pensé que con Charlie había vivido mi cuota de ver a mis bebes conectados a cables - vi como sus lagrimas bajaban y entonces entendí lo que pasaba, su miedo, ella había sufrido bastante con nuestro Charlie y yo no podía darme una idea de lo que eso era, ella tenia miedo de que algo le pasara a la niñas, sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa triste se extendió por mi cara niñas, tenia 5 hija Dios…

-Mi amor por favor tranquila, ellas está bien pero debido a que son trillizas no se pudo llegar al final del embarazo, Bella amor no había suficiente espacio ahí dentro, ahora necesito que te tranquilices porque ellas sienten todo, mira en unas horas mirare su informe y si todo está bien pediré que te dejen que las amamantes ¿Te parece?...

-¿Me estás hablando enserio?...

-Sí pero necesito que te tranquilices, si no la leche no te va a bajar y eso no sería bueno - ella asintió dándome un abrazo y volviéndose hacia nuestras pequeñas hablándoles en pequeños susurros, estuvimos un rato ahí pero la veía cansada así que a pesar de sus protestas la lleve a su habitación para que descansara…

-¿Estás seguro que estarán bien?...

-Sí amor - nos quedamos callados por un momento cada uno en sus pensamientos ¡Por Dios! tenia seis hijos, cinco de ellos eran mujeres y me sentía más feliz que nunca, mire a la mujer que amaba más que a nada en el mundo y solo había una palabra para decirle lo que sentía, no alcanzaba a abarcar todo pero servía - gracias amor…

-¿He? ¿Por qué?...

-Por todo lo que me has dado, tenemos unos hijos preciosos, tengo a la mujer que amo, gracias, solo gracias por darme este regalo tan grande…

-No lo hice sola, te amo Edward me has dado una enorme familia que agradezco porque sin ti esto no sería posible, te amo mi amor - me acerque con cuidado para juntar nuestros labios y así demostrarle un poco de todo el amor que sentía por ella - abrázame…

-Pero amor no quiero lastimarte…

-No lo harás, por favor Edward solo así puedo descansar- la ayude a moverse y me acosté junto a ella para atraerla a mis brazos, ella escondió su rostro en mu cuello y al poco tiempo sentí como su respiración se acompasaba y suaves ronquidos salían por sus labios, ella estaba agotada pero el temor que sentía por nuestras hijas no la dejaba, no podía imaginar lo que había tenido que pasar sola cuando Charlie había estado mal. Suspirando me deje ir en un sueño agotador…

-.-.-.-.

Oía voces y sentía caricias en mi rostro pero enserio no quería despertar estaba muy cansado pero…. ¡Mis hijas! Me puse de pie en un salto casi cayéndome en el proceso, escuche varias risas a mi alrededor y entonces fui consciente de lo que pasaba, toda la familia estaba en la habitación de Bells…

-Hola papi - mire a mi hija que estaba a mi lado, las caricias eran las suyas…

-Hola mi amor - me aclare la garganta y entonces voltee hacia Bella que estaba un poco mas sonriente que cuando habíamos dormido - ¿Qué pasa amor?...

-Nada, solo que tu padre me ha dado una enorme noticia la mejor - asentí para que siguiera - ha visto los estudios de las niñas y me ha dicho que podre darles de comer, en unos minutos podre ir ¿Qué dices?...

-Que es una muy buena noticia amor y ustedes ¿Ya vieron a sus hermanitas?...

-No, queríamos que tu nos llevaras, tío Emmett no deja de decir que eres un bello durmiente - mire a Emmett que por una vez en su vida estaba callado, mis niñas estaban impacientes así que antes de que su madre tuviera que necesitar mi ayuda para ir a darles de comer a sus hermanas las lleve a conocerlas. Sus caras al verlas fueron un poema indescifrable - ellas están bien ¿Verdad? No pasara lo que paso con Charlie - ellas sabían lo de du hermano, un día Bella y yo lo platicamos con ellas abiertamente dado que Anthony era un nuevo miembro, a pesar de que Carlie tomo bien su llegada eso no evito que tuviera preguntas respecto a ello, así que armándonos de valor respondimos a cada una de ellas, tanto a ella como a Ness…

-Claro que están bien, solo que la panza de mamá era muy pequeña para poder tener tres bebes ahí dentro por ende el parto se adelanto pero teniéndolas ahí dentro ellas están como si fuera la panza de mamá un poco más diferente pero casi, eso las ayuda a que terminen de formarse y así estar perfectas como ustedes…

-Vaya y ¿Cuándo podremos cargarlas?...

-No sé mis amores, dependiendo el tiempo que les lleve reponerse y estar listas para que nos las podamos llevar a casa…

-Queremos que se recuperen hermanitas, Carlie y yo las estaremos esperando en casa, ahora sí que tendremos trabajo redecorando su habitación…

-Claro que sí, bueno nos vamos para que mamá pueda venir a darles de comer y… ¡Miren! - los tres miramos y pudimos ver como las tres habrían sus ojitos mostrándonos dos pares de color verde como los míos y unos chocolate como los de mi hermosa Bella, sin duda esa pequeña era una copia de ella - son hermosas. Las amamos nos veremos pronto…

-¿Nos vamos? - ellas asintieron y salimos hacia la habitación de Bells, estuvieron un rato con ella apapachándola y dándole mimos hasta que fue hora de irse, sabía que era algo temporal pues los estudios mostraban mejorías y eso quería decir que pronto no necesitarían la incubadora…

Estábamos en la habitación de las chicas, claramente ellas eran unas princesas dado que no quise que nadie más estuviera aquí con ellas, la imagen que se presentaba frente a mi era tan hermosa que mi corazón latía frenéticamente paraba su marcha y volvía a ella, Bella estaba dándoles de comer a mis tres princesas, claro una por una, ella estaba feliz porque había podido sacarlas por un momento mientras ellas se amamantaban…

-Deja de mirarnos así…

-No puedo evitarlo es algo que me fascina, único en verdad…

-Con Carlie supongo que pasaste lo mismo, no es nada que no hayas visto, con Ness fue algo parecido…

-No, Irina nunca quiso a mi nena, ella hubiera hecho lo que fuera por deshacerse de ella desde el mismo momento en que lo supo pero su ambición por el dinero pudo más y pude salvarla, los ultrasonidos y las vitaminas los seguía al pie de la letra porque había firmado un papel y no podía perderla o no vería nada del dinero que le había prometido. Por eso ver esta imagen me llena el corazón de alegría porque estas amamantando a mis hijas, estas hermosa…

-Siento mucho que eso haya pasado pero sabes que no será igual con estas pequeñas ¿Verdad? Ellas te aman, nosotras te amamos tranquilo…

-Claro que lo sé, como también se que no será igual porque todo es distinto ahora señora Cullen…

-¡Oh Dios! no puedo creer que haya pasado en el día de nuestra boda…

-Bueno mejor así a que hubiera pasado a muchos pies de altura…

-¿Me tenias pensado llevar en avión? - solo asentí y volví mi vista a mi pequeña que había soltado el pezón de su madre para quedárseme viendo, la tome entre mis brazos para sacarle el aire mientras Bella tomaba a la otra pequeña, lo que me hizo pensar en que no habíamos pensado en nombres para ellas…

-Amor hay algo que no pensamos...

-¿Qué?...

-Sus nombres - ella se quedo viendo hacia la cuna de nuestra pequeña, a ella teníamos que tratarla con más cuidado…

-Ella se llamará Luz, porque no la esperábamos pero será la luz de nuestros ojos - miro a la bebe en sus brazos - ella será Alexia porque presiento que su carácter será fuerte y atrevido - señalo a mi pequeña en brazos - y ella será Anastasia porque me gusta y es un nombre que conlleva fuerza, bondad y amor juntos. ¿Qué dices?...

-Que me encantan, bienvenidas Alexia, Anastasia y Luz - después de ese momento emotivo dónde ellas estaban felices por haber comido estuvimos un rato mas ahí pero Bella tenia que descansar así que la lleve a su habitación y en minutos se durmió, me preocupaba porque ella no había comido y eso no estaba bien porque si amamantaba a tres pequeñas ella se quedaba sin fuerzas ahora el entendimiento de porque su sueño…

…

..

.

-Así que decidiste dar a luz mientras yo no estaba y además traer al mundo a otra pequeña mas ¿Qué mas hiciste en mi ausencia Bells?...

-No mucho pero quien te manda a irte de viaje, es tu culpa…

-Bueno he revisado a las pequeñas Cullen y están perfectas como tú, dejare el alta y mañana mismo puedes regresar a casa, los días que pasaron en la incubadora y las inyecciones que se les pusieron las dejaron en perfectas condiciones, solo por precaución nada de salir por ahora, las veré cada quince días para asegurarnos y después de eso veremos en qué tiempo las veré, si alargo o acorto las consultas…

-Okay, eso está bien…

-Bueno vamos a dejarte que descanses para que mañana pueda todo estar bien - después de eso ella se quedo más tranquila y claro que nuestras pequeñas sentían su estado de ánimo ya que se la pasaban gorgojando hasta que se había hecho de noche, tome una respiración porque era hora de enfrentarnos a la vida real con seis pequeños, dos adolescentes, un bebe de un año y meses y tres pequeñas recién nacidas que necesitaban más nuestro cuidado y yo creo que me volvería loco…

-Supongo que tendremos mucho trabajo ¿No?...

-Supones bien pero estamos bien ¿No? Quiero decir es algo con lo que podemos lidiar ¿Verdad?...

-Sí, digo será cansado porque son tres pero hemos sido padres solteros por algún tiempo y luego juntos así que será lo mismo, juntos como un equipo para nuestros hijos…

-Sí, te amo Edward y estoy muy feliz no cambiaría nada de esto…

-Yo tampoco amor, yo tampoco - al poco tiempo ella se quedo dormida y yo simplemente contemplaba lo que pasaba, mi hermosa esposa ¡Joder! se sentía bien llamarla así, vi como la puerta se habría y entraba mi padre por ella, no se sorprendió al verme en la pequeña cama con Bella, aunque yo si al verlo ahí - hola papá ¿Qué pasa? - hable en pequeños susurros ya que no quería despertarla…

-Nada, solo quería venir a verlos, ver cómo estaban por aquí…

-Pues bien, Eric le ha dado el alta para mañana, consultas y si va bien todo pues será como otro parto normal…

-Bien me alegra mucho que todo este yendo bien Edward, quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo mal que me porte, sé que no quita el mal trago que les hice pasar pero siento que debo hacerlo porque…

-Papá yo te disculpe hace mucho y eso me lo enseño Bella, has sido alguien importante para ella así que todo está bien…

-Lo sé pero eso no significa que no quiera hacer las cosas bien, me has dado unos nietos maravillosos y eso no te lo terminare de agradecer porque me dejas estar cerca de ellos…

-Nunca los alejaría de ti, deja el pasado ahí y vivamos el presente, tengo cinco chicas papá, me equivocare un chingo de veces pero eso no significa que ellas no me perdonen o sepan hacerlo, por favor lo he hecho, Bella igual ahora solo nos queda disfrutar - el asintió y se acerco a darme o tratar de darme un abrazo lo mejor posible dado que tenia a Bella abrazada, se despidió diciendo que iría a ver a las bebes. Estábamos empezando una familia y que mejor hacerlo sin rencores, sin enojos, solo con amor porque eso era lo que nuestra familia se merecía…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando salimos del hospital Bella volvió a derramar lágrimas al ver nuestra nueva adquisición, claramente Alice había tenido que ver en ello, era una camioneta y en la parte de atrás tenia bien armada tres sillitas, claramente yo no tuve que ver en eso porque las jodidas cosas eran muy difíciles de armar…

-Esto es hermoso Edward pero ¿Es seguro para nuestras niñas?...

-Sí, Alice se encargo de arreglarlas y probarlas, deja que las ponga en sus primeras sillitas, no te muevas no quiero que te vayas a lastimar…

-Sí papá - solo reí, a ella no le gustaba que la cuidara tanto pero era muy difícil no hacerlo porque ella era mi vida - ¿Podemos pasar por una pastelería?...

-¿Para qué?...

-Quiero comprar algo para mis niñas, Edward tenemos tres bebes no quiero que ellas se vayan a sentir olvidadas o algo así, por favor…

-Amor ellas prepararon una fiesta donde lo que va a sobrar es pastel, mira no quería arruinar la sorpresa que ellas te prepararon pero es así, lo siento no pude evitarlo…

-Sabía que harían algo así descuida, bueno conduce rápido que quiero verlas ya - hice lo que me dijo mientras escuchaba a mis tres angelitos gorgojear.

Cuando llegamos no era muy difícil darse cuenta que ellos habían organizado una fiesta pues todos los coches estaban estacionados en mi entrada...

-Supongo que tengo que poner cara de sorpresa ¿Verdad?...

-Supones bien, solo será un rato después podemos correrlos – sonreí ante eso…

\- Buena idea pero quiero celebrar creo que después de todo se lo debo a Alice por lo de la boda…

-Amor es tu bienvenida y no quiero que te canses después podemos ver eso de la boda y que mejor regalo que haber recibido a mis hijas, ahora tranquila deja que baje a las niñas y te ayudo…

-Edward puedo caminar despacio - vi como ella bajaba y caminaba despacio hacia la entrada mientras yo bajaba a las pequeñas, tome un respiro y la alcance justo cuando la puerta se habría y las chicas salían para abrazarla - mis chicas las extrañe mucho…

-Nosotras a ti también mamá, pasa te hemos preparado una fiesta sorpresa para las cuatro, papá dijo que no te gustaría pero ¿Verdad que si te gusta?...

-Claro que si amores, me encanta - la mire alzando una ceja, me había dicho que las odiaba, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros negando…

-Chicas dejen que entremos para que así puedan ver bien a sus hermanas que se mueren por verlas - ellas sintieron tomando a Bella de la mano y llevándola al sofá, una vez que entre me vi renegado hacia un lado porque todos estaban sobre las niñas, diciendo lo bonitas que estaban y grandes. Tome un respiro porque ellas eran iguales a su madre muy inteligentes, en este momento estaban con los ojitos abiertos viendo todo a su alrededor…

-Hermano felicidades, son hermosas…

-Claro se parecen a su madre - todos reímos con sus palabras mientras ellos las tomaban en sus brazos para arrullarlas…

La tarde estaba más que tranquila después de la fiesta que habían organizado que no duro mucho porque tenían que descansar claro está, las chicas no se cansaban de ver a sus hermanas porque decían que no creían que su madre me hubiera dado tres chicas más, ya hasta estaban pensando en cómo apoyarlas para cuando yo me pusiera celoso de los chicos que se les acercaran, ellas estaba mal si pensaban en que yo iba a dejarlas si quiera que se les acercaran a un metro, ni a ellas ni a mis pequeñas tres luciernagitas…

Después de tanto pensarlo mamá había decidido venir a diario para poder ayudar a Bella mientras yo no estaba porque mis turnos no eran muy cómodos, claramente no tenia los de noche pero tenia guardias en la mañana o la tarde así que ella venia para ayudarla a cuidar de ellas tres más dos adolescentes y un pequeño pingo de casi dos años porque eso si que era cansado, tan si quiera mis niñas dormían la mayor parte del tiempo…

-Gracias mamá por venir hoy, se que puede ser un poco molesto y…

-Para nada cariño es un placer para mi ayudar a Bella a cuidar a las niñas y - en ese momento sonó el timbre y me aleje dejándolas hablando para poder abrir, de seguro era Emmett o Alice que venían de nuevo a molestar a mis princesas...

-Alice por favor mis hijas tienen demasiada ro… - pero no era Alice o Emmett en su caso, si no un hombre de tez morena y cabello negro con ojos azules que me recordaban a alguien pero ¿A quién? Y entonces supe a quien…

-Buenas tardes busco a Isabella Swan, soy Nahuel…

O00o0oo00oo00o0o0

¡Oh por Dios! ¿Quién es nuestro nuevo amigo? Lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo, los amitos, nos vemos…

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa __**S. Meyer **__yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

_Gracias de todo corazón por sus lindos comentarios, a las nuevas lectoras bienvenidas, por agregar a favoritos y alertas, lectoras fantasma no mas no me asusten__ … __**Chiarat, Gwitch, Yoliki, Hade HSos, dnicz, ANATXP, Cullen-21-gladys, lupsof, Jane, LicetSalvatore. **_

Música:

_Lee Min Ho – My Everything Avi._

CAP. 36 UN AMIGO QUE VIENE Y SE VA…

Me quede petrificada cuando escuche la voz de Nahuel, él no podía estar aquí, él no debía de estar aquí, mire a Esme con miedo solo había una cosa que ella tenia que hacer, tenia que proteger a mis bebes…

-Por favor Esme no dejes que las chicas bajen cuando terminen su tarea y háblale a Emmett por favor…

-Claro que si cariño, por favor tranquila…- tome un respiro y camine despacio hasta la puerta dónde estaba Edward con nuestro nuevo acompañante…

-¿Qué haces aquí? Prometiste no venir…

-Lo sé, pero necesito un favor uno ultimo, Irina te dejo a Anthony, ella se lo llevo cuando él era muy pequeño él es mi hijo y sé que lo adoptaste legalmente pero solo quiero un último favor, por favor Isabella…- solo suspire y respondí ante la atónita mirada de Edward…

-Está bien pasa, necesitamos hablar, primero quiero saber qué es lo que realmente quieres, lo siento no les presente, Edward él es Nahuel, Nahuel él es mi esposo Edward…

-Isabella ¿Qué jodidos pasa aquí? Necesito respuestas ahora…- Dios mi nombre completo…

-Vamos…- camine con él detrás de mi hacia la cocina para poder explicarle o tratar de explicarle lo que pasaba…- amor él es Nahuel la pareja anterior de Irina, cuando ella dejo a Tony con migo me dijo que él era peligroso pero después en una de las visitas lo conocí yo ya tenia la custodia por lo tal él no podía hacer nada por recuperarlo, se despidió de él y se fue aunque me dijo que algún día lo vería, no pensé que fuera tan pronto…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto?...

-Porque había pasado era algo que debía de quedarse en el olvido. Lo siento no quería que te sintieras excluido…

-No importa ya, vamos a ver que quiere. Solo una cosa Bella él no se llevara a mi hijo por nada del mundo…- asentí aunque él no me vio, tome un respiro para ir a la sala y no me sorprendió ver a Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle ahí sometiendo a Nahuel a un tercer contacto…

-¿Qué pasa aquí?...- pregunte pero sabía que no responderían hasta tener una respuesta de quien era él…- Chicas les presento a Nahuel, Nahuel ellos son mi familia y la de Tony…

-Ahora entiendo la pose en guardia, no vengo a llevarme a Tony, ni nada parecido que ustedes piensen…

-¿Entonces a que has venido? Porque no creo que esto sea una visita de cortesía…

-Vine a hablar con Bella…- él se giro hacia mi…- quiero que me dejes ver a Tony por última vez…

-Eso no es posible, Tony no tiene por qué tener una imagen de ti…

-Ros por favor. Nahuel te daré la oportunidad de ver a Tony pero quiero saber cuáles son tus planes ¿Qué es lo que quieres?...

-Nada Bella, solo quiero verlo por una vez, tienes que comprender que la imagen que tengo de él fue cuando estaba en el hospital internado y mal, quiero verlo y llevarme la imagen de un niño sano y feliz en mi mente…- todos me miraban esperando mi decisión, era difícil pero sabía que había algo más detrás de todo esto…

-Ros trae a Tony por favor, estaremos en el jardín...- ella asintió a regañadientes pero subió por Tony…- vamos, estaremos más cómodos en el jardín….- nos sentamos en las sillas que estaban ahí junto a la mesa que a veces servía de desayunador, cuando Ros salió con Tony Nahuel enseguida se puso de pie para tomarlo pero ella me lo dio a mi…- gracias Ros. Hola mi vida, mira vamos a conocer a un amigo…- mi pequeño volteo hacia él y le sonrió, pude ver las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos pero se negaba a soltarlas…- mi amor saluda…

-Hola...

-Hola pequeño, eres un niño muy grande y muy hermoso…

-Sí igual a mami y papi…- pude ver como una pequeña lagrima salía pero él la quitaba rápidamente…- vamos a jugal…

-Claro…- el tomo a Tony en sus brazos y lo abrazo fuertemente, tomo el avión que él le daba y empezaron una plática en pequeños murmullos, me aleje un poco dándole un poco de privacidad…

-¿Por qué debemos hacer esto?...

-Porque él está mal Edward, está enfermo y por eso le di la oportunidad de ver a su hijo por última vez feliz y contento…- él se quedo pensativo pero asintió, habían pasado un buen rato observándolos hasta que él se puso de pie y entonces entendí que era el final de esta visita inesperada…- supongo que es la despedida…

-Sí, no puedo retrasarlo más, agradezco la oportunidad que me diste al verlo así, al confirmar y llevarme esta última imagen de él siendo un niño muy feliz…

-No podía negártela, espero que todo mejore…

-No creo que eso pase pero gracias. Adiós lindo bebe, te quiero mucho Anthony, no pudiste tener mejor padres que los que ahora tienes, cuídalo y gracias por todo…- vi como él salía por la puerta trasera y después el motor del coche acelerando, entre en la casa dónde todos estaban esperando alguna respuesta de lo que había pasado, sentía tanta pena por él pero al ver la sonrisa de mi pequeño todo se me olvidaba, él era tan inocente que no sabía lo que pasaba y era mejor así…

-¿Qué paso? Ya se fue ¿Verdad?...

-Sí Ros, he quiero que me disculpen pero tengo que subir a cambiar a Tony…- no podía quedarme ahí ante la mirada de todos, subí a su habitación y me acosté con él en su cama, al poco tiempo pude sentir a Edward detrás de mí dándome su apoyo silenciosamente…- tenia que hacerlo, él está mal y yo…

-Lo sé nena, descansa Tony esta algo inquieto y es porque te ve intranquila…

-Sí, te amo bebe…

…

..

.

Edward llevaba todo el fin de semana nervioso y eso me preocupaba porque él nunca actuaba así, las chicas se la pasaban con su tía Alice mayormente en el centro comercial comprando ya que estaban de vacaciones, Rosalie y Emmett habían salido de viaje, Esme y Carlisle estaban de viaje por Europa ya que él tenia un congreso y estaba como invitado….

-Hola mamá…

-Hola amor ¿y Ness?...

-Está con tío Jasper que le está enseñando algo sobre la historia de vaqueros o algo así…

-Y a ti no te interesa ¿Verdad?...

-No, eso es tan aburrido, Leo y yo haremos sobre las tumbas de tutalcamon, iremos el próximo sábado a empaparnos de toda esa sabiduría…

-Aja ¿Ya le preguntaste a tu padre?...

-Sí, me dijo que podíamos ir…- solo asentí revisando unos papeles de la empresa, últimamente pasaba más tiempo en casa que en la empresa y eso era bueno porque mis niñas me necesitaban, además que Jane era la encargada de atender cualquier cosa relacionada con la empresa y si necesitaba mi presencia bueno me presentaba aunque en estos tres primeros meses Edward era muy cuidadoso por mis nenas…

-Amor ¿Qué pasa?...

-Nada nena, solo quería avisarte que mañana tenemos una reunión, bueno tengo una reunión y necesito que me acompañes…

-Oh claro que si, dime sobre qué es y listo…

-Una cena es todo nada ostentoso ya sabes…

-Dime dónde es y estaré lista…

-Bueno ese es el problema, no sé si quieras acompañarme será fuera en unas playas…

-¿Fuera?...- el asintió…- ¿Dónde fuera?...

-Bueno será en México, me parece que alguna playa hasta que no me den los boletos no sabré pero quería decirte antes para poder confirmar las entradas…

-Supongo que está bien ¿Cuántos días serán?...

-Solo dos…

-Okay, confirma tendré que hablar con Alice y Rosalie que ya regresa para que me ayuden…

-Bien amor arregla todo para irnos yo me encargo de lo demás…

.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando me dijo que arreglaría todo en verdad no mentía, Alice se encargo de mi maleta, Rosalie no perdió el tiempo en aceptar para cuidar a mis seis bebes, aunque a mí me preocupaba Jasper me aseguro que estaría a cargo de que todo estuviera en orden y nada se saliera de control…

Por eso ahora mismo me encontraba en un avión para un destino que no conocía muy bien, suspire tenia no mucho tiempo desde que nacieron las niñas y no me había separado de ellas en ningún momento, sabía que ellas las cuidarían y cualquier cosa ellas nos hablarían pero no dejaba de inquietarme…

-Nena si quieres podemos regresar no es importante y…

-No, está bien, solo que no me he separado de ellas es diferente, ya sabes con Ness la dejaba con Sue pero ahora ellas están de vacaciones, no sé supongo que me siento protectora…

-Bueno pero están con nuestra familia así que no te preocupes solo serán dos días a lo mucho, hoy y mañana…

-Okay…- me recosté sobre su pecho y cerré mis ojos disfrutando de su calor y sus caricias dejándome ir e un sueño reparador…

-Por favor despierte a su esposa señor para que pueda abrochare su cinturón, gracias…- podía oír a alguien hablando pero no podía despertar, aunque Edward me movía…

-¿Qué pasa?...

-Amor estamos por aterrizar, tienes que ponerte el cinturón bueno acomodarte porque ya lo tienes puesto…- hice lo que me dijo y pude ver hermosas playas por la ventana del avión, me parecía vagamente familiar pero no recordaba de dónde…-vamos tenemos que ir por nuestro equipaje para ir al hotel y descansar un poco…- cuando bajamos del avión me llego el golpe de calor ¡Joder! sí que hacía calor aquí, entonces recordé porque se me hacían parecidas, Edward y yo ya habíamos estado aquí cuando recientemente nos conocimos y salimos de viaje…

-Es al mismo lugar que vinimos la vez pasada…

-Sí…

-Pero ¿Por qué hemos venido aquí? ¿Qué clase de reunión tienes aquí?...

-Pues es un congreso dónde nos reuniremos algunos médicos, mañana será la comida mientras puedes descansar en el hotel yo tengo que ir a verificar y confirmar nuestra llegada…

-Okay, pero puedo ir para que…

-No nena tranquila yo lo hare, ve descansa y en un momento te alcanzo…- veía a Edward nervioso pero no quería averiguar a lo mejor eran ideas mías, tome un respiro cuando entre a la habitación, me daría un baño, me relajaría y hablaría con mis niñas…

Era tarde y Edward no llegaba, él teléfono no lo respondía y ya me estaba preocupando. Hasta que escuche como la puerta se habría…

-¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupada…

-Oh lo siento amor es que me entretuve pero tranquila ¿quieres que pidamos algo para cenar o salimos?...

-No, quiero cenar aquí, si mañana tenemos que salir no quiero pensar en el calor…

-Ja, ja, ja tranquila en el lugar dónde estaremos estará refrescante no sufrirás por el calor, además es en la noche…

-Que bueno, hable con las chicas y me pidieron que hablaras con ellas cuando llegaras…- el asintió y tomo el teléfono para marcar pero ellas no estaban "_disponibles_" escuche como Edward regañaba a Emmett por dejarlas salir sin su permiso y no sé qué cosas más ¿Enserio él creía que no las dejarían salir? Estaba muy equivocado…- ¿Qué paso?...

-Ellas están muy ocupadas. Salieron con sus amigos así que no han llegado…

-Pero Alice y Jasper fueron con ellas ¿No?...-el negó…- tranquilo amor ellas no tendrán sexo sin que tu estés ahí…

-¡Bells!...- empecé a reír por su cara mientras él me tomaba en brazos para caer en la cama, me quede sobre él poniéndome a horcajadas…- tengo unas muy buenas vistas desde aquí. Creo que los embarazos te han sentado muy bien. ¿Sí te dejo embarazada de nuevo sería un problema?...

-Tú lo haces y juro que te castro con unas tijeras oxidadas, con la suerte que tengo me salen trillizos ahora…

-Eso sería algo que disfrutaría mucho, de nuevo verte con una tripa, cumplir tus antojos, recibir tus gritos debido a tus cambios de humor…- todo eso lo decía mientras empezaba a quitarme mi camisa y se desasía de mi sostén…- tu adicción al sexo, tus hormonas revolucionadas, mmm ya sé porque le gusta a mis pequeñas niñas tanto la leche de mami…- empezó a pasar su lengua sobre mi erguido pezón mientras el otro lo estrujaba entre sus dedos, mis niñas apenas tenían 3 meses joder si no me salía leche y mis senos estaban más sensibles…

-¡Ah! Auch…

-¿Qué? ¿Te he lastimado?...

-Sí, no, es que estoy más sensible y me duele lo siento…

-Mmm vez te digo que no sería tan malo…- le di una mirada de me voy a poner de pie dejándote con una jodida erección…- ven…- me tomo en brazos y me llevo al baño, abrió el grifo y lleno la tina con agua templada, me desnudo de una forma tan erótica que hizo que mis bragas se mojaran más, nos sumergimos los dos juntos y me puso a horcajadas de él mientras volvía a besarme…

Sentía como sus manos bajaban por mi espalda hasta posarse en mi trasero y empezar a acercarse a esa zona que era tan prohibida, me tense porque era algo que no habíamos hecho y él lo sintió…

-Shh, tranquila solo quiero que sientas, si en algún momento se vuelve mucho dime y parare, te quiero de todas las formas posibles amor…

-Okay…- él empezó a masajear mis nalgas y con su miembro masajeaba mi sexo haciendo que me humedeciera cada vez más, llevo su mano desde atrás hasta posarla en mi clítoris y llevar mi humedad hacia mi ano y esparcirla, sin aviso alguno entro en mi clavándose y empezando un vaivén lento creando pequeñas olas en la tina y haciendo que el agua se saliera de la tina, mi orgasmo estaba cerca podía sentirlo, quería sentirlo ya…- así es nena siéntelo…- entonces sentí como su mano se colaba en mi otra entrada y su dedo se abría paso en mi, al principio era una sensación extraña pero con forme entraba y salía de mi esa sensación desaparecía y otra más placentera daba paso. Con dos envestidas más estalle en un orgasmo tan placentero dejándome cansada, me deje caer en su pecho con mi respiración agitada. Vagamente pude oír y sentir como él se corría dentro de mí. Secretamente Edward no se acordaba que yo tomaba pastillas para no embarazarme…

…-…-

Estábamos en la cama después de nuestro momento post coital, después de la cuarta ronda me sentía súper cansada, con nuestras niñas a veces no teníamos mucho tiempo pues con tres bebes de tres meses, dos niñas adolescentes que empezaban a entrar en la etapa difícil de sus vidas y un niño muy imperativo que requería toda nuestra atención debido a sus celos bueno terminábamos muy cansados y no por causas muy naturales como hacer el amor, así que este viaje lo estábamos aprovechando…

-Supongo que este viaje lo estamos disfrutando mucho ¿No?...

-Sí, no quisiera irme pero extraño a mis bebes, el pararme a media noche…

-Sí, estoy disfrutando de esto, sabe buena la leche…

-Calma que cuando las veas no les dejaras nada a tus hijas…

-Ja, ja, ja tranquila amor hay mucha de dónde viene esa…- le di un golpe en el brazo y volví a ponerme sobre él, mi manía de dormir arriba de Edward no había desaparecido…- hasta mañana amor, descansa…- y Morfeo me llevo a su mundo en brazos…

-Pero porque tenemos que asistir a esta hora no entiendo…

-Porque es la hora en que nos citaron anda te espero afuera…

-Okay…- termine de maquillarme y ponerme mi vestido blanco de gasa, era holgado y largo sobre todo fresco porque el calor me tenia loca, tenia unas sandalias blancas sin tacón y gracias a que Alice no estaba aquí podía usar de piso, mi maquillaje era de noche, mi cartera con algunas cosas importantes y lista. Cuando salí Edward estaba hablando por teléfono en cuanto me vio colgó y me ofreció su brazo para salir…- ¿Con quién hablabas?...

-Con las chicas pero ya se iban…- di una sonrisa burlona porque ellas estaban haciendo lo que querían cuando él no estaba…

Caminamos por la playa hablando de todo y de lo que queríamos en este momento de nuestra vida, Edward decía que quería un nuevo bebe pero en realidad lo que quería era disfrutar de nuestra familia, disfrutar de lo que éramos y empezábamos a ser como familia, primero teníamos que educar a nuestros hijos y ver cómo nos iba…

-Lo siento nena pero desde aquí tengo que vendarte los ojos…

-¿¡Qué!? Edward me voy a caer…

-Amor no te pasara nada, anda yo te cuidare…- me voltee para que me pudiera vendar los ojos y tomar su mano para no sentirme toda perdida. Edward me condujo por un camino y supe que era la playa por las olas y la arena que sentía en mis pies que se metía por mis sandalias, sentía el calor de algo como fuego pero no podía estar segura, también se escuchaban voces pero a lo mejor eran las personas pero…. ¿No sé suponía que veníamos a una junta o algo así?...

-Amor…-Entonces sentí como quitaba mi venda y poco a poco abrí mis ojos entonces mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas…

-¡Sorpresa!...

-Sorpresa amor…

-Edward pero ¿Cómo?...- todos y cada uno de sus familiares estaban ahí, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlie, Ness, Anthony, Luz, Ana, Alex…

-Bueno amor nosotros cumplimos tres meses hoy y en unos días es tu cumpleaños quise que con toda nuestra familia festejáramos, no pudimos tener nuestra luna de miel así que esta es una pequeñísima luna de miel pero con toda nuestra familia…

-Te amo, gracias por hacer esto amor…- me acerque a todos que se mantenían un poco alejados dándonos nuestro espacio, mis niñas estaban muy felices y emocionadas, nuestro pequeño emocionado caminando y jugando por la arena, mientras nuestras trillizas estaban muy entretenidas con las antorchas y con el sonido del mar lo buscaban hasta que Alice y Rosalie las acercaban a él…

….

Me quede mirando hacia dónde toda nuestra familia estaba, Carlisle jugaba con las chicas mientras Emmett y Jasper jugaban con Anthony y las chicas con las trillizas junto a Esme, esto es lo que soñé cuando mamá había muerto, no había podido ayudarla ni a mi pequeño Charlie pero ellos me habían dejado una hermosa familia, habíamos pasando muchos altibajos con mi pequeña Ness y con mi pequeña Luz pero con el apoyo de nuestra familia porque ellos lo eran, Edward había traído a estas hermosas personas a mi vida y las amaba así como ellas nos amaban…

-¿Por qué lloras amor?...- no me había dado cuenta que lloraba, seque mis lagrimas y me recargue sobre su pecho viendo a nuestra familia…

-Por nada, solo veía a nuestra familia y me doy cuenta de cuánto cambiaste mi vida, gracias por todo lo que has dado, te amo Edward gracias…

-Gracias a ti por todo lo que me has dado, por la familia tan hermosa…

Nos quedamos viendo por un rato y después no unimos a ellos para ponernos a cenar y bañarnos en el mar…

Esta era nuestra familia, dispareja y un poco loca pero nos amábamos…

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Bueno sin poder querer pero teniendo que hacerlo tengo que poner estas tres letras… FIN…

Está hermosa historia llego a su fin, pero como yo no quiero que todavía termine tenemos dos Outtakes porque sé que hay dudas como por ejemplo que paso con la demanda de Irina, su muerte, , esos dos Outtakes los tendrán así que preparados… creo que no todavía no ponemos FIN…

Los amo y nos vemos en el primer capítulo extra…

Locura realizada….

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa __**S. Meyer **__yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

_Gracias de todo corazón por sus lindos comentarios, a las nuevas lectoras bienvenidas, por agregar a favoritos y alertas, lectoras fantasma no mas no me asusten__ … __**Chiarat, Gwitch, Yoliki, Hade HSos, dnicz, ANATXP, Cullen-21-gladys, lupsof, Jane, LicetSalvatore. **_

Música:

Mi Vida Eres Tu – El Dragón.

=OUTTAKE=

Había salido todo muy bien con la operación, estaba afuera de la consulta de Vladimir, Gabriel había tenido un congreso así que Vladimir era el encargado de darme los informes, aunque Tanya también podía dármelos pero me sentía más cómoda con él.

Había una chica sentada junto a mi ella mecía a un pequeño niño que se veía tan pequeñito, la chica parecía perdida pues miraba hacia todos lado sin poder definir bien que buscaba…

-Hola…- la chica me hablo y yo le sonreí viendo al bebe…

-Hola, parece que tiene hambre…

-Sí, he me puedes ayudar por favor…

-Sí dime…

-¿Le puede dar la mamila en lo que yo voy al baño?...- así que eso buscaba pobre chica…- necesito ir pero no me lo puedo llevar, por favor ¿Me ayudarías?...

-Claro, de todas maneras el médico no ha salido, puedo esperarte aquí…- tome al bebe en mis brazos que difícilmente pesaba, ella me dio su pañalera y la mamila, empecé a darle y el la tomo con esmero, le hice cariñitos y más para entretenerlo y cuando termino le di palmaditas para que sacara sus gasecitos pero su mamá no venia…

Llevaba ya aquí dos horas y ella no llegaba ¿Dónde se había metido? Cuando Vladimir salió se asombro de verme con el bebe y yo le conté lo que había pasado…

-Bella esto que hiciste fue una locura, la chica puede acusarte de secuestro…

-Pero ella me lo dio, yo solo le hacia un favor…

-Vamos a la dirección a…- en ese momento mi nombre salió de los altavoces y me tense dejando caer algunas lagrimas, seguramente me llevarían a la cárcel acusada de maltrato a menores y secuestro ¡Dios!...- tranquila, deja que veamos para que nos quieren y luego lloramos, andando…-cuando entramos en la oficina de Caius había un policía y otra persona que no conocía…- hola Caius ¿Qué pasa?...

-Hola Vladimir, tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas a la señorita Swan. Aquí el oficial Siobhan está asignado a un caso recientemente referido…

-Sí claro ¿Bella quieres que sostenga al bebe por ti?...

-Necesitamos que el bebe sea revisado por especialistas médicos, por lo que hemos encontrado es urgente…- no lo pensé dos veces y les di al bebe, Vladimir se lo llevo con él mientras me quedaba con el policía, no entendía bien que pasaba y ¿Sí me acusaban de secuestro? Yo solo le hacía un favor a la chica, tome un respiro y respondí con la verdad y brevemente, él policía parecía satisfecho hasta que dejo caer una bolsa frente a mí la que reconocí como la que llevaba la chica ¿Qué había pasado?...- ¿Reconoce usted esta bolsa?...

-Sí, es de la chica, la mamá del bebe…

-Señora Swan hemos encontrado la bolsa junto con mas pertenencias que era de la madre del bebe, ella falleció hace una hora…

-¿¡Qué!?...- me puse de pie en un salto, eso no podía ser cierto…- ¿Cómo?...

-Se suicido, el motivo no lo sabemos pero ha dejado una carta para usted, la tenemos en investigación le daremos todo cuando hayamos terminado pero es importante su declaración por eso la hemos llamado…

-Lo que le dije es todo, yo la vi afuera de la consulta, hablamos unas palabras nada más…

-Bueno las investigaciones quedaran abiertas, ahorita procederemos a ver el diagnostico del bebe…

-Pero ¿Qué pasara con su custodia?...

-Señora Swan, el bebe por lo que hemos podido ver en la carta, la madre se la ha dejado a usted totalmente pero tenemos que ver si el padre del niño aparece, también tenemos que cerrar el caso si el menor esta en perfecta salud será llevado a una casa de acogida y desde ahí se llevara el caso…

-No, por favor puedo mantenerlo en perfecta salud no quiero que el sufra eso…

-Como le digo señora Swan tenemos que ver que pasa mientras tanto iré a ver el informe médico…- cuando el detective salió me deje caer en la silla ¿Por qué había pasado esto? ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué me había dejado a su bebe a mi cargo?...

-Bella por favor tienes que tranquilizarte, vamos a los cuneros para que puedas ver qué pasa con él pequeño…

Me seque mis lagrimas y me puse de pie de inmediato para ir con Caius. Una vez ahí nos informaron que tenia que quedarse internado porque tenía una infección en sus pulmones y estaba sufriendo una leve pulmonía, estaba desnutrido y su peso obviamente era muy bajo para un niño de su edad, por un momento me alegre porque eso quería decir que no iría a una casa de acogida. Tome un respiro y lo cargue cuando me dejaron era tan pequeñito…

-Eres tan pequeñito, te prometo que te cuidare…

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pase los dos días siguientes en tramites tanto del pequeño como en declaraciones con la policía, no les era muy creíble que me hubieran dejado al pequeño pero se confirmo cuando leyeron un diario que estaba como prueba en su bolsa, no me dijeron que decía, eso lo sabría hasta que pudiera leerlo…

Cuando por fin me dijeron que él era mío llore de felicidad, no había más necesidad de esperar cuando el pequeño Anthony, como le había puesto, saliera del hospital podía llevarlo a casa, ahora la cosa más difícil era decirle a Edward la verdad de que teníamos un nuevo hijo…

.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando entré en la habitación Edward parecía ogro enjaulado, en cambio mi princesa estaba de lo más feliz posible porque pronto nos iríamos a casa, tome un respiro mientras estaba con Ness, ella me había extrañado un montón al igual que yo. Gracias a los Dioses Gabriel vino por ella para un estudio lo cual agradecí pero fue peor dado que Edward no estaba enojado si no emputado como diría Sue, bastaron varios minutos para que yo le soltara toda la sopa a él, la verdad su reacción me sorprendió porque él se quedo completamente quieto sin decir nada, parecía ido y entendía su comportamiento si él no quería a mi bebe no importaba porque con migo bastaba…

Pero una vez más su reacción me sorprendió…

-No sé como tomar esto Bella, Charlie me duele mucho y no lo conocí, no sé cómo ver a este bebe que tu ya ves con amor, siento que traiciono ese amor hacia nuestro bebe que no está ¿Me entiendes?...- claro que lo entendía pues ella misma no sabía cómo tomarlo pero sabía que Dios le estaba dando otra oportunidad, no estaba remplazando a su bebe, si no estaba cuidando a otro, Dios le daba la oportunidad que perdió con su propio hijo, entendía el dolor por eso lo abrazo y reconforto hasta que se calmo…

-Oh amor no, mira es normal esto que sientes pero cuando lo conozcas, cuando conozcas su historia te va a robar el corazón, ¿Y con lo de Charlie? Bueno el te ama aunque no te conozca, el te ve desde donde esta, el es un angelito que te mira desde allá arriba y el no se enojara o te dejara de querer porque tu compartas tu amor por este bebe ¿O pensaste eso cuando conociste a Ness?...

Conforme se fueron calmando hablaron de las cosas y consecuencias de todo lo que había pasado hasta que su pequeña llego y pudieron compartir el rato junto…

-.-.-.-.-

Tiempo después de que llegamos a casa pudimos sacar a Anthony del hospital mi niño era hermoso y estaba sano, las investigaciones sobre su madre habían cesado en el diario y cerrado por falta de más pruebas de las que ya había, ella me había dejado en adopción a Anthony y cedido los derechos de él menor, su muerte era lamentable pero ella se la había ocasionado, aunque eso era un mal menor, en la autopsia que le habían hecho descubrieron un cáncer terminal de hígado, Edward me dijo que ella tomaba muchas veces tuvo que vigilarla a sol y sombra por el embarazo de Carlie pero cuando el dinero estuvo de por medio ella dejo todo y se cuido más, ese dato explicaba porque Anthony estaba bajo de peso, la desnutrición y la enfermedad de sus pulmones, mi niño podía tener problemas después cuando fuera más grande pero por ahora nos conformábamos con que estuviera aquí y bien con nosotros…

Una tarde cuando jugaba con él en el jardín y las chicas no estaban porque habían salido con Edward llego un sobre, un sobre dónde me entregaban todos los documentos sobre el caso de Irina Haldee. Temblé porque sabía que el diario estaba ahí, cuando Edward llego espere hasta la noche y que ya estuvieran en cama todos, lo llame al despacho y le mostré lo que ahí estaba.

-¿Quieres leer lo que hay ahí?...- solo pude asentir…- pues bien, hagámoslo, terminemos con esto de una vez por todas…

_Hola sé que te sonará raro esto Isabella. Este diario lo empiezo hoy 15 de marzo, ayer me entere que estaba embarazada, tengo apenas tres semanas, no quiero decirle nada a Nahuel porque sé que él me dirá que aborte, lo amo como jamás he amado a alguien, te preguntaras ¿Qué pasa con Edward? Bueno tal vez me odies pero no lo amaba, amaba la forma de vida que me daba y nunca pude tener pero con Nahuel es diferente, el en cierta forma es igual que yo no queremos tener bebes, no puedo llamar a este un error, si supiera que estoy esperando un hijo no dejaría que lo tuviera, sé que me he equivocado pero no puedo quitarle la vida a este ser indefenso, por eso quiero contar todo aquí porque sé que tu cuidaras de él mejor que nadie así como lo has hecho con Carlie, soy un ser despreciable lo sé pero por ello quiero darte este regalo, cuídalo como si fuera tuyo, amalo como si fuera tuyo y de ser posible nunca me menciones, ni a Carlie aunque ella se acordará de mi en algún momento._

_La he seguido, no puedo ser su madre porque ese instinto no ha nacido conmigo pero si he vigilado que este bien, que nada le faltara, sé que lo único que le faltaba era una madre pero yo no puedo darme ese título, es tuyo Isabella tú te lo ganaste a pulso, mi última voluntad es esa, cuida de ellos. _

…_._

_Primer trimestre._

_Mi medico dice que todo va bien, aquí pongo dos imágenes del bebe, su peso, talla y corazón son perfectos para su edad gestacional._

_Mi dieta es muy buena cuido eso y Nahuel no se ha dado cuenta._

_Mi oncólogo dice que el cáncer con los medicamentos podrá detenerse pero no quiero tomarlos por miedo a que dañe al bebe._

_Todo va bien, espero que leas esto y sepas sentir la emoción de una llegada porque le hablo todos los días de ti y sé que él te espera a conocer ya. _

_Segundo trimestre…_

_Mi médico dice que todo está perfecto, solo el peso en vez de aumentar bajo, mi oncólogo dice que es normal pero ahora no puedo tomar medicamentos ya, es peligroso a un nivel mayor para el bebe. _

_Escuche su corazón por primera vez, aquí está un disco con las imágenes y grabaciones de él, él sabe que lo escuchas y esperas, se ha movido mucho cuando le he hablado de Carlie y Ness sus hermanas…_

_Todo está bien esperemos que siga así…_

_Tercer trimestre…_

_No puedo ni caminar, mis médicos dicen que debo de tener reposo, me canso mucho mi enfermedad me ha consumido y el bebe también._

_Estoy en la última ecografía aquí dejo el disco con la grabación para que la disfruten, sabe que la hora está por llegar y pronto conocerá a su nueva familia, está emocionado…_

_No puedo encariñarme con él mi enfermedad me consume a cada minuto, te he seguido cada día, hoy es el momento adecuado para poder hacer lo que por todo este tiempo he venido planeando, sé que me catalogaras como una inhumana pero él va a estar mejor con tigo, lo amo aunque parezca que no, se que lo hago y por eso hago esto, se que perdiste un hijo y no quiero que este lo remplace pero sí que cure un poco de tu dolor._

_Cuídalo como nunca podre ni hice por ellos Isabella. Atentamente Irina._

_En pleno de mis facultades mentales dejo como responsable del menor a Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen._

_Gracias._

La carta terminaba con un gracias, mis mejillas estaban bañadas en lagrimas y no sabía que decir o hacer, solo tenia claro algo y eso era hacer muy feliz a mi bebe, porque él era mío y nadie podía negarlo o decir lo contrario, Edward me abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho y sentía como besaba mi pelo para tratar de calmarme un poco pero nada podría hacerlo, porque el dolor por mi bebe era más grande pero sobre mi cadáver que él nunca sufriría…

-Vamos a descansar amor, es mucho para procesar una sola noche, dejemos esto atrás y sigamos, ahora Anthony es un Cullen y nadie puede decir lo contrario…- asentí de acuerdo y camine junto con el amor de mi vida hacia nuestra recamara, me recosté sobre él y pronto Morfeo me llevo a su mundo entre sus brazos…

0o0oo0o00o0o0oo00o0o0o

Bueno ¿Qué piensan? ¿Irina hizo o no lo correcto? Hasta aquí el primer Outtake falta el epilogo y pondremos fin a esta hermosa historia…

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	40. Epilogo

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa __**S. Meyer **__yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

_Gracias de todo corazón por sus lindos comentarios, a las nuevas lectoras bienvenidas, por agregar a favoritos y alertas, lectoras fantasma no mas no me asusten__ … __**Chiarat, Gwitch, Yoliki, Hade HSos, dnicz, ANATXP, Cullen-21-gladys, lupsof, Jane, LicetSalvatore. **_

Música:

EPILOGO

-¡Anthony deja eso! ¡Mamá!...

-Tony dale a Carlie eso, Liam vendrá por ella y llegaran tarde…

-Pero Ness yo quiero jugar…

-Te presto el mío, anda pero no dejes que las chicas lo vean…

-¡Sí!...- el pequeño dejo el teléfono en la cama y salió corriendo hacia su habitación, Carlie suspiro pues siempre era así con su hermana se portaban de lo mejor pero con ella eran cómplices para travesuras ese niño estaba loco.

Habían pasado cuatro años, el pequeño tenia cinco años cumplidos y las trillizas cuatro, mientras ellas dos que eran consideradas las _gemalas_ tenían dieciocho años cumplidos y en días a irse a la universidad algo que traía loco a Edward.

Cuando ellas cumplieron dieciséis el secreto que guardaban sus padres sobre Anthony salió al descubierto, lo tomaron mucha madurez a decir verdad, primero sintieron tristeza pero después rabia porque alguno de ellos se atreviera a pensar que él no era su hermano, era de las dos y nada importaba, si él las necesitaba estarían ahí para él así como para sus hermanas, Carlie había resultado ser la más enojada pues le había dicho a Bella si ella en algún momento le había dicho o dado a entender que ella no era su madre, esta con lagrimas en los ojos negó y entonces se abrazaron dejando el tema olvidado porque no había nada que proteger él era su hermano de las cinco y nadie podía decir lo contrario. Toda la familia estaba enterada de ello pero todos había olvidado ese pequeño detalle Anthony era el vivo retrato de Edward pues cada gesto era una copia de él mismo…

-Bueno ¿Llegaras a tiempo a la fiesta?...

-Si Ness, prometo llegar a tiempo a demás Liam y yo solo iremos a comer ¿Qué tanto puedo tardarme en eso?...

-Te conozco…

-Sí hermanita, mejor dile a Huilen que tú tienes prohibido por papá que él entre aquí…

-Silencio…- las dos rieron y se abrazaron despidiéndose, un año atrás Ness había tenido una pequeña recaída y en ese proceso había conocido a Huilen el hijo de uno de los colegas de su padre, poca gracia le había hecho eso a Edward pero en el corazón de su hija nadie mandaba y ahora mismo estaban por irse los dos a estudiar la universidad juntos, por la enfermedad de Ness no había que preocuparse pues con un medicamento era más que suficiente y ella podía hacer su vida normal, aunque su pelo a veces se cayera más de lo normal no había vuelto a cometer una locura de cortárselo como hacía años…

Carlie era la más aventada y la que sacaba canas a su padre así como a su madre pero era buena chica, le dolía dejar a su hermano tan pequeños pero su carrera y la de su hermana estaban fuera, además aunque ahora ella tenia quien la cuidara ella no la dejaría sola jamás, ella entendía el sentimiento…

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Edward miraba todo con nostalgia, veía a sus hijas reír y divertirse, años en que había luchado para que eso fuera realidad, no todo era miel sobre hojuelas pero se daba palmaditas mentalmente diciéndose que lo había hecho bien…

-Ellas son felices hijo…

-Sí papá, lo son y quiero que así sigan…

-Claro que así será…- su padre saco a bailar a su madre y sus hermanas también. Vio que su esposa estaba peleando con su bebe porque este quería más dulces mientras que las nanas Sue y Susy cuidaban a las tres terremotos de la casa. Se acerco y le dio unas papas al niño junto con su juego favorito y este corrió hacia uno de los sillones a sentarse feliz, su esposa le dio una mirada de reproche pues este cumplía tanto los caprichos de Anthony como de Luz, Ana y Alex…

-No debiste hacer eso…

-Te amo…- ella negó pero se acerco envolviendo sus brazos en su cuello besando sus labios.

-También te amo…

-Agradezco a la vida que fueras tú la que me hubiera tirado encima el café para la entrevista…- los dos sonrieron y sus mentes los transportaron al pasado:

_-¡Agh jodido Cullen!...- me voltee con un café (que sabia a cartón), pero choque con un duro pecho y antes de caer me sostuvo de mi mano….-oh, hay lo siento, perdón, disculpas, disculpas, hay soy una tonta, perdón…_

_-No se preocupe fue mi culpa, andaba atrasado…._

_-Lo siento Dr….-mierda doble, el mentadito gafete decía Dr. Edward Cullen jefe en el área de Nefrología ¡Puta madre!...-yo lo siento no quería y ¡agh! Entiendes ¿No?..._

_-Ja, ja, ja señorita Swan entiendo y le pido mis disculpas debí de haber llegado hace dos horas, y…_

_-No hace tres horas…._

_\- Si lo siento, pero me valdría de algo si le dijera que estaba en quirófano colocando un marcapasos a un pequeño..._

_-Oh vaya eso es tan… no lo sé, solo por eso pero ahora si podremos hacer la entrevista ¿No?..._

_-Sí, si quiere podemos ir a mi despacho para platicar mejor ¿Le parece?..._

Los dos sonrieron ante sus recuerdos…

-Estabas muy apenada porque te atrape maldiciéndome ja, ja, ja…

-Sí, te amo, desde ese momento me flechaste y aquí estamos…

-Aquí estamos y seguiremos…- vieron como sus hijas y su pequeño venían hacia ellos y sonrieron ellos eran su felicidad, hubo contratiempos pero pudieron con ellos, y sin saber sus dos hijas que parecían _dos gotas de agua_ los juntaron con amor… ahora solo les quedaba seguir disfrutándolos a sus seis pequeñas gotas de amor…

O0o0o0oo0o00o0oo00o

Bueno me da mucha tristeza poner esto pero como dicen todo lo bueno tiene un fin y así es con esta historia, pues ha llegado a su FIN.

Les agradezco a todas y todos por leer, por acompañarme en esta locura, sé que mis faltas les dificultaron un poco la lectura, ahora bien a pesar de eso siguieron, llegaron con migo a este final y a las que se integraron gracias, a las que dejaron un lindo cometario gracias por darse ese tiempo en escribir algo, a las y los que agregaron a favoritos y alertas gracias.

¡A TODOS GRACIAS POR LLER!

Su amiga, compañera, escritora pero sobre todo servidora se despide.

Jane.

Recuerden pasar por las otras historias que las esperan, unas son de tiempo atrás pero las estoy editando para que sean de su agrado.

La nueva historia _=Yo. Él. Ella. Nosotros= y =Mi Ángel=_ las espera ahí con un capítulo nuevo cada semana.

P.D. si quieren tener esta historia en su pc y agregarla a la lista de PDF favoritos mándenme un mensaje a mi facebook princesita jane con su correo para mandárselos, ya que este es el primer fic que tengo en PDF.

Ahora si…

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


End file.
